


언더그라운드

by The_One_With



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_With/pseuds/The_One_With
Summary: 5년 전, 토르의 치타우리 군대는 지구를 섬멸했다.이제 남은 인류는 지구 표면 아래, 유독성 대기로부터 안전한 기지에서 산다.토니는 인류가 상당히 잘 적응했다고 생각하고 싶다.어쨌건, 그들은 영화의 밤(Movie nights)과 춤이 있으니까.그들은 기대할 수 있던 것보다 잘 해나가고 있다.하지만 그들이 빚어낸 이 작은 안전과 안정이 천천히 그러나 확실히 파괴될 거라는 사실을 토니가 알게 됐을 때, 언더그라운드 뉴욕 지부에는 오로지 두 선택지만이 남는다- 싸우거나, 도망치거나.토니는 자신이 어떤 선택지를 원하는지 안다.그저 스티브가 정반대 편에 있지만 않았다면.그러는 중, 나타샤는 어떤 선택지건 클린트를 구할 수 있는 것을 원하고, 페퍼는 어떤 선택지건 기지를 구할 수 있는 것을 원하며, 마리아 힐은 어떤 선택지건 모두를 구할 수 있는 것을 원하고, 로키가 구하려고 하는 것이 누구인지 아무도 확실히는 모르지만, 그저 자기 자신 이상이기를 모두는 바랄 뿐이다.





	1. 아아, 뉴욕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835768) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



> Margo_Kim 작가님의 스팁토니 영픽 Underground의 번역입니다.  
> 번역을 허락해주신 작가님께 감사드립니다.

뉴욕 시티의 상공에 별들은 환했다.  
그런 걸 토니가 더는 신경 쓰지 않는다는 것은 정말로 이상한 환경에서도 인류는 적응할 수 있다는 증거였다.

들쭉날쭉하게 망가진 지평선 위로 별들은 반짝였고 잔해들과, 날아다니는 침략자들의 외골격이 별빛에 잡혔다.  
명백하게도 치타우리는 어둠을 꺼리지 않았다, 아니면 모성(母星)에 연결되어 있는 녀석들의 정신체가 그리 만들고 있든가.

5년간의 점령, 그럼에도 여전히 인류는 망으로 연결된 벌레놈들의 뇌 속에서 뭐가 어떻게 돌아가고 있는지 거의 알지 못했다.  
어느 경우든지 간에 인류가 도시에 공급하던 전력을 모두 끊어내고서, 치타우리는 외계인식 대체품을 설치하지는 않았고, 그래서- 이렇게 별들이.

거기다 대부분 고층건물들이 파괴된 덕에, 토니는 완벽한 별자리들의 경관을 볼 수 있었다.  
_스티브, 날 좀 봐. 내가 자연의 아름다움에 경이로워하고 있다고_ , 몇 년이라는 시간이 흘렀음에도 여전히 거리에 흩어져 있는 잔해들에 닿다시피 바닥으로 붙어 날면서 토니는 삐딱하게 생각했다.

_자넨 아마 뿌듯해했겠지, 자네가 이곳에 있었다면 말이겠지만._

"파워 25퍼센트."  
토니가 브로드웨이의 잔해 사이로 비스듬히 날아들어 가는 동안 자비스가 상기시켰다.

"돌아가고, 다른 날에 실험을 다시 시작하는 걸 권유 드리겠습니다."

"그럴까 보냐." 토니는 말했다. "거의 다 왔다고."

자비스는 쯧, 비슷한 소릴 합성해냈으나 그 외엔 침묵을 유지했다.  
한번 슈트의 파워가 30퍼센트 이하로 떨어지면, 모든 불필요한 기능은 정지하게 되어 있었다.  
자비스가 그를 바보 취급할 새로운 방법을 찾아내는 것은 불필요한 기능이라고, 토니는 옛날옛적에 결론내린 거였고.

고상하지 못한 쿵 소리와 함께 토니는 길모퉁이에 착륙했고, 소리에 움찔했다.  
지금 슈트의 왼쪽 팔에서 삐 소리를 내는 새 탐침(探針, probe)을 손보느라 토니는 슈트의 스텔스 기능 업그레이드를 지나치게 오랫동안 미루고 있었다.

주변에 그를 눈치챌 만한 것은 없어 보였지만 길거리 치타우리 순찰들의 창끝에 쑤셔지기 전까지는, 무슨 일이든 모르는 법이었다.  
토니가 보기엔 아무것도 없는 것 같았고, 그는 그게 틀렸다는 게 증명되기 전에 나오기로 했다.

토니는 틀리는 게 싫었다.

탐침을 작동시키며 그는 다소 멀쩡해 보이는 건물의 벽에 등을 기댔다.

"내가 볼 것에 대해 말해봐, 자비스."

"방어막 밖 오십 미터 안에 생명 반응은 없습니다. 방어막 안에 관해서는 주인님, 제 능력 밖의 일입니다."

"주변 구역 순찰들은?"

"주인님, 막에 이렇게 근접한 상태에서는 스캐너란 육안보다 못합니다."

토니는 한숨 쉬었다.

"알아, 자비스. 결국, 새 필터는 아무런 효과가 없는 건가?"

"불운하게도 그렇습니다, 주인님."

치타우리의 시야 아래로 쭈그리고서 토니는 모퉁이 주변을 살폈다.  
적진은 비어 보였고 마지막으로 토니가 봤던 순찰은 열 블록 북쪽에 있었던 데다가 도시 곳곳에 설치해 둔 시한폭탄을 쫓아 더욱더 북쪽으로 이동하고 있었다.

제일 작은 크기의 치타우리 보조 둥지는 무방비했다.

_아니, 더 정확하게는, 경비가 없을 뿐이겠지._

도시의 잔해에다 치타우리가 분비한 이상한 녹색 접착 물질을 사용해서 만들어진 20층 높이의 둥지를, 돔 모양으로 둘러싸고서 지직거리고 있는 은푸른빛 대기를 살펴보며 토니는 생각했다.

둥지의 광경은 토니를 소름 끼치게 했지만, 방어막이 그것을 보호하고 있는 한 토니가 할 수 있는 일이 그리 많은 편은 아니었다.

치타우리만이 방어막 안팎을 오갈 수 있었다.  
녀석들은 마치 방어막이란 게 거기에 없다는 듯 통과하면서 날아다녔다.

토니가 그런 걸 시도해본다면, 글쎄, 최상의 경우에 방어막은 슈트를 깔끔하게 태워버리겠지.  
최악의 경우라면, 아머와 함께 남아있는 그 몸까지도 다 튀겨질 거다.

마지막으로 한 번 더 주변을 살펴보고, 토니는 낮은 자세를 유지하면서 방어막 밖 가장자리를 향해 뛰었다.  
녹슨 낡은 트럭의 뼈대가 벌레의 눈으로부터 어느 정도 차단막이 되어 주었다.

이렇게 방어막의 에너지에 가까이 접근하자 토니는 자비스의 화면에 표시되는 정보를 거의 다 꺼 버렸다.  
치타우리 에너지의 무언가는 언제나 자비스를 엉망진창으로 만들었다.

방어막 한걸음 거리에서 자비스가 성공적으로 측정할 수 있는 건 막 자체의 힘 하나뿐이었고, 지금 토니에게 필요한 건 그게 다였다.

"방어막의 파워 100퍼센트. 준비는 됐습니다, 주인님." 자비스가 말했다.

토니는 왼쪽 손목을 튕겼다. 겉보기엔 무늬 없이 단순해 보이는 뾰족하고 가느다란 물체가 슈트의 팔에서 빠져나왔다.

"오, 이 아름다움이란."  
아다만티움이 코팅된 끄트머리를 방어막을 향해 내밀며 토니가 말했다.

탐침이 닿은 부분에서 방어막이 파직거렸으나 그것뿐이었다. 끄트머리는 버텨내면서 막의 힘으로부터 내부의 섬세한 장치들을 보호해냈다.

이 탐침은 예전 같은 물자가 없는 토니가, 얻는 게 가능하면서도 실제로 목적을 달성하기에는 제일 적합한, 치타우리 장비의 개조품이었다.  
치타우리가 사용하는 거의 모든 물건이 낮은 단계의 텔레파시 능력을 요구했지만, 치타우리 조종사로부터 토니가 건져낸 감지기는 토니처럼 꽉 막힌 정신의 소유자도 사용할 수 있었다.

"자비스, 기록하고 있지?"  
정보가 슈트의 메모리 창고에 흘러들어오기 시작하자 토니가 물었다.

"물론이죠, 주인님. 과거의 조사 기록과 자료는 일치하고 있습니다."  
토니는 냉혹하게 미소 지었다.

"그렇다면 변화를 줘 보자고, 자비스. 살충제를 작동시켜, 2퍼센트 파워로."

탐침은 살상용 에너지를 막 안으로 주입하며 웅웅댔다.

마지막으로 남은 아다만티움을 페퍼가 넘겨주게 하려고 토니가 사용해야 했던 엄청나게 간소화된 비유를 빌려오자면, 이것은 A-인 사람에게 B+ 혈액을 수혈하는 것과 같았다.  
똑같은 혈액이지만, 그 몸과는 맞지 않는다.

이 에너지는 구조물 속으로 받아들여질 정도로 방어막의 에너지와 비슷하긴 했으나 구조물을 이루는 결합을 분해할 만큼 이질적이었다. 이론은 최소한 그랬다.

"방어막의 파워가 110퍼센트입니다, 주인님."

탐침이 측정한 정보가 토니의 화면으로 흘러들어왔다.

"도대체 뭐야? 어떻게 이런 게 가능한 거야?"

"방어막이 새로운 에너지 원천에 즉각 적응해버리는 것 같습니다." 자비스가 말했다.

"그 시스템을 망가뜨릴 순 없을까?" 토니는 물었다.

"살충제를 100퍼센트까지 주입해서 막을 과부하시키는건?"

"새로운 에너지가 시스템에 부하를 주는 것 같지 않습니다. 주인님, 정반대로 막은 더 효율적으로 작동하고 있는 것으로 보입니다."

토니는 두 눈을 감았다, 그리고 머릿속으로 열까지 세었다.

뭔가를 주먹으로 치는 게 더 나았겠지만 지금 주어진 선택지에서 그 뭔가란 방어막 정도밖에는 없었으므로 그는 '폭력 휘두르기'를 해야 할 일 목록에 집어넣고는 물었다.

"우리가 방금 적들의 방어 시스템을 수리해 준 건가?"

자비스는 한 박자 멈추었다.

"엄밀히 말하자면, 처음부터 고장 난 건 아니었습니다."

분노와 실망감이 우위를 차지하고자 토니의 가슴 속에서 사투를 벌였다.  
최후에는 피곤함이 모든 걸 이겨냈다.

"탐침을 회수해."  
그는 힘없이 말했다.

"어디서부터 잘못된 건지, 정비소에 돌아가 살펴볼 만큼의 자료는 충분히 수집했어."

"유감입니다, 주인님."  
탐침이 다시 슈트 안으로 미끄러져 들어오는 동안 자비스가 말했다.

토니는 둥지로 일찍 돌아오는 치타우리가 있을까 계속 살피며 기어 나왔다.  
그리곤, 한숨을 내쉬며 날아올랐다.

"혹 페퍼가 물어보면" 토니가 말했다.

"실제로는 이것보다 훨씬 잘 진행된 거다."

"알겠습니다, 주인님."

토니는 기지로 통하는 가장 가까운 입구로 곧바로 향해야만 했을 터이나, 아무것도 성취한 게 없이 집으로 돌아가야 한다는 생각이 그를 계속 비행하게 하였다.  
그는 살충제 계획이 뭔가, 무엇이든, 상황을 더 악화시키는 일이 아닌 그 어떤 것이라도 해 줄 거라 정말 생각했었다.

그는 다시 시도할 것이다.

그는 되게 만들 것이다.

아이디어는 완벽했다, 실행이 잘못되었을 뿐.

그는 다시 도전할 것이다.

그리고 성공의 만족감을 얻게 되는 그 날까지는, 슈트 허벅지에 감쳐져 설치되는 것만을 기다리고 있는 예비 폭탄으로 그는 견뎌낼 수 있을 거다.  
이걸 그냥 낭비할 이유는 없겠지.

이제는 지면의 구멍 비슷한 것에 불과한 23가로 그는 내려섰다.  
뼈대가 뒤틀린 쓰레기통이 옆에 놓여 있었고 이거라면 그의 목적달성에 충분할 것이었다.

토니는 폭탄을 통 안에 밀어 넣고 통을 주변에 널브러져 있는 보도블록 조각들로 가득 채웠다. 감지기만이 삐죽 나와서 특정한 붉은 빛이 자신의 방향으로 비추게끔.

인간의 눈에는 잘 보이겠지만 치타우리에게는 보이지 않을 빛.  
지나가는 벌레 어느 놈이든 산산조각으로 터져 버릴 거다.

어느 인간이라면, 글쎄, 이걸 인지할 수 있다면 그들은 도망가겠지.  
인지하지 못한다면-그리고 누구든 밖에 있는 이라면 인지할 수가 없을 터였다- 폭탄은 그들에게 친절을 베푸는 셈이 될 거다.

"생명 반응 포착."  
자비스가 갑자기 말했다.

순식간에, 토니는 휙 돌아서서 손을 뻗었고, 손바닥은 빛을 뿜기 시작했다.

옷을 입고 있지 않음에도 아주 더럽고 야윈 나머지 성별을 가늠해 볼 수 없는 감염자 한 명이 멍하니 토니를 바라보고 있었다.  
손을 앞발처럼 사용하면서 그것은 네 발로 서 있었다.  
엉겨 붙은 검은 머리가 그것의 먼지 범벅된 벗은 가슴을 부분적으로 가리며 어깨 아래로 늘어트러져 있었다.

토니는 그것의 갈비뼈를 세어볼 수 있었다.  
그것의 꽉 다문 입 사이에서는 깡마른 비둘기가 죽어가고 있었다.  
비둘기는 감염자의 가슴 쪽으로 피를 흘리며 미약하게 날개 쳤다.  
감염자는 두려움없이 토니를 바라보았다.

두려움이란 건 어느 정도 사리분별이 가능하다는 걸 암시했을 거다.

토니는 손을 내리고, 리펄서의 파워를 낮췄다.  
18퍼센트 파워, 화면의 가장자리에 나타난 막대가 그에게 알렸다.

감염자는 뒷발-진짜 다리, 인간의 다리로-일어나고는 제 머리를 곧추 세웠다.  
그것의 머리를.  
그들을 그것들이라 생각하는 게 나았다.

그것은 멍한 눈으로 토니를 살폈다.

토니는 치타우리가 아니기에 그것은 토니한테 가지 않을 것이다.

토니는 짐승이 아니기에 그것은 토니를 먹을 수 없을 것이다.

토니에게 관심을 가질 이유가 없기에, 그것은 돌아섰고, 다시 네 발로 내려선 다음 천천히 달려갔다.

토니가 중간 단계의 감염자를 본 지는 오랜 시간이 지났다.  
지금쯤이면 그들 모두 확실히 죽었을 거라고 토니는 생각했었다.

명백하게도 아니었고.

감염은 다른 이들에게는 급격히 진행됐지만 몇몇 사람들에게는 천천히 진행되었다.

"주인님, 기지로 돌아가야만 합니다." 자비스가 말했다.

"이건 불필요한 파워 낭비예요."

토니는 두 손을 들어 올렸다.  
리펄서가 웅웅대기 시작했다.

"적절한 대응이 아닙니다."

토니는 조준했다.  
기어가면서 감염자는 아무런 눈치를 채지 못했다.

"토니, 안됩니다." 자비스가 말했다.

이건 반쯤은 명령이자, 반쯤은 애원하는 거였다. 오늘날 자비스는 그리 많은 것을 요구하지 않았다.

토니는 손을 내렸다.

감염자는 모퉁이를 지나 사라졌고, 막대는 이제 16퍼센트 파워를 가리키고 있었다.

"자비로운 일이었을 거야." 토니가 말했다.

텅 빈 거리에 그는 홀로 서 있었다.

"저 사람은 그렇게 생각하지 않았을 겁니다." 자비스가 말했다.

"감사할 수 있는 이들을 위해 아껴두세요."

"저 사람은 생각이란 걸 할 수가 없지. 지금 너 얘기하고 있지 않아야 하는 거 아니냐?"  
비행을 준비하면서 토니가 말했다.

"당신은 필요 이상의 발언은 하지 않도록 저를 프로그램했습니다. 그러므로 제가 말하는 모든 것들은 필수적인 것임이 틀림없습니다."

"누구 기준으로?"

"세상에서 가장 믿을 수 있는 기준. 저 자신의 기준이요."

코웃음 친 토니가 막 날아오르려 할 때(이것에 최소 2퍼센트, 그는 아주 느리게 그리고 어느 사건이든지 기를 쓰고 피해 다녀야 할 것이었다.) 그의 시야 구석에서 친숙한 푸른 스파크가 번쩍였다.

순식간에 토니는 전투 모드로 전환하고는 손을 올리면서 미사일을 준비하고 쉴드를 작동시켰고 돌아서서 불빛의 근원을 마주했다.  
그리고는 멈췄다.

불빛의 근원은 치타우리의 창이 아니었고 치타우리 라이더 중 하나도, 치타우리가 포탈을 통해 데려왔던 그 끔찍한 녀석들도 아니었다.  
공중에 떠 있는 토니만한 높이의 푸른 빛줄기, 오히려 불빛은 포탈 그 자체를 더 닮아있었다, .

스스로 저를 빚어낼 수 있다는 듯, 그 방법을 알아낼 수 있다는 듯, 빛은 요동치면서 넓어졌다가 좁아졌다가, 길어졌다가 짧아졌다.

또 다른 포탈? 소규모 포탈일까?  
치타우리가 이제는 테서렉트 없이도 건너올 수 있는 것인가?

이것은 테서렉트 에너지만큼 그렇게 세련돼 보이진 않았다.  
테서렉트의 푸른 빛은 레이저처럼 세상을 갈랐다. 반면 이 빛은 마치 반대편에 있는 사람이 무딘 칼을 사용하여 뚫고 들어오려고 하는 것처럼 보였다.

토니는 푸른 빛 속에서 어떤 머리의 형상을 봤다, 어쩌면 무언가의 머리일 수 있는 형상을.  
그것은 아주 고통스럽다는 듯 허우적대고 버둥거렸다.

너무나 먼 곳에서의 외친 것과 같아 빛 밖에서는 속삭임 정도로 밖에는 들리지 않는 단어들.  
토니는 알아들을 수 없었다.

토니는 슈트의 수신기 볼륨을 올렸으나 여전히 단어들을 분간할 수는 없었다.  
들을 수 있는 단어들이라도, 이해하지는 못했다.

"자비스, 왜 우리 행성으로 비집고 들어오려는 애 중에 영어를 사용하는 외계인은 없는 걸까?"

"지금이 정말 농담 따먹기 할 때라고 생각하시는 겁니까, 주인님?"

"물론이지."

반대편에 있는 머리는 토니를 인지한 듯 보였다.  
그것은 인간, 최소한 인간형으로는 보였다,

그렇다고 해서 토니가 저걸 믿을 수 있다는 건 아니었다.  
현재까지의 실적상 인간형 외계인들과 지구와의 관계란 훌륭하지는 못하니까, 분명하게도.

머리는 뭔가 말하더니, 외쳤다.  
토니는 들을 수 없었다.

빛은 수축하면서 흐려지고 있었다, 그리고 반대편의 그것도 이를 분명히 인지했다.

그것은 다시 소리쳤다.  
그건 거의 이해 가능한 소리처럼 들렸다.

그리고서 번쩍, 그것은 사라져버렸다.  
대기는 아무 일도 일어난 적 없다는 듯 고요했다.

토니는 이륙했다.  
토니는 추락했다.

자비스는 보탬이 되게끔 에너지가 방금 0퍼센트에 이르렀다고 띵, 말해주지는 않았다.

만약 자비스가 말할 수 있었더라도, 할 필요가 없었다.  
토니가 스스로 일어서지 못하고 잔해더미를 마주해 엎어져 있다는 사실은 아머의 에너지가 0퍼센트에 달했음을 가리키는 훌륭한 지표였으니까.

어디 예비 전력이 있을 거야, 그런 건 없다는 걸 스스로 알고 있으면서도 토니는 생각했다, 당연히 그런 건 없었다, 만약 5년 전, 이 슈트가 5년이나 낡지 않았던 때라면 있었을 수도 있겠지만, 지금은 5년 후였다.

그런 건 없었다.

요즈음의 슈트는 순수한 스텔스 장비였다. 전투 모드는 슈트의 시스템에 부하를 줬다.

파워 없이 슈트를 움직이는 게 불가능한 건 아니다.

파워 없이 슈트를 움직이는 건 토니가 건전한 청년이었던 시절이라도 숨차게 만들 만큼 극히 어려운 일이었다.(그렇지만, 잠깐 솔직해져 보자, 토니는 한 번도 건전한 청년인 적이 없었다, 왜냐면 건전하다는 건 밤마다 흥청망청 마셔대는 거랑은 전혀 양립하지 않을 거라고 토니는 꽤나 확신하니까)

그래 움직이는 건 가능하다.  
그리고 가능하다는 건, 토니에게 할 수 있다는 걸 의미했다.

토니는 죽기 직전이면 언제나 무턱대고 낙관적으로 굴었다.  
스스로 변호해 보자면, 여태까지 토니는 죽지 않아 왔다.

중요한 것은 공황에 빠지지 않는 거지.  
공황에 빠진다면 공기를 소모하게 될 거다.

"아 좀, 이 망할 것아."

토니는 구부러진 채로 몸 아래에 깔려버린 자신의 오른팔을 향해 중얼거렸다.  
토니가 이걸 조금만 펼 수 있다면, 그는 빙글 돌아누울 수 있을 거다.

그게 상황을 그렇게 개선하지는 못하겠지만, 최소한 뭔가를 볼 수는 있게 되겠지.  
심지어 질식사 할 때까지 저 빌어먹을 별들을 쳐다볼 수 있을지도.

"펴져, 펴져, 니미, 펴지라고."

슈트는 슈트를 보조해 주는 전력 없이는 움직이려고 하지를 않았다.  
힘든걸.

1인치, 2인치, 3, 불안정하게 흔들어대다가 토니는 뒤로 넘어갔고 쿵, 등을 뒤에 놓고 떨어졌다.

"우우! 분명 달성할 만한 가치가 있는 일이었어."  
반쯤 비아냥대며 토니가 말하는 순간, 흉측한 치타우리 졸개의 벌레머리가 아머의 얼굴 앞으로 나타났다.

토니는 조용히 굳어버렸다.  
상황을 고려해보면, 조용히 굳기란 상당히 쉬운 일이었다.

가버려.

가버리라고, 그는 바랐다.

떼로 뭉친 치타우리는 강력했다.  
한 마리라면, 동료를 부르지 않는다면, 녀석들은 똥 무더기처럼 멍청하게 굴기도 했다.

머리가 사라지고 텅, 텅, 텅거리는 소리가 들려왔다.  
녀석은 토니를 창끝으로 찔러대고 있었다.

제기랄.

그가 상상했던 제 마지막은 이런 것이 아니었다.

토니는 자신을 끝장낼 사람은 죽여주는 누군가가 될 것이라고 언제나 생각했었다.  
토니에겐 최소한 그 정도의 자격은 있었다.

벌레머리가 다시 그의 시야 안에 나타났다.  
그것은 토니의 냄새를 맡는 듯 보였다.

토니는 살아있는 벌레의 얼굴에 이렇게 가까이 있어 본 적이 없었다.  
이렇게 경험을 해보니, 이건 필수적으로 경험해 봐야 할 일은 아닌 듯했다.

탱!

창끝이 면갑(面甲, faceplate)에 튕겨 나갔다.

치타우리가 두 번째로 찌르자, 끄트머리가 이음매에 걸렸다.

이 벌레새끼가 그의 마스크를 열기 위해서는 끝내주게 긴 시간이 걸리겠지만, 토니가 어디로 사라질 일도 없고, 아마도 녀석은 이미 지원군을 불렀을 것이다.  
치타우리 한 마리가 한번 무언가를 알면, 천 마리가 알았고, 떼로 몰려왔다. 마스크가 끼긱거리는 소리가 들렸다. 어쩌면 이거 그렇게 오래 걸리지는 않을지도.

최소한 나는 미쳐갈 여유는 없겠군.  
감염되기 전에 죽을 테니.

치타우리는 토니의 눈이 어디에 있는지 아는 듯했다.

녀석은 그곳을 바라보고 있는 듯했다.

녀석은 히죽거리고 있는 듯했다.

그리고서는 분명하게도, 녀석은 붉은색과 하얀색, 파란색의 잔상에 의해서 개처럼 내동댕이쳐졌다.

토니는 밤하늘을 멍하니 올려다보았다. 그 상태는 지속되었다.

왼쪽에서, 싸우는 소리가 들렸다.  
슈트의 목은 제자리에서 움직이지 않았다.

토니는 올려다보고 또 보면서 기다렸다, 심장이 쿵쿵 뛰는 소리가 슈트를 울렸다.  
그러고서는 그 소리만이 들리는 다였다.

바깥세상은 조용했다.

스티브 로저스의 머리가 토니의 시야 안으로 쑥 들어왔다- 더럽고, 약간 넝마가 되었고, 약간 더 나이 먹었지만, 스티브, 그래도 여전히 스티브, 그리운 스티브, 모순됨이라곤 한 점 없이 뭔가 그립다고 부를 수 있는 남자에게 속한 그런 종류의 얼굴이.

스티브는 미소 지으면서 토니를 내려다보았고, 그 미소조차 여전했다.

"자네는 위험에 빠지는 데에 재능이 있어."

"자네는 위험에서 날 구출해내는 데 재능이 있고." 토니가 말했다.

스티브는 들을 수 없다. 그걸 토니는 알았다.  
스티브가 들을 수 있었다면 그는 말을 꺼내지 않았을 거다.

스티브는 우쭐해 할 테고, 의기양양한 캡틴 아메리카란 최악이니까.  
그 오른쪽에서 나타샤, 아름답고 치명적인 나타샤가 나타났다.

나타샤는 스티브만큼이나 재밌어 하는 것 같았다.  
그리고 스티브만큼이나 더럽고 엉망으로 보이기도 했고, 하지만 토니가 뭐라 할 처지가 되던가?

지난주에 그는 수염에 난 새치를 유성 마커로 칠한 대가로 웡 박사로부터 한정된 자원의 적절한 사용법에 관해 잔소리를 들었다.

나타샤는 손마디로 면갑을 톡톡 두드렸다.

"죽은 거 같아?"

스티브의 미소가 잠깐 축 처졌지만, 그는 고개를 저었다.

"아니, 공기가 필터를 통과하는 소리가 들려. 숨을 쉬고 있어. 의식은 잃었을지도 모르겠지만 숨은 붙어있어."

토니는 잠깐 숨을 멈췄다.

그리고서, 10초, 이게 의도적이라는 걸 알 만큼의 긴 시간이 지난 후에, 다시 숨 쉬는 걸 시작했다.

"의식이 있네,"

스티브와 냇Nat이 동시에 말했다.

"잘됐어." 나타샤가 덧붙였다.

"이런 바보짓 와중에 자고 있었던 거라면 그가 아주 싫었을 거야."

"이봐!"  
토니는 항의했다.

"스티브! 날 변호해!"

스티브는 웃었다.

"배신자."

그리곤 스티브와 냇이 사라졌고, 그다음에 토니가 알아낸 건 그가 일으켜진 다음에 끌려가고 있다는 거였다.  
20피트쯤 걸어간 후 그들은 그가 원래 위치하던 높이에서 약간 더 높은 곳에 그를 놓았다.

"당신이 당신 남자친구 끌어."  
냇이 말하는 게 들렸다.

"그를 언더그라운드로 데려가도록 해. 나는 근처에 이 녀석 일당이 더 없는가 확인해볼게."

"걔 내 남자친구 아니거든." 슈트가 움직이기 시작하면서 토니는 말했다.

그는 분명 어떤 종류의 카트에 놓여 있음이 분명했다, 아마도 잘하면 스티브와 냇이 6개월 전 두 달 치 여행을 떠나며 가져갔던, 쉴드자체제작 썰매(sled)일지도.

페퍼는 이게 온전하게 돌아온 것에 기뻐할 것이다.  
둘이 멀리 떠나게 될 때마다 페퍼가 속상해하는 주된 이유는 그녀가 훌륭한 물건들을 그들에게 그렇게나 많이 주고도 전혀 돌려받지 못하는 것에 있다는 인상을, 토니는 한 번 이상 뚜렷하게 받았었다.

아, 물론, 감정적인 이유도 있겠지.

가령 그들이 두 위대한 인간, 메타휴먼이자 인류의 가장 큰 희망인 둘을 목숨 건 임무로 미지의 위협이 도사리는 멀리 떨어진 도시에 보내버렸다는 두려움이라든지, 그들이 지금 죽었다면 여태껏 살아남은 잉여 인간들한테 이게 뭘 의미하는 것일까라든지.

하지만 페퍼와 토니는 그런 것을 얘기하지는 않았다, 더 이상은.  
그들이 4년 전 헤어진 그 순간부터 그런 것은 대화의 범주에서 벗어나 버렸고, 다시는 돌아오지 않았다.

"우리는 여전히 친구일 거야"라고 원하는 만큼 얼마든지 말할 수는 있지만, 엎지른 물을 다시 담을 수는 없는 법이라는 게 명확해졌다.

스티브가 살아있다.  
나타샤가 살아있다.

둘은 살아있다.

토니는 지금 멍청이 같은 소릴 하고 있고, 저도 그걸 안다.  
토니의 잘못은 아니었다. 토니는 여전히 안도감으로 멍했으니까.

둘이 돌아오기 전까진 토니는 자신이 애도하고 있는 줄도 몰랐다.  
스티브가 토니를 끌고 버려진 길가로 내려가자 카트는 덜컹거렸다.

토니는 하늘을 바라보았다.  
결국에 그렇게 나쁜 밤은 아니었을지도.

"음."

1분 후 토니가 경솔하게 품었던 희망을 때맞춰 뭉개버리면서 스티브가 말했다.

"토니, 움직일 수 있나?"

토니는 자신의 완벽한 고요함이 충분한 대답이 됐을 거라 짐작했다.

"그래. 이거 그냥..."

스티브가 헛기침했고, 그 헛기침에 담긴 쑥스러움은 토니에게 들릴 정도였다.

"열쇠를 잃어버렸네."

아. 최고다.

"그래서 입구가 어딘지를 모르겠어."

스티브가 말했다.

"그래, 나도 알아. 마법 열쇠라는 게 그런 거지."  
토니가 말했다.

스티브는 들을 수 없었다.

"내 등 패널(panel)을 열어."

"자네는 어딘가 열쇠를 갖고 있겠지."

스티브는 토니 옆으로 쭈그렸다.

"내 등 패널을 열어."

"자네가 그걸 어디에 놔둘까?"

아머의 가슴께로 손을 움직이면서 스티브는 중얼거렸다.

"등 패널을 열라고, 스티브, 망할."

토니는 몸을 흔들어 보려 했다.  
아무 일도 일어나지 않았다.

그게 뭐라도 해 줄 것처럼, 스티브는 흉갑을 손마디로 톡톡 두드렸다.

"자네가 예쁘기라도 한 것에 신께 감사드린다."

"혹시 등 패널에?"

토니가 빈정거림 가득한 환호를 지르려고 하는 차에 그는 스티브의 머리 뒤편에서 무시 못 할 푸른 빛의 흐름이 그들을 향하고 있는 걸 보았다.

떼로 뭉쳐 몰려오는 치타우리 라이더들.

그런 게 그것들이 하는 일이었다.  
일 대 일일 때 그것들은 별 게 아니었다, 하지만 그들이 떼로 덮친다면 당신은 통째로 삼켜질 것이다.

"스티브!"

토니가 소리쳤고 스티브는 그 소리를 들을 수 없었지만, 치타우리의 소리를 들을 수 있었기에 그는 순식간에 일어나 방패를 손에 들었다.  
스티브는 잠시 망설였고 토니는 그가 무엇을 계산하는지 알았다.

싸울 것인가, 도망칠 것인가?

만약 나타샤가 돌아와 준다 해도-그리고 그녀는 지금 분명 그들을 향해 뛰어오고 있을 테지-이쪽을 향하는 건 최소 세 무리의 라이더들이었고, 토니는 아무런 도움이 되지 못할 것이었다.

반면 열쇠가 없이는, 언더그라운드를 수호하는 주문은 계속해서 언더그라운드를 감추고 있을 터.  
도망칠 곳이라곤 없다.

그리고는 치타우리가 도착했고, 망설이고 있을 시간도 끝났다.  
즉각 전투태세로 들어서면서 스티브는 몸을 긴장시켜 방패를 던질 준비를 했다. 그리고는 던지지 않았다.

"허,"

대신에 그는 그렇게만 말했고, 치타우리 병력의 최상급 전투병들 40여 마리는 킁킁거리더니 서로를 향해 깩깩거렸다.  
그들은 인간들을 향해 아무런 움직임을 보이지 않았다. 그들은 아무것도 인지하지 못하는 것 같았다.

"지금 경고를 해줘야겠지."

아머의 오디오 포트 옆에서 한 목소리가 부드럽게 속삭였다.

"이 몸은 네놈들을 구해준 것에 대해 우쭐해 할 예정이다."

"그 이상 기대도 안 해."  
로키의 얼굴이 시야에 들어오자 토니가 말했다.

로키는 듣기라도 한 듯 히죽 웃었으나, 상기된 얼굴로 한 손을 아머의 가슴께에 대고 저를 지탱하고 있었다.  
순간 환영 마법이 얼마나 저를 숨차게 하는지 로키는 언제나 투덜거렸다.

"로키! 위에 나와서 뭐 하고 있는건가?"

방패를 도로 등에 메면서 스티브가 물었다.

"고맙긴," 로키가 답했다.

"이렇게 오랜만에 보니 나도 반가워. 부탁인데 야단스러운 감사 인사는 접어두라고. 마법은 지속되지 않아, 그리고 마법이 끝났을 때 수다 떨며 서 있는 모습으로 붙잡히는 건 나에게 전혀 매력적이지가 않거든."

스티브는 토니의 시야에서 벗어나선 카트를 붙잡았다.

"앞장서게."

"그럼 열쇠를 잃어버린 건가? 그럴 거라 생각했어."

로키가 말하는 동안 주변의 대기가 희미하게 빛나기 시작했다.

"이미 도착했다는 걸 아는 사람들이라기에 댁들은 너무 서성대더라고."

배경이 미묘하게 변하더니 갑자기, 아까까지만 해도 없었던 한 지하철역이 거기에 있었다.  
토니는 오래전에 뉴욕의 거리를 외워 두었지만, 열쇠를 작동시키지 않았기에 입구가 여기 있다는 걸 완전히 잊고 있었다.

치타우리가 그들의 사냥감이 어디로 가 버린 것인지 알지 못하고 부산하게 돌아다니는 동안, 로키는 스티브와 토니를 차갑고 어두운, 꺾어진 비밀 통로 아래로 이끌었다, 쉴드의 뉴욕 시티 지하 작전 기지, 언더그라운드the Underground로.


	2. 미드가르드가 깃들다

언더그라운드는 냉전의 산물, 아니 좀 더 구체적으로 말하자면 하워드 스타크 특유 냉전 편집증의 산물이었다.

쉴드의 협조와 쉴드에서 그네들이 사용할 모든 시설을 짓는 대가로 지불한 엄청난 양의 미과세 비밀 자금을 토대로, 토니의 친애하는 아빠께서는 미대륙 전역에 거대한 지하 벙커 여섯 채가 건설되는 걸 감독했다.

"멕시코와 캐나다에도 몇 군데 지어야 하지 않겠습니까?"

마침내 토니에게 쉴드의 기록보관소가 공개됐을 때 그가 발견한 회의록에 의하면, 한 기술고문은 저렇게 물었다.

"멕시코나 캐나다나 엿 먹으라 해."

하워드는 이렇게 대답했다. "다가오는 핵전쟁의 겨울을 살아남고 싶었다면, 멕시코와 캐나다가 아니었어야지."

"그렇지." 토니는 서류를 읽은 후 상자로 도로 던져넣었다. "분명 우리 아빠 맞네."

하워드가 선택받은 사람들을 위해 지은 여섯 복합시설은 초기 핵전쟁을 견디고도 어느 정도의 기간을 살아갈 수 있게끔 되어 있었다.

러시아인이 지구를 진짜 반으로 쪼개는 데 성공하지 않는 이상 기지들은 버텨낼 거였고.  
기지 내부에서 웅크리고 있는 사람들은 폭탄이 떨어지는 것조차 느끼지 못할 거였다.

모든 것이 파괴되고 모든 이가 죽은 후에, 생존자들은 대량 비축된 스타크 인더스트리산 특허 분말식, 열량이나 영양소같이 일반 음식의 유용한 요소는 강화하고 유용하지 못한 요소-즉, 맛 같은 것은 전혀 없는 분말식을 먹으며 최소 15년의 수수한 삶을 연명할 수 있었다.

15년이 지나면 기지에 합리적으로 수용 가능한 인원인 3천 명의 생존자들은 좆되는 거겠지만, 아마 그때쯤이면 사람들이 E-블록에 있는 상급 연구실을 이용해 새로운 식량 자원을 생산해 낼 거였다, 어쩌면 멀쩡한 음식을 태운 잿더미 같은 맛이 나는 게 아닌 다른 무언가를 만들어 낼 수 있을지도 모르고.

한 기지가 스스로 과업을 해내지 못한다면, 얼마든지 다른 기지에 도움을 청할 수가 있었다.  
아주 깊숙한 지하에 설치되어 폭탄도 건드리지 못할 고유 망으로 여섯 기지는 연결되어 있었다.

통신의 질은 전보보다 약간 나은 정도였지만, 전보 역시 의사를 전달할 수야 있었으니.  
장점은 분명히 있었다- 먹여 살릴 사람은 3천 명이면서 2만 명 혹은 그 이상 가는 생존자들의 두뇌를 모아 궁리할 수 있다는 것.

최소한 이론상으로는 그랬다, 당시 핵전쟁이란 만약이 아니라 언제의 문제였다.  
냉전은 토니의 아버지나 그 동류들이 예상했던 것보다, 혹은 '기대'했던 것보다 훨씬 조용하게 끝났다.(토니는 하워드가 저에게 의존하게 될, 손수 고른 사람들로만 이뤄진 신세계를 건설한다는 아이디어를 싫어하지는 않았으리라 더럽게 확신했다)

하지만 하워드가 평범하게 죽음을 맞이했을 때도 세계는 여전히 돌아가고 있었고, 곧 냉전은 끝났으며 성조기 광휘 아래 자본주의는 승리했다.  
국제 위협의 중점은 러시아 핵에서 길거리 폭발물로 옮겨갔고, 엄두도 못 낼 만큼 비싸고 거대한 지하 벙커는 유행에 뒤처지게 되었다.

물론 쉴드는 기지들을 간수했다. 지옥 출신 보이 스카우트와 같이 항상 준비돼 있고 항상 모의하고 있는 데가 쉴드였으니까.  
그들은 기지를 감옥으로, 훈련소로, 창고로 사용했지만 중요한 것들을 지하에 두지는 않았다.

어쨌건 쉴드는 날아다니는 요새가 있었으니까. 그런 건 시대 역행적인 동굴보다 훨씬 나은 거였다.

그러다 닉 퓨리가 개 같은 테서렉트를 작동시키고야 말았고, 반대편에 있는 것에 준비됐던 자는 아무도 없었다.

토르는 지구에 도착한 첫 10분 만에 500여 명을 죽였다.  
퓨리도 그 중 한 사람이었다.

그 말을 들었을 때 토니는 믿지 않았다.  
쉴드의 누구도 그런 걸 믿을 수 없었다.

퓨리는 영원히 살아 있을 그런 사람 중 한 명이었다.  
그러나 그렇지 않았음이 드러났고, 토르가 테서렉트를 손에 쥐고 사라진 시점에 쉴드는 이끄는 이 없이 혼돈에 빠져버렸다.

그 날 밤을 토니는 테서렉트에 관해 읽으면서 보냈다.  
나타샤는 클린트를 찾아 잔해를 파내면서 보냈다.  
스티브는 장비를 갖추고, 누군가 싸울 상대를 기다리면서 보냈다.

아침이 왔을 무렵, 그들은 전쟁에 패배했다.  
토니는 그 날 밤을 토르와 테서렉트를 찾으려고 하면서 보냈지, 시야를 높일 생각은 하지 못했다.

포탈이 열렸던 그 순간부터 지구는 졌다.  
치타우리는 뉴욕으로 수천 마리씩 쏟아져나왔고, 산불에서 피어오르는 연기처럼 하늘은 치타우리로 자욱했다.

거기에 치타우리는 제 가축까지도 함께 데려왔다, 추하게 생긴 엿 같은 우주 고래를 선두로 랩터같이 생긴 생물체와 날개가 열 개 달린 새, 코끼리와 상어를 섞은 듯한 놈들까지.  
그리고 그 모두를 이끌면서, 폭소하고 고함 지르며 토르가 천둥으로 하늘을 밝혔고 상공에서 도시를 불태웠다.

토니는 그가 할 수 있는 일을 했다.  
토니의 슈트가 있는 곳 고작 2층 위에서 첫 전투가 벌어졌기에, 그는 가장 먼저 현장에 도착한 사람이었다.  
토니가 테서렉트를 파괴하려 미친 듯이 애를 쓰는 동안 토르는 토니를 여섯 번이나 감전사시키다시피 했다.

테서렉트 에너지를 투과하는 것은 오직 테서렉트 에너지로만 가능하다는 것을 토니와 동료들이 안 것은 다른 6개월이 지난 후였다.

그때는 이미 너무 늦었다, 그 날, 바로 그 날만이 의미가 있을 날이었다, 토니가 방어막을 뚫는다는 불가능한 일을 위해 미사일에 미사일을 낭비했던 그 날만이.

하늘에 열린 구멍에서 쏟아져나오는 우주 고래 떼에게 습격받기 딱 좋을 시간 헬리케리어는 도착했다.  
함선은 한 시간을 버텼다- 헬리케리어를 침몰시키기 위해 레비아탄 여섯 마리가 그 몸뚱이를 배의 터빈에 쑤셔 넣어야 했다.

콜슨이 강압적으로 힐을 탈출로로 끌어내기 전까지, 힐은 배에 남길 원했다고 한번은 마서 요원이 토니에게 말했다.

"우리에게 필요한 건 또 다른 시신이 아니야!" 콜슨은 외쳤다.

"우리에게 필요한 건 지도자야." 창에 가슴이 꿰뚫리기 전, 콜슨의 마지막 말이었다.

그리고 그때, 예고도 없이 하늘을 갈라놓고 있던 빛은 사라졌다.  
파괴된 도시의 거리에서 쉴드의 잔존 병력이 힘을 내 치타우리가 차지한 도시의 블록블록, 그 값을 치르게 하는 동안 생존자들은 희망을 품기 시작했다.

새로 몰려오는 치타우리 병력은 없었다.  
하늘은 여전히 치타우리로 거멓게 덮여있었지만, 그게 다였다.

쉴드가 놈들을 처리할 수만 있다면, 전쟁을 끝낼 수 있다.

그리고 보고가 들어왔다.  
토르가 상하이에 포탈을 열었다고.

중국 쉴드 요원들의 추정으론 인구 2,300만 명 중, 포탈이 닫히기까지 2,000만 명이 죽었다.

몇 시간 후 토르는 시드니에 도착했다.  
그러고선 라고스.

이스탄불. 상파울루. 테헤란. 자카르타. 멕시코 시티. 도쿄. 킨샤사. 로스앤젤레스. 부에노스 아레스. 모스크바. 델리. 리마. 런던.

"기회가 있을 때, 그냥 핵미사일을 발사하도록 해야 했어."  
침략 4개월 후, 지하가 여전히 대부분 시간을 침묵에 잠겨 있고, 모두가 여전히 무기력한 절망의 끝에서 비틀거리고 있던 때, 한번은 힐이 토니에게 말했다.

"뉴욕으로 끝낼 수 있었을 거다."

"그런 건 별 도움 안 됐을 거야."  
토니는 대답했다.

"토르를 죽이지 못했을 거고. 치타우리를 전부 죽이지도 못했을 거야. 테서렉트 에너지는 계속 포탈을 열고 있었을 거고. 폭탄이 할 수 있는 전부라고 해봤자 우리 인간을 더 빨리 죽여주는, 그뿐이었겠지."

힐은 아무런 말도 하지 않았다.  
힐은 그저 그를 바라보기만 했고 토니도 그녀를 마주 바라봤으며 둘은 같은 걸 생각했다-그뿐이라도 충분히 좋았을 거라고.

하지만 그건 아주 오래전, 거의 5년 전의 일이었으며 토니는 더는 그렇게 생각하지 않았다.

토니는 타고나길 너무나 낙관적으로 타고난 사람이었다, 본인 말로는 그렇다는 거고 페퍼라면 제 똑똑함에 지나치게 자신만만한 거라 말했겠지만.

감염자, 그들은 사는 것보다 죽는 게 낫겠지, 그래 하지만 그들은 더 이상 사람이 아니었고 토니는 자신이 감당할 수 있는 한 최대한 많은 사람이 살아있길 원했다.  
망할 치타우리 놈들로부터 지구를 돌려받을 때, 인류는 질 좋은 유전자 공급원이 필요하게 될 테니까.

처음 사람들이 언더그라운드에 정착했을 때에는 자살이 빈번했다.  
토니는 사람들이 왜 그랬는지 이해는 했지만, 그들이 그런 짓을 한 것은 경멸했다.

그는 죽기보다는 살아있을 테다.  
테러리스트에게 무기를 만들어 주는 일을 피하는 걸 자살로써 보장할 바에야 그는 로봇 슈트를 만들어 동굴로부터 싸워 탈출할 것이다.  
그가 살아있는 한, 누군가 살아있는 한, 인류는 제대로 하고 있는 거다.  
그들은 살아남은 자들의 종족이니까.

그들은 치타우리보다 크고 우월한 종족들도 멸종시켜 왔다.  
인류가 하는 짓이 그런 짓이었다.  
다른 선택지가 없다면야 인류는 또다시 그렇게 할 거다.

토니를 D-블록까지 끌고 가는 일은 스티브한테 전임하고, 언더그라운드 중심부에서 나타샤와 로키는 쾌활하게 잘 가라 손 흔들었다.

"우리 친구란 놈들은 전부 개자식들이야."  
토니는 말했다.

스티브는, 토니의 면갑을 여는 법을 알아내지 못했기에, 그 말을 듣지 못했다.

5분이 걸렸을 거리는 지나가는 사람마다 스티브에게 미소 짓고 소리치고 스티브와 악수하는 바람에 그 세 배가 걸렸고, 토니는 빈번히 세계에서 제일 위협적인 리얼돌인 양 뒤에 놓여있어야 했다.

"캡? 캡, 당신 맞아요?"

붉은색에 하얀색, 파란색의 흙투성이 점프슈트를 입고 정비구역을 돌아다닐 사람이 또 있기라도 한 것처럼 열다섯 번째로 마주친 사람이 물었다.

"사랑받고 다니는 건 혼자 있을 때 하라고!"  
스티브가 사람들과 악수하는 동안 토니는 소리쳤다.

"그거 스타크 씨예요?"  
몇 명은 토니를 가리키며 물었다.

"그냥 아머뿐입니다." 스티브는 답했다.

"이게 오늘 심하게 망가졌거든요. 제가 토니한테 대신 정비소로 가져다주겠다고 했습니다."

그 거짓말에 기분이 좀 나아졌다고는 인정할 수 있었다.

아래쪽 정비소에 스티브가 토니를 배달하자 맥스는 깔깔 웃었다.  
다음으로 맥스는 스티브가 끽, 소리를 낼 때까지 그를 껴안았다.  
그러고 그녀는 다시 웃어댔다.

"제가 꺼낼게요."  
여전히 킥킥거리며 그녀가 말했다.

"먼저 가세요. 힐 국장님과 포츠 씨가 두 분 다 보길 원한다고 이미 말을 전해왔어요. 토니가 갈 수 있는 상태가 되면 제가 보낼게요."

언더그라운드의 대형 아크 리액터에 바로 연결된 정비소의 포트에 맥스가 슈트를 연결하자 토니가 밖으로 나오기 위해서는 5분이 더 걸렸을 뿐이다.

"잘됐네요."  
토니가 비틀거리며 옆으로 다가오자 맥스가 그게 뭐건 간에 작업대에서 용접하고 있는 것에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 말했다.

"또 쇠지렛대로 섬세한 작업을 해야 하는 건가 궁금해하던 참인데."

"자네는 자네 스스로 생각하는 것의 반만큼도 섬세하지 않다고."

맥스는 작업하고 있는 사각 철판을 바라보면서 미소 지었다.

이렇게 가까이 오니 토니는 철판에 새겨진 복잡한 룬을 알아볼 수 있었다.

로키의 보호 및 은폐 와드(ward), 백몇 번째 배치.  
룬 새김 작업이 끝나면 맥스는 이걸 언더그라운드 입구 근처의 헌 와드와 교체할 거고, 와드를 활성화하기 위하여 누군가의 피 한 사발을 부을 거였다.

마법이 지닌 별난 성질로 인해, 각 와드는 한 달을 버티고는 소진되었고, 네 개의 문은 제각기 최소한 다섯 개의 와드를 갖고 있었다.  
여태까지 와드는 수백 번 교체돼 왔다.

로키와 로키네 아마추어 마법사 무리가 뭔가 그보다 오래 지속할 만한 걸 내놓기 위해 머리를 쥐어뜯고 있다는 걸 토니는 알고 있지만, 지금껏 운이 따라주지는 않았다.

그는 맥스나 다른 여느 꼬마 법사들만큼 룬 마법에 능숙한 편은 아니었지만, 힐끗 보는 것만으로도 이게 새로운 디자인이라는 걸 알 수 있었다.

"제가 캡한테 말한 거 들었죠?"  
맥스가 물었다.

"여왕님들과 회의."

토니는 땀에 젖은 언더아머를 벗어내서 정비실의 빨래통에 집어넣었다.  
그는 페퍼한테 빨래 일정을 다음 주 전으로 당길 수는 없는지 물어볼 거였다.

그는 벽의 패널을 열고, 의류부 애들이 데님이나 다름없다 주장하는 옷감으로 만들어진 검은색 깔끔한 티와 바지를 움켜잡았다.  
세계 멸망에도 긍정적인 면은 하나 있었다. 바로 비즈니스 복식 따위가 없다는 거.

"지금 내려간다."

"전력량에 신경을 써야 한다고 지금 잔소리해야 할까요, 돌아오면 잔소리해야 할까요?"  
맥스가 물었다.

문으로 걸어가면서 토니는 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

"잔소리는 필요 없어."

"그렇다면 나중에 하는 걸로. 우두머리 모임에서 마법사를 보면, 시험해 볼 다음 배치 준비했다고 말해줘요."

"걔가 별명으로 부르는 거 싫어하는 거 알잖아."  
출입구에 기댄 채 토니가 물었다.

"당연히 알죠."

"역시 우리 맥스."

토니는 맥스가, "그건 그렇고, 고맙단 인사는 됐어요." 라고 중얼거리는 걸 문이 닫히는 동안 들었다.

 

\---

 

익숙한 사람이 아니라면 언더그라운드의 복도는 사람을 불안하게 만들 거다.  
이에 아주 많이 익숙한 편이었음에도 토니는 가끔 허를 찔렸다.

쉴드는 비밀 지하기지를 수년에 걸쳐 잘 관리해왔고, 그건 고마운 일이지만, 냉전 당시 만들어진 기본 통로는 디자인할 때 분석이라곤 요 정도밖에는 고려하지 않은 듯했다.  
"씨팔, 러시아 놈들이 당장 언제 우리에게 폭탄을 날릴지 몰라, 일이 터지기 전에 이걸 끝마쳐야 해."

결과적으로 복도는 그리 사람에게 맞는 크기는 아니게 됐다, 너무 넓고 너무 낮고.  
머리를 천장에 부딪히지는 않았지만, 어쨌든 토니는 바로 서 있는 상태론 단 한 번도 편안함을 느껴본 적이 없었다.

(반면에 스티브와 로키, 이 겁나게 덩치 큰 녀석들은 일주일에 한 번씩은 이마를 부딛혔고 뭔가 그건 세상에서 제일 재미난 일이 아닌 적이 없었다.)

통제실 문을 열기 위해 키 카드를 그으면서 토니는 터져 나오는 웃음소리를 들었다.

"나 비웃고 있는 거?" 들어가며 토니가 말했다.

언더그라운드에 몇 없는 괜찮은 의자 중 하나에 앉아, 힐이 눈썹을 추켜세웠다.  
"당신이 없을 때 우리가 얘기하는 주제가 당신뿐이라 생각하는 걸 부추기고 싶진 않지만, 맞아. 로마노프 요원이 우리한테 강철에 포장되어 엎어져 있는 그 모습을 아름답게 묘사해 주었어."

나타샤가 구석에서 토니를 향해 고갯짓했다.  
그녀와 스티브는 슈퍼솔저들만이 가능해 보이는 완벽한 자세로 나란히 서 있었다.

토니는 페퍼 쪽으로 걸어가서 벽의 패널을 끄집어냈고 거기에 앉았다.

"잘도 왔네요."  
조용히 페퍼가 말했다.

"늦을 만한 꽤 그럴듯한 이유가 있었다고."

"가능한 한 제일 멍청한 방법으로 자기 자신을 죽게 만드는 일은 그럴듯한 이유가 아니에요."

"안 죽었을 거야."

"캡과 블랙위도우가 오늘처럼 당신과 마주치지 않았으면 어쩔 뻔했어요?"

죽었겠지.  
토니는 그렇게 말하진 않았다.  
어쨌거나, 그리되지 않았을지도 모를 일 아닌가.

"내가 어려운 상황에서 얼마나 잘 빠져나오는지 알잖아."

언제나처럼, 토니가 꺼내지 않는 말을 페퍼는 알아들었다.

"어쩜 그렇게 바보 같을 수가 있어요? 처음 몇 달 빼고는 배터리가 다 된 적이 없었잖아요."

"좋아 제일 먼저, 쉴드가 언더그라운드의 쓰레기통에 내버린 냉전 시대 불량품들로부터 임시방편으로 만든, 세계에서 기술적으로 가장 발달한 에너지 원천은 단순한 '배터리'가 아니야. 그리고 두 번째로, 나는 정신 팔릴 만한 아주 그럴듯한 이유가 있었다고."

토니는 소리를 높이면서 업무실 안의 나머지 사람들 쪽으로 돌아섰다.  
"모두 들었어? 난 아주 훌륭한 이유가 있었어."

"탐침이 성공했기 때문에?"  
페퍼가 물었다.

"그 이유 말고. 우리는 아직 준비단계야, 펩. 이건 진행 중이라고."

"그 이유라는 게 우리가 듣고 싶어 할 종류야, 아니면 듣고 싶어 하지 않을 종류야?" 힐이 물었다.

"아직은 모르겠어." 토니가 말했다.

"하지만 이건 뭣같이 기묘했고 설명하기도 아주 간단해."

힐은 미간을 문질렀다. "환상적이네. 말해."

"오늘 임무 중에 뭔가 포탈의 미니어처 버전 같은 게 열린 걸 봤어. 아주 아주 작은. 하지만, 반대편에 있는 게 치타우리 같아 보이진 않았고, 포탈은 10초 안에 사라져버렸어."

"누군가가 빠져나오려 하고 있었던 거예요?" 페퍼가 물었다.

"어디서 빠져나오는 건데?" 나타샤가 덧붙였다.

"내가 본 건 그게 다라고." 토니가 말했다. "그게 하려고 하던 게 뭐였든, 성공적이진 못했어."

힐은 한숨 쉬었다.

"지금 당장 우리가 처리할 일은 그게 아니야. 보통 때라면 어느 정도 우선권을 부여하겠지만, 지금 그런 일은 그저 가상의 위기일 뿐이고, 로저스 대위와 로마노프 요원 일이 우선이다. 스타크, 뭐가 어떻게 돌아가고 있는지 알아내는 걸 당신 과제로 생각해."

"구체적인 기준이란 참 좋은 거야." 토니의 말을 힐은 무시했다.

"제군, 이제 모두가 여기 모였으니-"  
말하면서 힐은 토니를 째릿 노려보았다.

"와, 이것 봐라, 나만 기다리고 있었다는 척 하지 말라고."  
토니가 끼어들었다.

"로키도 여기 없잖아."

"있다." 문을 통해 들어온 로키는 손으로 자신의 길고 검은 머리를 훑었다.

머리 좀 자르라고 로키에게 뇌물을 먹일 때가 다시 다가온 듯했다.

"그리고 당신이 늦은 이유는요?"  
페퍼가 로키에게 물었다.

"이유들." 로키는 말했다.

"이유들이라구요."  
페퍼가 딱딱하게 따라 했다.

"아주 많은 이유들, 포츠 씨. 전부가 모범적인 이유들이지."

"맥스가 새로운 와드 끝냈댄다, 법사."  
토니가 끼어들었다.

"자네 승인만 있으면 된대."

자신이 앉을 의자를 끄집어내며 로키는 코웃음 쳤다.

"우리가 시험해 봤던 지난 여섯 번이랑 비슷한 경우라면, 그게 제대로 작동하기 위해선 내 승인보다는 훨씬 많은 게 필요할 거다. 그리고 그렇게 부르지 마."

"글쎄, 꼬마 법사들 재촉할 필요 없어. 댁네 와드가 자꾸 우리에게 똥을 준대도 우리에겐 여전히 내 기술력이 있을 테니까."

"멋지군. 치타우리가 기지를 찾아내고 우릴 학살하겠지만, 최소한 우리가 전등은 갖고 있겠어."

"이제 우리 모두 자리에 모였으니,"

너희는 다 애고 난 너희 중 그 누구도 들이고 싶지 않았어-라는 어조로 힐이 끼어들었다.  
전임 국장과 토니의, 그리 많지는 않았던 상호 교류를 돌이켜 보면 쉴드를 이끄는 일에 반드시 따라오는 어조임이 분명했다.

뭐, 쉴드에서 남아 있는 것들 말이다. 그건 근본적으로 생존해 있는 인류의 수와도 같았다.

"수다들 끝냈으면, 이제 우리 가장 뛰어난 두 요원한테서, 두 달 치 임무에 왜 여섯 달이나 걸렸는지를 들어보도록 하지."

"당신은 우리와 가장 근접한 동맹 기지가 연락이 끊긴 이유를 알아내라고 우리를 보냈었지."  
팔짱을 끼고 힐을 내려다보며 나타샤가 말했다.

"거기엔 두 달 이상의 시간이 걸렸어."

"그래서 이유가 뭐였는데?" 토니가 물었다.

나타샤와 스티브는 서로 쳐다보았다.  
나타샤는 입술을 오므렸다.  
스티브는 눈썹을 올렸다.  
토니는 눈을 굴렸다.

임무에서 함께 돌아올 때마다, 둘은 짜증스러울 만큼 단짝처럼 행동했다.  
세계의 유이한 슈퍼솔저가 둘만의 비밀 클럽을 만드는구나.

"죽었어." 나타샤가 말했다. "지금이라면, 모두 죽었어."

잠깐 방은 침묵에 잠겼다.  
이건 놀랄 만한 소식은 아니었다.  
약 7개월 전 시카고와 통신이 두절됐을 때, 모두는 즉각 최악을 가정했다.

오늘날 사람들이 하는 일이 그런 일이었다.  
비극을 과대평가한다고 잃을 건 없으니까.

하지만 가정하는 것과 아는 것은 별개의 일이었고, 한 문장만으로 나타샤는 지구의 남은 인구 6퍼센트를 죽였다.

"지금은 죽었다?" 침묵을 깨며 페퍼가 물었다.

페퍼 머릿속 톱니바퀴 소리가 들릴 듯했다, 슬픔을 뒤로 밀어 넣고, 현실을 앞에 세우는 톱니바퀴 소리가.  
이 같은 순간마다 토니는 페퍼를, 예전에 그랬던 것처럼, 그리고 멈춘 적이 없었다는 것처럼 사랑했다.

"그 전에는 어떤 상태였는데요?"

"살아있었지." 나타샤가 딱딱하게 말했다.

"그저 살아만." 스티브가 말했다.

"치타우리가 기지의 입구를 발견했어. 사람들이 중심부를 격리해내기 전까지 치타우리는 세 구획 안으로 뚫고 들어와서 학살을 자행했지."

모두가 가장 두려워하는 일을 스티브가 늘어놓자 방에 있는 사람들은 움찔했다.  
치타우리에게 발각되어 몰살당한 거든 토르에게 발각되어 지져진 거든 간에 시카고는 12번째로 무너진 기지였다.

토니는 로키를 곁눈질했다.  
이렇게 말하긴 분하지만, 치타우리 본거지 바로 아래에서도 뉴욕의 인간들이 버텨내는 이유의 절반은 로키의 마법이었다.  
다른 절반은 물론, 토니였고.

"치타우리는 기지 간 통신용 기반 시설을 파괴했어." 스티브는 이어나갔다.

"그때가 연락이 끊긴 때였지. 나와 나타샤가 도착했을 무렵은 사람들이 극도로 제한된 물자로 중심부에 바리케이드를 친 지 한 달이었어-거기까지의 여정은 원래 걸려야 했던 것보다 약 두 배가 더 걸렸는데. 중서부 위쪽 전역에 치타우리가 늘어났더군. 치타우리는 목축을 하고 있었어."

그 말에 방 전체의 심정을 대변하며 힐이 나지막이 욕지거리를 내뱉었다.  
치타우리의 테라포밍에도 불구하고, 지구의 대기는 침략 종족이 세력을 넓히는 걸 꽤 잘 막아주고 있었다.  
그 제재력이 줄어들고 있는 게 분명했다.

"그 시점에서 이미 인구의 절반이 죽었어. 우리는 중심부까지 뚫고 들어가 상황을 판단했지."

치타우리 떼거리와 싸워서 뚫고 들어간 위업을 한 문장으로 치워버리는 위업을 달성하면서 스티브가 말했다.  
전형적인 스티브식 겸손함이었다.

"그들은 굶주리고 있었어. 비축 식량은 B 구획 외곽에 보관되고 있었고 치타우리가 그 구획을 점령했지. 다수가 전투에서 부상을 입었고. 사람들은... 사람들은 극심한 곤경에 빠져있었어."

"사람들은 죽은 이를 먹고 있었어." 무감정하게 나타샤는 말했다.

"우리가 도착했을 때 사람들은 이미 절반쯤 미쳐 있었어. 일부는 거의 말을 하지 않았고. 다른 이들은 우리를 겁냈지. 대부분은 긴장 상태(catatonic)였어. 아마 3분의1가량, 약 천오백 명만이 제정신이었을 거야."

"감염된 거로군." 로키가 말했다.

나타샤가 끄덕였다.

"오염된 공기가 침략 된 외곽 지역에서부터 중심부로 스며들고 있었어. 즉시 미치게 만들 정도는 아니었지. 하지만 사람들이 피신할 만한 다른 곳이 있는 것도 아니었어."

"저항력이 높은 사람들은 아직 건강했고, 우리는 그들을 구출하려고 했어."  
스티브가 말했다.

"최소한 몇 사람 정도는 안전하게 데려올 수 있을 만큼의 방호복이 있을 거라 생각했지. 우리는 여정을 계획하며 한 달을 보냈어, 건강한 이들을 감염된 공기로부터 격리된 방에 두고 여정을 위한 물자를 준비하면서."

천장에 시선을 고정하고서, 나타샤가 말했다.

"무의미했어. 애초에 그들을 여기까지 데려올 만큼 충분한 보급품은 없었어."

페퍼는 입을 꽉 닫았고, 토니는 페퍼가 무얼 느끼고 있는지 알았다- 바로 안도감.  
페퍼는 먹여 살려야 할 입들을 더 반기지 않았을 것이다.  
페퍼는 사람들을 환영할 수가 없었을 것이다.

스티브와 나타샤를 바라볼 때마저, 페퍼가 둘의 높은 신진대사에 맞춘 여분의 칼로리 할당을 총 식량 공급량에서 빼는 계산을 하는 걸, 토니가 들을 수 있을 정도였다.  
페퍼는 토니를 힐끗거렸고 토니도 마주 보았다. 토니는 끄덕였다.

페퍼는 지친 미소를 지어 보였다.  
토니는 이해했다.  
그도 스티브와 나타샤가 아무도 데려오지 않았음에 기뻤다.

그들은 식량 생산량을 신속히 늘리려 애썼고, 생산량은 처음의 열 달이 그랬던 것처럼 기아의 공포가 보편적이지는 않을 수준에 이르렀으나, 삶은 변화를 허용할 만큼 여유가 있는 건 아니었다.

"그렇게 한 달이군." 로키가 말했다

"거기까지 왔다가 오는데 또 한 달이고. 말해주시지, 다른 넉 달 동안은 뭘 하고 있었던 거지?"

"상황이 심각해졌어." 로키를 보지 않고 스티브가 말했다.

"나타샤와 내가 생존자들과 함께 출발하려던 전날, 기지 외곽에 주둔하던 치타우리가 급증했어. 거리가 붐벼나갔지. 녀석들로 공기가 자욱한 나머지 침략 첫째 달로 되돌아간 기분이었어. 10피트의 철벽을 사이에 두고도 우리는 그들이 부산하게 돌아다니는 걸 들을 수 있을 정도였고. 그러곤 생존자들이... 생존자들이 변했어."

스티브는 멈췄다.  
나타샤는 반쯤 감은 눈으로 스티브를 바라보았다.

"사람들은 감염됐어." 스티브 쪽으로부터 시선을 돌려 방 전체를 둘러보면서 그녀가 말했다.

"우리는 공기 흐름이 분리된 방호복을 사람들에게 입혔네." 스티브는 말했다.

"상관이 없었지. 그들은 감염의 일반적인 단계를 따라갔어. 언어능력의 상실. 감정통제능력의 상실. 접촉에 대한 두려움. 몇몇 경우에는 폭력적인 경향. 우리는 밀폐된 중앙에 그들을 가뒀지만, 밖에서 벌거벗고 나돌아다니기라도 하는 것처럼 그들의 증상은 진행되었어. 그들 일부가 자신을 갈가리 찢어버리지 않은 유일한 이유는 입고 있는 슈트를 손톱으로 긁어내지 못해서였고."

"그럼 틈이 있었던 거로군." 힐이 말했다.

"방호복과 중심부에 말이야."

"아니."  
나타샤가 딱 잘라 말했다.

"틈은 없었어."

힐은 팔짱 꼈다.

"그럼 뭐? 감염이 벽이랑 방호복을 통과해 퍼질 수 있다?"

나타샤의 입이 비틀렸다.

"명백하게도."

"치타우리가 테라포밍을 강화하는 법을 알아냈어. 우리는 거기서 제정신을 유지하던 과학자들과 함께 이유를 알아낼 때까지 머물렀고."  
스티브가 말했다.

"뭘 알아냈지?"  
힐이 물었다.

"시간이 좀 걸렸지. 거기선 테서렉트 에너지를 우리처럼 측정하지 않았어. 에너지를 활용할 어떠한 방법도 없었고."

스티브는 로키 쪽으로 고갯짓하면서 답했다.  
로키의 마법은 토르의 주문이 남긴, 자유롭게 떠다니는 테서렉트 에너지로 침투하는 방법에 주로 의존했다.

"하지만 마침내 우리는 그 지역의 테서렉트 에너지가 뉴욕에서보다 세 배는 높다는 걸 측정해낼 수 있었어."

"테서렉트가 테라포밍을 강화시킨다." 로키가 몸을 바로 세우며 말했다.

"테서렉트의 힘이 마지막으로 치솟았던 때가 2년 전 오스트레일리아에서였지, 그다음 애들레이드가 연락이 끊겼고. 테라포밍의 진행 속도를 높이기 위해 테서렉트가 시카고로 옮겨졌음이 틀림없어."

자신의 형제가 주어가 될 때마다 로키가 자연스레 수동태로 말 표현하는 건 어찌나 우스운지.

"왜 지금 와서?"

힐의 이마에 파인 주름은 너무 깊은 나머지 고랑이 생긴 것처럼 보였다.

"왜 5년이나 지나서 속력을 높이는 거지?"

토니와 로키는 서로 쳐다보면서 서로 알고 있는 게 없음을 확인했다.

"최근에 와서야 방법을 알게 된 거일 수 있어." 로키가 말했다.

"아니면 치타우리 고향의 무언가가 테라포밍에 박차를 가했을 수도 있고. 은하의 정신체는 무수한 곳에서 기원한 무수한 자극에 반응할 수 있을 테니까. 어쩌면 그저 기다림에 지쳤을 수도. 원인이 뭐든 결과는 달라지지 않아."

"테서렉트가 뉴욕에 오면 어떻게 되는 거지?"  
힐이 물었다.

"이미 와 있을 수도 있어." 토니가 말했다.

"내가 앞서 봤던 포탈이 설명 가능해."

"포탈이라고?"  
로키가 물었다.

"이게 우리가 회의를 제시간에 참석하는 이유지."  
토니는 로키에게 다른 사람들한테 말했던 걸 말해줬다.

"그래서 테서렉트가 뉴욕에 오면?" 힐이 재차 물었다.

로키는 그녀와 시선을 마주쳤다.

"시카고의 테라포밍을 강화할 수 있다면, 이곳에서도 그런 일이 일어나지 않을 이유는 없어 보이는군."

이어진 잠깐의 침묵은 가혹하리만치 무겁게 느껴졌다.

"언더그라운드를 격리하는 걸 시도해 볼 수는 있겠지."

페퍼는 고개를 저었다.

"기지와 방호복 개개가 산소를 만들어내진 않아요, 어찌 됐든 충분할 만큼은 불가능해요. 자재부에서 공기 공급을 크게 걱정하지 않았던 이유가 그거죠. 선대 스타크 씨는 공기 여과와 재사용의 병용이 더 믿음직한 방법이라 생각하셨어요. 바깥 공기가 우리 필터로 감당하지 못할 정도로 오염된다면-"

돌아다니던 그 여자, 가슴께로 피를 뚝뚝 흘리며 죽은 눈으로 토니를 바라보던 여자의 모습이 눈앞을 스쳤다.

"그러면 우린 스스로 폐를 찢어발길 때까지 독소를 들이마시게 되겠지."

방에 있는 모두는 이 정보를 곰곰이 받아들였다.

페퍼의 얼굴은 하나의 차가운 가면이었다.  
힐은 전우주가 그녀를 짜증 나게 만든다는 듯 특별히 누구를 향하지 않고 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.  
로키는 추상적인 명제라도 검토하고 있는 듯 보이긴 했지만 걸치고 있는 뱅가드, 오늘날 로키의 복장에서 유일하게 아스가르드에서 온 부분의 끈을(그리고 토니는 로키가 그 부분을 남겨둔 유일한 이유는 그게 실용적이기 때문인 거라 확신했다) 잡아당기고 있었다.

_걱정하는군,_ 로키가 그런 걸 인정할 바에야 죽으려 하겠지만, 토니는 그렇게 생각했다.

나타샤와 스티브는 또다시 둘만의 언어로 소통하면서 마주 보고 있었다.  
비이성적이고 설명 못할 짜증이 그의 속에서 치솟았지만, 일반인 친구들을 무시하는 두 메타휴먼한테 짜증스러워하는 건 이 상황이 의미하는 바가 뭔지를 숙고하고 있는 것보단 나았다.

짜증내는 건 쩨쩨하다, 토니도 안다, 하지만 엿 먹으라지, 이쪽은 좀 쩨쩨할 자격이 있다고.

대부분 사람을 알고 지낼 수 있는 인원 안에서의 어색한 원나잇과 술을 보급받아야 하는 상황 사이에서 쩨쩨함이란 오늘날 토니가 누릴 수 있는 얼마 남지 않은 사치 중 하나였다.  
중의 하나. 유일한 게 아니고.

"집어치워."  
떠오르는 대로 토니는 내뱉었다.

"오늘은 이 달 마지막 금요일이라고, 스티브와 나타샤가 돌아왔고, 조안나 윌콕스가 우리한테는 비밀이지만 새로운 문샤인`[1]`을 준비했어. A-블록은 오늘 밤 미쳐 돌아갈 예정이다. 실컷 즐긴 다음 아침에 처리해."

"우리는 전 인류의 멸종 가능성을 얘기하는 중이네." 스티브가 말했다.

"그거 지난 5년간 얘기해 왔던 거잖아."

토니는 무슨 토의든 그 자리에서 바로 멈출 논거를 덧붙였다.

"가자고. 오늘은 마리아 힐의 가라오케 나이트고, 이번 테마는 90년대 유행곡들이다."

 

\---

 

매월 개최되는 마리아 힐의 가라오케 나이트는 그 이름과는 아무런 관련 없이 시작됐다-밤도 노래잔치도 아니고, 뉴욕 언더그라운드의 시장이자 쉴드의 국장인 사람이 계획하지도, 어떤 면에서건 후원하지도 않았다.

첫 1년 동안, 이건 기본적으로 그냥 통신부의 여자랑 남자가 사람들이 너무 슬퍼 보일 때면-사람들이 대피하며 갖고 왔던 여러 MP3 플레이어에서 중앙 데이터베이스로 옮겨진-대중 가요를 구내방송에 틀어주는 일일 뿐이었다.

어정쩡하게 음악에 중점을 둔 이 집단 행사의 주제란 자살 예방이었는데, 케이티 페리(Katy Perry)를 사람들한테 틀어주면 사람들은 덜 죽고 싶어 할 거란 이론에 근거한 거였다.

이게 사람들을 행복하게 해주지는 못할지라도, 음악에 불평하려는 이유 하나로 사람들이 음악을 들을지 모를 일이었고, 이러한 고통은 최소한 친숙한 종류이기라도 했으며, 전자 담배를 한 모금 뽑아내고서 이렇게 말하는 것에는 거의 카타르시스틱한 면마저 있었다. "괜찮은 물건들은 방송 타지를 않는구먼, 엉?"

그건 적어도 뭔가 할 일이었다.  
세계 멸망의 문제점이 바로 이런 거였다. 두렵거나 우울하지 않을 때면 영혼이 붕괴할 만큼이나 지루하다는 거.  
그리고 그 시절엔, 따분함이란 절망보다도 더한 살인마였다.

사랑하던 모든 이와 지구까지 함께 잃는 것?  
맞아, 그런 일은 사람이 죽고 싶게 만들 거다.

하지만 자기 방에서 혼자 벽을 바라보며 뭐 새로운 주제로 얘기 나눌 만한 새로운 사람을 생각해내려 하는 짓은?  
그런 건 사람이 애초에 왜 살고 싶어 한 건지 의문을 갖게 한다.

석 달 동안 기술조정부서의 옥타비아 마스터스는 음악에서 목소리를 분리하면서 자살 충동 들게끔 하는 이 어마어마한 지루함을 견뎠다.

후에 왜 이 일을 했는지 질문받자, 옥타비아는 그냥 으쓱였다. "뭔가 할 만한 일인 거 같아서요."

거기에 농업발전부서에서 내버린 찌꺼기들로 A-블록 통로 욕조를 사용해 문샤인을 주조할 수 있음을 발견한 옥타비아의 이웃, 조안나가 끼자, 지인끼리의 행사로 스물다섯 명쯤 되는 사람들에 의해서 저녁 무렵에 다섯 구획에 걸친 언더그라운드의 첫 축제가 개최되기까지는 얼마 걸리지 않았다.

두 시간 후, 축제는 3백 명 가까이 참가자가 늘어났고 이미 아홉 건의 징계를 쌓아 두고 있었다.

축제에 갔던 거의 모든 사람이 다음날 숙취로 제 할 일을 못 할 지경이 되자 힐은 폭발했다.  
힐은 다섯 명 이상으로 구성된 집단은 상급관리자의 허가 없이는 음주 금지, 가무 금지라는-사람들이 곧바로 제멋대로 법이라 부르기 시작한-법을 공포했다.

"또한," 조항은 이렇게 끝나고 있었다.

"토니 스타크는 상급관리자에 해당되지 않음."

"로키도 마찬가지다." 개정법은 이랬고.

"만약 둘이 '믿어도 돼, 괜찮다니까.'라고 말한대도,"

개정된 개정법은 이랬다. "해당되지 않는다."

뭐 밑줄이 네 번은 그이지 않았다.

이 특정 개정안이 선포된 날, 힐은 사적인 쪽지를 토니와 로키, 조안나, 시트웰한테 보냈는데 거기엔 간단히 이렇게 쓰여 있었다.

"니미럴놈들아."

좋게 말해도 이건 인기 있는 법률은 아니었다.  
사실을 말하자면 법은 즉시, 보편적으로 미움받았던 나머지 페퍼가 이를 금주령-사람들이 사실상 법을 어기도록 강요했던 법-과 비교했을 정도였다.

"사람들을 강제할 순 없어요, 그 사실을 사람들이 깨달으면 당신은 지휘권을 잃게 될 거고요."  
소집됐던 참모 회의 중 토니가 지금까지도 가장 터무니없는 회의로 여기는 모임에서, 페퍼는 마리아한테 말했다.

"사람들이 취해서 업무를 게을리하는 걸 우리가 내버려 둬야 한다는 거야?" 힐은 물었다.

당시 그녀는 젊은 국장이었다.  
젊다는 건 "형편없다"는 걸 예의 바르게 말하는 법이었고.

"그래/그래요."  
토니와 페퍼가 동시에 말했다.

"사람들은 휴식이 필요해요, 사람들에겐 여전히 희망이 필요하다고요."  
페퍼는 주장했다.

"어찌 됐든 사람들은 하고야 말 거야."

토니가 덧붙였다. "그러니까, 거, 때려치우라고."

항거의 가라오케 축제가 은밀하게 두 달 동안 이어진 끝에, 매월 마지막 금요일마다 A-블록 식당에서 "기지를 굴러가게 하는 사람들의 수고로움을 기념"하는 공식적인 축제를 열고, 정부가 그 축제를 후원할 것이라고 마리아는 발표했다.

"술은 마셔도 되는 거죠?" 토니랑 대화한 모두가 토니에게 물어봤다.

"물론이지." 

토니는 대답했다. "왜 안 되겠어?"

그렇게 가라오케 나이트는 탄생했다.  
4년이 다 지나도록 힐은 한 번도 축제에 참석한 적이 없었고, 그리하여 당연하게도 언더그라운드에서는 그녀를 기리며 축제를 명명했다.  
오늘날 지구에 남아 있는 사람들이란 모두가 심술꾼들이었다.

"여기 받으시죠, 공주님."

토니가 문샤인 한 잔을 로키에게 넘겼고, 로키는 쳐다보지도 않고 잔을 잡았다.

평소 오늘 같은 밤마다 그가 있는 장소, 사건에 휘말릴 일 없이 모든 걸 관찰할 수 있는 뒤쪽 벽 가장 가까운 식탁에 로키는 있었다.  
토니가 처음 로키를 만났을 때 이 행동은 좀 거만해 보였지만-그리고 실제로 로키가 거만했기 때문이겠지만-요즘 이것은 그냥 기묘한 외부 종족의 의례를 관찰하는 외부인 같이, 학구적인 것에 가까워 보였다.

로키가 외계인이라는 사실은 잊고 살 수가 없는 일이었다-그 파란색 덕분에라도-, 하지만 로키의 우월감이 지구에 대한 그의 무지함을 너무나 잘 감췄기 때문에 그가 이렇게 대놓고 지구문화를 관찰하는 모습을 바라볼 때면 언제나 이상한 느낌이었다.

"그렇게 부르지 마라."  
자동으로 대꾸하고서 로키는 마셨고 인상 썼다.

"젠장, 평소보다 나쁘군." 그는 다시 마셨다.

"끔찍해." 그는 다시 마셨다.

"자네는 제 원칙을 고수하는 남자구먼."  
토니도 한 모금했다.

"음. 진짜 회반죽 맛이 나는걸."

동의한다는 듯 로키는 자신의 음료에 대고 표정을 찡그렸다.

"미드가르드의 술을 즐길 수 있는 비법은 자신의 기준치가 낮아질 만큼 과음하는 거란 걸 알게 됐지."

그 말에 대고 토니는 건배했다.

"여기서 도대체 뭘 하고 있는 거지?"  
한 모금 더 마시면서 로키가 말했다.

"네가 알짱거리는 걸 신경 쓰는 바는 아니다만, 네가 캡틴 아메리카의 분문(arsehole)을 따면서 저녁을 보낼 거라 생각했다."

문샤인을 마시며 토니는 코웃음 쳤다.

"이번 영화가 또 21 점프 스트리트였던 모양이지?"

로키는 두 손을 번쩍 들었다.

"다섯째 주를 연속으로! B-블록이 이 영화에 집착하는 이유를 근본적으로 이해 못 하겠더군. "

"불쌍한 아가. 자네가 고르는 날이 언젠데?"

"지난주." 로키가 말했다.

토니는 멍하니 로키를 바라보았다.

"이 곳은 내가 여태껏 가능할 거라 생각했던 그 이상으로 날 바꿔놨어."

"우리는 자네에게 우리 가장 훌륭한 문화들을 소개해줬어. 아스가르드로 돌아가게 되면, 그쪽 친구들에게 지구의 예술에 대해 얘기해주라고. 그리고 자네의 모욕적인 발언에 답을 해보자면."  
토니가 말했다.

"제일 먼저, 스티브가 내 항문(asshole)을 따는 걸 원할 수도 있어. 자네는 그런 건 고려 안 해봤지, 응, 나쁜 놈아. 둘째로 먼저-'둘째로 먼저'는 이상하게 들리는군, 사람들이 이런 걸 말하지는 않는 것 같은데-, 이건 항문(asshole)이라고 말해야지. 왜냐, 난 영국인이 아니고, 자네도 영국인이 아니고, 문자 그대로 이 기지에 있는 누구도 영국인이 아니니까. 그러니 우리가 정통 영어를 사용하는 것처럼 분문(arsehole)이 어쩌고 하지 마. 그리고 세 번째로 먼저-망할, 이건 '두 번째로 먼저'보다 더 끔찍하게 들리는군-, 언더그라운드 모두가 나 대신 앞서 언급된 항문을 따줄 의향이 있는 이상 그런 일에 캡이 날 필요로 하는 것도 아니야."

다른 사람들이 하찮게 굴 때 자주 그러듯 로키는 씩 웃었다.

"질투인가, 토니?"

토니가 뭘 관찰하고 있거나 그러는 건 아니지만, 군중이 스티브 주변에서 서성거리는 중에 스티브의 머리가 주기적으로 잠깐씩 비치는 것을 토니는 보았다.  
마치 여기 있는 모두가 캡틴 아메리카에게 인사하려고 하는 것 같아 보였고, 가라오케 밤에는 보통 5백 명 이상의 사람이 오갔다.

"내 말은, 나는 항상 여기 있는데 그 누구도 그런 걸 신경도 안 쓴다는 거지."

"너는 여기 항상 있잖아. 누가 왜 그런 걸 기념하겠어?"

토니는 코웃음 쳤다.

"어쨌거나. 알겠어. 사람들 삶에 희망과 빛을 가져다주는 사람, 사랑받는 문화적 아이콘이 난 아니니까. 사랑받는의 반대말이 뭔지는 모르겠지만 그거인 거지 난, 좋다고."

잠깐의 침묵.

"미움받는."  
로키가 말해줬다.

"고맙네. 도움이 크다."

스티브가 50번째 사람과 포옹했다.  
스티브는 여전히 토니와 일대일로 대화하지는 않은 상태였다.  
어쨌건. 그래도 정말 괜찮다고. 그래도 정말 전부 존나 괜찮다고.

단지 식탁 여섯 개를 한데 밀어 넣고 거기에 불빛을 모아서 만든 무대에서는 보안부서의 판이 큰소리로 신나게 “Ice Ice Baby”의 연주에 맞춰 노래 부르고 있었다.

"90년대 음악이 얼마나 끔찍한지를 까먹고 있었어."  
토니가 말했다.

"대부분 문명의 멸망이 선조가 실수한 것들 모두를 제거할 기회를 우리한테 줬는데 우리가 그 기회를 잡는 걸 거부하고 있는 느낌이야."

"그래, 우리는 딴 거 말고 AC/DC랑 블랙 사바스만 불러야 해. 그게 훨씬 나았을 텐데 말이지."

"왜 그렇게 비아냥대는 듯이 들리는지 모르겠군. 자네는 진실을 이야기하고 있는데 말이야."

로키가 목구멍에서 끙, 하는 소리를 냈고 토니는 그게 대답인 거라 받아들였다.

토니는 앞을 힐끗 쳐다보았다.

더 블루 맨 그룹의 가장 거칠어 보이는 멤버, 판은 보통 마지막까지 마이크를 놓지 않는 편이긴 했으나, 그 베이스 솔로 립싱크로도 설명될 수 없을 정도로 수심에 잠긴 표정을 로키는 갑자기 지어 보였다.

"무슨 생각 하고 있니, 가가멜?"

토니가 물었다. "얼굴이 파랗다."

로키가 한번 눈을 굴리는 것에 얼마나 많을 멸시를 담을 수 있는지, 참 대단했다.

토니는 그가 들고 있는 병으로 로키를 쿡 찔렀다. "말 좀 해봐."

"이 방에 있는 모든 이들의 죽음을 생각하고 있다."  
로키가 답했다.

토니는 한잔 들이켰다 "기운 나는데."

"물은 건 너다. 나는 당연히 살아남겠지. 나는 일반적인 미드가르드인만큼 연약하지 않으니까."

로키는 마치 날씨를 얘기하는 양 그렇게 말했다, 뭐 요즘 사람들이 날씨에 관해 얘기하는 거라곤 날씨가 어떨까 궁금해하는 것 정도밖에는 없었지만.

로키는 의식하지 않고 또다시 뱅가드를 잡아당겼다

"당연하시겠지. 우리 진짜 일 얘기나 하고 있을 거냐?"

"그러지 않는 편이 낫겠지. 서킷과 이것, 저것, 그것, 리액터들에 대한 문장은 더 안 들어도 난 잘만 살 수 있을 테니."

"자네는 과학기술에 대해 아무것도 몰라, 그리고 자네의 무식함이 존나 우습긴 하지만, 마치 사람들이 성병에 관해 말하는 것처럼 그걸 그런 식으로 발음할 필요는 없다고, 로."

"키. 로-키. 이 음절이다."

"한 음절이나 더 길어."

"라고 토니가 말하는군."

"'톤'으로 바꿀까 생각 중이야."

로키는 피식 웃었다.  
토니는 약간의 뿌듯함을 느꼈다.  
저 스스로 심취하게 내버려 둔다면 로키는 극단적으로 감정적인 스머프가 될 수도 있었다.

로키네 꼬마법사 한 명이 인사차 들렀다. 그들이 담소를 나누는 걸 토니는 대충 흘러들었다.

마법은 실제 그런 것보다는 더 그의 관심을 끌어야만 했으나 그러지 못했다.  
페퍼는 이게 토니가 마법에 그리 재능이 없기 때문이라고 말했다.  
토니는 그 말을 터무니없는 모욕인 동시에 아마도 사실일 거라고 생각했기 때문에 그걸 인정하지는 않을 거였다.

둘이 얘기를 하는 동안 그는 방을 관찰했다.

레이, 그리고 그와 비벼대고 있는 브래드, 둘은 약학부에서 1950년대 의료 기기들로 20년 전 달성됐던 의학적 진보를 재현해 내려고 일하는 녀석들이었다.  
그 옆에서 코리와 다른 코리, 예비 코리-노벨상 수상자와 로즈 장학생과 (심지어 경쟁할 만한 이들이 살아 있을 때조차도)제일 유능한 첩보원 중의 한 사람-가 꽤 그럴듯한 해머 춤(Hammer shuffle)을 추고 있었다. 그들 뒤에서는 욜랜다가 그녀의 새로운 A-라인 치마를 입고 두드러지는 회전을 선보이고 있었고.

욜랜다는 이 같은 날 밤을 그녀의 부업을 공짜로 광고할 기회로 활용했다.  
그녀는 매달 저축한 신용화폐로 의류부서에서 옷감을 구매해, 값을 치를 수 있는 사람 누구에게든 의복을 쏟아내 줬고, 사람들은 영화 매트릭스의 엿 같은 진짜 세상에서 나온 엑스트라처럼 보이게 않기 위해서라면 무엇이든 낼 용의가 있었다.

그녀는 페퍼보고 자신을 풀타임 직무를 패션 디자이너로 바꿔달라 청원하고 주장했는데, 그녀의 신청서에 따르면 패션 디자이너는 필수적인 직무가 아닐 수는 있지만,

"모두가 그렇게 구리게 보이지 않는다면 모두가 더 행복할 거니까요." 랬다.

토니는 대찬성이었다. 망할, 토니가 입는 옷 모두가 그녀가 만든 거였다  
운동복 같은 게 디폴트 복장인 날이 오기 전까지 토니는 한 번도 의복에 신경 쓴 적이 없었다.

그녀의 전체 패션업 경력에서, 욜랜다는 딱 한 번 무료 복장을 만든 적이 있었다.  
바로 지금 로키가 입고 있는 옷으로, 검은 바지와 녹색 티, 길게 내려오는 모조 가죽 재킷은 로키의 파란 피부와 붉은 눈을 덜 외계적으로 보이게 했다.

로키가 드디어 좀 견딜만해 졌던 두 번째 해, 그가 치타우리 매복병으로부터 수색 순찰병 한 명을 구하다가 창에 배가 관통당한 직후에 욜랜다는 로키에게 옷을 선물했다.

의료반이 로키를 퇴원시키기 하루 전날 그녀는 옷을 병실에 가져다 놓았다.

"그거 고맙다."  
다음번에 그녀를 보자 토니는 말했다.

"자네 같은 사람치곤 놀라울 정도로 배려심 넘치는 일이었어."

"난 착한 사람이거든요, 못됐기는."  
기분 상한 척 그녀가 맞받아쳤다.

"게다가,"

눈썹을 흔들어 보이며 그녀가 덧붙였다. "단순히 로키 좋으라고 한 일은 아니라고요, 아시겠지만."

"모르겠는데?"  
잠시 후에 토니가 말했다.

"그 남자처럼 멋지게 생긴 사람은 그만큼 멋진 뭔가를 입어야 한다, 제 말은 그 말이에요."

"걔 파란색이라고."  
토니는 그녀에게 상기시켰다.

"어쨌거나요. 저는 아바타를 봤다고요. 완전 맘에 들었더랬죠."

시카고에서의 일이 뉴욕에서 일어난다면 욜랜다는 죽게 되겠지.  
코리 형제들, 걔들도.  
레이, 브래드, 조프, 그리고 매디슨, 옥타비아와 조안나, 페퍼와 힐.  
토니. 토니도 죽게 될 거다.

"로키, 이 망할 놈아."  
꼬마법사가 떠나자 토니가 말했다.

로키는 제 몫의 맥주를 끝냈다.

"네가 뭣 때문에 그런 말을 하는 건지는 모르겠다만, 쌤통이라고 생각하마."

"자네는 날 슬프게 만들었어. 난 감정적인 게 싫다고."

"감정들도 너 따위는 신경도 안 써."

조안나네 애가 더 수상쩍은 음료를 나눠주고 있었다.  
토니는 그에게 손짓했다.

"내가 봤던 게 포탈이라 생각해?"  
로키는 웨이터가 떠나기 전까지 기다린 후에 답했다.

"아마도. 모르겠어. 반대편에 있던 게 누구인지 모르겠어. 바이프로스트 없이 세계를 건너다닐 수 있는 사람은 언제나 한정되어 있었고, 최근에 와서 그 수는... 아주 줄어들었지."  
대꾸해야 할 상황을 피하고자 토니는 마셨다.

토르가 지구로 오기 전, 토르는 친족들과 친우들을 학살했다.  
로키가 누군가에게 이 말을 꺼내기까지는 거의 2년이 걸렸고, 로키는 다시는 그에 대해 언급하지 않았다.  
최소한 토니에게는. 하지만 토니는 로키와-혈연은 아니더라도- 관계가 있는 사람 대부분을 알고 있었으니까.

"아마도 로스앨러모스의 동료들이 더 그럴듯한 이론을 가지고 있을지도 모르지."  
로키가 말했다.

"좀 더...  
과학적인 시각에서."

"다시 말하지만, 성병 얘기하듯 굴지 말라고. 그렇지만 맞아, 오늘 밤 자러 가기 전에 제인한테 연락 넣어봐야겠네. 그녀 반경 2천 마일 안에서 아인슈타인-로젠 다리`[2]`가 열린 적이 있다면, 제인이 알겠지."

코리네들은 전부 한꺼번에 스티브에게 떠들어대고 있는 듯이 보였다.  
스티브는 불편한 듯 미소 짓고는 옆걸음질 쳐서 군중 속으로 더 깊이 파고 들어갔다.

"그냥 말하는 거지만, 아무도 그를 좋아하는 것의 반만큼도 날 좋아해 주지 않아, 나는 항상 여기서 지내는데 말이야."  
토니는 불평했다.

"칭찬 좀 해달라는 거냐."

"그렇게 말하는 자네야말로 오늘 저녁 한 번도 날 보고 예쁘다 말해주지 않았지."

"거기."

남자들은 뒤돌아봤다.  
아직 검은색 쉴드 유니폼을 입고 있지만, 머리카락은 어깨에 푼 페퍼가 둘을 향해 미소 지었다.

"아주 깊은 대화로 들리는 것에 이렇게 끼어들게 되어 죄송하지만-"

"거기까지 들어갈 만큼 깊지." 토니는 확인해줬다.

"매력적이어라. 하지만 우리 방금 도쿄로부터 연락을 받았어요, 그리고 당직 통신 오퍼레이터 중 일본어를 할 수 있는 사람이 아무도 없어서요."  
로키를 바라보면서 페퍼가 말했다.

"그러면 당신은 일본어를 할 줄 아는 누군가를 데려가야겠지."  
로키가 말했다.

"데려가는 중이에요."

"나는 모든 언어를 한다. 그게 당신이 좀 특정한 사람을 찾을 수 없을 때마다 날 데려갈 수 있다는 걸 의미하지는 않아."

"다른 사람을 귀찮게 하고 싶지는 않아요."

그게 그녀가 그를 귀찮게 할 수 있다는 의미는 아니라는 것을 지적하기 위해 아마도, 로키는 입을 열었지만, 페퍼는 그를 째려보았다.

"통역사가" 그녀는 날카롭게 말했다.

"필요하다고요."

로키는 페퍼를 쳐다봤다.  
그러고는 입을 다물었다.  
로키는 토니를 마주 봤고, 어깨를 으쓱하더니, 음료를 쭉 들이켰다.

"통역사가 필요하다는군."

로키는 일어섰다.

"뭐? 일하지 마!"

걸어나가는 둘의 뒤로 토니는 소리쳤다.

"자네는 내가 투덜거리는 거 들어줘야 한다고! 키! 로! 이봐!"

페퍼가 어깨너머로 토니에게 손을 흔들었고, 둘은 사람 무리 속으로 사라졌다.  
토니는 다시 자리에 앉았고 맥주를 바라보며 인상 썼다.

"'불알이 닿을 만큼 깊게 들어가 있다'고 말해야 했어, 훨씬 나았을 텐데."

그는 주변을 둘러봤다  
스티브는 사라졌다.  
누군가 셀린 디온 노래를 부르고 있었다.

토니는 머리가 아팠다.  
오늘 저녁은 토니가 바랐던 것만큼 그리 재밌지가 않았다.

"아저씨?"

아랫입술을 삐죽이고 있는 재니 릴라 모건이 토니의 소매를 잡아당겼다.  
이제 겨우 여섯 살, 재니는 언더그라운드로 왔던 유일한 아기였고, 허가받지 않고 출산하는 가족들에게 자원을 더 배분하지 않겠다는 페퍼의 선언과 출산을 허용하지 않겠다는 힐의 선언 사이에서, 재니는 언더그라운드의 유일한 아기로 남았다.  
귀여운 녀석이었다, 지난 5년간을 애지중지 응석받이로, 어지간한 이상 사랑받아온.

그녀 몸 크기의 반 만한 밀봉 식판을 들고서 파란 눈으로 재니는 토니를 올려다봤다.

"나타샤 씨가 음식을 안 가져갔어요. 저 대신 가져다주실래요?"

18시에서 24시 사이 셋째 식사의 배급을 담당하는 재니의 어머니는 나타샤한테 약한 면이 있었다.  
모건 부인은 나타샤가 지극히 낭만적인 비운의 여주인공이라 생각했다.  
그렇게 해석할 수도 있겠지.

"왜 내가 너 대신 그걸 하겠니?"  
토니가 물었다.

재니는 등 뒤에 손을 얹고 빙글 돌았다.

"제가 싫어서요. 부탁이요? 부탁이요오오오?"

토니는 한숨 쉬었다.  
이 무슨 귀여운 똥덩어리란 말인가.  
싫다.

"알았다, 요 쪼끄만 녀석. 하지만 어디까지나 이번 파티가 내 취향이 아니어서일 뿐이야."

그녀는 폴짝 뛰었다가, 그의 무릎 위에 식판을 떨어뜨리고는, 대충 그의 얼굴 쪽을 향해 쪽쪽거렸다.

"아저씨가 최고예요, 토니 아저씨!"  
달려나가면서 재니가 말했다.

"네가 그 귀여움을 졸업하는 날이면 넌 정말 귀찮은 녀석이 될 거다!"  
토니가 그녀 뒤로 소리쳤다.

토니는 쟁반을 들어 올렸고 위쪽 왼편에 찍혀있는 글을 읽었다.

로마노프, N. M3. 6/16/17. 4500 c. 번역하면 나타샤의 셋째 식사, 4500칼로리.

최소한 이 칼로리 중에 2천 칼로리는 고기 반죽 및 축복받을 고기 반죽 변형품에서 왔을 거였다.

가끔, 토니는 자신이 메타휴먼이 아니라는 사실이 참 행복했다.  
최소한 그들 같은 신진대사를 갖고 있지는 않다는 사실에는.

마지막으로 한 번 더 군중을 쳐다보고, 토니는 한숨 쉬며 몸을 일으켰고, 걸어나갔다.  
그는 나타샤가 어디에 있을지 알고 있었다- 그녀가 언제나 있는 그 슬픈 곳에 있을 거란 걸.

 

\---

 

A-블록과 B-블록은 토니나 스티브, 로키처럼 다른 사람과 나눠쓰지 않아도 된다면야 침대 하나에 문 한 짝 정도가 다인 방 한 칸이라도 독방에서 살고자 하는 5백여 명 외톨이들이 거주하는 지역이었다. C-블록과 D-블록, 큰 침대 하나만 있는 것에서 쪼끄만 공용실 중심으로 여러 침실이 모인 스위트 스타일까지, 약간의 공간이 더 있는 그곳은 가족들이나 연인들 용이었다.

페퍼와 힐은 둘이서 밤늦게까지 정책을 논의할 수 있게 더블 침대를 함께 썼다.

E-블록은 기숙사식으로, 교대 근무자를 위한 곳이었다. 각 침대에 세 명의 사람이 배정됐고, 각자가 침대를 사용할 수 있는 시간이 정해져 있었다.

토니한테는 끔찍하게 들리는 소리였지만, E-블록 사람들은 충분히 만족하는 듯했다.  
E-블록 사람들은 언더그라운드에서 가장 훌륭한 침대를 받았으니까.

첫 신호에 바로 쾅 닫힐 준비가 된 6인치 강철, F-블록으로 통하는 문이 위로 쓱 열렸고, 토니는 조용한 복도로 걸어 들어갔다.

F-블록은 가장 소규모이면서 가장 인구수의 변동이 많은 곳이었다.  
이곳은 입원할 만큼 아프지는 않을 때 머무는 곳이었다.  
이곳은 징계를 받고 있을 때 머무는 곳이었다  
이곳은 자살 방지 감시하에 놓였을 때 머무는 곳이었다.  
요컨대, 이곳은 기지가 생각하기에 저 자신을 스스로 돌보지 못하는 사람들이 머무는 곳이었다.

"네가 거기 있었다면 무슨 말 했을지 알아."  
나타샤의 목소리가 복도에 떠다녔다.

"거봐, 타샤. 당연히 탄약은 바닥나지. 총알을 땅에서 주워 재장전할 수는 없는 거라고."  
나타샤의 목소리가 들리는 열린 문으로 토니는 걸어갔다.

"넌 언제나 화살에 관해서는 괴상하게 굴었지."

어쩌면 그에 대한 대답이 있을 수도 있었지만(한편, 어쩌면 대답은 없었을지도 모른다), 나타샤가 말을 덧붙였기에 토니는 아무것도 듣지 못했다.

"그래, 괴상한 거. 괴상한 거야, 클린트." 그러고서는, "그만 뜯어, 그만."

나타샤와 바튼이 바닥에 같이 앉아 있는 작은 거실로 통하는 문틀에 대고 토니는 똑똑 두드렸다.

나타샤는 바튼의 손목을 잡고서 그가 입에 손을 가져다 대는 걸 막고 있었다.  
누군가 손에 감아놓은 장갑을 바튼이 물어뜯으려 하고 있던 것처럼 보였다.

"토니."

아무것도 이상한 게 없는 것처럼 나타샤는 말했다.  
나타샤에게, 이건 이상한 게 아니었다.

토니는 쟁반을 들어 올렸다. "셋째 식사"

나타샤가 손을 뻗었고 토니는 쟁반을 넘겨줬다.

"안돼, 그만해."

나타샤는 바튼에게 말했고, 바튼은 나타샤가 손을 놓아주자 도로 제 손을 씹어댔다.

"악화된 거 아냐."

나타샤는 음식을 덮고 있는 비닐을 벗겨냈고, 김이 그녀의 얼굴 주위로 올라왔다.

"클린트가 일하는 도중에 손가락을 찧었어, 그리고 클린트가 뜯는 걸 멈추지 않고 있고. 그게 다야."

묻지 않은 질문에 대한 답. 토니는 바튼의 장갑 낀 손과 무표정한 얼굴, 초점 없는 눈을 바라보지 않았다.

"이제 내가 돌아왔으니 안정될 거야."  
나타샤가 말했다.

"바튼이 다시 작업할 수 있게 될까?"  
토니는 물었다.

나타샤는 두부 조각을 쿡 찔렀다. "그래."

"자네가 페퍼하고 거래한-"

"내가 페퍼와 뭘 거래했는지는 나도 알아. 클린트는 작업장으로 돌아갈 거야. 설령 그러지 못한다 해도, 거래는 페퍼와 한 거야. 당신이 아니고."

나타샤는 음식을 씹었다.

바튼은 나타샤 쪽을 멍하니 바라보았다.  
바튼의 손이 무릎에서 움찔거렸다.

"다른 용건이 더 있어?"  
나타샤는 토니를 바라보지 않고서 물었다.

토니는 한숨 쉬지 않았다.

"자네가 돌아오니 좋네."

나타샤는 대답하지 않았다.

분명히도 클린트 바튼은 뛰어난 전략적 사고와 재치있는 말솜씨를 갖춘 세계 제일의 명사수였다.  
클린트 바튼은 또한 벙커에 늦었다. 바튼은 독소를 깊게 들이마셨다.  
바튼을 찾아내고 데리고 온 사람, 바튼을 들여보내게 주장한 사람도 나타샤였다.

간단한 작업 거리를 눈앞에 가져다 놓으면 바튼은 그걸 할 수 있었다.  
바튼은 다른 이들에게 난폭하게 굴지는 않았다, 그 정도는 사실이었고 그리하여 대부분의 시간 동안 그는 무기류 작업을 했다- 칼날을 갈고, 빈 총을 닦으며, 고장 난 어떤 무기든 수리했다.  
바튼은 말을 하지 못했고, 사람들이 거는 말을 이해하지 못했고, 한 사람과 다른 사람을 구별하지도 못했고, 제가 필요한 일도 처리하지 못했지만, 정말이지 그는 무기라면 알았다.

5년 동안의 작업, 이건 기록상 바튼의 첫 부상이었다.  
무기는 바튼이 알고 있는 유일하게 남은 것인듯했고, 그는 얼굴에 아무 표정 없이 앉아, 누군가 그를 옮길 때까지 한자리에서 몇 시간이고 무기를 손봤다.

나타샤는 여전히 자기가 바튼을 구할 수 있을 거라 생각했다.  
나타샤는 임무로 번 신용화폐를 쉬는 시간 번갈아 바튼을 돌봐주는 여자들한테 지급했다.  
나타샤는 아스가르드 치료 마법의 역량에 대해 로키를 닦달했다.  
나타샤는 언더그라운드에 머무르는 매일 바튼에게 말 걸고, 그를 자극하고, 고무했다.  
새로운 놀이, 새로운 일, 새로운 퍼즐, 그를 돌려놓기 위해 노력하면서.

"봐!"  
나타샤가 토니에게 바튼의 진전에 대해 아직은 얘기하던 시절, 한번은 그녀가 뿌듯하게 말했다.

"클린트가 날 알아봐."

나타샤 말은 나타샤가 말할 때 바튼이 나타샤의 전반적인 방향으로 고개를 기울인다는 거였다.  
바튼이 초점 없이 멍하니 바라볼 때, 초점 없이 나타샤 방향을 멍하니 바라본다는 거였다.  
나타샤가 바튼에게 하는 걸 멈추라고 여섯 번째로 말하면, 그가 그걸 멈췄고 그건 나타샤가 그리하라 말했기 때문인 것처럼 보인다는 거였다.

감염자들을 연구한 과학자들은 그들이 봤던 1단계 환자들의 인지 능력 중 이건 가장 뛰어난 수준이라 말했다.  
그 생각은 토니의 속을 울렁거리게 했다.

 

아직 떠날 맘이 들지 않아, 토니는 F-블록을 배회했다. 오늘 밤 토니는 어느 곳도 갈 곳이 없었다.

공기 여과기가 감염을 막을 수 없다면, 토니는 자신이 첫 증상을 보이는 즉시 자살할 거였다.  
자살에 대해 자신이 앞서 뭐라 말했는지 안다, 그런 건 자기 취향이 아니라는 잡소리 하나하나 다.  
자살은 취향이 아니라는 것은 사실이었다.

하지만 감염은 토니가 이전엔 이해하지 못했던 어떤 것을 아주 명확하게 해 주었다-몸이 토니가 아니라는 것을.  
토니는 뇌이자, 뇌의 집행 수단이었다.

어느 단계의 감염이건-초기의 무언증(無言症)에 경계성 긴장증, 중기의 본능적인 기능 작용, 말기의 폭력적인 자기 파괴, 사람이 제 몸을 제 몸으로 인식하는 걸 멈추면, 몸은 사람을 옭아매는 무언가로 변한다- 그 정신은 이미 죽는다. 정신은 저 자신이 아닌 다른 것이 되기 위해 자신을 죽였다.

감염이 하는 짓이 그거였고, 그건 소름 끼치도록 의표를 찔린 거였다.  
대기가 그들을 저들로 만들려 한다.  
대기는 정신체를 조성했다.  
뇌를 변형시켜서 저들과 연결할 수 있게끔.

이것은 치타우리에게는 잘 작용했다.  
인간에게는? 뇌는 단지 어느 정도까지만 변형이 되었다.

저들의 속삭임을 머릿속에서 들을 수 있지만, 저들이 무엇을 말하는지는 이해할 수 없다.  
전에는 있는지조차 몰랐던 페로몬을 맡을 수 있지만, 인간의 페로몬이란 고약하다.  
충분히 진척된다면, 정신연결체의 일원 아닌 다른 존재였던 것조차 잊을 터지만, 저를 둘러싸고 있는 육체는 모두 어긋나게만 보일 뿐.

어쩌면 이건 어떤 고치(cocoon)라고 생각할지도 모른다.  
어쩌면 자신은 잡혀있는 것이라고 생각할지도 모른다.  
어떤 경우든지 간에 이 육체가 자신에게 속하지 않은 것임을 안다, 그렇다면 뜯어내는 게 옳지 않을까.

침략 이후 인류가 겪었던 모든 패배 중 이것은 가장 완전한 패배인 듯했다.

"토니?"

토니는 머리를 움찔하며 상념에서 빠져나왔고, 돌아서며 스티브가 복도 끝에 서 있는 것을 봤다.  
스티브는 뛰어와 따라잡았다.

"안녕," 작은 미소를 얼굴에 띄우고 스티브가 말했다. "자넬 찾고 있었어."

"F-블록에서?"  
으쓱해 하는 마음이 들기도 전, 사실과 다른 것 같아 토니가 물었다.

"자네를 찾을 생각이었지."  
스티브는 정정했다.

"나타샤를 확인하고 있었어."

"아." 토니가 걸어가면서 말했다.

스티브는 토니 옆으로 걸었다.

"파티하는 사람들이 자네를 그리워할 거야. 영예의 사나이니 뭐니."

스티브의 미소가 쑥스러운 미소로 변했고, 그는 뒤통수를 긁적거렸다.

"그러지 않기를 바라."  
스티브가 말했다.

"오늘 밤 내가 그렇게 재미있는 사람이었다는 생각은 들지 않는데."

"설마. 구석에서 낮잠을 잤더래도 자넨 여전히 이날 밤의 스타였을걸."  
스티브 옆에 서 있으려니, 토니는 씁쓸함 없이 말할 수 있었다.

그래 사람들은 스티브 가까이에 있고 싶어 한다, 그도 안다.  
가끔 토니도 그런 충동을 느끼니까.

스티브는 그에 아무런 말도 하지 않았다.  
둘은 조용히 통로를 걸어 내려갔다- 문들은 단단히 닫혔고 불빛들은 희미했다.

F-블록은 수면 시간을 엄격히 지켰고, 엄밀히 말해 토니와 스티브는 지금 통금을 어기고 있는 거였다.  
누군가를 피하거나 인사하지 않고 걷는 것은 좋았다.  
프라이버시란 언더그라운드에서는 드문 거였다.

"여기에 있어 본 지가 정말 오래됐어."  
잠시 후 스티브가 말했다.

"모든 게 너무나 낯설게 보이네."

"좋겠어."  
토니는 찡그리고 말했다.

"나는 다른 어느 적격 요원보다도 자주 순찰 나가지만 여전히 가끔 벽을 긁어대는 걸 멈출 수가 없다고."

스티브는 고개를 저었다.

"아니, 그렇지 않아. 친숙함이란 좋은 거야."

둘은 다시 침묵에 빠진 채 걸었고 이는 아까보다는 불편한 침묵이었지만, 스티브가 더 활기찬 어조로 다시 말을 꺼냈다.  
"외계 생물학 부서의 메간 카츠가 부활절에 있었던 일들에 대해 얘기해주고 있었어. 재밌게 들리더라."

토니는 그 기억에 웃었다.

"그래, 첫 식사 이전에 우리가 달걀 5백여 개를 숨겼지. 온 기지에 애는 서른여덟 명인데 멍청한 일들에 열광하는 건 어른들이라니까. 그리고 당연하게도 로키가 이날이 꼬마법사들의 선택적 투명 마법 주문을 시험해 보기 가장 적당한 날이라 결심하셨고, 근처에 달걀이 산더미처럼 쌓여있음에도 사람들은 달걀 하나를 차지하기 위해 업치락뒤치락거렸지."

"와. 그거 할로윈 때보다 끔찍했어?"

"'끔찍하다'를 어떻게 정의하냐에 달렸지. '애들 놀이를 방해했다는 죄로 힐이 C-블록의 성인들 전부를 체포하겠다 위협했던 일' 기준으로 하면 할로윈보다 끔찍하지는 않았어. 할로윈보다 심한 일은 아무것도 없을 거야. 3년 전 부림절 상황과 더 비슷한 걸 상상해봐."

"인간 피라미드가 지나치게 멀리 갔던 사건?"

"아니, 그건 4년 전이었고. 조안나가 문샤인 한 배치를 알코올 농도가 너무 진하게 만들어버려서 외계인 간을 가진 로키만 마시는 게 허용됐던, 그럼에도 술이 모두가 예상했던 것보다 훨씬 효과가 좋았던 그때 말이야."

스티브는 끄덕였다.

"그 날은 이상한 밤이었지."

"그 날은 마법에 걸린 밤이었다고. 로키가 했던 '내가 네 옆에 있다고, 베이비' 퍼포먼스 얘기를 꺼내면 로키는 아직도 얼굴을 붉혀, 뭐 그 비슷하게. 로키는 뺨 주변이 보라색 비스름하게 변해, 그게 그거겠지. 로키는 파라니까, 그리 복잡해지는 거지."

양손을 주머니에 쑤셔놓고, 어깨를 움츠린 채 복도 중간에서 스티브는 멈췄다.  
토니도 멈춰서 팔짱을 꼈다.  
스티브는 미소 지으며 토니를 봤고, 그러고선 토니 쪽만 제외한 온 데를 바라봤다.

"내가 거기 있었다면 좋았을 거야."

"자네 거기 있었잖아."

"그래. 아니, 그래, 맞아, 그랬지. 내 말은 부활절에. 그리고 내가 이곳에 없었던 동안의 다른 모든 휴일에 말이야."

토니는 끄덕이고는, 미소를 멈출 수 없어 시선을 내렸다.  
토니는 스티브의 몸짓을 알았다.  
토니는 스티브가 몸을 꼬게 하는 게 얼마나 재미는 일인지도 알았다.  
그렇기에 토니는 스티브가 암시하려 하는 것에서 한발 비켜섰다.

"시카고는 그리 재밌던 것처럼 들리진 않더라."

스티브는 고개를 저으며 웃음을, 행복하기보다는 초조하고 짓는 듯한 웃음을 터트렸다.

"아니지. 아니지. 아냐." 그는 다시 웃었고 쿨럭였다.

"그렇지만 나는 생각을 많이 했어, 그, 일들에 대해서."  
스티브는 제 말에 제가 인상을 찌푸렸다.

배 속에서 부르르 떨리고 고이는 친숙한 느낌이 토니는 정말 좋았다.  
열기와 떨림의 혼합, 너무나 성숙한 동시에 너무나 파릇한 이 느낌이.  
이런 거- 기다림이라든지, '사전(事前)'은 그가 가장 좋아하는 순간 중 하나였다.  
'일(事)' 자체는, 그래, 그것도 아주 좋기는 마찬가지였고.  
'사후(事後)'는, 당연하게도, 삶이 복잡해지는 때였다.

"일들이라, 응?"

"일들. 자네. 그날 밤- 내가 떠나기 전날 밤."

스티브의 입이 말하길 거부하는 것들을, 그 몸이 큰소리로 열정적으로 말할 수 있다는 건 토니가 인정하는 거지만, 꽤 자극적이었다.  
하지만, 씁, 스티브가 소리 내 말하려고 하는 것을 바라보는 것이란, 사람을 흥분시켰다.

"그 날 밤이 뭐?"  
토니가 물었다.

움직이지 않았던 것 같은데도, 지금 둘은 더 가까이 있었다, 토니가 스티브를 올려다봐야 할 만큼 가까이, 토니의 아크 리액터에서 나오는 빛이 스티브를 아래에서 비출 만큼 가까이.  
푸른 빛은 스티브에게 잘 어울리는 색조였다.

스티브는 쑥스러워하고 있었다.  
아니, 스티브는 달아오르고 있었다.

훨씬 좋은데.

"그 날 밤 우리가 했던 일들."

출발하기로 되어있는 때로부터 열두 시간 전, 스티브는 토니의 방으로 왔다.  
스티브가 문밖에 어찌나 오래 서 있던지 토니는 거기 있다는 거 알고 있다고 직접 말해야 하는 걸까 생각했었다.  
마침내 스티브는 노크했고.

들어왔다.

단숨에 둘은 서로를 향해 달려들었고 토니의 자그만 침대로 엎어졌으며, 문은 뒤에서 조용히 닫혔다.

충분치 못한 공간, 충분치 못한 시간. 둘이 서로의 옷을 뜯어내는 동안 팔꿈치들이 벽에 부딪혔다.  
토니와 키스하는 동시에 토니의 바지를 벗겨낼 수 없자 스티브는 토니 입에 대고서 웃음을 터트렸다.  
위스키를 털어먹듯 토니는 그 웃음을 삼켰고 스티브의 목을 꽉 붙들었다.

그는 밤새 스티브가 이게 어떤 의미라도 되는지, 둘이 이제 그런 사이가 되는 건지 묻기를 기다리며 보냈다.  
스티브는 묻지 않았다. 토니는 그것에 감사했다.

토니가 얼마나 놀려대건 스티브가 수줍음 타는 숙맥은 아니었지만, 또한 그는 토니 같은 사람도 아니었다.  
스티브가 원하는 게 단지 섹스뿐이라면 스티브는 원하는 만큼 얻을 수 있었다.  
하지만 사랑을 주지 못할 때 그 사실에 대해 토니는 스티브 눈앞에서 거짓말하지는 않을 거였다.

머리를 위로 기울이면서 토니는 짓궂게 미소 지었다.  
스티브는 스스로 어쩔 수가 없다는 듯 고개를 숙여왔다.

"그게 뭐였는지 자네가 나한테 상기시켜줘야 할지도 모르겠어."  
제 입술을 스티브의 입술에 스치다시피 하면서 토니가 속삭였다.

"요즘의 나는 늙은 사람이니까. 가능한 한 도움을 모두 받아야겠지."

"70년대생 중에 늙은 사람은 아무도 없어."  
스티브가 답했고, 말 마디마디마다 스티브의 입꼬리가 올라가는 걸 토니가 실제로 느낄 수 있을 정도였다.

스티브의 눈은 감다시피 반쯤 닫혀서 오직 토니만을 바라보고 있었다.  
푸른 빛이 그 얼굴 위로 반짝이면서 스티브의 광대로 미술작품을 만들어냈다.  
이 빛은 정말 그에게 어울렸다.

하지만 이건 아크 리액터의 빛이라기엔 너무 밝았고 각도도 틀렸다.  
토니와 스티브는 동시에 그걸 깨달았다.  
둘은 펄쩍 떨어지면서 전투를 대비했고, 10피트도 떨어지지 않은 복도에는 푸른 불빛이 밝게 부유하고 있었다.

_어리석다, 어리석어,_ 스티브가 토니 앞에, 공격을 받아야 한다면 받아내기 더 쉬울 곳에 자리 잡는 동안 토니는 생각했다.  
누가 저에게 유혹의 눈빛을 보낸다고 해서 주변 상황을 놓치기엔 토니는 너무 늙었고, 너무 똑똑했고, 너무 능숙했다.

대기에서 파지직거리고 있는 푸른 빛 뒤로, 급하게 도느라 미끄러져 거의 엎드리다시피 하며 골목을 돈 로키가 나타났다.

"물러서!" 로키가 외쳤다. "마법이다!"

"지랄 마!"  
토니가 맞받아쳤다.

"물러나라고!" 분노인지 두려움인지를 목소리에 담고서 로키가 다시 외쳤다.

"A-블록에서부터 이 에너지를 느꼈어. 저건 차원 간의 벽을 찢는 빛이고 그런 건 강력한 마법사의 작품이다."

페퍼가 로키 뒤에서 에너지 건을 손에 들고 나타났다.  
이건 단지 권총 하나일 뿐이었지만 한 방이면 치타우리 한 마리를 증발시킬 수 있었다.

"F-블록은 폐쇄됐어요."  
포탈에 조준하면서 그녀는 말했다.

"모두가 제 방으로 들어갔든가 블록 밖으로 벗어났어요."

푸른 빛 속에서, 하나의 머리 형태를 토니는 구분해냈다.  
그다음에는 목이 하나 나왔고  
전과 같은 인간 형태.  
흐릿한 팔다리의 잔상.  
뭔가 날카롭고 길쭉한 것.

검.  
검?

그리고 다음엔 밝은 푸른빛 한가운데, 기다란 검은빛이 있었다.  
그 머리 뒤로, 머리에 달린 머리카락이 세상을 향해 길을 뚫고 있는 거였다.

이게 뭐건 간에 저를 방어하기에는 아직 약할 때 페퍼가 이것을 쏘아버려야 한다는 걸, 발사해야 한다는 것을 토니는 알았지만 멍하니 지켜보면서 그는 페퍼에게 소리쳐 상기시켜줄 수 없었다.

충격일지도 모른다-힐은 언제나 주저 없이 토니를 일깨웠다, 토니는 민간인이라고, 어쩌고저쩌고 공포를 감당할 준비가 안 되어있다고.  
호기심일지도 모른다-토니는 누가 다른 세상에서 비집고 들어오는 광경을 실제로 본 적이 한 번도 없었다.

그러고서는, 순식간에 빛은 사라졌고 한 인영이 F-블록의 바닥에 웅크린 채 몸을 떨며 신음하고 있었다.

잠깐 아무도 말을 꺼내지 않았다.

그러곤,

"시프?" 몇 년 동안 참고 있던 숨을 내뱉는 것처럼 로키가 말했다.

바닥에 쓰러져 있던 갑옷 입은 여자가 머리를 들었다.  
토니는 그녀가 어떤 얼굴로 로키를 바라보고 있는지 볼 수 없었다.  
토니는 오로지 마주 보는 로키의 표정만을 볼 수 있었고 그것은 희망과 공포의 경계에서 비틀거리고 있었다.  
자신의 발이 움직이는 걸 깨닫지 못하는 것처럼 로키는 한 발짝 내디뎠다.

바닥의 여자는 몸을 굳혔다.  
다음 순간, 여자는 방금 있던 곳에서부터 10피트 떨어진 곳에서 두 손으로 로키 목을 감싸 쥐고 있었다.

"배신자! 살인마!"  
여자가 외쳤고, 로키가 그 손을 긁어내는 동안 그녀가 반복해서 소리 지르는 단어들이 복도에 울려 퍼졌다.

에너지 건이 윙윙거렸고, 페퍼가 여자의 가슴에 총을 세 방-치타우리 한 마리를 세 번은 먼지 더미로 만들기에 충분한 분량을- 맞춰서 로키로부터 그녀를 떼어놓았다.  
그 여자-시프-는 잠깐 벽에 늘어진 채 그저 약간 어안이 벙벙해 보였을 뿐, 머리를 흔들고는 로키를 목조르기 위해 버려뒀던 자신의 칼을 향해 몸을 날렸다,

시프가 검에 닿기 전에 스티브가 달려들었고, 둘은 서로 뒤엉켜 바닥을 나뒹굴었다-슈트 없이, 총 없이, 무력하게 토니가 바라보는 동안.

페퍼는 로키의 팔을 붙잡고 그를 끌어내려고 했다.  
로키는 그저 멍하니 바라보기만 했다.

시프는 지쳤다는 게 명백했지만 시프는 스티브보다 힘이 셌다.  
이 주먹 다툼이 시프가 최상의 상태에 있을 때 벌어졌다면 그 주먹은 강철이라도 뚫었을 것처럼 보였다.

슈트를 찾는다, 총을 집는다, 돕는다, 여기서 빠져나간다, 모두를 대피시킨다, 스티브가 시프의 손아귀에서 가까스로 자기 목을 지켜내는 동안, 생각들이 토니의 머릿속에서 경주했다.

페퍼가 시프를 향해 두 방 더 발사했으나 이번에 시프는 준비되어 있었고, 보지도 않고서 피해버렸다.

저 총의 배터리 수명이 한 판 더 할 만큼 남아있지 않다는 걸 토니는 알았다.

"페퍼!" 그는 외쳤다.

토니가 더 말할 필요 없이 페퍼는 토니에게로 총을 던졌다.  
스티브가 시프를 붙잡고 있는 동안, 토니는 팔꿈치로 왼편에 있는 문 패널을 부숴서 열었다.  
거기에서 자는 사람이 누구건 간에 이사해야 하겠지만, 토니는 멋진 새 배터리를 얻었다.

시프는 스티브의 주먹 중 하나를 피했으나 다른 하나를 갈비뼈에 맞고 말았다.  
시프는 스티브 범위 밖으로 굴러나왔고, 움찔거리며 일어섰다.

"나는 그대를 해치러 온 것이 아니다!"

시프가 외쳤고, 그건 스티브를 해치려 하는 중에 외치기엔 좀 이상한 말이었다.  
스티브는 시프를 걷어찼고, 그녀는 콰직, 머리를 벽에 부딪히며 나자빠졌다.

"배신자를 처리하게 날 내버려 둬."  
시프는 씩씩거렸다.

그 순간, 나타샤가 천장 패널을 그녀의 머리 위로 떨어뜨렸고, 다리를 시프의 목에 휘감았다.  
발레와 수플렉스가 합쳐진 동작으로 냇은 불청객을 땅에 박았고, 보지도 않고 토니가 그쪽으로 던지는, 이제는 완전히 충전된 총을 잡아 시프의 관자놀이에 대고 발사했다.

시프는 곧바로 축 처졌고, 격렬하게 몰아치던 사지는 멈췄다.  
나타샤는 총구를 그 자리에 그대로 고정하고는 시프의 목에 손가락을 가져다 댔다.

"살아있어."  
나타샤가 말했다.

"아스가르드인이니까."

마치 고함이라도 지르고 있었던 양 거친 목소리로 로키가 대답했다.

"너희가 저 여자를 죽이려면 보통 이상의 방법이 필요할 거다."

"누구기에?"

진지한 캡틴 목소리로 스티브가 물었다.

로키는 시프에게서 눈을 떼지 않았다.

"죽은 여자."

 

`[1]`밀주, 여기서는 '공장에서 생산된 술'과 반대의 의미로 사용된 듯하다.  
`[2]`웜홀


	3. 칼잡이의 이야기

F-블록 안에 있다는 것의 이점이란 그들이 감방에서 겨우 세 복도 아래에 있다는 거였지만, 곧 페퍼가 다른 좀 더 확실한 곳에 시프를 가둘 필요가 있다는 걸 상기시켰다.

감방은 인간이 대상이었다.  
시프는 뭔가 다른 존재였고.

다행히도 하워드 스타크, 슈퍼 솔저 제작 경쟁을 도왔고 핵전쟁 이후 종말적인 방사능이 야기할, 전 인류가 지니게 될 초능력에 대해, 이해는 가능한 편집증이 있던 남자는 기지 가장 아래쪽 부근에 특별 감방을 몇 개 마련해 놓았다.

요 깜찍한 것들에 핵폭탄을 떨어뜨리더라도 그 유리창엔 흠집 하나 가지 않을 거다.  
라는 게 최소한, 시프를 한 마대기 감자처럼 어깨에 둘러멘 스티브와 모두가 침묵 속에 걸어가는 동안 토니가 횡설수설해댄 거였다.

"기지를 폐쇄하고 적색경보로 들어가야 해요."  
팔짱을 끼고 유리 벽 너머 시프를 관찰하면서 페퍼가 굳은 얼굴로 말했다.

감방은 의자 하나와 침대 하나, 변기 하나에 벽으로 이루어져 있었다.  
언더그라운드 기준에서 이 감방은 넓은 편이었다.

"우리가 얘 잡았잖아." 토니가 말했다.

"인제 와서 공황에 빠지기엔 좀 늦은 거 같다."

"저 사람이 통과해 올 수 있다면 다른 사람도 통과해 올 수 있을 거예요. 지금 통과해 오고 있을지도 모르고요."

"아니." 로키가 말했다.

로키는 벽에 등을 댄 채, 시프가 갇혀 있는 방 유리에서 최대한 먼 곳에 서 있었다.

"다른 누군가가 더 올 거라고는 생각 안 해."

토니와 페퍼는 서로를 흘낏 보았다.

"당신은 시프가 올 것도 몰랐잖아요."  
페퍼가 온화하게 말했다.

"이봐,"  
스티브가 감방을 향해 고갯짓했다.

방 안에서는 시프가 움찔거리고 있었다.

"당신네 둘이 주도해." 나타샤가 속삭였다.

"좋은 경찰 나쁜 경찰이면 충분할지도 몰라."

"심문은 당신이 더 잘하잖아."  
스티브가 말했고 나타샤는 끄덕였다

"그렇지. 하지만 당신 둘이 끝나고 나서 시프와 얘기해 보겠어. 내가 어떤 식으로 나가야 할지 가늠해보고 싶거든. 무엇보다,"  
나타샤는 무미건조하게 말을 이었다.

"어쩐지 저 여자, 그리 교묘한 사람이란 생각은 안 들어."

시프의 눈이 움찔거리더니 확 뜨였다.  
침대에서 벌떡 일어나는 시프의 몸은 분노로 팽팽히 긴장돼 있었다.

시프는 로키를 바라봤다.  
다른 사람이라곤 아무도 바라보지 않았다.

"네놈의 진짜 얼굴은 네놈과 어울리는구나. 로피슨."  
시프의 목소리는 낮고 위협적이었다.

로키는 가만히, 완벽하게 가만히, 조금의 움찔거릴 여지조차 없을 만치 너무나 가만히 서 있었지만, 몸을 움찔거리고 싶은 충동이 로키를 뒤흔들고 있음을 토니는 알 수 있었다.

"어떻게 여기로 왔지?"  
잠시 후 로키가 물었다.

"토르의 처음 습격 때, 너는 죽었어."

"아스가르드의 배신자에겐 답하지 않겠다."  
시프가 내뱉었다.

"네가 어떻게 미드가르드로 온 거지? 너는 마법을 전혀 몰라."

"아스가르드의 배신자에겐 답하지 않겠다."

"나는 배신자가 아니다!"  
로키는 벽에서 몸을 떼어내 유리로 성큼성큼 걸어갔다.

"네가 무슨 소릴 들었는지 나는 모른다, 하지만 그것은 거짓이니. 나는 오딘이 나의 핏줄이라 믿고 있을 적만큼이나 충직한 그의 아들이다."  
로키가 그 고풍스러운 왕실 언어로 돌아가는 것은 어찌나 빠른지.

이 말투는 몇 년에 걸쳐 너무나 완만하게 사라졌기에 다시 듣게 되기 전까지 토니는 이게 사라졌던 줄도 몰랐다.

감옥은 숨소리만 빼면 조용했다.

"우리는 당신이 어떻게 우리 기지 안으로 들어온 건지 알아야만 합니다."  
스티브가 앞으로 나섰다.

다른 이들도 방에 있다는 걸 이제 기억한 듯 로키의 머리가 씰룩거렸다.  
시프는 스티브를 흘끗거리곤 입을 열지 않았다.

"기지에는 아이들이 있습니다. 우린 아이들이 안전한지 알아야만 합니다."  
잠시 시프의 눈이 아래를 향했다가 다시 돌아갔다.  
시프는 침묵했다.

페퍼가 방을 가로질러서 로키의 어깨에 손을 올렸다. "따라와요."

유리로부터 로키를 돌려세우면서 페퍼가 나긋이 말했다.  
로키가 시프를 다시 쳐다보려 하자, 페퍼는 손을 로키의 뺨에 대고 그의 머리를 다시 페퍼 자신 쪽으로 돌렸다.

"복도에서 얘기해요."  
페퍼는 말했다.

시프는 둘을 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 지켜보았다.  
한마디 말 없이, 로키는 뒤돌아보지 않고 방 밖으로 성큼성큼 걸어나갔다.

페퍼는 토니에게 눈짓하고는 따라 나갔다.  
쓱, 문은 그들 뒤로 조용히 닫혔다.

"부탁합니다."  
스티브가 말했고, 토니는 10분 전에 저를 죽이려 했던 여자를 향해 스티브의 입에서 나오는 말에 놀랐다.

"우리가 싸울 때 당신은 이쪽을 해치러 온 게 아니라고 말했죠."

"그건 사실이다." 시프는 간결히 답했다.

"나는 내게 아무런 해를 끼치지 않은 자들을 먹이로 삼는 그런 괴물이 아니야."

"그렇다면 당신이 여기에 온 이유는 무엇이지요?" 

스티브가 물었다. "로키를 죽이려고?"

"그런 일은, 말해두겠지만,"

토니가 끼어들었다. "일어나지 않을 거다."

시프는 토니를 바라보는 수고조차 하지 않았다.

"그대들은 그대들의 기지에 품고 있는 짐승에 대해 아무것도 알지 못해."  
말하고 그녀는 한숨을 내쉬며 눈을 비볐고, 시프의 분노는 사그라지는 듯하면서도 뭔가 더 묵직한 것으로 변했다.

"그대들을 탓할 수는 없겠지."  
이제 시프의 목소리는 너무나 피곤하게 들렸다.

"우리 역시 녀석의 본성에 대해 알지 못한 것은 마찬가지였으니. 그리고 어쩌면 지금 이곳에서 로키는 우리가 언제나 그렇다고 생각한 그런 사람이 맞을지도 몰라."  
아무도 이해하지 못하는 농담에 시프는 모질게 웃었다.

시프는 다시 스티브를 올려다봤고, 분노로 일그러진 그 얼굴은 아까보다 늙어 보였다.

"그게 기분 좋은 유흥이 될 수는 있겠지만, 난 로키를 죽이려고 이곳에 온 것이 아니야. 내 목표는 그보다 높다."

"뭔데?" 토니가 물었다.

"난 세상을 구하러 이곳에 왔다."

구석의 의자에 앉아 일이 돌아가고 있는 걸 조용히 지켜보던 나타샤가 코웃음 쳤다.

"그러기엔 당신은 한 5년은 늦었어."

시프는 고개를 저었다.

"지금 세상을 말하는 게 아니다."

시프가 말했다. "진짜 세상을 말하는 거다."

"진짜 세상?"  
스티브가 물었다.

"올바른 세상. 그렇게 되어야만 했던 세상."

시프는 자기 주변에 있는 감방을 손짓해 보였다.

"그대들의 삶을 봐! 그대들은 이게 그대들의 정해진 운명이라 생각하나?"

"나는 뭐든 간에 특별히 '정해져 있다'고는 생각지 않는데."  
토니가 말했다,

"하지만 그렇다고 하더라도, 내가 바라는 것과 운명 같은 걸 혼동하지는 않을 거다."

시프는 토니에게 경멸의 시선을 쏘아 보냈다.

"그렇다면 그대는 두 배는 더 멍청한 거다."

"무슨 의미입니까?"  
꿍쳐 둔 수십 가지 되받아칠 말을 토니가 꺼내 놓기도 전에 스티브가 물었다.

"당신이 하고자 하는 게 정확히 무엇이죠?"

시프는 의자에 다시 몸을 기댔다.

"말한 그대로다. 이 세상은 이렇게 될 운명이 아니었다. 나는 이것을 원상태로 돌려 노른들`[1]`이 엮었던 진짜 세계를 되찾을 것이다."

시프는 무릎 위에 손을 깍지 끼고, 무대 앞에 선 가수처럼 청중을 살폈다.  
시프는 듣고자 하는 이를 알아볼 줄 아는 사람이었다.

"로키가 한 말 중 최소한 이것은 사실이다-토르가 습격했을 때, 토르의 대관식 전날 밤에 나는 죽었다. 토르는 내 목을 잡아 쥐고서 나를 우주의 공허 속, 생명을 지닌 존재라면 그 무엇도 살아남을 수 없는 곳으로 나를 던졌어. 요정들이 발견했을 때 나는 죽어있었다. 요정들은 토르가 바이프로스트를 파괴하며 야기한 잔해에서 쓸 만한 것을 찾아 뒤지다 내 시신과 마주쳤지. 그들은 날 기념품으로 삼고자 되살려냈다. 나는 충분히 빨리 자유를 얻어냈고."

"하지만 대관식 전날 밤에 일어났던 일은 그게 아니었다. 대관식 전날 밤, 토르와 나, 세 전사the Warriors Three는 바나헤임에서 술을 들며 토르가 왕좌에 앉기 전 마지막 밤을 기념했다. 로키는 왕실 업무를 이유로 대고 자리에 오지 않았지. 나중에서야 우리는 로키가 그날 밤 반역을 저질렀다는 걸, 그가 요툰헤임, 자신의 친족들이 있는 땅으로 숨어 들어가 제 친척들을 아스가르드로 몰래 이끌었다는 걸 알게 됐다."

"그래 토르가 자넬 죽이기 전에 자네는 취해 있었던 거로구먼,"

토니가 말했다. "그것참 매력적인 얘기네."

"아니." 시프가 쏘아붙였다

"내가 말하고 있는 건 우리가 친구로서 함께 마셨고, 즐겼고, 싸웠다는 거다. 그날 밤 토르는 내게 조금도 해를 끼치지 않았어. 그와 동시에 그는 그리하였고, 우리는 서로 죽기까지 싸웠으며, 토르가 이겼지. 나는 그 일들을 어제 일이었던 마냥 기억한다."

얼굴엔 뭔가 동정심 같은 게 서린 채, 시프는 슬프게 토니를 보며 고개를 저었다.

"그대들은 이전의 세상을 기억하지 못한다. 나는 기억해. 우리가 세상을 잃었을 때 나는 모든 것의 중심에 있었으니까."

스티브는 뒤에서 의자 하나를 유리 가까이 끌고 와서는 자신과 시프가 유리를 통해 친근한 대화라도 나누고 있었던 양 거기에 앉았다.

"처음부터 얘기해 보시죠."  
스티브가 말했다.

시프는 토니 쪽으로 고갯짓했다. "끼어들지 않을 텐가?"

"않을 겁니다."  
스티브는 토니 쪽을 보지도 않고 대답했다.

토니는 눈을 굴리고는 자기 몫의 의자를 당겨왔다.

"좋다고, 이야기 시간, 질문은 끝나고 하기."  
토니는 시프 쪽으로 손짓했다.

"시작하라고."

시프가 토니를 향해 놀리듯 고개 숙였다. "대감님 말씀대로."

시프는 느릿 말을 꺼냈다. "그대 미드가르드인은 이야기를 어떻게 시작하지? 옛날 옛적에?"

그러고서 시프는 질투심 많던 동생, 로키가 자기 형이 추방되어 자기가 왕좌를 훔칠 수 있도록 음모를 꾸몄던 동화 한 편을 풀어냈다.  
거기서 토르는 뉴멕시코의 작은 마을에서 살아가는 법과 사랑하는 법을 배웠던 대영웅이었는데, 어마나, 행성 정복을 원하는 그런 종류의 사람이 되지 않는 데에 필요한 건 그게 다였던 모양이었다.

토르는 용감하고 고귀하게, 자신의 새로운 우정과 사랑(은 사실 포스터 박사였고, 그건 이 이야기가 그래야 하는 것 이상으로 토니를 재밌게 했는데 왜냐면 제인보다 급진적인 반-토르 선동가를 토니는 생각해 낼 수가 없었기 때문이다, 그것도 토르를 미워하는 사람이 드문 것도 아닌데)을 위해 자기 자신을 희생했던 이타적인 사람이었고, 마침내 마법 망치를 되찾았을 때, 토르는 날 수 있는 능력은 여태껏 제 안에 있었음을 깨쳤다.

"요즘 날 친애하는 토르 씨는 그 존귀한 망치 들고 다니지 않는다는 걸 자네도 보게 될걸."  
그 부분에서 토니는 지적했다. 시프와 스티브는 토니를 쉿, 조용히 시켰다.

토르는 동생과 아스가르드에서 싸웠고 로키가 바이프로스트를 사용하여 요툰헤임을 파괴하기 전에 바이프로스트를 파괴해냈다.  
로키, 패배에 너무도 절망한 그는 우주로 몸을 던졌다.  
로키 그가 바로 치타우리 군대를 모았던 자였고(것보다는, 치타우리에 의해 '구출'되었던 자였든가), 그가 바로 테서렉트 에너지를 다루고자 하던 쉴드를 이용해서 치타우리를 지구로 이끈 자였다.

로키를 멈추기 위해서 한 무리의 영웅이 모였고, 토르는 그중 하나였다.  
싸웠던 사람들이 누구였는지는 시프가 말해줄 수 없었다.  
토르에게는 제대로 이야기할 시간이 없었고, 그는 무용담을 간략히 때운다는 몹쓸 짓을 할 사람이 아니었다.

영웅들이 누구였든지 간에, 그들은 로키와 로키의 군대를 격퇴했고 미드가르드에 평화를 되찾아 왔으며 토르는 로키가 심판받게끔 고향으로 데려왔다.

"토르는 언제나 사랑이 과했지."  
시선을 내리깐 채 시프가 말했다.

반 시간쯤 전에 토니네가 건네준 물병을 시프는 뭔가의 목이라도 조르는 걸 상상하는 듯 꽉 그러쥐었다.

"토르는 로키를 제 동생이 받을 자격, 그 이상으로 깊이 사랑했다- 그가 제 핏줄이 아니었음에도. 만물아버지All-father께서는 당신께서 판결을 내림에 있어 공정해야 한다는 걸 알았지. 자비를 베풀기에 로키는 너무나 많이 해치고 죽였고, 너무나 많은 슬픔을 퍼트렸으며, 저에게 관용을 베풀게 해 줄 만한 아무런 후회도 죄책감도 보여주지 않았다. 만물아버지께서는 불의 왕국 무스펠헤임, 열기가 그 요툰 육체를 탈출하지 못할 만큼 약하게 만들 곳에 로키가 일천 년 동안 감금될 것을 판결 내렸다. 토르... 토르는 그걸 잘 받아들이지 못했지."

"우리는 오래 살지만, 우리 일족에게도, 로키의 일족에게도, 일천 년은 그대들이 느끼는 것보다 조금도 짧게 흘러가지 않는다. 토르는 처벌이 가혹해야만 한다는 걸 알고 있었지만, 자신의 동생이 천 년간 떨어져 갇혀 있어야 한다는 생각에 비탄하며 거의 미쳐버리다시피 했다."

"그래, 그것참 개 같은 일이네."  
토니가 말했다.

"하지만 수십 차례 인간을 멸종시키려 한 것도 개 같은 점에서는 마찬가지라고, 그러니까.."

토니는 어깨를 으쓱였다. "평행 세계에서의 죄와 벌 얘기가 이곳 멋진 신세계랑 무슨 상관이 있단 건지 모르겠다."

"그대들은 토르가 왜 그런 행동을 했는지 이해할 필요가 있어."

시프가 답했다. "로키는 날뛰는 어린애였다. 토르는 영웅이었고. 어리석고 오만한 영웅이었지, 하지만 틀림없는 영웅이었어."

"그랬고?" 스티브가 물었다.

시프는 스티브 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다.  
그녀는 이야기 대부분을 스티브한테만 말했다.  
시프는 귀 기울이고자 하는 사람을 부추길 줄 알았다.

"판결은 로키가 돌아온 날, 거의 바로 그 순간에 로키에게 내려졌다. 오딘께서 병사들을 시켜 로키가 새 감옥에 보내지기 전까지 머무르게 될 감방으로 로키를 끌고 가게 하는 동안 토르는 여전히 손에 테서렉트를 쥐고 있었지. 만물아버지께서는 테서렉트를 도로 금고에 가져다 놓는 일을 토르에게 맡겼으나, 토르는 우선 동생과 단둘이 얘기하는 것을 원했다. 둘만의 대화를 나누고서 토르는 떠났지."

시프는 멈추고 침을 삼켰고, 두 눈을 감았다.  
눈을 뜨지 않은 채 시프는 말하기 시작했다.

"나는 금고로 토르를 따라갔다. 법정에서 같은 시선이 미치지 않는 곳, 토르가 이제는 유일한 왕자로서의 책무를 지고 있지 않아도 될 곳에서 그를 위로하려 했지. 나는 금고에 너무 늦게 도착했다. 내가 금고에 들어갔을 때, 토르는 테서렉트를 높이 치켜들고 있었어. 그 행위만으로도 토르의 손은 잿더미가, 그 잿더미는 공허가 되기에 충분했으나 그럼에도 토르는 테서렉트를 꽉 쥐며 파랗게 빛나는 눈으로 나를 바라보았지. 나는 토르를 향해 달려갔지만 내가 그에게 닿기 전에 어떤 힘이 날 밀쳐냈어."

"'내가 모든 걸 고쳐놓겠다, 시프, 내가 세상을 이전처럼 만들겠어.' 토르가 그리 말하는 걸 나는 들었다. 그러곤 테서렉트에서 너무도 밝아 눈을 감아도 눈을 뜨고 있는 것과 차이가 없게 하는 휘황찬란한 빛이 터져 나왔다. 빛이 내 눈을 두개골 속에서부터 태워버릴 거라 생각했고, 나는 추락했다, 파란빛의 심연 속으로 떨어지고 떨어졌지. 미드가르드로 비집고 들어오기 전까지는, 그 같은 고통과 위압감은 느껴본 적이 없었어."

기억에 압도당하기라도 하는 듯 시프는 멈췄다.

"내가 땅에 닿았을 때, 시간은 다시 대관식 전날 밤이었지. 나는 승마복을 갖춰 입은 상태였다. 내 말에는 안장이 채워져 있었어. 무엇이 일어났는지는 모르나 뭔가 잘못됐다는 걸 알고서, 나는 내 기억을 따라 토르가 전우들과 함께 마지막 모험을 준비하고 있을 그곳, 바이프로스트로 황급히 말을 몰았다. 그리고 내 기억대로 토르는 그곳에 있었어. 하지만 전우들은 주변에 죽은 채로 쓰러져 있었고, 수문장 또한 마찬가지였으며, 내가 급히 토르에게로 달려가자 그는 내 목을 붙잡아 나를 심연 속에 던져넣었다."

다시 말을 멈춘 시프는 스스로 숨 쉬는 걸 상기시켜야 하는 듯 호흡에 온 힘을 집중했다.  
손아귀의 그 물통은 주사위 하나 크기로 쪼그라들어 있었다.  
마침내 시프는 눈을 떴고, 전혀 멈춘 적 없었던 듯 이어나갔다.

"요정들이 나를 찾아낸 후로 몇 년간을 나는 토르의 어리석음이 초래한 사악한 일을 되돌리는 법을 찾아다녔다 방법을 찾아냈다. 너희들이 갖고 있는 내 검. 그것은 스러지는 별의 심장으로 묠니르를 빚어냈던 난쟁이들의 작품이다. 검은 테서렉트를 두 조각으로 가를 거다. 테서렉트가 사라지면, 이 세상을 유지하고 있는 것은 없게 된다. 그러니 기사들이여, 그대들의 본디 질문에 답하겠다, 내가 무얼 하려고 하는가? 나는 테서렉트를 찾아낼 것이며, 나는 테서렉트의 심장에 내 칼을 꽂아 넣을 것이고, 그로 향한 길목에 막아서는 이가 있다면 누구든 죽여버릴 것이다."

사납고 진지한 표정으로 시프는 앞으로 몸을 기울였다.

"그리고 여기 내가 그대들에게 묻겠다- 그대들은 나를 돕겠는가? 아니면 내 전장을 향한 길목에서 피해 있을 것인가?"

토니는 진짜로 곰곰이 생각하고 있는듯한 스티브와 나타샤를 흘끗 쳐다보았다. 그는 일어서서 기지개 켰다.

"좋아, 자네의 자그마한 계획에는 결점이 너무 많아서 내가 어디에서부터 시작해야 할지 모르겠다."  
토니는 말했다.

"그러니 일단은 바로 눈앞에 놓인 문제들부터 차근차근 얘기해보자고. 첫째, 자네는 테서렉트를 찾아내길 원하지, 좋아 우리도 마찬가지야, 하지만 테서렉트를 어디서 찾게 되든지 간에 그곳은 자네의 전 남자친구가 출몰하는 장소일 거라는 게 문제야. 자네가 오늘날의 세계 제일 대량학살자와 포옹하며 화해하는 걸 계획 중인지 모르겠지만 그래, 자네가 녀석의 매직 큐브를 마구 썰어버리는 걸 녀석이 그리 상냥하게 받아들일 거라고 난 생각 안 하거든. 그러니 자네는 토르와 싸워야만 할 거야. 이마에 에너지 총 한 방 먹고 쓰러졌다는 걸 고려하면, 자네가 최종 보스를 통과할 수 있을지가 난 의심스럽고, 그건 또 자네가 이 행성을 총총 돌아다니고 있는 8천만 마리 치타우리 중 아무한테도 죽지 않는다는 전제하에서의 얘기야."

"하지만 지금 당장은 자네가 바이프로스트 없이 세계를 통과해 오는 여정인지 뭔지 때문에 그저 상처 입어서 그런 거라 치자, 그거 로키한테 일장설 들었다고, 왜 녀석이 형님한테 엉덩일 걷어차인 건지 물었을 때 로키가 해준 대답이 그거였거든. 자네가 테서렉트를 찾았다 치자고, 야호, 그리고 자네가 이걸 자네의 마법검으로 때렸다 치고, 그리고 그 마법검이 테서렉트를 둘러싸고 있는 방어막, 사람들이 테서렉트를 그런 식으로 때리는 걸 막기 위해서만 존재하고 있는 그 방어막을 뚫어냈다 치자, 그리고 자네의 검이 실제로 어떻게든 일을 해냈다 쳐, 테서렉트를 파괴하는 게 이 세상을 원래대로 만들 거라는 아무런 보장이 없다고."

"그것도 자네 말고는 아무도 모르고 아무도 증명할 수 없지만, 이 세상은 다른 세상이라는 전제와 테서렉트가 그렇게 만들 힘을 가지고 있다는 전제를 우리가 받아들였을 때의 얘기지만-뭐 후자는 나도 받아들일 수 있겠어, 테서렉트는 공간적으로 다른 지역 간에 포탈을 열었으니, 그런 힘이 있다면 시간적으로 다른 지역 간에도 같은 짓 할 수 있을지 몰라-, 테서렉트가 이 세상을 일으켰다고 해서 그게 테서렉트가 이 세상을 유지하고 있다는 걸 의미하진 않아. 불을 끈다고 불쏘시개가 타지 않은 게 되는 건 아니야."

"그리고 스티브, 나타샤, 자네들도 말 꺼내고 싶은 거 알겠고, 그걸 존중하지만, 지금 난 좀 불붙었으니까 주요 쟁점을 놔두고 빙 둘러가지 말자고- 시프, 자네 계획은 미화된 자살 시도야, 여기서 지적하고 싶은 게 우리는 자네가 그냥 갑옷 입은 괴짜인지 아닌지도 알지 못해, 나한텐 세상이 마법으로 달라졌다는 소리보다는 그게 훨씬 더 가능성 있는 일처럼 보인다. 지금 당장 세상은 엿 같고 황량하지만, 그렇다고 그게 세상이 가짜라는 걸 의미하진 않아."

방에 있는 모두가 토니를 쳐다보았다.

시프는 토니를 살해하고 싶은 것처럼 보였다, 그건 새로울 게 없었고.  
나타샤는 자기 생각을 남들이 알게 하고 싶지 않을 때면 언제나 그러듯이, 바비인형처럼 매끈하고 차분한 얼굴을 하고 있었다.  
그리고 스티브는-스티브는 혼란스러운 듯이 보였고 그건 토니를 혼란스럽게 했는데, 왜냐하면, 지난 시간 혼란스러울 일이라곤 저들이 왜 미친 여자가 대체 역사 얘기를 내내 떠들어대도록 가만 내버려 뒀냐 그뿐이었기 때문이다.

"이것 봐," 토니가 말했다. "나만 혼자서 열심히 수업 듣는 아이로 만들지 말라고."

스티브는 눈을 너무 찌푸린 나머지 두 눈썹이 중앙에서 만날 지경이었다.

"자네는 우리가 이 계획을 고려해 봐야 한다고 생각 안 해?"

"내가 그 계획 고려하는 거 방금 들었잖아?"

"그대는 어리석다."

시프가 말했다. "그대는 배신자와 타협하고 희망에서 등 돌리고 있어."

"멍청하고 근거 없는 희망에 등 돌리는 거지, 맞아."  
토니가 말했다.

"그리고 말인데, 로키 말이야? 지금 세상에서 실제로 로키는 대마왕이 아니라고. 눈치 못 챘을까 봐 말하는 건데 댁의 같잖은 이야기에 따르면 이렇게 모든 걸 망쳐놓은 놈은 그 금발쟁이 총아야."

시프는 비웃었다.

"토르는 금고로 가기 전 로키와 둘이서만 얘기를 나눴다. 능변가놈은 그런 것들을 토르의 귀에 속삭일 수 있었어. 토르는 아무 도움 없이 그러한 주문을 행할 지식이 없었지. 어쩌면 로키가 말해줬을지 몰라. 심지어 어쩌면 로키는 기억하고 있을지도 모르지.”

토니는 팔짱 꼈다.

"아무도 기억 못 하는데 로키가 왜 기억하겠어? 자네 논리에 의하면 자네가 기억할 수 있는 건 일이 터졌을 때 자네가 그 장소 가까이 있었기 때문이잖아? 로키한테 그 법칙이 어찌 적용되겠어?"

시프는 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"변화가 오고 있는 걸 알고 있다면, 그에 대비할 수 있다. 로키가 토르에게 조언할 수 있었다면 로키는 테서렉트에 대비해 스스로 방어할 충분한 지식이 있었어. 모든 것을 기억하면서도 자기가 저질렀던 실수를 교정해 이 행성을 정복할 수 있도록. 하지만 테서렉트의 무언가가 토르를 변화시켰지. 토르가 미드가르드를 선수 쳤고, 그에 아스가르드에서 빠져나온 로키가 토르에게 도전했을 때, 그대가 말한 대로 토르는 로키를 패배시켰다."

시프는 고개를 갸웃했다. "패배는 로키를 약화시켰지, 아닌가? 토르가 어떻게 로키를 패배시켰건 간에, 이건 로키를 쇠약해지게 해 제 본질을 감출 수 없게 만들었어."

"자네 말이 맞아."  
토니가 말했다.

"토르는 무슨 서리거인 살해용 마법 단검 같은 거로 로키를 다 죽이다시피 했지. 또, 내가 이런 문장을 말하게 한 것에 자네 종족 전체를 저주한다. 우리가 로키를 기지로 데려오고서 로키가 회복하는 동안, 로키는 자신의 마력이 자기 친형님을 부르는 신호기로 작용한다는 걸 깨달았지. 그래서 로키는 강철로 자신을 묶음으로써 자신을 약화시켜 마력을 줄였고 얼마 되지 않는 자신의 마법을 사용해서는 출입구를 와딩하고 환자를 치료하는 걸 도왔어. 자네는 자네 세상에서의 로키가 사악하다고 했지, 좋아, 적당한 환경에서라면 로키가 사악해질 수 있다고 나는 믿어. 가끔 걘 아주 못됐거든.  
하지만 여기 로키는 사악하지 않아, 엄청나게 긴 시간을 들여 사기라도 치고 있는 게 아니라면 말이야. 그리고 미녀 양반, 나는 이렇게 말하겠는데, 로키를 이만한 시공간을 걸쳐 작당할 무슨 권모술수에 능한 대악당 취급하는 거 말이야? 이 아래 쪽에서 로키의 친한 친구놈 중 한 명으로서 장담하지, 자네는 로키의 뛰어남을 정말 과대평가하고 있는 거야."

"그대는 로키가 거짓말에 얼마나 뛰어난지 과소평가하고 있다."  
시프는 고개를 저었다.

"그대는 내가 한때 범했던 것과 같은 실수를 하고 있어. 그대는 로키를 좋게 봐, 그리고 그게 뭐라도 된다고 생각하지. 로키는 그대들을 배반할 거다. 이야기에서 그 부분은 변하지 않아."

시프가 확신에 차, 대단한 열의를 담아 너무나 씁쓸하게 말한 나머지 토니는 잠깐이지만 거의 시프를 믿을 뻔했다.  
그의 귀로 문이 열리는 소리와 페퍼가 외치는 소리가 들렸다.

"그만 해요, 그냥 그만둬요."

문이 쾅 닫히기도 전, 토니가 뒤를 돌아보기도 전에, 토니와 스티브의 의자가 각각 방의 반대편으로 날아가 박혔고 로키가 홍해를 가르듯 방의 중앙으로 걸어왔다.

"어찌 네가 감히," 붉은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고서, 로키가 씩씩거렸다.

로키는 분노로 이성이 나간 듯했다.

"내가 오랫동안 네놈에게 물어보고 싶었던 질문이구나."  
시프가 내뱉었다.

"거짓들, 시프. 너는 거짓을 말하고 있다. 네 입술 밖으로 흘러나오는 독기 어린 말 중에 진실이라곤 하나 없어."

"난 너와 다르다, 로키. 나는 내 필요를 위해 거짓을 고하지 않아."

로키는 웃음기라곤 없이 음침한 웃음을 터트렸다.

"전이라면 아니었겠지, 그래. 예전의 너는 사납긴 했지, 하지만 잔인함이란 너한테 안 어울려. 잔인함에 요구되는 영리함이 네겐 없으니까."

"사악한 말이 내게 어울리지 않는다면, 능변가놈아."

시프는 그르렁거렸다. "그건 그 말들이 네놈한테서 왔기 때문일 것이다."

스티브가 일어서기 시작했다.

"거기 둘 다, 진정-"

시프의 얼굴로부터 시선을 돌리지 않고서, 로키가 스티브의 방향으로 손가락을 찔렀고 스티브는 제자리에 털썩 주저앉았다.  
토니 또한 벌떡 일어섰지만, 뒤로 나가 떨어졌다.

"어떻게 여기에 왔지?"

로키의 목소리는 얼음장 같았다. "네가 이 일을 혼자 해냈을 리 없어."

스티브는 일어서려 애썼으나 로키의 마법은 스티브를 단단히 붙잡고 있었다.  
토니 역시 마찬가지 상황이었다.  
나타샤 쪽으로 몸을 돌리니 그녀는 두 외계인을 차갑고 계산적인 눈으로 바라보고 있었다.

토니가 입을 열었지만, 나타샤는 고개를 저었다.  
듣기만 해, 그녀의 몸짓이 그렇게 말하고 있는 듯했다.  
나타샤는 사람들이 사나워지면 아주 좋아했다. 그럴 때마다 그녀는 사람들에 대해 정말 많은 걸 알아낼 수 있었다.

"바나헤임의 마법사야?"  
로키가 물었다.

로키는 고개를 갸웃했다.

"아니. 그들 중 누구든 네가 설득할 순 없었을 테지. 설득 말고, 더 부정한 방법을 통했을까? 네가 마법사를 찾을 수나 있었을까? 말해봐라, 시프. 이곳으로 올 수 있을 만큼 충분한 마법을 일으키기 위해 어떤 악행을 저질렀지?"

유리에 달려든 시프는 주먹을 쾅 내리쳤다.

"아스가르드의 배신자에겐 답하지 않겠다."

얼마 동안 시프의 분노는 시프 스스로 입을 열 수조차 없을 만큼 활활 타올랐으나, 다시 그녀가 입을 열었을 때 그 말들은 로키의 말이 그랬듯 차가웠다.

"나는 대답하지 않겠다. 네 진실을 얻기 위해 하고 싶은 대로 해라, 로피슨. 자유를 되찾으면 나는 내 손으로 널 죽이고 네 심장을 네놈의 죽은 몸에 권할 것이니. 넝마가 된 네 시체를 손에 들고 아스가르드로 돌아가면 네 머리를 빈 왕좌에 올려 모두에게 괴물들의 본성을 일깨우는 영원한 본보기로 삼을 것이다."

"토르는 제 아비와 어미를 죽였어."  
눈물과 분노 사이의 무언가로 가득 차, 떨리는 소리로 로키가 말했다.

"토르는 왕국의 위대한 전사들을 도륙하고 아무도 자신을 심판하려 쫓아올 수 없게끔 세계를 통하는 다리를 무너뜨렸다. 토르는 준비되지 못한 세상을 파괴하기 위해 혐오스러운 것들과 동맹을 맺었어. 그런데도 여전히 내가 덜 사랑받는 아들인가?"

"토르는 네놈이 하고자 했던 일, 그 이상은 하지 않았어."

경멸하는 얼굴로 시프는 뒤로 물러나서 로키를 훑어보았다.

"네놈과 토르가 다른 점이라곤 토르는 성공했다는 것뿐이지."

로키는 시프가 자신의 뺨을 때리기라도 한 듯 주춤 물러섰다.

"왕좌가 비었다면," 로키가 으르렁댔다.

"그렇다면 내가 아스가르드의 왕이다. 오딘의 피가 내 핏줄에 흐르진 않을 터라도, 오딘은 나를 당신의 아들로 키웠어. 시프, 너는 네 군주에게 좀 더 경의를 담아 말해야 해."

한 발짝 뒤로 가 감방의 중앙에 있는 작은 의자에 앉으며 시프는 잔혹하게 미소 지었다.

"아스가르드의 배신자에겐 답하지 않겠다."

그때 경적이 요란하게 울렸다. 인접 지역의 전류 활동을 추적하는 감지기와 연결된 경적이었다.  
맑은 하늘에 떨어지는 날벼락이든 뭐든, 급격하고 부자연스러운 전류량 증가 시 경적은 정확히 2분을 울어댔고, 그동안 기지는 자동으로 적색경보에 들어갔다.

여전히 각자의 의자에 묶인 채, 토니와 스티브는 바로 서로를 쳐다보았다.

"토르다." 둘은 동시에 말했다.

나타샤는 이미 밖으로 나가 통제부로 달음박질하고 있었다.

로키와 시프는 여전히 주변 세상에 눈과 귀를 막은 채 서로를 노려보고 있었다.

"로키!" 토니가 외쳤다.

로키는 토니 쪽으로 머리를 거의 움찔하지도 않았으나, 토니 가슴을 내리누르던 무게는 사라졌다.  
이번에 토니가 몸을 일으켰을 땐 몸은 발을 대고 우뚝 일어나졌다.

"가자고!"

스티브가 경고음 너머로 소리쳤다.  
토니는 아무런 움직임을 보이지 않는 로키를 돌아봤다.

경보는 계속해서 째지도록 울렸고, 얼토당토않다는 걸 알면서도 토니는 천둥이 점점 가까이 다가오는 소리가 들린다고 단언할 수 있을 것 같았다.  
토니는 돌아서서, 단지 몇 발자국만 뒤처진 채 스티브 뒤로 달렸다.

 

\---

 

"상황은?"

통제실로 미끄러져 들어오며 토니가 물었다.

"30분 전, 중서부에서 난데없이 출현한 폭풍우에 기계들이 신호음을 냈어. 6분 전 폭풍우들은 2분만에 3천 마일을 이동했고."

힐은 이미 제자리에서 자기 계정에 접속해서 부하들이 보내오는 폐쇄 프로토콜에 허가를 내주고 있었다.

"이거 30분 전에 F-블록에서 돌아가고 있던 뭔지 모를 그 일이랑 관련된 건가?"

"어쩌면."

자기 위치로 뛰어들어가며 토니가 말했다.

지금부터 2분 안에 전기로 돌아가는 모든 불필요한 프로그램들은 정지되어야 했다.  
언더그라운드 전체에 동력을 공급하는 아크 리액터는 할 수 있는 한 멈춤에 가까운 상태에 있어야 했다.

토르는 전류에 특별한 민감성이 있었다.  
끔찍했던 첫 주에 그들은 토르가 어떻게 전류의 근원을 쫓을 수 있는지를 배웠다.

"무슨 망할 일이 일어났든 간에 언더그라운드의 국장에게 문의했어야 하는 거 아닌가?"  
힐이 쏘아붙였다.

"아마도."

그렇게 말하고 토니는 소리쳤다. "페퍼는 대체 어딨는 거야?"

페퍼는 이곳에서 폐쇄상황 보급품을 신속히 배급하고 있어야 했다.  
기지가 얼마나 오래 마비 상태에 머무를지는 누구도 몰랐고, 뭔가 먹을 것과 마실 것을 지니게 하는 건 공황을 방지하는 방편 중 하나였다.

나타샤와 스티브가, 이제는 복장을 갖춰 입고서, 도착했다.

힐은 둘을 향해 고갯짓 해 보였다. "함께 갈 텐가, 스타크?"

토니는 이를 꽉 물었다. "못 가, 슈트는 15퍼센트밖에 충전 안 됐어."

힐은 토니도 공감하는 짜증 난 소리를 내고는 메타휴먼들에게 돌아섰다.

"둘이 각각 가스 마스크 쓴 소대 하나씩이랑 간다. 스티브, 당신은 북쪽 입구에 알파 소대와. 나타샤, 당신은 남쪽에 베타와 간다. 토르가 근처에서 얼쩡대는 것 같으면, 지하철로 통하는 가까운 터널을 통과해 기지에서 가능한 한 가장 먼 곳으로 간다, 당신들이 몇 마일은 떨어져 있는 곳에서 왔다고 그가 생각하게 만들어야 해. 질문 있나? 없어? 그럼 가."

스티브와 나타샤는 경례했다.

스티브가 돌아서기 전 토니는 스티브와 시선이 마주쳤다. 토니 역시 경례했다.

"왔어요, 왔어요!" 스티브와 나타샤가 달려나가는 동안 페퍼가 달려 들어오며 소리쳤다.

"배급은 이미 진행 중이에요 사람들은 지난 4년간 무작위 훈련을 하고 있었으니까요."

"도대체 어디 갔다 온 거야?" 힐은 말했다.

"뭐 처리 좀 한다고요."  
자기 위치로 쑥 들어가며 페퍼가 답했다.

"뭐가 뭔데?"  
힐이 물었지만, 페퍼는 그에 토니를 쳐다봤다.

"아래쪽 감방에서 이루어지는 심문을 가까운 방 폐쇄 회로로 지켜볼 수 있다는 사실에서 발생한 부산물 같은 것이요."

"자네 그러지 말았어야지."  
토니가 말했다.

"일 끝난 후에 그렇게 말하기는 쉽겠죠."

"도대체 로키는 지금 어딨는 거야?"

페퍼는 고개를 저었다. "로키를 감방 밖으로 빼냈고 나오면서 감방은 봉쇄했지만, 로키는 달려가 버렸어요. 어디로 갔는지는 저도 몰라요."

"당신들 나한테 말해야 할 것 있어?"

힐의 목소리는 겉으로는 잠잠했다. 힐과 이렇게 오래 일하고 나니, 토니는 공기의 변화만으로도 힐이 얼마나 화났는지 알 수 있었다.

"네, 있어요, 미안해요, 마리아."  
페퍼가 말했다.

"당신한테 먼저 갔어야 했지만 그러지 않았어요, 이게 다 끝나면 모두 얘기할게요."

"그렇게 하도록 해."

토니의 라디오가 지직거렸다. "통제부, 여기는 MMD의 창 중위입니다."

산학과 형이상학 부서The Mathematicks and Metaphysics Division. 기본적으로 말하자면 마법, 관료적으로 말하자면 특별히 기술과 융합된 마법.  
로키의 꼬마 법사들과 토니의 기술꾼들이었다.

토니는 통신을 열었다. "여기는 토니. 말해, 맥스."

"토니, 우리가 다섯 입구 모두 옥스 와드를 활성화했어요. 이제 혈마법을 시험적으로 사용하는 중입니다."

"로키가 자네랑 있어?"

"있었죠. 로키는 엔젤 윙을 작동시키기 위해 병동에서 9파인트의 피를 뽑았어요."

그거면 로키는 됐군. 걱정이 사그라지기 전까지 토니는 자신이 이렇게 긴장하고 있는 줄도 몰랐다.  
어차피 어리석고 무의미한 걱정이었다. 만약 로키가 배신자라 하더라도 로키는 멍청하고 자기 파괴적인 배신자는 아닐 거였다.  
토르는 로키가 죽었다 생각하고 있었고 로키는 그 상태를 유지할 필요가 있었다. 언더그라운드가 자기에게 필요한 걸 충족시키는 동안은 최소한 로키도 이곳을 지키는 걸 도울 거였다.

"그쪽도 완전 폐쇄 절차 밟고 있지?"  
토니가 물었다.

"로키는 A와 B 분대를 악마의 덫 업무에 배치했어요. C 분대는 밑에 아크 리액터 쪽에서, 아크 리액터의 출력을 감추고 있고요. D 분대는 20마일 밖에 가짜 기지 신호를 생성 중입니다. 모든 게 절차대로예요."

"그렇게 하고 있어. 자네 와드 일 다 끝내면..."

"분배 작업을 도운 후 블록으로 돌아가라. 걱정하지 마세요, 토니."

"역시 우리 맥스."

토니는 말했다. "조심하라고."

"당신도요." 맥스가 말했다.

"중위 창, 통신종료."

토니가 통신을 끊는 동안 시트웰이 통제실로 딱딱, 발걸음 소릴 내며 들어왔다.

"국장님, 불필요한 인력들은 각자 자기 방에, F-블록 소속은 전부 지정된 안전 구역에 배치됐습니다. 2단계로 돌입할 준비가 끝났습니다."

힐은 끄덕이고는 자기 라디오를 방송에 맞췄다.

"2단계로 돌입한다. 내가 명확하게 달리 말하기 전에는 각자 맡은 자리를 지킨다. 위급한 비상사태가 아닌 이상 무선 침묵을 유지한다."

"국장님, 지금 와서 토르가 여기로 돌아온 이유를 우리가 알고 있는 겁니까?"  
시트웰이 물었다.

힐은 토니와 페퍼를 힐끗 바라봤다.

"난 모르겠어." 그녀는 첫째 단어를 강조했다.

"아스가르드인 방문자가 아래쪽 감방에 있어요."  
페퍼가 말했다.

"그 여자의 방문이 토르의 관심을 끌 만큼 눈에 띄었을지도 모르겠어요."

힐은 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. "누군가가 우리 기지 안에 포탈을 열었어? 어떻게?"

페퍼는 입을 열었다가 다시 닫았다.

"그거 실은 아주 훌륭한 질문이에요. 바이프로스트 없이 통과하는 건 사용 가능한 가장 어려운 종류의 마법이라 로키가 직접 말했었죠. 게다가 로키가 전에 제게 말해줬던 얘기에 의하면 시프는 마법을 전혀 몰라요."

"로키가 자네한테 시프 얘기했었어?"  
토니가 물었다.

"나한테는 얘기한 적 없는데."

"당신이 자리에 없을 때도 사람들은 대화 나눌 수 있거든요, 토니."  
페퍼가 쏘아붙였다.

힐이 손을 들었다.  
둘은 조용히 했다.

"통과해오는 다른 사람이 더 있나?"  
힐은 물었다.

토니와 페퍼는 서로 바라보았다.

"아니요." 한 박자 후 페퍼가 말했다. "그렇다고는 생각 안 해요."

"그걸 보장할 수 있어?"  
토니는 고개를 저었다.

"하지만 이 여전사 씨는 팀으로 작업하고 있는 사람처럼 보이진 않았어. 그리고 엔젤 윙이 마법을 통해 기지로 사람들이 들어오는 건 막을 거다."

"막는 건가?"

"이론상은. 시험해 본 것도 아니고 그게 어떤 원리인지 아는 것도 로키뿐이라."

힐은 욕설을 내뱉었다. "통제부로 오지 않다니 그 녀석 벽 속에 박아 넣어 버리겠어."

"국장님." 자기 위치에 서 있는 보안부 부장 클레이 대위였다. "3단계로 갈 준비가 되었습니다."

"MMD도요?"  
페퍼가 물었다.

대위는 끄덕였다.

생각에 잠긴 채 힐은 뺨 안쪽을 깨물었다.

"우린 아스가르드인이 포탈을 통해 침략할지 말지 걱정하고 앉아있을 여유가 없어. 실제 아스가르드인 한 명이 이토록 오래 지구에서 뭘 하고 있는지도 모르는데 말이야. 계획대로 3단계-완전 폐쇄와 무선 침묵으로 돌입하고 필수 대기 시간이 지나면 상황을 재평가한다."

주변 대위들에게 힐은 고개를 끄덕였다. "3단계로 들어간다. 가 봐."

둘은 갔다. 페퍼는 식량 창고가 있는 북쪽으로. 토니는 A-블록을 향해 도로 남쪽으로.

3단계에 들어서면, 토니는 한 소대와 함께 꼬리 잡기로 토르를 유인할 준비를 하게 되어 있었다.

통제부에서 토니의 일은 끝났고, 슈트 없이 토니는 이제 시민 한 명에 불과했다.  
라디오를 켜놓고 기다리는 것 외에 토니가 당장 할 수 있는 일이란 없었다.

불빛이라곤 비상등-실지론 어둠 속에서 빛나는 첨단 기술 페인트-에서 나오는 것뿐이었다.

A-블록에서 자기 방 밖에 나와 있는 사람이라곤 토니뿐이었고.  
토니는 자기 방을 지나쳐 계속 걸어갔다.  
토니가 죽게 될 거라면, 저 삭막하고 캄캄한 감방 같은 곳에선 죽지 않을 거였다.

비상문이 각 구역을 봉쇄하고 있었지만, 토니는 살고 일하는 곳이 같은 구역 안에 있는 운 좋은 녀석 중 하나였다.  
긴 통근은 토니가 언제나 싫어하는 거였다.

토니가 도착했을 때 정비소는 적막했고, 고요했으며, 추웠다.  
문제없었다. 토니는 벽장에 담요를 보관했다. 에어 매트리스도 말아서 넣어놨긴 하지만, 오늘 밤 그건 불필요할 거였다.

슈트에 붙어 있는 리액터와 자신의 리액터라면 작업을 하기에 딱 충분한 밝기였다.  
이 시점까지 와서 토니가 빛이 필요하거나 한 것도 아니었지만.

한 슈트를 지난 5년 동안 정비해왔다. 그는 촉각만으로도 작업할 수 있었다.

토니는 담요로 어깨를 감싸고 작업 벨트를 맨 다음 슈트의 가랑이 사이에 쭈그렸다.  
흉갑의 이음매를 찾아 차가운 금속을 더듬는 손가락 아래 감촉에 토니는 그날 아침 기지를 나선 후 처음으로 가슴이 진정되는 기분이었다.

 

\---

 

라디오에서 나는 신호음에 토니는 깼다. 슈트의 가슴께에서 토니는 벌떡 일어났고, 정비소를 채우고 있는 불빛에 눈을 깜빡였다.

"1단계로 복귀한다." 귓가에서 힐의 목소리가 지직거렸다.

"전류는 최소한으로 돌릴 테지만 우리가 구별할 수 있는 한 토르는 이제 뉴욕 시티 안에 없어."

토니는 눈을 비벼 잠을 쫓았다.

"떠난 거야?"

"MMD에게 감사하라고. 로키와 D 분대가 저 밑에 플로리다에서 포탈이 열린 듯 가짜로 꾸몄어. 태풍 활동에 따르면, 토르는 가짜 포탈을 쫓아 남쪽으로 갔고. 얼마만큼의 거리까지 감당할 수 있을지 마법사들은 확신 못 하고 있지만, 뉴욕의 포탈은 다른 포탈과 같은 눈속임이었다고 토르를 이해시킬 수 있길 바라야지."

뭐 최소한, 토르가 한쪽 대륙에서 다른 대륙으로 옮겨가게는 하였군.

"내가 통제부로 갈까?"

"페퍼가 당신 대신 보고했어. 솔직히 이 정보를 갖고 난 뭘 해야 할지 모르겠군. 포로는 지금은 감시를 세워뒀어. 스티브가 첫 교대 조를 자청했고. 스티브 말로는 시프는 비교적 협조적이지만, 우리가 시간을 낭비하고 있다고 계속 주장한다는군."

통신의 반대편에서 무더기로 지지직거리는 소리가 들렸다. 한숨 소리였다.

"시프가 말한 것에 대해 당신은 어떻게 생각하지, 스타크?"

토니는 슈트의 가슴에 머리를 기댔다. "맥거핀을 부수면 우리가 모두 집으로 돌아갈 수 있다는 거? 그 여자의 희망참에 감탄해야 한다 생각해."

몇 호흡이 지날 동안 반대편에서 힐은 침묵했다.

"당신 오늘 비번일 예정이지." 마침내 힐이 말했다.

"그렇게 하는 걸 권하겠어. 진짜 침대에서 자도록 해. 지난 24시간 동안 작년 한 해보다도 많은 긴급 사태가 있었고, 이건 계속될 거라는 느낌이 들어. 충분히 휴식을 취한 당신이 필요해.”

"그쪽도 마찬가지라고."

많아 봤자 한 두시간 밖에 안됐을 거라고 계산하면서도, 토니는 계획에 없었던 낮잠에 약간의 죄책감을 느꼈다. 힐은 분명 밤 내내 경계 태세로 있었을 터였다.

"잠깐!" 힐이 끊기 전 토니가 말했다. "자네 로키는 어쩔 건데?"

"제 할 일을 하긴 했더라도 통제부로 오지 않은 것에는 그 배알을 따 줄 거다."

토니는 이마를 문질렀다. "내 말은 그게 아니잖아."

"무슨 말이지?"  
힐는 진짜로 혼란스러운 듯 들렸다.

어쩌면 페퍼가 시프가 말한 것 모두를 보고한 건 아닌 모양이었다.

"내 말은, 그가 감정적일 수도 있다는 거지."

토니는 재빨리 거짓말했다. "걔 형이 마을로 돌아온 거라든지 그런 거 말이야."

"그렇게 로키가 걱정된다면 당신이 뭐라도 하든지. 감정적인 문제는 통제부의 영역이 아니야. 힐 통신종료."

토니는 라디오를 귀에서 뽑아 내고는 그걸 옆의 바닥에 내던졌다.

"자비스." 토니는 슈트의 흉갑을 손마디로 두드렸다. "얼마나 찼어, 친구?"

"54퍼센트입니다, 주인님."

"54밖에 안됐어? 망할. 너 충전한 지-"

"18시간이 됐죠, 주인님. 그중에 12시간 반은 슈트를 충전하는 전류가 끊어져 있었습니다."

맞군.

토니는 끙 신음하며 자리에서 일어났다.  
도중에 전신의 뼈가 부서지기라도 하는 듯한 소리가 났다.

"완전히 충전되려면 어느 정도 걸릴지 말해줘."

"9시간, 23분이면 슈트가 완전히 작동하게 될 겁니다."

"슈트가 완전히 작동하게 되는 날이란 슈트가 쓰레기 더미에서 건진 것들로 만들어지지 않는 날이라고."

토니는 라디오를 낚아채서 주머니에 넣었다. "하지만 100퍼센트 충전에 만족해야겠지."

 

오늘 복도는 거의 비어 있었다. 1단계는 경보가 완전히 해제된 것과는 차이가 있었고, 기지의 절반 가까이는 여전히 비번 상태였다.

A-블록 식당, 바로 지난밤만 해도 파티의 중심이었던 곳엔 이제 식사를 위해 카드를 그으며 낮은 목소리로 이야기하고 있는 20명 정도의 사람만이 있었다.

아무 말 없이 내내 손만 잡고 있는 한 커플 뒤로 토니는 줄을 섰다. 둘은 남자의 방 혹은 여자의 방 안에 비집고 들어가 서로를 붙들고 이게 끝인지 아닌지를 기다리며 밤을 함께 보냈을 거였다.

얼마나 많은 사람이 절차를 무시하고 밤에 다른 누군가를 찾아갔을까? 토니가 찾아간 사람이 비록 금속으로 만들어진 슈트라 하더라도, 그 역시 사람들에게 뭐라고 할 자격은 없었다.

자격이 있었더라도 토니는 그렇게 하지 않았을 거다. 홀로 죽고 싶은 사람이란 없으니까.

토니는 카드를 긋고 아침 식사를 골랐다. 오렌지 주스와 오트밀, 달걀과 비슷하다 봐줄 만한 것들에 개인 비타민 보충제가 든 작은 컵이 쟁반 위에 올려졌다.

토니는 신용 화폐를 추가로 사용해서, 맛은 죽을 맛이 나지만 식사하다 꾸벅꾸벅 조는 걸 막아줄 뜨거운 블랙커피 한 컵을 뽑았다.  
맛에 신경 쓸 수 없을 정도로 토니는 피곤했다.

토니는 침실로 가야 했다. 진짜 침실로.

앞서 식사를 주문했던 커플 중 한 여자가 여자친구의 어깨에 머리를 기댔다. 여자는 상대방의 허리에 팔을 감쌌다.

 

토니는 아침 식사를 마쳤다.

A-블록에서 아래쪽 감방까지는 긴 거리였고, 토니의 몸은 그 사실을 좋아하지는 않았다.

하지만 토니는 세계를 뚫고 들어온 여자한테 물어볼 질문이 많이 있었다. 물론 평행 역사 헛소리에 관한 거 말고.

심문 와중에, 뭐 감정적으로 흘러가긴 했지만, 로키와 페퍼 말대로, 시프는 어떻게 여기 온 것일까?

스티브가 아직 근무 중이라면 토니와 스티브가 함께 시프한테 물어볼 수도 있었다.  
스티브가 거기 있을 거라는 걸 토니는 거의 잊을 뻔했다.  
그 사실에 대해서 토니는 전혀 생각해보지는 않은 거였다.

감방으로 통하는 입구 밖에서, 토니는 멈췄다.

머리 박치기보다는 좀 더 어른스러운 느낌이라 토니는 차가운 벽에 머리를 가져다 댔다, 요즈음 토니는 좀 더 성숙한 사람이 되려 하고 있었다.  
페퍼는 그거야말로 세상의 종말을 선고하는 명확한 신호라고 농담하곤 했다, 그런 농담이 잔인하게 느껴지지 않을 정도로 둘이 가까운 사이였을 때는.

어떻게 그렇게 똑똑하면서도 자기 자신에 대해 아무것도 모를 수 있냐고 페퍼는 토니에게 묻곤 했다.

그녀는 틀렸다.

토니는 자기 자신이 원하는 것 모두를 알았다. 그리고 알고 있으므로, 그는 상당히 많은 시간을 알지 못하는 척하면서 보냈다.  
토니는 그걸 그의 마음 한구석으로 밀어 넣었다, 그가 그것을 바라보는 것을 거부하면 그것이 존재하지 않게 되기라도 하는 것처럼.

그러니 토니는 자신이 여기에 온 진짜 이유를 안다.  
당연히 알지.

"자네가 저 망할 문을 절대 두드리지 않을 거라 생각했어."  
그날 밤, 유일했던 그 밤에 스티브의 품 안에서 토니는 말했다.

A-블록에서 포옹은 필수적이었다.  
딱 달라붙어 있는 것 외에 어느 것도 충분할 공간이 없었다.

스티브는 큭큭거렸고, 토니는 그걸 저 자신의 등과 뼈를 통해 느낄 수 있었다.  
스티브는 토니의 목 뒤에 얼굴을 파묻었다.

"나도 잘 모르겠더라."

"왜, 캡? 내가 못되게 굴 거라 생각했어? 내가 거절할 거라 생각했어?"  
토니가 놀렸다.

스티브는 토니 등의 볼록한 부분을 살짝 깨물고는 키스했다.

"자네가 받아들일 거라고는 생각했지."

"그리고 그런데도 자네는 왔어."

"왔지."

그 밤이 무슨 의미가 되는 건지 스티브는 묻지 않았다.  
그럴 시간이 없었다.  
그에 당시의 토니는 고마워했다.  
지금도 어떤 면에선 토니는 여전히 고마웠다, 죽은 줄 알았다가 돌아온 스티브에게 지금 토니가 할 대답과 2개월 탐사 임무를 떠나는 스티브에게 했을 대답은 완전히 달랐을 것이기에.

한편으론 스티브가 그날 아침 떠나면서 토니의 옆 이마에 쪽, 키스하며 부드러운 목소리로 남긴 "안녕"이란, 너무 상냥해서, 스티브다웠던, 그러나 토니가 뭘 의미하길 원했는지는 정말 모르겠지만 그걸 의미하지는 않았던 그 말.

뭘 의미하길 원했는지에 대해 여전히 토니는 확실히 할 수가 없었다.  
토니는 진정 확실히 할 수가 없었다.

스티브는 아주 오랫동안 친구, 좋은, 훌륭한 친구였고, 토니는 스티브가 언제 뭔가 다른 존재가 됐는지를 확실히 할 수 없었다.  
토니가 아는 전부란 이거였다- 죽음을 대면할 때, 함께하고 있길 원하는 사람에 대해 생각하지 않기란 어려운 일이라는 거.

토니는 스티브와 대화해야 했다.  
하지만 토니는 그러고 싶지 않았고, 왼편에는 "감시"라고 쓰인, 토니가 전에는 인식하지 못했던 문이 있었고, 그것참, 저것을 선택하지 않을 수가 없지 않나?

그래, 그렇네, 토니는 그리 생각하기로 했다.

이 방이 페퍼와 로키가 지켜보고 있었을 방이겠지.  
그 생각에 CCTV를 켜며 토니는 움찔했다.

로키는 토니가 지금 당장 처리하고 싶지 않은, 처리해야만 하는 또 다른 문제 덩어리였다.

토니는 그냥 맥주잔 큰 거 하나 로키 방으로 쪽지 붙여서 보내면 안 될까 궁금했다. "자네 머릿속이 어떤지는 내 모르겠지만, 존나 열 좀 식혀라."

전에는 단 한 번도 토니는 로키를 무섭게 여긴 적이 없었다.  
로키가 가장 오만하게 굴 때도, 가장 거칠게 굴 때도, 아주 존나 재수 없게 굴 때조차, 토니는 한 번도 로키를 겁낸 적이 없었다.  
어젯밤 전까지는.

나눠진 화면에서, 여섯 개의 다른 각도로 토니는 시프를 봤다.  
한 카메라가 유리 옆 의자에 앉아있는 스티브 쪽을 향해 있었다.

시프는 의자에 앉아 있었다. 둘은 웃고 있었다.  
이건 그다지 감시하고 있는 걸로는 보이지 않았다.

"그게 사실입니까?"

스티브의 목소리는 스피커를 통해 마치 옆에 서 있는 것처럼 명확하게 들렸다.

"맹세코."

시프가 한 손을 올리며 답했다. "토르는 다신 실내에서 헬멧을 쓰지 않았지."

"그가 그렇게 어렸다니 상상이 안 되는군요."

"상상할 수 없겠지. 이런 망가진 세계에서는."

시프는 팔꿈치를 무릎에 올린 채 앞으로 기댔다.

"약조하네, 캡틴, 진짜 토르는 아스가르드의 그 어느 이보다 더 자비롭고 선량한 전사야."

"그런데도 당신은 이 토르를 죽이려 하고 있습니다."

"이곳의 토르는 괴물이야. 제 형의 탈을 쓴 로키와 같아. 아스가르드의 적법한 후계자를 되살리기 위해, 맞아, 나는 이 자의 피가 내 손을 타고 흐르게 만들 거다."

시프가 고개를 갸우뚱하는 걸 토니는 여섯 각도로 볼 수 있었다.

"그대는 어느 쪽 토르건 딱히 애정을 갖고 있지는 않아. 그런데도 그대들은 그와 싸우려 하질 않지. 그가 그렇게나 무시무시한가?"

총알처럼, 폭탄처럼, 폭풍처럼, 살얼음처럼, 파편처럼, 뒤덮으며, 피할 수 없는, 하늘에서 내리꽂는 천둥.  
죽음과 탄 살점의 악취가 천둥 끝없는 천둥처럼 대기를 울리고.  
안팎이 다 튀겨질 때는 언제일까, 벼락보다 빠르게 추락하게 될 때는 언제일까, 벼락이 언제 자신을 따라잡을까, 궁금해하며 또 다른 벼락을 피하는 동안 슈트 안에서는 팔 위로 다시 소름이 끼치고.

토니는 억지로 호흡했다.  
토니는 탁자에서 손가락을 떼어내다가 구부러진 강철을 아연실색하여 내려다보았다.

이걸 토니가 한 건가? 아니, 물론 아니지, 토니는 자신의 뇌가 다시 작동을 시작함에 따라 깨달았다.  
이곳은 누군가 경악하며 듣고 있을 때 서 있을 곳이었고, 누군가 손을 내려놓을 곳이었고, 그 누군가가 강철을 구부릴 힘이 있는 사람이었다면, 구부러졌을 곳이 이곳이었다.  
로키가 이곳에 서서 죽었던 여자가 저는 악당이고, 토르-그 토르가-영웅이라는 이야기를 하는 걸 듣는 동안 페퍼는 어떻게 로키를 진정시키려 했을까?

_하지만 로키가 그리하였을 수도 있어,_ 토니 마음속에서 절대 입 다무는 법이 없는, 그의 생존을 도왔던 편집증적인 목소리가 속삭였다.

_로키가 진짜 화났을 때 어떤지 봤잖아._

마치 먼 곳에서 들려오는 것처럼, 스티브가 말하는 소리가 들렸다.

"토르는 당신 왕국의 가장 훌륭한 전사들을 살해했죠. 당신도 그가 얼마나 강한지는 알잖습니까."

"토르가 공격했을 때는, 기습이라는 이점을 갖고 있었지."  
시프는 답했다.

"아스가르드의 적장자로부터 그러한 폭력을 누가 예상했을까? 이제는 우리가 기습의 이점을 갖고 있어. 우리가 첫 타를 날릴 수 있지. 그리고 그대의 논쟁 좋아하는 친구 말이 맞는다면, 토르는 묠니르를 더는 들지 못해. 그 말이 사실이라면 토르의 힘은 본디 지닌 힘 일부에 지나지 않겠지."

"그 일부가 장난이 아니지요."  
스티브가 말했다.

"토르는 여전히 천둥을 부립니다. 여전히 총알이 통하지 않고요. 러시아가 토르를 죽이기 위해 스스로 핵폭탄을 터트렸지만, 토르는 멀쩡히 살아나왔습니다."

"그래서 그대들은 그대들이 죽는 날까지 생쥐처럼 땅속에서 움츠리고 있겠다는 거로군."

아니.  
우리는 살아남는 겁니다, 그것에 부끄러울 것은 한 줌 없습니다.  
스티브는 그렇게 말해야만 했다.

그러는 대신, 스티브는 침묵에 빠졌다.

"그대는 사람들의 힘에 그렇게나 믿음이 없나?"  
시프가 물었다.

스티브는 땅바닥을 내려다보았다. 캡틴 아메리카는 고개를 들었다.

"왜 믿음을 가져야 하는지 설득해 보시죠."  
스티브는 이미 설득당한 듯이 말했다.

토니는 땅에 침을 뱉었다. 여태껏 그는 배신감이 입에 씁쓸함을 남기다는 말이 이렇게 문자 그대로의 의미였는 줄 깨닫지 못했다.  
팔꿈치 쪽에 인터콤 스위치가 있었다. 두 번 생각하지 않고 토니는 스위치를 눌렀다.

"모든 보안 요원들에게 상기시킨다."  
토니는 날카롭게 말했다.

감방에서 스티브와 시프는 깜짝 놀랐다.  
시프는 전투 준비라도 하듯 벌떡 일어섰다.

스티브는 카메라 쪽을 바라봤다.

"우리는 포로들과 정보를 나누지 않는다."

스티브는 부끄러워할 만한 양심조차 없어 보였다. "토니?"

토니는 CCTV를 껐고, 스티브의 모습은 검은색 화면으로 돌아갔다.  
토니는 방에서 나가서 죽 걸어나가 F-블록을 통과하고 중심부를 통과해 시설에서 빠져나왔다.

스티브가 원하면 토니를 따라잡을 수 있었겠지만, 스티브는 아직 감시 임무를 수행 중이었다.  
스티브는 자리를 떠나지 않을 거였다. 최소한 그 정도는 자기 할 일이란 걸 기억하고 있군그래.

토니는 자기 방에 도착해서, 들어온 뒤에, 그대로 엎어졌다.  
집어넣을 수 있는 침대를 집어넣지 않고 항상 그대로 놔두는 이유는 바로 이런 경우를 위해서였다.

매트리스에 엎어지는 것은 아머에 기대는 것보다 딱히 많이 편하지도 않았지만, 최소한 뒤쪽에 문은 잠겨있었고, 금속에만 대고 누워있다고 하더라도 토니는 너무 피곤해서 신경 쓰지도 않았을 거였다.

손가락이 반대편 벽에 닿을 때까지 토니는 아무렇게나 몸을 뻗었다.  
토니는 이곳에 자신과 함께 누워있을 그 누구도 생각하지 않았다.

 

노크 소리에 토니가 깨어났을 때, 벽에 있는 녹색으로 빛나는 시계는 세 시간이 지났다고 말하고 있었다.  
빠르게 네 번 두드리는 소리. 그러고서는, 침묵.

들리는 소리라곤 아크 리액터가 돌아가는 소리, 토니는 컴컴한 그곳에 누워있었다.  
잠시 후, 다시 두드리는 소리가 났다.

토니는 그저 누워있기만 했다.  
그 후 더 이상의 노크는 없었음에도 긴 시간 토니는 다시 잠을 이루지 못했다.

 

\---

 

토니가 깨어났을 때, 분위기는 오히려 토니가 자러 가기 전보다 긴장되어 있었다.  
아니, 토르가 뉴욕으로 돌아오거나 한 건 아니었다, 하지만 초기의 공황이 누그러지자 생각이 많아지는 데서 오는 공포가 내려앉았다.

그렇게 오랫동안 떠나 있던 토르가 왜 돌아왔을까?  
아침 먹기도 전에 토니는 백여 가지 가설을 들었고, 가설은 뒤로 갈수록 무시무시해졌는데, 잘 모르는 사람들한테는 보통 무시무시한 가설일수록 더 그럴듯하기 때문이었다.

토르가 기지를 발견하고는 사람들이 안심하기를 기다리고 있다.  
토르는 어떤 위인을 쫓아 지구를 돌아다니고 있다.  
토르는 어디에 자기 성을 지을지 탐색 중이다.  
토르는 도망간 자기 신부를 쫓는 중이다.

마지막 가설에 대해서 토니는 부수적인 질문의 필요성을 느꼈다.

"사람들한테 시프에 대해 말했어?"  
토니는 힐에게 물었다.

통제부에서 각자 식판을 무릎에 올리고서 지난 12시간 들어온 보고서 수십 장을 살펴보는, 초조한 분위기의 저녁이었다.

힐은 커피에 대고 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

"얘기 하고 싶지는 않았지."

힐은 선별적 진실의 가치를 아는 여자였다.  
그런 면에서는 전임자와 좀 비슷했다.  
토니랑도 좀 비슷하고.

"하지만 지난 밤 우리가 F-블록을 1시간 동안 폐쇄했다는 것과 새롭게 배분되는 고열량 음식이 있다는 사실을 숨기기란 어려운 일이지. 그런 걸 비밀로 하려고 하다가 실패하는 일은 이 정부를 신뢰할 수 없게 하는 동시에 무능해 보이게 만들었을 거야."

가라오케 금지령을 내리려 했던 시간 동안 힐은 많은 걸 배웠다.

"그럼 시프에 대한 우리 공식적인 입장은 뭐야?" 토니는 물었다.

"사실이랑 거의 비슷해. 시프는 우리 편이라 주장하는, 아스가르드에서 온 전사라는 거. 시프의 평행 차원 얘기는 지금은 비밀로 한다."

"뭐라도 할 계획이 있는 게 아니면, 그건 쭉 비밀로 하는 걸 추천한다. 헛된 희망이란 게 바로 그런 거야."

힐은 생각에 잠긴 채 커피를 홀짝였다.

"시프가 말한 내용을 확인할 아무 방법이 없어?"

토니의 가슴 속에서 짜증이 확 치밀어 올랐다.

"자네도 시프 말에 귀 기울이고 있단 소리는 하지 마. 자네가 그보다는 똑똑한 줄 알았는데."

"가능성을 잘라내버리는 게 당신을 똑똑하게 만드는 것처럼 굴지 마. 난 시프가 맞거나 틀리다고, 시프를 믿는다고 하지 않았어, 시프 말이 맞는다고 해서 그게 뭐 좋은 일이라도 되는 것처럼 말하는 것도 아니고. 하지만 거기 앉아서 이걸 고려해 보는 게 아무 가치가 없다고는 나한테 말하지 마. 그런 건 당신답지 않아, 스타크."

"이건 방해야." 괜찮은 품질의, 구워진 복제 치즈를 한입 가득 물고서 토니가 말했다.

"그게 다라고. 그리고 지금 당장 우리는 그런 방해를 받을 여유가 없어, 시카고에서 일어난 일이 퍼져나가게 될 이 상황에서는."

"그럼 나한테 방해가 안 되게 만들어."

힐은 커피를 들이켜고는 빈 머그잔을 머리 위로 흔들었다.

"이 이론을 확증하거나 반박할 수 있는 사람을 찾아내."

젊은 요원 한 명이 달려와 힐의 컵을 채웠다.

"어째서 내가 카페인 섭취할 수 있게 해주려 안달하는 젊은 요원 무리는 없는 걸까?"  
토니는 투덜댔다.

"왜냐하면, 내가 카페인을 섭취하면, 난 언더그라운드가 돌아가게 하니까. 당신이 카페인 섭취하면, 당신은 물건을 터트리고."

구태여 감질나도록 힐은 후루룩 길게 마셨다.

"여기, 힐 국장님. 스타크 씨."

외부감시부의 무어 요원이 경례했다.

"지상에서 이상한 신호가 잡히고 있습니다, 국장님."

"얼마나 이상한데?"

식판을 치우며 힐은 일어났다.

무어 요원이 힐에게 홀로 패드를 건넸다.

"솔직히 말해서, 위쪽의 이런 신호를 한번도 본 적이 없습니다. 모르는 사람이 보면 누가 탱크라도 끌고 맨해튼을 통과하고 있다고 생각할 수도 있겠어요."

갑자기 토니도 대화에 흥미가 갔다.

"놀러 나온 치타우리 아냐?" 토니가 물었다.

"이건 전혀 치타우리처럼 보이지 않습니다. 여러 마리라고 하기엔 정신연결체를 고려하더라도 움직임이 너무 집중돼 있고, 한 마리라고 하기엔 치타우리는 이렇게 커다랗지 않아요. 녀석들 가축 중 하나겠지요, 아마도, 하지만 가축 대부분은 중서부에 있는데 말입니다."

토니는 아직 데이터를 읽고 있는 힐 쪽으로 돌아섰다.

"누군가 그걸 확인해 봐야겠네."

"안돼, 스타크."  
올려다보지도 않고 그녀가 답했다.

"정찰이라 치자."

"안돼, 스타크."

"슈트는 충전됐어. 스텔스 모드면 치타우리가 슈트 볼 수 없다는 거 알잖아."

"안돼, 스타크."

토니는 입술을 오므렸다.  
눈썹 하나를 삐죽 올리며 힐이 힐끗 올려다봤다.

토니는 손짓으로 무어 요원을 물렸고, 무어 요원이 다시 경례하고 떠나자 말을 꺼냈다.

"뉴멕시코로 연락을 보내지. 아인슈타인-로젠 다리에 관해서는 포스터의 연구가 쉴드보다 훨씬 앞서고 있어, 그것도 테서렉트에 접할 수단이 없는 상태에서, 심지어 테서렉트가 존재하는지도 모르던 때부터 말이야. 포스터는 자기 자료로부터 가설을 세웠고, 그녀가 예상한 테서렉트의 역량은 정확했어.

포스터에게 제나`[2]`가 주장하는 게 이론적으로 가능한 것인지 테서렉트에 대한 전문가적 견해를 물어보겠어. 포스터도 뭘 증명할 수는 없지만, 의견이란 많을수록 좋으니까."

힐은 홀로 패드를 손으로 툭툭 두드렸다.

"스타크, 당신 생각은 어떤데? 당신은 이게 가능하다 생각해?"

토니는 거짓말할까 생각했다. 토니는 진지하게 거짓말할까 생각했다.  
거짓말은 토니 입장을 유리하게 할 것이었다. 하지만 의견을 주장하려고 사실을 왜곡해야만 한다면 그 의견은 쓰레기 같은 거고, 토니는 제 의견이 그보다는 낫다는 걸 알았다.

"나는 가능하다고 생각해."

힐은 토니를 살피며 고개를 끄덕였다.

"기억하도록 하지. 서쪽 문에 연락해서, 당신이 외출 허가 났다고 말해두겠어. 위에서 조심해. 필요 없는 주의는 끌지 말고. 아, 그리고 토니?"

토니가 걸어나가는데 힐이 말했다. "로저스 대위와 함께 가도록 해."

"뭐?" 힐은 사악하게 웃고는 팔을 벌렸다.

"당신 또 배터리가 다 되기라도 하면 어떻게 해?"

때때로, 토니는 자기가 왜 힐의 속을 썩이는지 그 이유를 기억해내곤 했다.

 

\---

 

여전히 스티브에게 짜증 나 있음에도-정확히 이유를 댈 수는 없지만, 아직은, 이유를 정리하기 전까지는 그렇다는 거고, 맞다, 토니는 여전히 짜증 나 있었다-스티브의 팔 밑을 잡고 뉴욕을 통과해 날아가는 익숙한 일상에는 부정할 수 없이 마음을 편안케 하는 게 있었다.

스티브의 발끝이 콘크리트에 부딪힐지도 모를 만큼 아주 낮게 날아가는 동안, 토니에게 스티브는 친숙한 무게였다.

상공이 더 재미는 있었지만, 저공이 더 안전했다.

둘은 공들인 마법과 기술의 조합으로 보호되고 있지만 치타우리의 눈은 인간의 눈보다 움직임에 훨씬 민감했고, 공중에 불빛 하나라도 보이면 치타우리는 그걸 몇 마일이고 쫓아다닐 거였다.

다른 날이었다면 모험을 해봤을지도 모르지만, 지금 이 순간은 이 새로운 지평선 아래로 날아가며 건물들이 그들을 감추게 하는 게 나았다.

뭐, 비행하기는 좋은 시간이었다, 치타우리 대부분이 자고 있는 잿빛 늦은 오후, 하루의 시간대랑 그 사실이 상관이 있는 건 아니었지만.  
최소한 지구의 시간대와는 관련이 없었다.

치타우리의 수면 주기는 햇빛이나 어둠과 아무런 관련이 없었고, 둘 다 놈들에게는 별 영향을 주는 것 같지 않아 보였다. 치타우리는 약 서른여섯 시간을 활동하고 열 시간을 잤다.

녀석들은 시간 차이를 조정하여 언제나 뉴욕 상공을 정찰하는 치타우리가 있게끔 했지만, 대다수의 치타우리는 강박이라도 있는 듯이 수면 시간을 지켰다.  
치타우리의 정신연결체에 대해 알아내자, 메간 카츠는 침략군이 치타우리 모성에 여전히 연결되어 있다는 가설을 세웠다. 치타우리는 모성에서의 시간에 따라 수면을 취하고 있는 거다.

"토니!" 스티브가 라디오로 말하며 가리켰다. 전에는 없던 연기가 남쪽에서 피어오르고 있었다.

"조짐이 좋은걸." 궤도를 수정하며 토니가 말했다. 

"도시를 박살 내고 있는 게 뭐건 간에 이게 또 다른 아기 고래는 아니길 바라."

스티브가 말했다. "우주 고래의 출산은 한번 보는 거로도 충분해." 스티브는 잠깐 멈췄다.

"하지만 그것도 잉태 장면을 보는 것보다는 나았지."

저도 모르게 웃으면서, 원인 모를 연기가 솟아오르는 곳의 반대편, 무너진 옥상의 비교적 온전한 곳에 토니는 착륙했다.  
벽돌에는 아주 희미한 녹색 빛, 토니가 읽을 수 없는 문자들이 흐릿하게 빛나고 있었다.

로키의 와드가 새겨진 구역 중 하나였다. 로키는 도시를 관통하여 와드들을 설치해 뒀는데 이 낮은 수준의 마법 지대는 근처에 있는 이가 누구든 전혀 눈에 띄지 않도록 했다.  
와드들은 토니의 목숨을 한 두 번 구해줬던 게 아니었다.

_로키가 악당이면 그것참 불편할 거야,_ 또다시 토니는 생각했다. _정말, 일의 절반을 로키가 처리한다고._

로키의 마법을 제외하고도, 벽은 여전히 둘을 시야에서 가리고 있었고- 둘의 시야도 가리고 있었다.  
뭘 해야 할지 아는 스티브는 발이 옥상에 닿자마자 저 부랑아 스타일 목도리를 약한 바람에 경쾌하게 휘날리면서 벽을 타고 올라가기 시작했다.

("목이 춥다고," 4년 전 처음 그 쪼가리를 꿰매던 스티브는 토니에게 변명하듯 말했다. 토니는 그저 첫 여섯 달 동안 자신이 목도리로 스티브를 놀려먹지 않았더라면, 바랄 뿐이었다. 스티브가 그 망할 일을 그렇게 오랫동안 물고 늘어질 줄 그는 몰랐다.)

인간처럼 색깔을 구별하지 않았지만- 그렇기에 아이언맨과 캡틴 아메리카는 언제나처럼 화려하게 남아있을 수 있었다, 별 차이가 없었으니까-, 그들은 금속, 무뎌빠진 금속이라 할지라도 다른 물질들보다는 훨씬 잘 인식할 수 있는 듯했다.

엿보기엔 스티브 쪽이 더 안전한 선택이었다.

스티브는 흘끔 봤다. 스티브는 토니를 내려다봤다.  
스티브는 또다시 흘끔 봤다.

"자네 이거 못 믿을 거야."  
말하며 스티브는 벽의 다른 편으로 타고 넘어갔다.

토니는 날아올라 스티브 옆에서 정지비행했다.  
이쪽 옥상에는 토니가 착륙할 만한 공간이 없었다.

"하," 토니가 말했다.

"맞는 말이야."

커다랗고 벌거벗은 녹색 유인원처럼 보이는 것이 겉보기에 그냥 그러고 싶다는 이유만으로, 지금 차 두 대를 서로 부딪치고 있었다.

"저거 오늘 보게 되리라 예상했던 목록 10위 안에는 없었다."  
토니가 말했다.

돌출된 철근 위에 쭈그려 앉아 스티브는 씩 웃었다.  
그의 치아는 그들이 살아가고 있는 환경을 고려했을 때 불공평할 정도로 새하얬다.

"나랑 냇을 따라 시카고에서 따라온 모양이야. 우리가 그곳에 있을 때 정붙였거든."

"자네 보고서에는 헐크가 포함되어 있지 않았잖아."

"그를 알아?"

"아는 사이는 아니고. 감마선의 브루스 배너라고. 왜 사람들이 자기 자신을 베타 테스터로 사용하지 말아야 하는지에 대한 모범 사례지."

"자네가 할 말은 아닌 거 같은데."  
스티브가 작은 목소리로 말했다.

"그건 무시하도록 할게."

헐크는 딱히 목적 없는 함성을 지르고는 다시 박살 내기를 시작했다.

"그가 브루스 배너일 때의 모습은 한 번도 본 적이 없어."  
스티브가 말했다.

"내가 시카고에 있었던 시간 전부 그는 헐크였어. 때때로 그는 난동을 피웠지. 때때로 그는 도시에서 우리를 강아지처럼 쫓아다녔어."

"헐크는 배너가 위험에 처하면 나오게 되어 있어."  
토니가 말했다.

"이렇게 항상 공기에 노출되어 있다면, 배너는 항상 위험에 처한 상태야. 침략 이후 항상 헐크 상태로 있었을 거야."

토니는 헐크가 이미 만들어 놓은 아수라장을 둘러보았다.

"치타우리가 관심 가질 법하게 보이는데."

"녀석들은 그 정신연결체로 이어져 있지, 그렇지? 분명 헐크 가까이에 가면 어떻게 되는지를 이미 알고 있을 거야."

아래쪽 거리에서는 헐크가 다른 폐차를 부여잡고 그걸 반으로 뜯어냈다.

"맞아," 토니는 말했다. "나라도 피해 다니겠어."

둘은 헐크가 거리를 파괴하는 걸 몇 분간 바라봤다.  
이건 묘하게 카타르시스적인 게 있었다. 마치 사람들이 대화하는 지루한 부분은 모두 빼버린 액션 영화를 보는 것처럼.

"시프 얘기 자네가 꺼낼 거야, 아니면 내가 꺼낼까?" 스티브가 물었다.

이 평화도 오래가진 못하는군.

"자네는 시프를 좋게 보는 것 같더라." 토니가 말했다.

"아주 캡틴 아메리카다웠어. 용서하는 거. 반대편 뺨도 내어주고자 하고. 나? 나는 날 죽이려고 했던 사람들을 그렇게 좋아하지 않아."

"시프는 나를 죽이려 하던 게 아니야. 시프는 내가 저를 죽이는 걸 막으려고 했을 뿐이지."

"저가 로키를 죽이려 한 후에 말이지."

"시프는 자기가 왔던 세계에서의 로키가 사악하다 믿고 있었어."

토니는 코웃음 쳤다.

"로키를 아주 쉽게 버리네, 스티브. 그거 캡틴 아메리카다운 모습은 아니다."

"나는 로키를 버리는 게 아니야."

스티브는 카울을 벗어 내리고 손으로 자신의 머리를 헤집었다.

"난.. 나는 그 부분은 사실이 아니길 바라."

"그저 나머지 부분이 사실이길 바랄 뿐이겠지."

"그러는 게 잘못됐어?"

스티브의 파란 두 눈이 간청했다.

"말해봐, 토니. 우리가 이 모든 걸 원래대로 되돌릴 수 있다는 걸 믿는 게 잘못된 일이야, 이 모든 것을?"

스티브는 뉴욕 전역의 일그러지고 왜소해진 모습을 가리키며 팔을 저었다.

"그래!" 격분하며 토니가 말했다.

"그건 잘못됐어. 멍청해. 잔인하다고. 지금 자네 계획이 뭔데, 스티브? 뭘 하길 바라는데? 테서렉트를 찾게? 토르를 죽이게? 지난 5년간의 일이 일어나지도 않았던 양 석양을 향해 도피라도 할 거야?"

"우리가 테서렉트를 파괴한다면-"

"그러기까지 거쳐야 할 것들 전부 넘기는 거 참 훌륭하네."

"-그러면 테라포밍을 멈출 수 있을 거야."  
토니 말을 덮으며 스티브가 말했다.

스티브는 여전히 꼭지 돌게 차분했다.

"테서렉트의 파괴가 세상을 되돌리지는 못한다 하더라도, 이전보다는 나아질 거야."

"그래, 글쎄, 그 과정에서 우리는 다 죽게 될 테니 '전보다 나아진다'는 건 상대적인 말이지."

"어쩌면 우리는 기대 이상으로 전투를 잘해낼지도 몰라."

그 발언의 순진함에 토니는 두 손을 들었다.

"캡, 이 도시 하나만 해서 치타우리 수를 보수적으로 잡으면 얼만 줄 알아? 약 6만이야. 우리의 세배라고. 녀석들 비행선과 전투기, 끝이 없는 무기들, 방금 얘기했던 거대 우주 고래에 우주 사자들, 망할 우주 비행 문어인지 뭔지까지, 거기에 치타우리 6만 마리야. 우리가 그것들 다 처리할 수 있을 만큼의 병단이 있더라도, 기지에서 나오는 사람들 무리는 우리가 기지에 설치한 스텔스 기능의 용량을 초과해버리겠지. 치타우리가 우리 사는 곳을 모르던 나날에 안녕하고, 녀석들이 우리의 집은 파묻고 C-블록에 알을 까는 날을 반기는 거라고. 그게 어떤 의미인 줄 알아?"

"난 시카고에 있었어."

스티브는 조용하고 단호하게 말했다. "그런 게 어떤 의미인 줄 자네보다 훨씬 잘 알아."

그 말은 토니를 입 닫게 했다. 잠시뿐이었지만.

"그럼 자네는 자네가 제안하는 것에서 살아남을 사람이 아무도 없다는 거 아는 거잖아."  
토니가 말했다.

"우리가 지금 당장 살아있는 유일한 이유는 치타우리가 우리를 끝까지 추적해서 학살하는 게 걔네들한테 번거로운 일이기 때문이라고."

갑자기 헐크가 몸을 쫑긋했다. 토니와 스티브는 긴장했다.  
헐크는 냄새를 킁킁 맡더니 으르렁거리고는 뛰어올라 길을 건너 저 멀리 질주해 나갔다.

토니는 머릿속에 뉴욕의 지도를 떠올렸다.  
다섯 블록 남쪽 길목에 치타우리 순찰. 몇 분 후면 녀석들은 그곳에 더는 존재하지 않게 되겠지.

거대한 녹색 분노 괴물은 빠른 속도로 새 애정의 대상이 되고 있었다.

그때 오렌지빛 화염이 하늘을 향해 터졌다.

"내 폭탄들이 저번에 모두 폭발하지 않은 거 같네,"  
토니가 말했다.

"헐크가 무사했으면 좋겠는데."

"괜찮아." 스티브는 무미건조하게 말했다.

"헐크는 멀쩡할 거야."

스티브는 한숨 쉬고 움직였다.

"이건 자살 시도와 같지. 나도 알아. 토르는- 토르는 우리가 최상의 상태일 때 우리를 무너뜨렸어. 그리고 테서렉트가 어디 있건 테서렉트와 우리 사이에 치타우리군이 버티고 있을 거란 것도 알아.  
하지만 만약 시프가 맞는다면-물론,"

토니가 끼어들기 전 스티브가 말했다. 

"시프가 틀릴지도 모른다는 건 나도 알아. 하지만 시프가 맞고, 우리가 모든 것을 결집해 마지막으로 시도하고 성공한다면? 아무도 죽은 게 아니게 될 거야. 침략 이후 죽은 누구도."

스티브는 토니한테 설교하고 있었다. 토니는 스티브를 쳐다보지 않을 거였다.  
스티브 목소리 하나만으로도 토니가 그를 믿게 하기 충분할 정돈데, 눈으로까지 보면서 위험을 무릅쓸 필요란 없었다.

"모두를 구할 수 있어." 스티브가 말했다.

"단순히 언더그라운드에 있는 사람들이나 지금 남아있는 인류뿐만이 아니라. 우리는 모두를 구할 수 있다고."

그러고서 스티브는 한 문장을 덧붙임으로써 모든 걸 망쳤다.

"우리는 살 만한 가치가 있는 삶으로 다시 돌아갈 수 있어."

해가 지고 있었다. 치타우리 순찰병들과 미스터 하이드가 싸우며 일으키는 폭발을 제외하면, 하늘에 오직 하나의 불빛만이 있을 뿐이었고, 스타크 타워는 그 빛을 거의 가리고 있었다.

토니는 저것을 스타크 타워라 부르는 걸, 타워에 대해 생각하는 걸 좋아하지 않았지만, 그럼에도 토니의 성은 여전히 저 하늘에 새겨져 있었다.  
저곳이 토니가 있던 곳이었다, 하늘이 쪼개지고 지옥이 쏟아졌던 그 날에.

녀석들은 토니의 자식을 약탈해 저들의 집으로 삼았다.  
토니는 여전히 몇몇 밤이면 그 생각에 헐떡이며 일어났고, 감각을 찾기 위해 뻗은 손은 강철 벽밖에는 찾지 못했다.

하지만 그 강철 벽은 위안을 줬다. 항상 그랬던 건 아니지만 강철 벽들은 이제 위안을 줬다.

눈을 감을 때마다 자기가 어떤 다른 곳에 있는 거라 꿈꿨던 1년, 토니가 적응하기까지는 1년이 걸렸다.  
때로 토니는 자신이 아프가니스탄의 동굴에 다시 온 것처럼 가장하기까지 했다, 그곳에서 최소한 문제란 해결 가능한 거였으니까.

토니의 선택지는 간단했다 : 탈출 혹은 죽음.

유일한 문제? 어떻게 탈출하느냐.

언더그라운드에서 삶은 그보다 복잡했다. 엉망진창 끝이 보이지 않았다.

어떻게 하는 게 잘하는 건지, 저들이 해야 하는 것이 살아남는 건지, 적응하는 건지, 복수하는 건지, 되찾는 건지 아무도 몰랐고 위대한 토니 스타크조차 제대로 이해할 수 없을 만큼의 수많은 문젯거리가 있었다.

어떤 이들을 벙커에 들여 보내야 하지?  
사람들을 어떻게 통제하지? 사람들을 어떻게 먹이지? 무기를 만들까 아니면 식량을 생산할까?  
도시를 되찾으려 노력할까 아니면 도시 아래에 머물까?  
낯선 사람을 믿어야 하나 쫓아내야 하나?  
우리 사람들을 어떻게 배부르게, 건강하게, 어쩌면 심지어 행복하게 할 수 있을까? 어떻게 계속 해나가는가?

세상이 멈추라 말할 때, 어떻게 계속 해나가는가?

마지막 물음에 대한 답은 가라오케랑 아주 비슷해 보였다.  
영화의 밤과 비슷해 보였다.  
최신 유행 의상과 새로 개발된 음식, 미쳐 돌아가는 부활절과 비슷해 보였다.

A-블록에 있는 토니의 이웃들이 생일 케이크 하나를 마련하기 위해 서로 신용 화폐를 모으는 것과 비슷해 보였고, 로키의 꼬마 법사들이 뉴욕 사상 가장 높은 수준의 숨바꼭질을 하는 것과 비슷해 보였다.

생물공학부가 언더그라운드에 자라게 하는 데 성공한 사과나무의 제일 꼭대기 가지가 낮은 금속 천장을 긁고, 그 사과의 맛이 3천 명의 사람을 울렸던 첫 수확과 비슷해 보였다.

페퍼와의 아침, 로키와의 점심, 스티브와의 저녁과 비슷해 보였다.  
스티브가 저녁을 먹을 때 거기 있다면의 말이지만.

스티브는 언더그라운드에 있는 거의 매일을 지상에서 보냈지, 지하에선 그리 많이 머무르지 않았다.  
언더그라운드에 정착하고서, 스티브는 한 달가량 걸리는 임무 다섯과 그 이상 걸리는 임무 둘을 수행했다.

시카고는 시간이 제일 오래 걸렸던 임무였지만, 지금껏 스티브는 정말로 언더그라운드에 있었던 적이 없었다.  
나타샤조차 그녀를 지하에 묶어두는 클린트가 있었다.

스티브는 지상에서 살았다.  
스티브는 이해하지 못했다.

이 삶이 살 만한 가치가 있는 삶일 뿐만 아니라, 사람을 살아가게 하는 것이라는 걸.

인류의 적응력이란 경이.

토니는 스티브가-정말이지, 아주 조금도-좋아하지 않을 거라는 걸 알았지만, 그 순간 진심으로 스티브를 연민하지 않을 수 없었다.

"스티브, 자넨 아무것도 몰라."

그 말을 끝으로 토니는 스티브를 다시 붙잡고 집으로 날아갔다.

 

\---

 

"뭐라도 왔어?" 통신실로 고개를 빼꼼 내미며 토니는 물었다.

그날 일하는 사람이라곤 골초인 로이스 한 명뿐이었다.  
그녀가 아주 빠른 속도로 전자 담배를 끝장내는 통에 사람들은 로이스가 전자 암에 걸려버릴 거라는 농담을 하고는 했지만, 정작 로이스는 그 말에 웃음만 터트렸다.

"망할, 그게 사실이면," 로이스는 이렇게 말하곤 했다. "이 쪼가리들이 지금보다 훨씬 만족스러울 텐데요."

"포스터가 답신을 보냈어요." 로이스가 말했다.

"당신 남자친구가 이미 집어갔죠. 종이를 들고 갔어요."

"난 스티브 남자친구 아냐." 토니는 짜증스럽게 말했다.

지난 며칠, 확정된 거라곤 이것 하나밖에는 없는 듯했다.

"저는 파란 녀석을 말한 겁니다."

"오 망할, 나 그 녀석 남자 친구는 분명 아니다."

로이스는 연기를 코로 뿜어내면서 토니한테 눈썹을 흔들었다.

"하지만 캡의 남자 친구는 분명 아니다가 아니다? 당신 이제 캡틴 아메리카와 약간의 그렇고 그런 게 있는 겁니까?"

"내가 응이라 말하든 아니라 말하든, 자네는 자네 맘대로 말하고 다닐 거지, 안 그래?"

로이스는 전자담배를 우물거리면서 생각에 잠겼다.

"캡은 늙은 여우(a silver fox)`[3]`를 좋아할 만한 사람 같단 말이죠.  
좀 배울 점도 있고 말이죠? 혈청이 캡을 뛰어난 학생으로 만들었을 거라 확신합니다."

"그것참 자네치고는 품위 있는 말이네."

로이스는 씩 웃었다.

"혈청의 효과는 그것만이 아닐 거라고도 확신합니다."

"역시 너다. 내 전 애인이 어디로 갔는지 알아?"

토니는 로이스를 위해 골라온 전자담배 한 팩을 흔들어 보였다.

"던져요, 자기. 저 포츠 양은 전혀 못 봤습니다."

"내 답신 훔쳐간 파란 녀석 말한 거다. 로이스, 좀, 아마추어같이 굴지 말자고."

로이스는 가라고 손을 흔들었다.

"아, 그 녀석은 언제나 있는 곳에 있어요. 힐한테서 숨는다고 자기 성에 있죠."

"고마워, 예쁜이."  
토니는 담배 팩을 던져주며 말했다.

로이스는 그걸 한 손으로 받아내고는 언제나 그러듯 키스를 날렸다.  
최소한 여기 누구는 인간관계를 복잡하게 하지 않아 주는구먼.

 

로키는 토르가 지구 전역을 정복한 지 2주 뒤 지구에 도착했다. 다섯 시간 동안 그는 제 형한테 죽을 만큼 두드려 맞았다.  
그 다섯 시간이야말로 지난 5년의 세월 중 가장 희망찬 시간이었다.

로키는 토르보다 약했다, 그거 하나는 분명했지만, 로키는 맷집이 있었으며 몇 번 맞받아칠 재주 또한 있었고 그건 다른 사람이 할 수 있었던 어떤 것들보다도 훨씬 나은 거였다.  
그럼에도 여전히 로키는 졌고, 처참하게 졌다.

토르가 머리 높이 로키의 몸을 들어 올려 타워의 최상층에서 바닥으로 내던졌을 때, 언더그라운드 모두는 애도했다.  
스티브가 로키의 진짜 몸, 갑자기 파란색이 된 그 몸을 일주일 후 순찰 중에 발견하기 전까지는.

로키는 마지막 마력을 사용해 제 형제가 도플갱어를 죽이게 한 거였다.

"그다음에는 뭐가 어떻게든 되겠지 싶었어."

몇 년 후에 토니에게 로키는 말했다. "일이 보통은 그렇거든."

이 경우 그 전략은 성공했다. 스티브는 로키를 언더그라운드로 데려왔고, 기지 사람들은 로키를 다시 건강하게 만들기 위해 열성을 다했다.  
로키가 입을 열 수 있을 만큼 건강을 회복하기 전까지의 일이었지만.

이 베개는 아스가르드의 왕에게 어울리지 않는다, 저 음식은 왕의 입에 모욕적이다, 모든 백성은 다가오기 전에 절해야 한다, 과인은 막중한 직무가 있다, 미드가르드 판자촌에 있는 모든 것은 죽을 만큼 지루하구나.

그 입에서 나오는 모든 말들이 로키를 강타하고 싶게 만들었다.

페퍼는 곧바로 로키를 미워했다. 먹여 살려야 할 어떤 입이라도 페퍼는 울컥했을 거였다.  
그런데 저런 버릇없는 입이라면?  
페퍼와 로키의 고함 지르기 경쟁은 거의 즉시 유명해졌다.

반면 토니는 로키를 즉시 좋아했다-아니 좀 더 정확히 하자면, 시작부터 로키를 싫어하거나 하지는 않았다.  
정을 붙이거나 한 것도 아니었고, 차라리 동정심에 가까웠다. 토니는 친숙하지 않은 몸을 한 채 깨어나는 충격적인 경험이 어떤 건지를 스스로 알고 있었다.  
자신이 사랑했던 사람이 자신을 죽이려 드는 게 어떤 건지도 알았다.

이 일은 토니와 페퍼 간 커다란 논쟁, 토니가 또다시 페퍼 반대편에서 다른 사람 편을 드는 일이 되었고, 이 순탄치 못한 몇 달, 그와 그녀는 새로운 환경 속에서 서로 예전처럼 사랑하기란 불가능하다는 걸 배웠다.

로키는 스스로 병동에서 퇴원했다.  
의사들은 로키가 완전히 회복되지 않았다고 주장했다.  
로키는 자신이 완전히 회복되려면 길고 긴 시간이 걸릴 거라 답했다.

이때부터 로키는 마법사의 마력을 약화하도록 특별히 고안된, 제 고향에서 만들어진 금속 뱅가드를 걸치기 시작했다.  
토르는 로키가 죽었다고 생각했고, 듣자 하니 마력 자국은 지문만큼이나 독특하면서 지문보다도 훨씬 잘 눈에 띄는 모양이었다.

힐은 로키가 이곳으로 토르의 흥미를 끌어오기만 해봐라, 그럼 언더그라운드에서 후딱 꺼져버리면 된다고 로키한테 말했다.  
로키는 그 말에 아무런 이견이 없었고, 바로 그렇게 할 준비가 되어있다고 모두에게 누누이 말은 했지만, 미드가르드에 오기 위해 흑마법을 너무 많이 소진한 나머지 로키는 그 반대 마법을 행할 수가 없었다. 그렇게나 토르에게 두들겨 맞고서는 불가능했다. 로키는 제 마법과 속임수, 주문과 힘 모두를 그 싸움 하나에 쏟아부었고, 그 모두를 잃었다.

첫해에 로키는 그다지 많은 걸 하지 않았다.  
물론, 로키가 장소를 와딩하긴 했다, 하지만 아무한테도 그 방법을 가르쳐주지 않았으며 물어보는 사람에게 관심을 주려고 하지조차 않았다.

로키는 아스가르드에 관해 얘기하려 하지 않았다.  
로키는 토르에 관해 얘기하려 하지 않았다.

대부분 사람은 로키가 아예 입 다물고 있길 바랐지만, 로키는 그 요구 또한 수락하지 않았다.  
그리고 그동안 로키는 퍼런 피부와 뻘건 눈을 하고, 마치 제 손끝과 발끝이 어딘지를 모르겠다는 듯 미묘하게 기죽은 채로 복도를 돌아다녔다.

그러고서는, 지구에 도착한 지 거의 정확하게 1년이 되어가는 날, 로키는 사고 쳤다.

"힐 국장님," 토니는 무어 요원이 처음으로 난데없이 힐을 불렀던 그때, 꽥하던 요원의 목소리를 기억할 수 있었다.

"로키가 기지를 벗어났습니다."

"로키한테는 그럴 권한이 없는데." 힐은 말했다.

힐은 화났다기보단 당황한 듯이 들렸다.  
당시는, 모든 사람이 다 군인은 아니라는 걸 힐이 아직 이해하지 못한 때였다.  
로키는 나갈 수 있는 권한이 없었지만, 그런데도 로키는 그리했다. 언더그라운드는 공황에 빠졌다.

"그는 우리를 자기 형한테 일러바치러 간 거야!" 가 가장 대중적인 루머였다.

"그렇게 생긴 녀석을 믿지 말아야 했어." 라는 게 복도 여기저기서 들렸다.

2시간이 지날 무렵, 기지의 절반은 토르가 언제든 쳐들어올 걸 걱정했고, 나머지 반은 그럴 것이라고 확신했다.  
보안부가 "로키가 돌아왔다! 남쪽 입구야!"라고 선언하자, 로키를 대비하여 군중은 안쪽 문으로 몰려갔다.

문이 열리고, 몰려든 사람들에 로키가 눈을 끔뻑이며 서 있던 그때는 토니가 처음으로 진지하게 언더그라운드 내부에서 심각한 폭력사태가 발생하지는 않을까 걱정한 때였다.  
토니와 스티브, 냇은 행동에 들어가기 위해 몸을 긴장시켰다.

그때 리사 팅커, 당시 열한 살 혹은 열두 살밖에 되지 않았을 아이가 군중을 지나쳐 달려나가 로키의 다리에 부딪히다시피 하면서, 산타클로스에게 말 걸듯 로키에게 물었다. "마법에 걸린 엘라Ella Enchanted`[4]` 찾았어요?"

대단히 놀랍게도, 로키는 몸 뒤로 끌고 온 가방에 손을 뻗어 마법에 걸린 엘라를 꺼냈다.  
그러고서 그는 가방 전체를 아래 방향으로 뒤집었고, 애들이 읽는 책들이 우르르 쏟아지는 동안, 토니가 지금껏 들어본 제일 피곤한 목소리로 로키는 물었다. "조그만 새끼들아 이제 만족하냐?"

로키는 아이들이 사랑하지 않고는 못 배기는 종류의 염세가라는 게 드러났다.  
로키가 아이들을 대놓고, 싫어하면 할수록, 그들은 더더욱 로키를 좋아했고, 그에게 항복을 받아낼 만큼, 어른보다 애정을 주는 것에 끈기가 있었다.  
보통 어른은 로키에게 아스가르드에 대해 한번 묻고, 로키가 조롱하면 묻는 걸 멈췄다.  
애들은 그런 걸 앞으로 3주 동안 끈질기게 노력해보라는 격려로 받아들였다.

"난 얘들을 좋아하지도 않는다고."

어린애 한 무리가 둘의 다리 주변에서 뛰어다니는 동안 로키가 토니에게 말했다. "날 가만두지를 않아."

아이들은 가끔 로키를 로키 삼촌이라 불렀다.  
애들을 제외한 모두가 이걸 극도로 기이하게 여겼다.

어느 날, 위대한 아스가르드의 영웅 혹은 별들 사이를 넘나드는 비극적인 사랑 이야기 하나로는 절대 만족하지 못하는 아이들에게 둘러싸인 로키는 두 손 들고 도대체 뭘 어떻게 해야 내가 너희를 만족하게 할 수 있겠냐고 물었다. 리사는 그가 마법에 걸린 엘라 이야기를 해준다면, 자기는 영원히 행복할 거고 어떤 일이 생겨도 누구에게건 아무것도 얘기하지 않겠다고 로키에게 말했다.

계획은 로키가 예상했던 것처럼 되지는 않았다.  
로키 본인을 제외하면 누구도 놀라지 않은 사실이지만, 무너진 뉴욕 공립 도서관의 잔해를 뒤져 영원히 보지 못할 거라 생각하던 책들을 아이들에게 선물하는 일은 아이들이 로키를 좋아하는 걸 그만두게 하지 못했다.

모든 이에게 놀랍게도, 이건 어른들도 로키를 좋아하게 만들었다.

또 로키에게 특별히 놀랍게도, 그는 미드가르드의 이야기가 감동적이고 강렬하고, 영감을 주며, 희극적이거나 비극적인 면에서 아스가르드의 이야기보다 전혀 못하지 않다는 것을 알게 되었다.  
오히려 그 이국적인 무대와 색다른 인물상을 따져봤을 때, 이야기들은 훨씬 뛰어났고, 로키는 평생 사실주의 소설만 읽어온 독자가 마침내 환상 소설이 존재한다는 걸 발견했을 때처럼 책을 읽어댔다. 미드가르드의 책을 읽는 것이란, 최소한 지루하지는 않았다. 

그것이 언더그라운드 공립 도서관의 시초였고, 도서관이 기지 누구의 도서관인 만큼, 이는 로키의 도서관이기도 했다. 

로키의 탐색은 금속 조각이나 불에 탄 기기를 찾는 것 외의 다른 방향으로 변했다. 

로키가 B-블록의 창고용 벽장이 감당할 수 있는 것 이상으로 책을 모았을 때, 로키는 한 주를 몇십 년간 제조되지 않은 총의 총알들로 채워진 낡은 무기 창고를 청소하며 보냈고, 책을 모두 회전 선반으로 옮겼다.

4년에 걸쳐 로키는 만 이천여 권의 책을 모았고, 자원봉사자들이 남는 시간에 책을 언더그라운드의 중앙 단말기에 스캔하는 걸 감독하면서 보냈다.

(감독이란, 로키가 발을 상 위에 올려놓고 책을 읽으면서 때때로 격려 같은 걸 대충 소리치는 거에 가까웠고.)

로키를 좀 말랑하게 풀어주는 것 외에, 도서관 탐색과 확장은 로키와 스티브가 공유하는 단 한 가지 공통점이었다.  
둘이 서로를 싫어하는 것은 아니었다, 둘의 서로에 대한 감정은 그렇게 강하지가 못했다, 하지만 둘 사이에는 교차점이란 게 거의 없었다.

스티브는 토니가 만나본 사람 중 가장 친화적인 사람이었고, 로키는(토니가 뭐라 할 입장은 안 되지만) 제 목소리 듣는 걸 즐기는 게 변태 수준에 이를 녀석이었음에도 어찌 된 일인지 둘은 상대방이랑 나눌 말이 없는 사이였다.

 

"난 내 친구들이 모두 서로 친구 사이여야 한다고 주장하는 놈은 아니야."

토니는 한 번 이상 말했었다.

"그렇지만 자네 둘이서 5분간의 대화도 감당하지 못할 이유를 모르겠다. 그거 존나 우습다고."

"넌 그를 너무 맘에 들어 해. 내가 그를 맘에 들어 하지 않는 이유를 넌 좋아하지 않을 거다."

여섯 번째로 토니가 캐물었을 때 로키는 대답했다.

"시도해봐."

"그는 토르를 떠올리게 해."

토니가 보일 반응에 대해 로키는 옳았다.

(덧붙이자면? 스티브의 이유는 더 간단했다. "자네가 로키를 좋아하는 건 알겠는데," 스티브는 미안한 듯 말했다. "그는 좀 못된 구석이 있어." 맞는 말이었다.)

그러나 어떻게 설명 불가능한 이유로, 아무 공통점 없고 말 그대로 서로 다른 세상에서 왔음에도, 가장 좋아하는 장르에서 가장 좋아하는 작가까지, 둘은 독서에 있어 정확히 똑같은 취향을 가졌다.  
이 두 명만이 디스토피아 SF 취향과 전통 영국 살인 미스터리 취향의 두 벤 다이어그램 중앙에 있는 사람들일 거라고 토니는 확신했다.

스티브와 로키는 사적으로는 서로 끌리지 않았지만, 독서 모임 회원으로서는, 가끔 정확히 둔 시리즈가 어디서 엇나가기 시작했는지 결론을 볼 때까지 논의하느라 시간을 더 보내는 걸 듣기 싫어진 토니가 저랑 놀자고 둘 중 한 명을 끌어내는 데 진을 다 빼게 하곤 했다.

도서관은 토니가 로키를 찾을 때 제일 먼저 확인한 곳이었지만 지난 며칠간 로키의 흔적이라곤 방 대부분을 차지하고 있는 상 위에 펼쳐진 책 여러 권뿐이었다.

하지만 이번에 토니가 그 새하얀 방에 들어갔을 때, 로키는 문 쪽으로 등을 돌린 채 벽 뒤 책들이 쌓인 선반들을 돌려대고 있었다.  
토니는 문가에 기대서 로키가 뭐라도 말하기를 기다렸다.

"들어오든가 나가, 하지만 뭘 하든 문은 닫아."  
로키가 돌아보지 않고 말했다.

토니는 들어왔다. "자네가 나한테 온 답신 받았지."

로키는 어깨너머로 흘끗 바라봤다.

"엄밀히 말하자면 답신은 통제부로 온 거였지. 우연히도 나 역시 통제부의 일원이거든."

"적색경보 회의에 오지도 않고 말이야."

"내 맡은 일은 했다. 하찮고 하찮은 내 맡은 바 일은."

"와딩은 꽤 막중한 일이야, 로."

로키는 피식 웃었다.

"토르를 직접 상대해야 했는데."

"그러다 저번에 어떻게 됐었냐."

"저번에 어떻게 됐는지는 기억하고 있다."

로키는 그의 푸르디푸른 손을 잠시 들어 올렸다.

"그 각별한 접전의 결과를 잊기란 어려운 일이지."

그러고서 로키는 한숨 쉬며 선반의 회전을 멈췄다.

선반은 로키의 손가락에 걸려 삐걱거리는 소리를 내며 앞뒤로 흔들렸다.

"그냥 물어."

"묻다니 뭘?"

토니는 책상에서 의자를 끄집어내서 앉았다.

로키는 선반에서 책 한 권을 뽑아 다른 책들이 쌓인 상 위로 던졌다.  
씨 뿌리는 사람의 우화Parable of the Sower.  
토니의 기억대로라면 이 책은 무자비하게 암울한, 황폐화한 지구에 관한 내용이었다.  
로키가 마음을 위로하는 방식이란, 저보다 나쁜 상황에 부닥친 사람들에 관해 읽는 것인 듯했다.

"뭔지 알잖아." 로키는 말했다.

"그래 평행 세계의 집단 학살 얘기에 대해 자네는 어떻게 생각해?"

로키는 또 다른 책을 주워 올렸고 그걸 훑어봤다.

"그 얘기 하지 않을 거다."

"말 그대로 자네가 방금 그거 물어보라고 했잖아."

"내가 일축하기 위해서는 네가 그 얘기를 꺼내줄 필요가 있었지."

토니는 팔짱 꼈다.

"내가 보기엔 그럴 계제가 없어도, 남한테 이래라저래라 잘만 말하는 거 같던데."

로키는 토니를 힐끗 올려다봤다.

"그게 정확히 무슨 의미지?"

"이 얘기 하지 않을 거라며."

로키는 탁, 책을 닫았다. 벌름거리는 콧구멍, 가늘어지는 눈, 로키는 누군가 그에게 의식적으로 숨을 깊게 마시라 말하고 있는 듯한 표정을 지었다.

"내가... 어제 이성을 잃었지."  
마침내 그가 말했다.

로키의 입이 비틀어졌다.

"그 시점부터 내가 취하는 모든 행동이 내 유죄나 무죄의 증거가 될 거라 알았다면, 나는 다르게 행동했을 거다. 나는 조사가 들어오는 것에 항의할 거고, 내 어떠한 불만이든 내 마음속에서 항상 꿈틀대고 있었던 사악함의 증거가 되겠지. 힐이 아직도 날 언더그라운드에서 쫓아내지 않았단 게 놀라워. 내가 힐의 회의에 참석하지 못한 것도 당연히 내가 내 형제랑 지금껏 모의하고 있었다는 걸 의미하는 거고 말이야."

"진정해, 로키. 아무도 너한테 뭐라고 안 해, 힐은 아무것도 모르고."  
토니는 말했다.

"우린 힐한테 말 안 했어."

재미라고는 하나도 없는 얼굴로 로키는 웃었다.

"페퍼가 말하지 않았을 뿐이지. 나머지는 그냥 따라가는 거고."

"그래, 그렇지만 그게 잘못된 적 지금껏 없잖아."

"그녀가 왜 신경 써 주는지 누가 알겠어."

중얼거리며 로키는 주머니에 손을 뻗어 정갈하게 접힌 사각 종이를 꺼냈다.

"자."

로키는 종이를 튕겼다. 종이는 닌자의 수리검처럼 날아와 토니의 뺨을 쳤다.

"자네가 종잇조각을 내 얼굴에 쏘아 보내다 내가 장님이라도 된다면, 우리는 우리가 실제로 진짜 멋있는 싸움을 했고 그건 아주 남자답고 인상적인 싸움이었다고 모두에게 말하는 거다."

그렇게 말하고 토니는 종이를 폈다. 로키는 다시 선반을 훑으며 뒤의 벽에 기댈 뿐이었다.

종이는 해석하는데 그리 오래 걸리지 않았다. 파장(Waves)은 전보보다 약간 더 나은 통신이었고, 모스 신호보다 약간 더 긴 요약법을 사용했다.

_맞아요,_ 포스터 박사는 말했다, _알려진 테서렉트의 에너지 수준에 따르면, 테서렉트가 시간 축에 영향을 미치는 것은 실제로 가능한 일이에요, 그리고 테서렉트의 에너지 교환이 일어나던 때에 테서렉트 가까이에 있던 누군가가 이전의 시간 축을 기억하는 것 역시 가능한 일입니다. 알려진 테서렉트의 능력을 급진적으로 확장한 가설이긴 하지만, 이는 터무니없지는 않아요._

포스터 박사의 표현에 따르면, _훨씬 흥미로웠던 것은 두번째 파장의-_

"두 번째 파장?" 토니가 물었다. 

"허가받지 않은 두 번째 파장이라니?" 

다른 두 권을 팔 밑에 끼고 새 책을 훑어보면서 로키는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 

"힐이 곧 자넬 쏴버릴 거다." 

_훨씬 흥미로원던 것은 두번째 파장의, 테라포밍을 가속하기 위해(여기서, 다아시 루이스, 포스터 박사한테 언제나 붙어있는 들러리께서는, 도움 되게끔 "이익!!"이라고 붙여놨다) 자유롭게 풀린 테서렉트 에너지가, 사전에 경유한 적 있는 두 점을 직통으로 잇는 E-R 다리를 놓는 데 사용될 수 있느냐는 질문이었는데요._

이번에 답은 훨씬 더 확정적이었다, _가능해요._

_그래도 역시 매우 어려운 일이긴 하겠지만요,_ 포스터 박사가 신나게 반 페이지가량을 가능성에 대해 늘어놓다가 마지못해 덧붙인 말이었다. 

토니는 박사의 수식을 훑어봤다.  
어느 점에서건 그녀는 틀리지 않았다.  
불가능에 매우 가까웠지만, 가능은 했다. 

"시프가 필수적인 마법 수업 모두 빼먹었다는 거 알아?"  
구석에서 토니를 보며 로키가 조용히 말했다. 

"왕국 규수들의 필수 교양이었어. 시프는 검술과 전투를 좋아하는 만큼의 열정을 다해 마법 수업을 싫어했지. 일찍부터 우리는 거래를 시작했어. 나는 환영 마법에 어렸을 때부터 능숙했고, 그를 이용해 나 자신을 시프의 모습으로 꾸몄지. 나는 마법을 두 배 더 많이 공부하고, 시프는 내 형제와 함께 전투 기술에 시간을 더 쏟을 수 있게끔 나는 시프의 대역을 했어. 우리 둘 다 각자가 원하는 걸 얻었지." 

이건 3년 전부터 지금까지 중 로키가 아스가르드에서의 자기 삶에 대해 말했던, 가장 많은 말이었다.  
3년 전 조안나의 최신 문샤인 한 배치에 로키가 취해서 주정 부리는 게, 경고도 없이 훨씬 재미가 덜하게 되었던 그때. 

"바이프로스트가 토르한테 파괴된 후, 내가 세계를 넘기 위해 뭘 해야 했는지 알아?" 로키가 물었다. 

"토르가 광란을 벌이고 있을 때 나는 성에 없었어. 대학살의 현장을 난 놓쳤지. 아스가르드의 집으로 돌아가기 위해 너무나 많은 마력을 쓴 나머지 이러다 죽을 거라고 내가 생각할 정도였고, 마법은 성공하지도 못했어. 지구 시간으로 다섯 달을 난 적대적인 외계에 갇혀 있어야 했지, 바이프로스트가 파괴된 덕에 다른 여행자들이 발이 묶여버렸듯. 다섯 달이 지나고, 내가 구조에 대한 희망을 버렸을 때 내 아버.. 오딘의 까마귀라는 형태로 도움이 찾아왔다." 

"휘긴과 무닌." 토니가 말했다. 

로키는 멍하니 바라보았다. 

"그래, 나 북유럽 신화 알아." 

"나는 네가 그걸 안다는 사실에 감탄하고 있었던 게 아니다. 나는 네가 어떻게 그리 엉망진창으로 발음할 수 있는지 감탄하고 있었다." 

"듣기에 가슴 아프다, 로키." 

"방금 네 입에서 나오는 소리 또한 그랬다. 계속해도 될까?" 

아량 깊게 토니는 계속하라는 손짓을 했다. 

"성은이 망극하오." 

메마른 목소리로 로키는 말했지만, 그 눈빛은 거리감이 좀 더 사라진 상태였고, 그 몸은 좀 더 긴장이 풀려있었다.  
로키나 토니 같은 남자는 진지함을 좀 풀어줄 필요가 있었다. 

"죽음의 순간, 오딘은 나를 찾게끔 까마귀들을 보냈어, 까마귀들이 내 진짜 혈통에 대한 지식을 전하도록 했지. 나는.. 난 오딘의 눈으로 나 자신이 자라나는 모습을 봤어. 나에 대한 오딘의 감정, 계획, 바람 그 모든 걸 알게 됐지."

잠깐 로키는 침묵했다.  
토니는 재촉하지 않았다.  
아빠와의 문제란 둘의 공통점 중 하나였다. 

"그 유언은 내가 내 형제를 아스가르드로 데려와 법정에서 심판받게 하고 속죄하게 하길 원한다는 거였어. 그 순간 나는 그를 만족시키는 것 외엔 아무것도 원하지 않았다. 그러기 위해선 내가 지닌 힘보다 더 많은 힘이 필요했고. 나는... 안달 냈지. 휘긴과 무닌의 목을 베어 둘을 희생시킴으로써 나는 까마귀들이 토르가 달아났다고 말한 미드가르드로 비집고 들어올 만큼 흑마법을 충분하게 얻어냈다." 

로키는 쓴웃음 지으며 두 팔을 벌렸다. 

"그게 얼마나 잘 통했는지를 보라고. 이제 생각과 기억은 죽었고, 나는 무력화된 채 여기에 묶였어." 

토니는 휘파람 불면서 말할 거리를 생각해내려 했다. 

"와." 토니는 로키의 무릎을 탁 쳤다. 

"글쎄, 인격화된 우주의 단면을 죽임으로써 뭘 망치고 하는 건 흔히 있는 일이잖아, 꿍해 할 거 없어. 그래 자네 말은 시프가 마법적인 능력이 전혀 없고, 어떻게 마법을 쓰는지도 전혀 모른다는 거지, 그러면 시프는 대체 어떻게 테서렉트 에너지를 활용하지 않고서 차원을 통과해 온 거지." 

로키는 눈을 끔뻑였다. 수치스러웠던 기억의 흐름에서 벗어나기 위해서는, 로키의 뇌에 시간이 좀 필요한 듯 보였다. 

"어, 그래. 내 말이 정확하게 그 말이다." 

제 크고 아름다운 두뇌가 어떻게 여겨야 할지 모를 제안을 토니에게 던지기 시작하자 토니는 상 위로 몸을 기울였다. 

"이 정보를 갖고 뭘 제안하려는 건데?" 

로키 또한 딱딱하고 진지한 얼굴로 앞으로 기댔다. 

"우리는 미드가르드를 떠난다. 다시는 돌아오지 않는다." 

도서관은 침묵에 빠졌다. 

"그거 다시 말해줘야 할 거야."  
토니는 말했다. 

"떠난다고." 로키는 흥분하며 말했다. 

"너, 나, 페퍼, A-블록, B-블록, 전 블록 다- 언더그라운드 안에 포탈을 열고 전 유기체들을 아스가르드로 옮기는 거지." 

"지구를 버리자는 말이군." 

"지구는 이미 치타우리한테 갔어. 미드가르드인들은 어떻게 재 보든 멸종위기종이고, 그 서식지는 줄어드는 중이지." 

"그러니까 그 서식지를 버린다는 말이군." 

"생존을 위해서라면. 넌 미드가르드를 되찾을 가능성이 조금이라도 있다고 생각하나? 가능성이라곤 없어. 전멸이란 말조차 너희를 묘사하긴 불충분해. 이곳 공기는 독이야, 너희 대기는 이제 너희 것이 아니라고. 스티브와 나타샤가 시카고에서 가져온 온 식물 표본 봤어? 거기서 자라는 식물은 너희 행성과는 이제 완전히 이질적이야. 지구는 점령당했어. 지금 너희는 멸종해가는 중이고." 

그 말들은 토니의 귓가에서 울렸다.  
토니는 생각할 수가 없었다, 아니 생각할 수 있지만 그러고 싶지 않았다.. 그러나 어쨌건 토니의 뇌는 돌아갔다. 

로키의 말은 진실이었다.  
토니- 세상에 대해 너무나 현실적이고, 앞서 생각했던 그가, 세상의 추악함을 언제나 나서서 받아들이려 했던 그가, 문제의 중심을 무시하고 있었다. 바로 그들은 졌다는 사실을. 

모든 어려움에도 여전히 살아있는 사람들을 제외하면, 구할 수 있는 것이란 없었다.  
하지만 토니와 지구에 남아있는 다른 모든 인류에게, 가장 크고 넓은 의미의 집(home)인 지구를 버린다는 것이란- 

"어떻게?" 토니는 물었다. 

로키는 이마에 있는 오돌토돌 기묘하게 생긴 이랑을 문질렀다. 

"마법을 차단하여 언더그라운드를 보호하는 와드는 내부의 마법을 보전하기도 해. 주문을 위한 자연스러운 경계선이 되어주지. 촛불에 거울을 놓아 빛이 더 밝아지게 하듯이 우리는 마법 에너지를 중심의 강철벽에 반사함으로써 증대시킬 수 있어. 보통 때라면 그렇게 하더라도 불충분하겠지만 부유하고 있는 테서렉트 에너지는 그 지역에서 행해지는 어떤 마법이든 증폭시켜. 포스터 박사의 말처럼 하기 위해서는 너의 도움이 필요하겠지. 하지만 맹세하는데, 나는 기지의 전원을 오늘부터 한 주 안에 아스가르드로 옮길 수 있다." 

토니는 과학적인 측면을 고려해 봤다. 이건 할 만했다. 이건 아주 정말 할 만했다.  
이게 어찌나 할 만한지에 관한 생각에 사로잡힌 나머지, 로키가 말한 가장 중요한 것을 포착하기까지는 토니가 시간이 좀 걸렸다. 

"한 주라고? 자네 계획이라는 거 테서렉트 에너지양이 높은 지역에 있을 때를 가정한 거 아니었어?" 

로키는 입을 꾹 다문 채 그저 토니를 바라만 봤다. 

시프는 이곳으로 왔다.  
시프의 포탈은 이곳에 열렸다.  
토니들이 아는 한 테서렉트가 구동 중인 시카고가 아니라 이곳에. 뉴욕, 언더그라운드 바로 안으로. 

"얼마나?" 

깨달음에서 퍼져나오는 무감각함 속에서 토니는 물었다. "얼마나 오래 테서렉트가 뉴욕에서 힘을 발휘하고 있었던 거야?" 

"확신할 수 없어." 로키가 말했다. 

"한 주라 점치겠어." 

토니는 눈을 문질렀고 뭔가 마실 것이 있었으면 바랐다. 

"왜 한 준데?" 

"전에는 한 번도 다친 적이 없는 바튼이 그때쯤부터 손을 베기 시작했다. 나타샤는 자기가 곁에 없었기 때문에 바튼이 악화됐다고 생각하지만, 바튼이 왼쪽 사람과 오른쪽 사람을 구분할 줄도 모른다는 걸 우리는 알고 있지. 감염 매개는 체내에서 악화하지 않아. 추가적인 노출 없이 증상은 진행되지 않고. 바튼은 지난 9개월간 F-블록을 벗어나지 않았다." 

"그런데도 바튼의 증상은 진행됐지." 

토니는 손에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 

"젠장." 

토니는 들이마시고 있었다.  
지금 바로 토니는 이걸 들이마시고 있었고, 곧 그는 벙어리가, 귀머거리가, 지진아가, 광인이, 그리고, 그리고, 그리고 치타우리가 되겠지.  
그러나 아주 약간만 치타우리가 될 거다. 모자란 치타우리가. 

감염이 충분히 진행되기만 한다면, 치타우리도 그를 제 동족으로 인식할 거다, 어떻게 할지 몰라하는 아프고 못생긴 형제로.  
치타우리는 토니를 둥지로 데려가겠지-스타크 타워로, 토니는 마침내 다시 제집에서 살 수 있는 거다, 이거 그렇게 재밌진 않네-, 치타우리는 토니가 죽을 때까지 토니를 돌봐줄 거고, 녀석들의 음식과 대기는 토니와 맞지 않기에 토니는 죽게 될 거고, 토니가 죽을 때 치타우리는 통곡하겠지, 그 새된 소리로 추모하고서 토니의 육신을 게걸스레 먹어치워 양분으로 삼을 거다. 

"숨 쉬어라, 토니." 

그 목소리는, 마치 토니가 물 밑에 잠겨있는데 로키는 수면 위에 떠 있는 것처럼, 들렸다. 

"너는 아무 증상이 없어. 바튼은 감염에 과민한 체질이기 때문에 진행하고 있는 거다." 

"광산 속의 카나리아`[5]` 로군." 토니가 말했다. 

무슨 이유에선지 그는 머리를 무릎 사이에 파묻고 있었다.  
아, 맞다. 공황 발작이네. 토니는 자연스럽게 느껴질 때까지 숨을 쉬고서 몸을 바로 했다. 

"도대체 왜 먼저 말해주지 않은 건데?" 

말은 거칠고 비난하는 어조로 나왔다.  
토니가 의도한 게 그거였고. 로키는 감염을 두려워할 이유가 없었지만, 그는 감염에 대한 사실을 숨겼다.  
로키는 뒤로 기댔고, 토니는 냉정함이 그 얼굴에 마스크처럼 씌이는 걸 볼 수 있었다. 

"어젯밤에서야 떠올랐어."  
딱딱 떨어지는 어조로 로키는 말했다. 

"최근 사건들이 그 가능성을 고려해보도록 하게 했지." 

"최근 사건들? 열 받은 자네 전 여자친구가 이 모든 게 다 자네 잘못이라고 말하는 거 말이야?"  
로키는 머리를 홱 움직이고는 눈을 벽에 고정했다. 

"사악하기에 나는 너무 무능하다고 네가 말했던 거 같은데." 

말에서는 독기가 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. "내 능력에 관한 네 의견이 이리 빨리 변할 수 있다니." 

토니는 한숨 쉬었다.(그리고 토니가 내쉰 공기는 독, 토니를 죽이면서 변화하게 만드는 독이었다.) 

"난 네 편이라고, 나쁜 놈아." 

"그래, 지금 당장은 네가 내 편이란 게 아주 잘 느껴지는구나." 

"좆까, 로키. 바로 그 태도가, 네가 성질난다는 이유로 행성파괴를 시도하고 성공했다는 이야기가 그럴듯하다고 모두가 생각하게 만드는 거다." 

한순간에 로키는 상 반대편으로 와 있었다.  
로키는 토니의 의자를 뒤로 밀치고 손을 올렸다. 

덜덜 흔들리는 올린 손, 분노로 타오르는 핏빛 붉은 눈, 그 순간 로키는 진실로 괴물 같았다.  
토니는 거기에, 완벽하게 가만히 앉아 있었다.  
옆에 늘어뜨린 왼손만 빼면. 만일을 대비해, 토니는 왼손을 준비시켰다. 

로키는 손을 주먹 쥐었다. 로키는 주먹 쥔 손을 제 입에 꾹 눌렀다.  
로키는 한 손으로 토니의 의자를 주먹 쥐어 꽉 잡고 있었지만, 이는 로키 저 자신을 지탱하기 위한 것처럼 보였다. 

"나는 시프가 생각하는 그런 놈이 아니야." 

조용히, 머뭇거리는 말. 

"절대 아냐." 

토니는 왼손에서 비상용 리펄서가 소리 없이 윙윙대는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.  
로키를 찾아 도서관으로 오기 전 토니는 리펄서를 착용했다.  
생전 처음, 로키와 둘이 있을 거란 생각이 토니를 긴장하게 하였기 때문에. 

로키의 시선이 토니의 주먹에 꽂혔다. 토니는 긴장했다. 

"그만." 

로키와 토니는 고개를 문가로 홱 돌렸다.  
문틀에 몸을 기댄 채, 팔짱을 낀 나타샤가 거기에 서 있었다.  
잠깐 셋은 각자 서로를 쳐다보았다. 

"거기 얼마나 오래 있었지?" 로키가 물었다. 

"그냥 잠깐 있었어." 나타샤가 답했다. 

"하지만 내가 얼마나 많이 들었냐를 묻는 게 더 나을 테지." 

누구도 그 질문을 꺼내지는 않았다. 

"클린트의 상태가 나빠." 

나타샤의 말은 의문문이 아니었다. 

"아스가르드에 가면, 클린트를 치료할 수 있어?" 

로키는 토니가 앉은 의자에서 손을 떼고 바로 섰다.  
너무나 이질적이고 언제나 읽기 힘든 로키의 얼굴이었지만, 지금 그 위로 수치심이 스쳐 갔다는 걸 토니는 확신할 수 있었다. 

"아홉 세계에서 가장 뛰어난 치료사들이 아스가르드에 있다." 

"그게 그들이 클린트를 치료할 수 있다는 말이야?" 

"이건 그들이 누구보다도 성공할 가능성이 크다는 말이다." 

나타샤는 고개를 돌렸고, 빛바랜 갈색 머리가 그 얼굴을 감췄다. 

잠깐 토니는 나타샤가 울 거라고 생각했지만, 곧 그 생각을 지웠다.  
나타샤도 울 줄 안다는 것을 토니는 의심치 않았다. 나타샤는 로봇 같은 게 아니었다. 

하지만 그녀는 누구에게도, 바튼에게조차 우는 모습을 보이지는 않을 거다.  
자기가 우는 동안 아무것도 하지 않는 바튼의 모습을 그녀는 보고 싶어 하지 않을 거였다. 

"이건 통제부와 의논한다." 나타샤는 말했다. 

그녀의 목소리는 완벽하게 차분했다. 

"스티브가 이미 오늘 밤 회의를 소집했어. 17:00시. 7급 보안." 

나타샤는 머리카락을 얼굴에서 휙 치워내고는 로키를 향해 눈썹을 치켜세웠다. 

"전원 의무적으로 참석한다." 

나타샤는 떠났고, 문은 닫혔으며, 토니와 로키는 서로 바라보지 않았다. 

\--- 

회의는 길고 조용하고, 씁쓸했다. 

나타샤가 로키보고 알아낸 걸 다시 말하라 했고, 방은 닥쳐온 비극을 너무나 익숙한 분위기로 받아들였다. 

스티브는 그의 계획, 죽은 이들을 살리기 위한 자살 특공 계획을 설명했다.  
말하는 동안 스티브는 계속 토니를 바라봤다. 토니는 벽만을 바라봤다. 

"그건 미친 짓이야." 스티브의 말이 끝났을 때 힐이 말했다. 

"압니다, 국장님." 스티브가 말했다. 

"하지만 우리에게 남은 선택지가 어디 있습니까?" 

"하나 이상은 있지." 구석에서 로키가 느릿하게 말했다. 

"그러니 우리는 지구를 찾기 위해 싸우거나." 

로키가 자기 계획을 설명하는 걸 마치자 페퍼는 말했다. "아니면 지구를 버리는 것이로군요." 

나타샤는 탁자 위로 팔짱 낀 채, 고개를 반쯤 숙이고 앉아있었다. "아니면 죽거나." 

힐은 토니와 로키를 바라보았다. "우리에게 남은 시간이 얼마나 되지?" 

"확실히는 알 수 없어." 로키는 말했다. 

"시카고가 무너지기 시작한 게 언제인지 우리는 모른다. 단지 시카고가 무너졌다는 사실만 알 뿐. 건강한 이들이 쓰러지기 시작하면 좀 더 확실하게 시간대를 추정할 수 있겠지. 지금 당장 추정하기에는 언더그라운드가 돌아가는 데 지장을 줄 만큼 감염자의 수가 눈에 띄게 증가하기 시작하는 데에는 3주, 어쩌면 4주 정도가 걸릴 거다." 

힐은 눈을 가리고 손에 머리를 파묻었다. 

"한 달이라." 

"그렇다면 지금이 9회 말. 지금이 돌격할 마지막 기회야." 스티브가 말했다 

"테서렉트가 이 도시에 있는 거라면 우리가 어쩌지 않더라도 잃게 될 목숨, 아낄 수 있는 생명을 버린다는 두려움 없이 우리는 총력을 다할 수 있어." 

"혹은 여기와 작별을 고함으로써 우리 자신을 구하든가." 토니는 말했다. 

"'긴 시간이었다, 지구여, 일이 잘 안 풀려서 유감이야.' 말하고 아스가르드로 통하는 포탈에 우리를 집어넣는 거지." 

"자네는 도망갈 텐가?" 스티브는 진심으로 충격받은 듯 보였다.<

"그게 우리 잔존 병력을 구할 길이라면." 토니는 날카롭게 말했다. "난 퇴각하겠어." 

"여기는 우리의 고향이야, 토니. 단순히 이 도시나 이 기지나 이곳의 사람들만 말하는 게 아니야. 지구는, 우리의 고향이야. 자네가 살아있는 모든 순간, 자네는 이 행성에 있었어. 이곳은 우리가 싸울 만한 가치가 있는 곳이라고." 

"싸움이랄 것도 없어, 스티브! 싸움은 5년 전의 일이었고, 자네가 눈치채지 못했을까 봐 말해주는 거지만, 그 이후로 우리는 패배의 상심을 달래고만 있었어. 우리에게 남은 사람들? 캡, 그 사람들이야말로 우리가 싸울 가치가 있는 것이라고." 

페퍼가 손을 올려 주의를 집중시키고는 그 손을 스티브의 팔 위에 살짝 올렸다. 

"희망 하나를 위해서 우리가 지켜왔던 모든 사람과 모든 것을 걸 순 없어요." 

"우리가 지키지 못했던 이들은 어쩌고?" 나타샤가 말했다. 

"애도하고," 페퍼가 단호히 말했다. "나아가는 거죠." 

나타샤는 몸을 바로 하고는 고개를 저었다. 

"이 기회가 의미하는 바가 뭔지 알기는 해? 누구라도?" 

나타샤는 탁자 주변을 둘러보며 모두의 얼굴을 응시했다. 

"우리의 가장 뼈아팠던 실패를 되돌릴 기회. 그게 우리 앞에 놓여있는 거라고. 애초부터 죄가 저질러지지 않도록 하는 것만큼 완벽한 속죄란 없어." 

"우리가 저지른 죄가 뭔데?" 힐이 물었다. 

"지구를 지키는 것은 우리의 역할이었어." 나타샤가 말했다. "우리는 실패했지." 

"그렇다면 지구에 남아있는 사람들을 지키는 것이 우리의 역할이에요." 페퍼가 말했다. 

"남아있는 모두가 포함되는 건 아니지." 스티브는 로키 쪽으로 손짓했다. 

"뉴욕 언더그라운드만 포함되는 거지, 그렇잖아?" 

모두가 로키 쪽을 바라봤다. 머리 위에 손을 깍지낀 채 로키는 앉아 있었다. 

"지금 당장은, 그래." 

"우리가 아스가르드에 도착하고 나면, 로키가 다시 다른 사람들을 위해 여기로 오는 게 가능할지 몰라요."  
페퍼가 말했다. 

로키는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 

"아스가르드의 누군가는 가능할지도 몰라. 합리적으로, 3,187명을 옮길 만큼 커다란 포탈을 열다가 내가 죽게 될 가능성이.." 

페퍼의 고개가 홱 로키 쪽으로 돌아갔다. 

"무슨." 

"걱정하지 마, 죽는 게 내 선호 계획은 아니니까, 뭐가 어떻게 되든, 나는 움직이지 못하게 될 거야. 어쩌면 다른 마법사를 찾을지도 모르고, 어쩌면 상황이 좋아질지도 모르지." 

로키는 제 길고 검은 머리를 손가락으로 쓸었다. 

"내가 보장할 수 있는 건 언더그라운드뿐이다." 

스티브는 확인이라도 한 것처럼 고개를 끄덕였다. 

"다른 기지들이 죽게 내버려 둘 수는 없어." 

토니는 두 손을 들었다. 

"그렇게 해야 할 수밖에 없는 것인지도 모르지, 스티브. 모두를 구하려 애쓰는 일이 어쩌면 모두를 죽게 할지도 모른다고." 

토니는 두 손으로 얼굴을 문질렀다, 머릿속에서 누가 깨부수고 나오려고 하는 거 같이 머리가 울렸다. 

"그런 건 쉽겠지." 마침내 토니는 말했다. 

"거기 앉아서 어떤 일이 고귀한 일인지를 말하는 건. '봐, 어쩌면 모든 게 가장 최상의 방식으로 풀릴지도 몰라.'라고 말하는 사람이 되는 건 쉬운 일이야. 하지만 스티브, 자네는 갓 만난 여자, 어떤 일이 일어날지 모른다고 스스로 인정한 저 여자의 말밖에는 아무것도 없어. 그거뿐이야. 그게 다라고." 

스티브는 서글프게 미소 지었다. 

"난 믿음이 있네." 

스티브는 그 말이 얼마나 힘없이 들리는지 아는 듯이 말했다.  
스티브는 상관없다는 듯이 말했다.  
토니는 안타까웠지만 그럼에도 스티브의 미소에는 보답할 수 없었다. 

"그것만으로 충분하지 못하다는 거 자네도 알잖아." 

"그만." 

힐은 손가락들로 뾰족탑을 만들고는 이를 내려다보았다. 

"지금 이 시점에서 우리에게는 실행 가능한 세 번째 선택지가 없어, 그리고 두 가지 선택지 중 무엇을 할지에 관해 합의가 이루어지지도 않고 있고. 후퇴가 다수의견이지만, 아직 난 확신이 서지 않는군." 

힐의 시선이 스티브에게 꽂혔다. 

"나도 어느 정도의 믿음은 있어." 힐의 입이 비틀렸다. 

"그리고 내 전임자라면 망설임 없이 돌격했을 거라는 것도 알지. 하지만 퓨리는 죽었어. 우리는 죽지 않았고, 최소한 그 이유 중 일부는 우리가 멍청하거나 편협하거나 시야가 좁지 않았기 때문일 거라고 난 믿어야만 하지. 로키, 포탈 주문은 준비에 시간이 걸리지, 맞나?" 

로키는 끄덕였다. 

"주문을 준비해. 토니, 테서렉트를 추적하도록. 우리가 공격할 위치를 알아내. 스티브, 나타샤는 전투 계획을 짜도록 해. 페퍼, 당신은 후퇴든 공격이든 필요한 보급 계획을 짠다." 

힐은 부대원을 평가하는 지휘관의 눈으로 모두를 훑었다. 

"우리는 한숨 돌린다. 우리는 스스로를 정비한다. 우리는 얻을 수 있는 정보를 모은다. 행동의 시간이 올 때, 우리는 서두르지도, 당황해하지도 않아야 할 거다." 

힐은 두 손을 펼쳤다. 

"반대 의견 있나?" 

모두가 한꺼번에 떠들기 시작했다. 

"잘 알겠어." 

힐은 일어났다. 

"회의는 마친다." 

\--- 

그 후 며칠간은 통제부 회의의 마지막 5분이 한계점이 올 때까지 쭉 늘어난 것과 같았다. 

엄밀히 말하면, 시카고 일과 시프의 정보, 뉴욕이 처한 위험은 기밀이었지만-그리고 기특하게도 통제부 전원은 구체적인 세부 사항을 입 밖에 내지 않았다-, 이런 좁은 장소에서 불안감을 감추기란 힘든 일이었고, 근심은 산불 같이 퍼져나갔다. 

낮게 깔린 꾸준한 공포가 언더그라운드에 내내 스며들었고, 자신들이 왜 불안한지 그 이유를 모르고, 또 그 사실에 기분이 좋지 않은 대중들에 의해서, 공포는 퍼져나갔다. 

토니는 삶이 너무 무겁게 느껴질 때면 언제나 그가 하는 일을 했다-그는 자기 일에 전력을 다했다. 

포스터한테서 간간이 들어오는 정보를 참고해가며 열두 시간을 쭉, 판독 결과를 재측정하고 나서, 토니는 얼마간 의자의 등받이에 기대 이마를 문질렀다.  
그러고서 그는 라디오로 힐을 불러냈다. 

"치솟는 가짜 에너지들을 걸러내고 한 군데를 찾아냈어. 5피트 내에서. 그래," 

손을 여전히 눈두덩에 올려 두고서 토니는 말했다. 

"그게 어디일지 짐작해봐. 한 곳만 짐작해봐." 

돌이켜보면-라디오 연결을 끊으며 토니는 생각했다- 테서렉트가 어디 있는지 찾는 건 무의미했다. 

다른 어디가 될 수 있겠는가? 

유일하게 온전한 구조물인 본 둥지를 중심으로 1마일에 달하는 삼각형으로 지어진 둥지 세 개를 제외하면 뉴욕 시티에 온전한 구조물이란 거의 없었다. 

테서렉트는 스타크 타워의 옥상에 있었다. 

거기 있는 것이 지독하도록 당연한 일이었다. 

공격 장소가 어딘지를 알자, 스티브는 들떴다. 

"타워를 감싼 방어막이 우리 첫 번째 장애물이지, 하지만 우리는 이걸 이용할 수 있을지도 몰라." 

토니의 말에 스티브는 말했다. 

답하는 대신 토니는 끙 소리만 냈다. 

"치타우리만이 들락날락할 수 있지. 놈들은 공격을 예상하지 못할 거야." 

"그래, 그렇겠지." 토니가 말했다. 

토니의 목소리의 무언가는 스티브를 입 다물게 만들었다. 뭐 스티브가 나타샤를 찾는 데 걸린 3분 동안은. 

"방어막은 상관없어." 

토니의 말에 로키는 말했다. 

"우리는 타워를 공격하지 않을 거다, 방어막이 테서렉트 에너지를 막아놓거나 하는 것도 아니고." 

"그래, 근데 만약 여길 공격하게 된다면-" 

"만약이란 없어." 

이제는 토니가 입 다물 차례였다. 

누군가, 아무라도 얘기할 상대가 있다면 쉬웠을 거다. 그가 "마음"이나 "터놓고"란 것들에 딱히 환호할 사람은 아니었지만, 그저 닥치고 자기가 지껄이는 걸 들어줄 누군가가 토니는 필요했다. 

토니가 보통 찾아가는 사람은 스티브였지만, 토니가 지껄이고 싶은 게 스티브에 관한 일이라는 걸 고려해볼 때 그건 훌륭한 선택처럼 보이지는 않았다.  
지금 당장은 이주계획 아닌 계획에 관한 언급이면 뭐든 로키는 차갑게 대할 거였기 때문에 로키 역시 별로 좋은 선택은 아니었다 

페퍼라면 도움이 될 테고, 페퍼는 잘 도와줄 테지만 페퍼는 가능성 있는 두 가지 계획을 조정하느라 바빴다.  
어찌 됐든 요즘, 페퍼는 남는 시간이 있으면 로키랑 보냈기도 했고. 

토니는 그걸 불만으로 삼지는 않았다.  
지금 당장은 로키가 페퍼를 더 많이 필요로 할 테니까. 최소한 토니는 한쪽 세계의 감정적인 문제만을 지고 있었다. 

문제란, 토니의 친한 친구 명단이 거기서 끝이라는 거였다. 

해피는 죽었다. 로디는 죽었다.  
토니는 이에 관해 생각하는 걸 즐기진 않았는데, 이건 아크 리액터의 예전 느낌과 비슷했기 때문이다- 마치 자기 장기가 몸에서 뜯겨 나가고 이제 그 자리엔 차갑기만 한 기계가 있는 그런 느낌. 

토니가 이에 관해 생각하는 걸 즐기는 것은 아니었지만, 가끔 이를 생각하는 걸 피할 수는 없었다. 

해피는 캘리포니아가 공격받을 때 말리부에서 죽었다.  
로디는 붉은색과 하얀색, 파란색으로 반쯤 칠해진 슈트 안에서 전투 중에 죽었다. 

정부는 로디를 아이언 패트리엇이라 명명하는 걸 고려하고 있었다. 적어도 로디는 워 머신으로서 죽었지.  
토니는 제가 농담하고 있는 건지도 알 수 없었다. 

토니의 친구 범위는 항상 작았다. '흑흑, 슬퍼라, 불쌍한 나.' 이런 의미로 말하는 게 아니었다. 사실을 말하는 거였다. 

토니는 자기가 어떤 사람인지 자기가 무엇을 원하는지 정확히 알고 있는 사람이었고, 그런 그를 버텨줄 만한 사람은, 그러면서 토니가 좋아할 수 있을 사람은 한정되어 있었다. 

토니는 대부분 사람보다 운 좋은 녀석이었다.  
그는 잃을 만한 사랑하는 사람이 적었다. 

하지만 로디는 죽었고 해피는 죽었고 페퍼는 달라졌고 로키는 멀어졌고 스티브는 반대편이었다. 

지금 당장 가장 아픈 곳은 스티브였다.  
다른 곳들은 토니가 수백 번 다르게 맛보아 온, 오래된 상처였다.  
스티브는 새로운 상처였다. 

스티브는 고집 세면서 독선적이고, 자신감 있고, 투쟁적이고, 제 도덕성에 확신이 있는, 그래, 그런 사람이긴 했지만, 이 단점들은 동시에 스티브는 사귈 가치가 있는 사람으로 만들어 주기도 했다.  
그리고 스티브가 가장 끔찍하게 짜증스럽게 굴 때조차, 그는 토니의 동료였다.

스티브는 토니의 주춧돌이었다.  
스티브는 토니의 토대였다. 

토니가 (가끔은 겁내며, 가끔은 소망하며) 자신이 전장에서 죽을 때의 모습을 그릴 때면, 그의 옆에 있는 건 항상 스티브였다.  
그리고 실제로 전장에서 토니가 자신이 죽을 거라고 생각할 때면, 언제나 스티브가 그곳에 있었고 스티브는 토니를 집으로 데려와 줬다. 

스티브와의 우정은 토니에게 너무나 쉽게 주어져서 토니는 이게 언제 시작된 건지, 언제 이게 필수적인 게 된 건지 구분할 수 없었다.  
하지만 스티브가 시카고에서 돌아오고서부터 계속, 둘의 우정은 마치 잘 입던 코트가 갑자기 몸에 맞지 않는 것처럼, 전에 없었던 듯 어색하게 느껴졌다. 

그리고 토니가 꺼려지지만 좀 솔직해져 보자면, 토니가 더는 스티브 옆에서 뭘 어떻게 행동해야 할지 모르는 것은, 단지 스티브가 자살 특공에 헌신하고 있다는 사실 때문만이 아니었다. 

3일 만에 토니가 자러 가면서, 토니는 자신의 문을 지나쳐 옆의 복도로 내려가 스티브의 문을 찾는 것을 심사숙고했다.  
토니는 10분은 조용히 문 앞에 서 있을 수 있었다. 두드리고. 기다리고.  
어쩌면 스티브는 토니가 거기서 누워있었듯, 거기에 그저 누워서는 토니가 제 의향을 알아듣길 기다릴지도 모른다. 그렇다면 어쩔 수 없는 거고.  
하지만 어쩌면 스티브는 그러지 않을지도 모른다.  
어쩌면 스티브는 문을 열고서, 복도 불빛 아래에서, 토니를 보며 눈을 깜빡일 테고, 스티브 입에서 났던 맛을 기억하며 토니의 입가는 메말라지겠지. 

토니는 그날 밤 자기 방으로 갔다.  
토니는 천장을 바라봤고, 별 생각하지 않으며 자위했고, 끝내고서는 금방 잠들었다. 

아침에 토니는 일터로 갔다. 

"친구 녀석들 모두 서로서로, 혹은 나랑 대립하는 쪽에 있지 말라는 게 너무 과한 요구는 아니잖아." 

아래쪽 슈트의 열려있는 흉갑에서 불꽃이 튀는 동안 토니는 말했다.  
무기류를 개선하는 건 최근 들어 좋은 생각인 듯했다. 

"내 말은, 몇몇 사람이, 자네도 모르고 다른 사람들은 부적절하게 받아들이고 있는, 겁나 복잡하고 완전 기밀인 계획을 적절하게 처리하고 있다고 해서, 아침 식사를 어색하게 만들 필요는 없다고, 알잖아?" 

토니는 끄덕였다. "알아. 자네는 알겠지. 자네도 거기 있었으니까." 

"쉬." 

작업실의 제 구역에서 와드 무더기를 내려다보며 맥스가 말했다. 

"맞아, 나는 그냥 소음이나 내는 거야, 자네는 어차피 이런 것들 들으면 안 되는 입장이고. 내 입에서 이런 말들 나왔다는 것도 잊어버려. 그렇지만 정말, 이것들 보라고, 모두 말이야. 문제 생기면 술 퍼먹고 싸우면서 풀던 그런 건 도대체 어디로 간 거야? 대학 시절이 그리워. 지구 인구 90퍼센트가 한 주 만에 죽지 않은 날들도 그립고." 

"쉬." 

"마지막 불만은 타당한 거라고 자네도 인정해야 해." 

생각에 잠겨 토니는 렌치를 허공에 휙휙 던졌다. 

토니는 맥스 쪽을 힐끗했다. 그녀는 아예 이쪽을 쳐다보고 있지도 않았다.  
그러거나 말거나. 렌치 잡기 기술의 멋짐을 맥스가 입증해줄 필요는 없지. 

"진짜, 맥스, 들어줘서 고맙다 지금까지..." 

토니는 시계를 확인했다. 

"세 시간 동안이나. 털어놓는다는 거 좋은 기분인걸." 

토니는 렌치를 맥스에게 흔들었다. 

"있잖아, 대부분 사람들은 내가 길게 얘기하면 날 한 귀로 흘려버려. 이건 걔들 손해라고. 난 존나 매력적인 놈인데." 

맥스는 와드를 내려다보았다.  
그녀는 비틀거리고 있는 듯 보였다. 아니, 그녀는 분명하게 비틀거리고 있었다. 

"맥스?" 

고개를 들면서 맥스는 천천히 고개를 흔들었다.  
맥스는 방이 낯설다는 듯, 아예 방 자체를 볼 수 없다는 듯 방을 둘러봤다.  
맥스는 입을 열었다. 얕은 신음이 흘러나왔다. 

토니는 맥스가 있는 탁자 쪽으로 달려가 눈을 바라볼 수 있게끔 맥스의 머리를 강제로 들었다.  
밝게 불이 켜진 방에서, 맥스의 동공은 너무나 확대되어서 녹색 홍채를 거의 다 가리고 있었다. 

"아 허 엠," 입과 혀가 풀린 채, 맥스가 말했다. 

"언 머 엗." 

토니는 더듬더듬 라디오를 찾아 탁, 켰다. 

"여기 스타크다," 토니는 라디오에 대고 소리쳤다. 

"A-블록 알파 정비소. 여기 의료반이 급히 필요하다." 

토니는 맥스의 어깨를 잡고 흔들었다. 

"맥스, 아가, 착하지, 정신 차려." 

맥스의 머리가 아래로 축 처지기 시작했다.  
토니는 턱을 잡아 맥스가 자기를 바라보게 했다. 

"여기. 자네는 여기 있으니까. 그대로 있어." 

"속삭임이." 

맥스의 눈은 공포에 질려 있었다.  
무엇에 대한 공포? 토니? 머릿속에 들리는 것들? 

"속삭임." 

거기서 의료반이 맥스를 의무실로 옮길 때까지, 맥스는 아무 말도 꺼내지 않았다. 

\--- 

힐은 꽃을 들고 맥스의 병실로 찾아왔다.  
물론 의류부와 합성수지부의 부스러기와 파손된 재고를 이용해서, 실내 분위기를 띄워 보려는 사람 아무한테나 신용 화폐 몇 줌 받고 팔려고 만든, 싸기도 하고 싸 보이기도 한 가짜 꽃이었다. 

맥스라면 저런 걸 싫어했을 거다. 토니는 힐한테 꽃을 가져와 줘서 고맙다고 하고는 꽃을 맥스가 볼 수 있게 침대 바로 옆에 놓으라고 말했다.  
맥스가 뭘 좋아하고 뭘 싫어하는지 이제 상관이 있는 것도 아니었으니. 

"그녀는 언제나 감염 위험이 높았지." 

힐은 두 손을 몸 뒤에 깍지 끼고서 말했다. 

"마법을 다루는 건 저항력을 낮추는 거로 알려져 있어." 

"저항력을 낮추는 게 뭔지는 나도 알아." 토니가 말했다. 

토니는 맥스의 침대 옆 의자, 그가 지난 두 시간 동안 차지하고 있던 그곳에 축 늘어져 있었다.  
맥스의 병은 최고 기밀 사항이었다. 맥스는 다른 병문안은 받지 못할 거였다. 

"우리의 두 번째 광산 카나리아지. 다른 꼬마 법사들도 곧 쓰러지기 시작할 거야. MMD는 아주 빨리 아주 규모가 줄어들겠어." 

"그렇게 놔두진 않을 거야." 

"않을 거야?" 토니는 피식 웃었다. "그것참 안심이네." 

"오늘 밤 결정을 내린다." 

토니는 고개를 들었다. "농담하는 거야?" 

"내가 농담하는 것처럼 보여?" 

토니는 그에 답하지 않았다.  
대신, 토니는 이렇게 말했다. 

"그럼 결정은 뭐가 되는 건데? 지적하고 싶은 게, 싸우자가 지금 다수를 차지하고 있어. 뭐 자네가 후퇴를 선택한다면 자네는 자네 표가 2표는 차지할 거라고 말하겠지." 

힐은 토니는 모를 어떤 농담을 안다는 듯, 그런데도 그 농담이 웃기게 느껴지지는 않는다는 듯 미소 지었다. 

"모든 이의 표는 동등해." 

"그렇게 말하는 자네 표는 어느 쪽인데?" 

맥스의 침대를 도는 힐의 등은 대쪽같이 꼿꼿했다.  
힐은 의료적으로 야기된 코마 상태에 빠져 잠이 든 맥스의 모습을 내려다보았다. 

"언더그라운드는 쉴드 기지 중 하나였어. 긴급 상황에 기지로 오도록, 선발되어 있던 사람 대다수가 쉴드 요원이었고. 어느 면으로 보아도 이곳은 군사 기지고, 우리는 군사 기지처럼 이곳을 운영해 왔어. 내가 군사 기지처럼 이곳을 운영해 왔지. 하지만 우리가 내릴 결정은 단순히 통제부에만 영향을 미치는 사항이 아니야. 어느 쪽이 되든, 뒤에 벌어질 사건들로 기지의 한 사람 한 사람이 모두 살게 되든가 죽게 될 거야." 

토니는 의자에 앉아 몸을 바로 했다. 

"정확히 자네가 제안하는 게 뭔데?" 

힐은 움직임 없는 맥스한테서 시선을 올렸다. 

"급진적인 거." 

토니는 엄지와 약지를 밖으로 뻗은 주먹`[5]`을 들어 올렸다.

"나 급진적이잖아." 

"민주주의로 간다." 

토니는 손을 떨구었다. 

"그렇게 급진적이지는 않네." 

\--- 

"국장님, 지시에 따라 전 기지로 방송할 준비를 마쳤습니다." 

통신기술자가 힐에게 각 잡힌 경례를 했다. 힐은 제 시계를 확인했다. 

"1분이면 시작할 시간이군. 초읽기 시작해." 

페퍼는 토니의 옷깃을 곧게 펴 주었다, 그래 봤자 방송은 라디오로 이루어질 터였지만. 

"대본 챙겼어요?" 

그는 그녀 눈앞에 대고 대본을 흔들었다. 

"대본에는 충실할 거고요?" 

"가끔 확인해 줄 거야, 당연히." 토니는 말했다. 

"대본에 충실하세요." 그녀는 말했다. 

"로키가 당신이 일을 망치면 산 채로 포를 뜨겠다고 전해 달랬어요." 

"참 매력적인 친구라니까. 연설을 자기가 할 수도 있는 건데 말이야." 

"아뇨, 로키는 그럴 수 없대요. 본인 말에 따르면요." 

페퍼는 있지도 않은 먼지를 토니 어깨 위에서 털어냈다. 

"로키 말로는 자기보다 당신이 여기서 훨씬 사랑받는 사람이래요. 그리고 로키는 지금 자기 연민의 구덩이에 빠져서는, 자기는 사랑받는 당신이랑은 정반대 쪽이라고 하더군요." 

토니는 혼자 웃었다. "'미움받는'?" 

페퍼는 눈썹을 치켜세웠다. 

"당신네 둘은 이상한 사람들이에요." 

"10초 전!" 기술자가 외쳤다. 

페퍼는 뒤로 물러났고 토니에게 엄지를 세워 보였다. 

그녀는 이 작은 방의 반대편 의자에 앉아 둘을 바라보는 스티브를 보았다.  
잠시 후, 그녀는 스티브에게도 미소 지어 보였다. 

기술자가 손가락 세 개를 들었다가, 하나를 접고, 다시 남은 하나를 접었다.  
힐 앞에 있는 마이크 옆으로 붉은빛이 켜졌다. 

"언더그라운드 시민 여러분." 힐이 말했다. 

"여기는 국장이다." 

힐의 목소리는 모든 블록과 작업장, 복도를 통해 울리고 있을 터였지만 이 방음 처리된 통신 허브에서 힐의 목소리는 그냥 방 안에 있는 사람들한테 말하고 있는 것처럼 들렸다. 

"여러분은 알고 있겠지만, 엿새 전 아스가르드인 한 명이 그쪽 세상에서 우리 쪽으로 건너왔다. 여러분이 알지 못하는 사실은 그녀가 제공한 정보다. 로저스 대위와 로마노프 요원이 시카고 정찰 임무에서 알게 된 것 또한 여러분은 알지 못한다. 우리 통제부는 대응책을 준비하는 동안 분란을 막고자 하는 바람에서 이 정보를 기밀로 해왔다. 그러나 이제 통제부 홀로 기지의 운명을 결정할 수 없다는 게 명백해졌다. 오늘 저녁, 나는 여러분에게 우리가 알고 있는 것을 말해줄 것이다. 로저스 대위와 스타크 씨가 이 정보에 기반을 둔 별개의 두 계획을 대변할 것이다. 우리가 모두 같은 수준의 정보를 알게 되면, 기지의 전원은 투표할 것이다. 간단하게 다수가 승리하게 될 것이다." 

힐이 말하는 동안 토니와 스티브는 서로를 힐끗거렸다. 

스티브는 토니에게 희미한 미소를 지어 보였으나 그 손은 뭔가의 목을 비틀듯 대본을 꽉 움켜쥐고 있었다.  
스티브 역시 민주주의가 실행되는 것에 그다지 준비되지 않았다는 걸 보니 괜찮았다. 

물론, 스티브는 민주주의로 결정하자는 계획을 토니보다는 좋아했다. 캡틴 아메리카는 투표라는 것에 예상대로 신이 났다. 

토니 입장에서 지금 시점은 대중 정치를 실험해 보기에 최악의 시기로 보였지만, 모순적이게도 토니는 통제부 다른 사람들에게 숫자로 졌다.  
(로키 또한, 분명하게도 투표에는 반대했지만, "왕은 인민들에게 전투할지 말지 물어보지 않는다."라는 주장은 딱히 토니 주장에 도움을 주진 못했다.) 

_긴장돼?_

토니가 수화로 스티브에게 물었다.  
스티브는 열없이 어깨를 으쓱였다. 

_약간,_ 그는 신호로 답했다. 

마르니 워터스는 비번일 때 가외의 신용 화폐를 벌기 위해 ASL(미국 수화)을 가르쳤고, 수업은 놀라울 만큼 인원이 많았다.  
사람들은 그런 것으로 시간을 때우곤 했다. 맙소사, 요즘 날 토니의 시간은 여가 없이 꽉 차 있었다. 

_자네 전에 연설해봤잖아,_ 토니가 신호했다. 

_아이들 대상으로 위문 협회에서 짜준 대본대로였지,_ 스티브가 신호로 답했다. 

_연설에서의 내 명성은 과장된 거야._

_자네가 연설에 관해 뭔 명성이 있다고._

_없지, 그것도 충분히 과장된 거라고._

토니는 웃기 시작했다가, 매끄럽게 연설을 이어나가는 힐이 그의 방향으로 죽음의 눈빛을 보내자, 웃음을 그쳤다. 

_힐이 로키에 관해서는 얘기를 하지 않는군,_ 토니가 다시 돌아봤을 때 스티브는 신호했다. 

_페퍼가 힐에게 그에 대한 걸 말하지 않았어. 그리고 힐이 시프한테 직접 로키 일을 들었더라도, 사람들이 알아야 하는 것과 로키는 관련이 없어. 그런 건 사람들을 그냥 심란하게 만들 거라고._

__그 결정에 의문을 제기하는 건 아니야,_ 스티브가 신호했다. _그저 사실을 언급했을 뿐이지.__

토니는 눈을 비볐다. _나도 알아._

_자네는 그를 보호하려 하는군._

_자네가 묻고 있는 게 그런 거라면 하는 말인데, 난 걔 물건에 관심 없다._

이번에 힐한테 노려봐지는 건 스티브 차례였다. 

_그런 걸 물은 게 아니야._

그가 멈췄다. 

_궁금하긴 했지. 자네 둘은 내가 떠날 때보다 사이가 좋아 보이더군._

"걔는 퍼렇다고!" 

말이 토니 입 밖으로 터져 나왔다. 

"정보원의 말에 따르면, 이 행동들로 인해서 역사에 균열이 생겼고," 말하면서 힐은 손가락을 내뻗었다, _그 입 닥쳐 아니면 내가 닫히게 할 거다._

보아하니 힐 또한 마르니의 수업을 들은 모양이었다.  
그 이후로 토니와 스티브는 서로에게 신호를 보내지 않았다. 

힐의 차례가 거의 끝나가고 있기도 했고. 

누가 먼저 할지 둘은 동전 던지기로 정했다.  
첫 번째 주자의 영광은 토니에게 돌아갔다.  
그게 잘 된 건지 못 된 건지 토니는 확실히 할 수가 없었다. 

힐이 토니에게 마이크 쪽으로 올라오라 손짓하자 토니는 가슴이 철렁했다.  
토니는 발표할 때 긴장하는 부류의 사람은 아니었다, 정말 아니었지만, 자신의 말이 역사를 바른 쪽 혹은 틀린 쪽으로 꺾을 수 있다는 걸 아는 데엔 뭔가 아찔한 게 있었다. 

"여기 스타크다." 

담당 기술자가 엄지를 올려 보이자 그는 말했다. 

"아무도 교장 선생님 훈화나 들으며 오늘 저녁 보내려고 하지 않을 테니 간단하게 하겠다." 

토니는 대본을 힐끗 내려다봤다. 그는 대본을 구기고 그걸 주머니에 쑤셔 넣었다. 

때려치우라지.  
토니는 그가 그렇게 글 잘 쓰는 녀석은 아니라는 걸 알았다, 그러나 토니는 끝내주는 언변꾼이었다. 

_뭐하는 거예요?!_ 페퍼가 거칠게 그에게 뻐끔댔다. 

"여러분에게 난 피난 계획에 관해서 설명하기로 되어 있지. 피난 계획 알잖나. 우리가 여기 있고, 저기 마법이 있고, 우리 여기 없는 거지. 그게 다야. 그거 말고는 그다지 더 없어. 그러니 난 어떻게 그걸 하는지에 관해 여러분의 시간을 낭비하지는 않을 거다- 여러분은 날 알잖아. 여러분은 로키를 알아. 이건 잘 될 거다. 그리고 이번 주에 우리가 허비할 수 있는 게 하나 있다면, 그건 우리가 이번 주의 그 어느 것도 허비할 수 없다는 사실이지." 

"하지만 우리는 이미 알아, 그렇잖아? 지난 5년을 덤으로 살아왔기에 우리는 알고 있지. 살아남은 사람이 우리였어야 할 아무런 이유가 없다는 걸. 머리 위에서 도시가 허물어질 때, 잔해가 멈춰 서서 이렇게 물어보진 않잖아, '아, 자네 생명공학에 뛰어나다고? 스푸트니크가 하늘에 있는 유일하게 무서운 거였던 시대의, 유효기간 지난 알약으로 심장병약 합성하는 거, 가능하나?' 우리가 살아남은 건 우리가 운이 좋았기 때문이야. 적당한 장소에서, 적당한 시간에, 뒷사람보다 빨리 뛰었든 총알이 앞을 비껴갔든. 우리가 언더그라운드에 종착하게 된 것에는 아무런 특별한 이유가 없어." 

토니는 눈을 감았다.  
토니는 청중을 상상했다.  
이 시점에서 모든 사람의 이름이나 사정을 토니는 알지 못할지도 모르지만, 토니는 그들 모두의 얼굴을 알았고 그 하나하나를 떠올려 냈다. 

"하지만 그건 예전 일이다. 프리퀄(prequel)이야. 왜냐면, 우리가 일단 여기 왔잖아? 우리에게 작디작은 통제력이 일단 주어졌잖아? 그리고 그걸 이용해 우리는 밀고 나갔다고? 우리는 틀림없이 특별해. 우리는 틀림없이 최고야. 무엇보다 우리는, 주어진 모든 기대치를 틀림없이 초과해냈어. 자네들이 기억할는지 모르겠는데, 이 기대치라는 것들 말이야? 그리 높지 않았어. 뉴욕의 쓰레기통 속에서 우리가 일궈낸 건 생존뿐만이 아니야. 우리는 삶을 일궈냈어. 나는 아이들이 자라나는 걸 봤어. 나는 공동체가 번창하는 걸 봤고. 나는 21 점프 스트리트를 최소 네 번을 봤어. 이건 하나의 기념비가 되어야만 해. 한 종류의 문화. 우리 식 문화를 기리는 기념비. 지난 5년은 어떤 방식의 행복이건 가능해 보이지 않았고." 

토니는 다시 눈을 떴고, 거기엔 스티브가, 마치…. 마치…. 마치 토니가 저를 행복하게 해 준다는 듯 그를 바라보고 있었다. 

"여러분은 날 행복하게 해줬어." 토니는 말했다. 

"내게 그렇게 느낄 아무런 권리가 없을 때. 논리적으로 아무리 불가능한 일임에도, 우리는 서로를 행복하게 해줬어. 그리고 그게 어떠한 업적으로 느껴지지 않는다면, 자기 첫 사십일 년 인생을 방황하며 살아온 사람 입에서 나오는 말을 믿어- 이것보다 더 훌륭한 업적이란 없어. 여러분, 우리는 아주 훌륭하게 해냈어. 그러니 발할라에서 잔치를 벌이자고. 햇볕 속에서 산책하자고. 이 행성과는 끝을 내고, 죽여주는 바이킹들이랑 놀아나면서, 늙어서 죽자고. 우리는 그보다 전혀 못 하지 않아. 우리는 살 자격이 있어." 

그러고 나서, 그것만으로는 그다지 완전하게 느껴지지 않아, "스타크 통신 종료.". 

그는 청중과 같은 방에 있길 바랐다.  
청중이 환호하는지 야유하는지 들뜬 침묵에 잠겨 앉아있는지 토니는 알아야만 했다. 

토니가 마이크에서 멀어지는 동안 토니를 따라오는 침묵은 토니의 가슴을 또다시 철렁하게 하였다. 

하지만 토니는 씩 웃고는 당당하게 걸어서 자기 자리로 돌아왔다.  
끈기있게 흉내 내면, 진짜로 그렇게 느낄 거란 걸 토니는 알았다. 

스티브를 지나면서, 토니는 스티브의 손을 잡고 끌어당겨 한쪽 팔로 포옹을 했다. 

"이렇게 하는 거야." 마이크에 들리지 않는 아주 작은 소리로, 토니는 스티브 귀에 말했다. 

"대가의 실력 발휘를 보는 건 언제나 멋지네." 스티브가 답했다. 

스티브가 지나갈 수 있도록 토니는 물러나려 했지만, 스티브가 토니를 제자리에 붙들었다. 

"나라면 자네 계획에 표를 던졌을 거야." 

스티브가 너무나 조용히 말한 나머지 토니는 자기가 잘못 들었다고 생각할 뻔했고, 스티브는 물러나 연설할 준비를 했다. 

기도하듯 고개를 숙이고, 스티브는 숨을 들이마셨다.  
토니는 스티브가 캡틴 아메리카가 되길 기다렸다. 

"B 계획에 관해 얘기할 로저스 대위입니다." 기술자는 말하고, 스티브에게 시작하라 손짓했다. 

하지만 스티브는 시작하지 않았다, 손의 종이를 내려다보며 최소한 십 초 동안을 그렇게 있었다.  
그러고서 스티브는 종이를 접어 멀리 치웠다. 

"이건 제가 계획했던 연설이 아닙니다." 

조지 워싱턴처럼 현명하고 관록 있는 캡틴의 목소리가 아니었다.  
이건 그냥- 스티브였다. 그리고 말하면서 스티브는 토니만 바라봤다. 

"하지만 토니가 즉석연설을 너무나 잘해줬기에 제가 진심에서 우러나오는 말을 하지 않으면 제가 불리할 것 같군요. 토니의 말 중에 틀린 말은 없습니다. 제가 여기에 서서 여러분이 평화를 누릴 자격이 없다고 말할 수는 없습니다. 여러분은 자격이 있습니다. 저는 여러분께 제 계획이 성공할 거라 말할 수도 없습니다. 저는 확신하지 못합니다." 

_최상의 접근법은 아니다,_ 토니는 신호했다. 스티브는 손을 저었다. 

"토니는 지금 고마운 행동을 했습니다. 토니는 제 계획이 아무 보장도 없으면서, 어떻게 여러분을 죽음으로 몰아넣게 될지, 그 수많을 가능성을 얘기하지는 않았습니다. 우리가 아주 잘 알고 있는 그것, 죽음에 관한 것만 빼고 말입니다. 사실이 그렇습니다, 테서렉트를 파괴하는 게 뭐라도 바꿀 것인지 보장해 주는 것은 어디에도 없습니다. 우리는 우리가 생각해 낼 수 있는 모든 전문가, 우리가 찾을 수 있는 그 몇 명에게 물었고, 그들은 모두 같은 대답을 했습니다. 될지도. 안 될지도, 라고요." 

스티브, 자네가 내 계획을 지지하고 싶었으면 그냥 처음부터 그럴 수도 있었잖아. 

잠시 스티브는 침묵했다.  
한쪽 시야 바깥 구석에서 토니는 힐이 불편하게 움찔거리는 걸 볼 수 있었다. 

"저는 세상을 한 번 잃은 적이 있습니다." 

스티브의 목소리는 잔잔했다. 

"깨어나서 저는 제가 알던 모든 것이 사라졌고 제가 알던 모든 사람이 죽었다는 걸 알았죠. 그러고서 3개월 후, 저는 또다시 세상을 잃었습니다." 

그는 슬프게 미소 지었다. 

"하지만 여러분의 세상은 아직 저의 세상은 아니었습니다. 저의 세상은 자연스러운 죽음을 맞이했죠. 여러분의 세상은 살해당했습니다. 정말 예상하지 못한 순간 생각나는 얼굴들에 대해서, 지난 5년간 여러분은 제게 말해줬죠. 추모하는 것이 불가능해 보일 정도로 너무나 많은 사람을 잃었습니다. 이렇게 이르게 가버린 온 세상을, 어떻게 애도합니까? 지난 5년간, 저는 제가 상상도 할 수 없을 고통을 보아 왔습니다. 제가 잃었던 것을, 저는 아주 빠르게 잃었습니다.. 그렇지만 제가 잃었던 것은 길고 긴 삶을 통해서 잃게 되어 있는 거였죠. 제 세상은 시간의 흐름과 함께 마모됐습니다. 여러분의 세상은 여러분한테서 뜯어져 나갔죠." 

자신이 그러고 있는 줄도 모르는 듯, 스티브는 두 손을 앞에 쫙 폈다가 꽉 잡았다. 

"이걸 되찾아 올 기회가 있습니다. 여러분은 너무나 많은 사람을 잃었습니다. 토니는 우리가 처음에 살아남은 것은 운이 좋았기 때문이라고 말했죠. 여러분이 사랑했던, 얼마나 많은 사람이 그러지 못했습니까? 그랬던 모두를 생각하지는 마세요. 그럴 수는 없습니다. 여러분은 잠겨버리고 말 겁니다. 그냥 한 사람만 생각해 보세요. 우리 모두 그 한 사람 혹은 둘, 혹은 여럿이 있습니다. 생각하면 안 된다는 걸 잊어버릴 때마다 떠오르는 얼굴들. 어쩌면 그들은 여러분의 어머니일지도, 혹은 여러분의 형제나 가장 친했던 친구, 아내일지도 모릅니다. 혹은 여러분이 막 사랑하기 시작한 사람이었을지도 모릅니다, 그들이... 운이 좋지 못했을 때에요." 

"시프가 오지 않았더라면, 전 피난을 지지했을지도 모릅니다. 그러나 한편으로, 그러지 않았을지도 모릅니다. 저는 제가 지구에서, 제 고향을 지키다 죽는 걸 원한다고 생각합니다. 이곳은 아직 저희의 고향입니다. 다른 누가 침범해 들어오긴 했지만, 그렇다고 해서 지구가 저들 것이 되지는 않습니다." 

스티브는 고개를 흔들었다. 

"상관없습니다. 시프는 이곳으로 왔습니다. 시프가 우리에게 테서렉트에 관해 얘기해 주었습니다. 시프는 미친 여자일지도 모릅니다. 시프는 틀렸을지도 모릅니다. 하지만 저는 자꾸만 얼굴들을 그리게 됩니다. 자꾸만 떠오르는 얼굴들을요. 그리고 아주 작더라도, 그들을 살릴 기회가 주어진다면 그에 제가 곧바로 뛰어들지 않을 일은 결코 없을 거라는 걸 전 압니다. 우리는 누구도 얻지 못한 기회를 얻었습니다. 우리에게 과거의 잘못된 일을 바로잡을 기회가 있습니다. 우리는 아무 일도 일어나지 않은 것처럼 만들 수 있습니다. 이건 성공하지 않을지도 모릅니다. 우린 그저 죽을지도 모릅니다. 저는 모릅니다." 

"하지만 저는 지난 5년간 제가 악몽 속에 갇혀있단 생각을 얼마나 많이 했는지를 압니다. 이걸 그냥 악몽으로 만듭시다. 이 세상은 우리가 있을 세상이 아닙니다. 깨어납시다. 우리가 잃었던 사람들 옆에서 깨어나, 왜 우리가 그들을 그렇게 그리워했는지 기억하지 못하게 합시다. 우리는 할 수 있습니다. 저에게 아무런 확증은 없지만, 제게는 확신과 제가 단순히 미친 사람은 아니라는 충분한 증거가 있습니다. 이 모습은 세상의 그래야만 하는 모습이 아닙니다. 우리는 이 사실을 바꿀 수 있습니다." 

스티브가 말하는 방식은, 토니가 그 말을 믿고 싶게 했다. 토니는 순간이나마 믿었다.  
스티브는 머리를 푹 수그리고는 뒷목을 긁었다. 

"그리고 만약 그렇게 하지 못한다면, 우리가 할 수 있는 최대한으로 치타우리 놈들을 무찌릅시다." 

스티브는 물러나서, 이번에는 토니 옆에 다리가 서로 툭 부딪을 만큼 아주 가까이, 다시 앉았다. 

둘 다 움직이지 않았다.  
스티브는 토니의 귀에 속삭일 수 있도록 가까이 기대왔다. 

"아무도 손뼉 치지 않으니까 말을 끝맺기 어렵더군." 

그 따뜻한 숨결은 토니를 부르르 떨게 하였다. 

"그렇더라." 토니는 말했다. 

토니가 지금 느끼는 걸 그 밖에 더 정확하게 표현할 말도 없었다. 

"그래 언더그라운드에서 사는 게 그렇게 끔찍했어?" 

농담처럼 나와야 하는 말이었다. 농담이 얼마나 성공적이었는지 토니는 확신이 안 섰다. 

"전부는 아니야." 스티브가 속삭였다. 

"포츠 양이 투표함을 각 블록의 식당에 설치했다." 

날카롭게 파고드는 소리로, 힐이 말했다. 

"지금부터 네 시간 안에 전원 투표한다. 예외도 기권도 없다. 여러분에게는 세 가지 선택지가 있다." 

그 말에 토니와 스티브 모두 눈썹을 치켜세웠다. 세 가지라니? 

"테서렉트 파괴를 목표로 스타크 타워를 공격하는 것. 지구에서 아스가르드로 탈출하여 새 이주지를 세우는 것. 아니면 세 번째 선택지, 피난을 원하지만, 투표가 공격으로 결정 난다면 그를 지원하기 위해 지구에 남는 것." 

_타협이란 거다, 아가들,_ 투표 절차를 설명해 나가며 힐이 신호했다. _그렇게 어렵지 않잖아._

"선택지를 신중히 고려하고 표를 던지도록." 힐은 말했다. "그리고 현명하게 선택하라." 

힐이 손으로 목을 자르는 신호를 보냈고, 기술자는 연결을 끊었다. 

"사람들이 올바른 선택을 하길 바라자고." 

"그 올바른 선택이 어떤 선택인데?" 토니가 물었다. 

"뭐든 최대 다수의 사람에게 최대 다수의 이득을 가져다주는 선택." 

답하며 힐은 문으로 걸어갔고 페퍼가 그 뒤를 따랐다. 

"누가 어떤 선택이 그런 선택인지를 말해줄 수 있다면, 그것참 좋을 거야." 

나가는 사람들 뒤로 문이 쓱 닫히자, 토니는 스티브한테 말했다. 

"힐이 점점 극적인 연출에 능숙해지는걸. 쉴드 국장 필수 자질임이 틀림없어. 닉 퓨리가 컴컴한 방에서 가장 극적인 순간에 튀어나올 수 있도록 재고 있었다고 꽤 확신한다." 

"힐은 자기 일에 더 능숙해지고 있지." 

스티브는 말했다. "동의하지 않을 수 없어." 

잠시 둘은 함께 조용히 앉아 있었다. 

방 밖에서, 3천 명의 사람들이 모두의 미래를 결정하고 있었다. 

미래는 더는 토니 손에 달린 게 아니었다. 스티브 손에 달린 것도 아니었다.  
이건 모두의 손에 달린 거였고, 그래서 한편으로는 누구의 손에도 달리지 않은 것이기도 했다. 

토니는 그 사실이 두려운지 홀가분한지 분간할 수 없었다.  
둘 다 조금씩. 많이씩. 

"사람들은 자네한테 표를 던질 거야." 스티브가 말했다. 

토니는 고개를 저었다. 

"내 계획에 표를 던질지는 모르지만, 나에게 표를 던지지는 않을 거야. 누가 연설을 하냐에 따라서만 결정되는 거였다면, 자네가 압도적으로 이겼을걸." 

"자네는 사람들이 자넬 얼마나 좋아하는지 영 과소평가해." 

토니는 웃었다. 

"사람들이 날 아낀다는 거 알아, 스티브. 사람들이 그걸 충분히 표현하지 않는다고 나는 투덜대지만, 그냥 그게 나라고. 나는 이것저것 투덜대. 나란 사람은 그런 사람이니까. 그리고 내 말은 그런 뜻이 아니야." 

토니는 그가 말하고 싶은 걸 어떻게 말해야 할지를 고민했다.  
결국에 그는 그냥 말하기로 했다. 

"자네 곁에 있으면," 그는 말했다. "세상을 다시 만드는 일 또한 가능해 보여." 

스티브의 양 볼이 분홍빛으로 물들었다.  
잠시, 스티브는 무엇을 말해야 할지 모르는 듯 보였다. 

"내가 돌아온, 거의 바로 그 순간부터 우리는 이 문제의 양극에 서 있었던 것 같아." 그는 말했다. 

"이제는 우리가 함께 서야 할 때라고 생각하네." 

토니는 스티브의 어깨를 두드렸다. 

"그럴 가치가 있는 일이니까." 그는 말했다. 

"우리가 싸우는 길을 택하게 된다면, 내가 자네 옆에 있을 거라는 것 자네도 알잖아." 

"그것으로 충분히 가치가 커." 스티브는 말했다. 

"하지만 내 말은 그런 의미가 아니었어." 

스티브는 토니의 허벅지에 손을 올렸다. 

"이제는 우리가 함께 세워야 할 때라고 생각하네." 

그는 중간 부분을 특히 강조해서 말했다. 

방의 다른 쪽에서 통신 기술자가 캑캑거렸다.  
몇 초 후, 토니 역시 캑캑거리게 되었다. 

"자네 시카고에서 지저분해졌어." 

말하며 토니는 스티브의 손을 잡고 일어섰다. 

"맘에 들어." 

"고마워." 스티브가 말했다. 

"사실대로 말하자면, 이틀 전에 이걸 생각해냈어. 이 말을 사용할 제일 완벽한 순간을 기다리고 있었지." 

"좋은 순간이야." 토니가 말했다. "훌륭한 순간이네." 

스티브를 끌고 방에서 나오면서 토니는 돌아서서 손을 흔들었다. 

"나중에 보자고, 레니!" 문이 닫히면서 그는 소리쳤다. 

"레니가 사람들한테 말할 거야." 

스티브가 말했다. 스티브는 그에 염려하는 것처럼 보이지는 않았다. 

"몰라. 하게 내버려 둬." 토니가 답했다. 

"아무튼, 투표에 4시간 개표에 2시간은 걸릴 거야. 나는.. 나는 자네가 그리웠어." 

스티브는 여럿이 지나다니는 바로 그 통로에서 토니를 벽으로 밀어붙이고, 토니 다리가 제 기능을 멈출 때까지 그에게 키스함으로써, 그에 답했다. 

\--- 

한편으로, 어떻게 합리적으로 추정하건 간에 여섯 시간은 섹스하기에 긴 시간이었다.  
하지만 다른 한편으로, 스티브는 슈퍼 솔저의 체력을 갖고 있었고, 토니는 여섯 달 동안 섹스를 하지 않았으며, 둘 중 누구도 먼저 나가떨어지는 사람은 되고 싶어 하지 않았다. 

사실을 말하면 섹스가 여섯 시간 동안 이어진 것도 아니었다.  
그러기는커녕 마침내 토니의 방으로 돌아왔을 때, 둘은 너무나 준비되어버린 나머지 문이 닫히는 시점이랑 둘이 절정에 달한 시점 간 시간이 약 4분이었을 정도였다. 

"내가 청소년이네." 

다시 말 꺼낼 수 있는 상태가 되자 토니는 투덜거렸다. "존나 청소년이 됐다고." 

스티브는 토니를 보며 씩 웃었다.  
스티브는 아직 다 벗지도 않은 상태였다.  
둘은 거기까지 가지도 못했다. 

"덕분에 다음번은 더 오래 가겠지." 

스티브가 굴러서 그의 위로 올라오자 토니는 신음했다. 

"좋아. 나 스스로 결코 말하지 않을 거라 약속한 걸 말하겠어." 

스티브가 그 가슴 아래로 키스하며 내려가는 동안 토니는 말했다. 

"이런 짓 하기엔 난 너무 늙었다." 

스티브는 토니의 골반 쪽을 깨물다가 아기 사슴 눈을 하고 토니를 올려다보았다. 

"그거 전에 말한 적 있잖아." 

"그랬나?" 

스티브가 골반 아래 움푹 들어간 부분을 혀로 빠르게 훑어대는 통에 토니는 기억을 떠올리기가 퍽 힘들었다. 

"제길. 이런 거 하기엔 난 너무 늙었다고." 

스티브 손이 토니의 허벅지를 천천히 벌리며 쓰다듬었다.  
토니는 스티브의 머리카락을 손으로 헤집다가 잡아당겼다. 

"건방지기는." 

토니의 피부에 대고 스티브가 씩 웃는 게 느껴졌다. 

"난 자네와 달라." 

스티브가 더 밑으로 내려가는 동안 그는 말했다. 

"다음 판 하기 전에 3분 이상은 필요하다고. 자네가 날 링 위로 바로 올려보낼 순 없어." 

입술을 멀고도 가까운 곳에 두고 스티브가 멈칫했다. 

"위대하신 토니 스타크께서 자기가 할 수 없는 무언가가 있다고 말하는 겁니까?" 

토니는 스티브의 머리를 홱 잡아당겼다. 

"지금 당장 자네가 쓰다듬어 줄 건 내 자존심이 아니라고. 거기가 아니고- 어으." 

스티브는 자신이 뭘 쓰다듬고 있어야 하는지를 기억해냈다. 

이후로 대화는 끊겼다. 

둘이 조는 동안 토니는 스티브 위에 누워있었다. 일부러 그런 건 아니었다.  
둘이 사용하는 방의 크기면 딱 붙을 수밖에는 없는 거였지만, 원나잇들과도 페퍼와도 토니는 껴안는 걸 좋아하는 사람이었던 적은 전혀 없는 데다가 스티브는 무슨 용광로 같았다.  
그거에 땀에 젖은 두 벗은 몸을 밀착시키면 접착제를 사용한 것과 비슷한 결과가 나온다는 사실을 결합해 보면. 

하지만 다른 한편으로는 토니 밑에 누워 있는 건 스티브였다.  
그를 감싼 스티브의 팔.  
그의 귀를 채우는 스티브의 심장박동.  
터무니없는 스티브의 체열. 

"자네랑은 쉬운 게 없어." 

더워 죽는 일 없이 스티브의 품 안에 누울 방법을 찾으려 애쓰며 토니가 말했다. 

반쯤 잠든 채로 스티브는 웅얼거렸다. "미안." 

토니는 스티브 팔꿈치 안쪽에 자리를 잡으려 했다. 실패했다.  
그래서 토니는 스티브를 밀어서 옆으로 눕게 하고, 그의 등에 붙어서 한쪽 팔은 스티브 목 아래에 놓고 다른 한쪽 팔은 스티브 가슴 위로 걸쳤다. 

"자네는 문제를 복잡하게 만들어." 

스티브의 등에 대고 토니는 말했다. "언제나 그래." 

스티브는 팔을 뻗어 토니의 손을 꾹 잡았다.  
잠시 뒤, 토니도 꾹 잡아주었다. 

둘은 속옷 차림으로 나란히 앉아, 토니가 침대 머리맡 위 서랍에 보관해둔 술을 주거니 받거니 하고 있었다.  
10분 전 힐이 투표가 집계되었다는 소식으로 둘을 깨웠다. 사람들이 표 숫자를 재확인하고, 곧 결과를 발표할 거였다. 

"엇비슷한 게 틀림없어." 토니가 말했다. "그런 게 아니면 다시 세진 않았을걸." 

스티브는 플라스크에서 한 모금 마셨다가 인상 쓰며 말없이 플라스크를 도로 건넸다.  
초인의 능력을 지녔으나, 여전히 그 배는 위스키를 감당하지 못하는군. 

"놀랍지 않군. 이건 쉬운 결정이 아니야." 

거의 비다시피 한 플라스크에 대고 토니는 손가락을 튕겼다.  
지상의 잔해들 사이에서 건진 진짜 위스키.  
술의 주인은 살아남지 못했다. 술은 살아남았다.  
지금까지 3년을 토니는 이걸 아껴 마시고 있었다. 

"자네가 내 계획에 표를 던졌을 거라고 했을 때, 진심이었어?" 

스티브는 멈추고 끄덕였다. 

"그게 자네가 지난 나흘간 나한테 화 나 있던 것보다 더 화나게 해 아니면 덜 화나게 해?" 

"화가 나기엔 너무 헷갈리는걸." 토니가 말했다. "도대체 왜 자네가 지지하지 않는 계획을 지지한다는 건데?" 

"계획을 지지하지, 지지해. 그렇게 하는 게 옳은 일이라 생각해." 

스티브는 마른세수를 했다. 

"하지만 내가 그러지 않길 바랐어. 시프가 옳은지 틀린 지 확실히 알 수 있길 바랐어." 

"혹은 우리가 테서렉트에 도달할 수 있을지 없을지를." 토니가 말했다. 

"도달할 수 있어." 스티브는 확고했다. 

"우리를 망설이게 할 것이 없다면, 이 기지가 할 수 없는 일이란 없어. 하지만, 아." 

스티브는 머리를 저으며 웃음기 없이 웃었다. 

"내가 아는 모든 이를 죽음으로 이끌고 싶지 않아." 

"하지만 자네 계획이 선정되면," 토니는 말했다. "자네는 그리하게 될 거야." 

스티브는 잔미소를 지으며 토니를 엄숙하게 바라봤고 그건 그를 훨씬 나이 들어 보이게 했다. 

"누군가는 해야만 하는 일이야." 

머리 위의 인터콤이 달칵, 켜졌다. 토니는 심장이 멈추는 기분이었다. 

"돕겠어." 퍼뜩 토니는 말했다. 

"우리가 공격을 할 거라면 신에게 맹세코, 자네들을 테서렉트로 보내기 위해 필요하다면 얼마든지 내가 이 망할 잡것들을 쓰러트리겠어." 

"투표 결과가 나왔다." 힐이 말했다. 

"자네는 그럴 필요-" 

"집어치워." 

토니는 스티브의 어깨를 잡았다. "난 세 번째 선택지를 지지해." 

"51퍼센트의 표를 얻은 승자는-" 

힐은 숨을 들이마셨고 그건 10분은 걸리는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 

"B 계획. 테서렉트를 파괴하기." 

그건 아주 먼 거리에서 들려오는 소리 같았다.  
마치 토니가 벌써 아스가르드에 와 있는데 힐이 토니를 끌어내리고 있는 것 같이.  
죽음으로 끌어내리는 것 같이, 이 싸움의 결과가 무엇이 되든 간에 결과는 그리될 것이기에. 

이 토니는 죽겠지.  
다른 토니는 살지도 모르지만. 

괜찮아, 다시 숨 쉬는 법을 기억해내면서 토니는 생각했다. 괜찮다.  
그는 더 형편없는 이유로도 죽으려 한 적 있었다.  
난 괜찮다. 난 괜찮다. 난 괜찮다. 

"통제부는 탈출을 택한 사람들을 위해서 계획을 준비했었다."  
힐이 말했고, 힐이 마지막으로 말했을 때부터 몇 초간 무한한 시간을 토니는 힐에 대해 거의 잊어버리고 있었다. 

"이 계획은 필요 없게 되었다. 남은 표들은 모두 일치했다. 당신들은 싸우는 걸 원하지는 않지만, 함께 싸우겠다 말했다." 

이번에 힐이 말을 멈췄을 때, 길어지는 침묵은 단지 토니의 상상만은 아니었다. 

"로저스 대위와 로마노프 요원이 준비한 계획에 따라," 힐이 마침내 말했다. 

"우리는 전투를 준비하는 것에 언더그라운드의 총력을 기울일 것이다. 연료통에는 아무런 연료도 남겨두지 않는다. 아무런 의미도 없을 테니. 우리는 시간을 지체하지도 않을 것이다. 우리가 준비하는 매일, 우리는 감염으로 우리의 전투인력과 작업인력을 잃을 위험을 감수해야 한다. 우리는 5일이라는 시간 안에 전쟁에 돌입한다. 그것이 좋든 나쁘든.” 

자신이 어디 있는지를 기억할 필요가 있다는 듯, 스티브는 토니의 다리 위로 손을 올려 다리를 꼭 잡았다. 

"통제부를 대표해, 모두의 아낌없는 용기에 감사를 표한다." 

거의 상냥하다 할 정도로 부드럽게 힐이 말했다.  
힐이 그런 걸 할 수 있을 거라고는, 토니는 알지 못했다. 

"당신들이 사랑했고 당신들이 잃었던 사람들, 모두가 당신들을 자랑스럽게 여긴다. 당신들이 그들을 구하든지 구하지 못하든지는 상관없다. 용기를 잃을 때면, 그들을 기억하라." 

힐이 읽어나가는 임무 배정을 토니는 거의 듣지 못했다.  
그럴 필요가 없었다. 토니는 자신의 임무가 무엇이 될지 알고 있었다. 

사람들은 언제나 무기가 필요하다. 그 점에서만은 오베디아가 옳았다. 

과거의 기억에서 빠져나와 토니는 스티브를 바라보았다. 그리고 그는 왜 스티브가 나이 들어 보인다고 생각했던지.  
지금 스티브는 아이 같아 보였다. 토니의 시선을 스티브는 알아챘다. 

"걱정하지 마." 그가 말했다. 

"사기에 좋지 않은 감정을 내 얼굴에서 지우는 법은 오래전에 익혔어. 아무도 캡틴 아메리카가 두려워하는 모습을 보고 싶어 하지는 않으니까. 우리가 방에서 나갈 때면 이 표정은 사라졌을 거야." 

토니는 어머니가 와인잔을 들고 있으라 처음으로 건네줬던 때를 기억했다.  
어머니는 그에게 떨어뜨리지 말라고 했다.  
잔을 처음 잡은 순간 토니는 그토록 아름답고 섬세한 물건에 사람은 책임이 있다는 걸 알았다.  
사람은 그를 꼭 붙든다. 사람은 그를 오롯이 지킨다. 

스티브는 깨지기 쉬운 와인잔이 아니라는 걸 토니는 알았다.  
스티브를 깨트리기 위해서는 한번 떨어뜨리는 것, 그 이상의 것이 필요할 거였다. 

그럼에도 불구하고 그 오래된 감정을 토니는 가슴으로 느꼈다. 책임감을.  
세상에 뭔가 훌륭한 것이 있으면, 사람이란 그를 죽 지키고자 하기에. 

"그러면 그때까지 기다리자고." 

토니가 말했고, 모두를 실망시키게 될까 두렵다는 그 모든 감정에 대해 스티브가 아무 말 없이 토니의 어깨에 머리를 기대왔을 때, 토니는 그를 꼭 붙들었다. 

`[1]`북유럽 신화의 운명의 세 여신, 우르드(Urdr), 스쿨드(Skuld), 베르단디(Verdandi)  
`[2]`여전사 제나란 드라마의 주인공 이름, 여기서 토니는 제나를 시프를 지칭하는 단어로 사용했다.  
`[3]`앤더슨 쿠퍼같이, 흰머리가 좀 있는 매력적인 중년 남성을 뜻하는 속어  
`[4]`영화화되기도 한 미국의 유명한 동화책  
`[5]`샤카 사인(Shaka sign), 다양한 의미를 띄는 손짓이나 여기서는 걱정하지 마, 정도로 해석.


	4. 학살

둘은 길게 누워있지는 않았다.  
약 한 시간 후, 토니와 스티브는 각자 배정받은 업무를 위해 B-블록의 통로를 뛰어 내려가고 있었다.

"시프의 칼이 테서렉트를 가를 수 있는지 없는지는 우리가 시프를 테서렉트로 데려가지 못하면 아무 상관 없게 돼." 토니가 말했다.

그는 이미 계획 대여섯 개를 떠올렸으나 둘이 옷을 입는 동안 계획을 다 불합격시켰다.

"우리가 타워 밑에서 올라가는 건?" 스티브가 물었다.

"방어막은 건물의 지하까지 미쳐. 방어막을 통과하는 방법을 알아낸다면 잠입하기에 좋은 장소가 될지도 모르겠지만, 나라면 그걸 먼저 고르지는 않을 거야."

스티브는 끄덕였다. "테서렉트가 전처럼 타워의 옥상에 놓여 있다면, 굳이 지하에서부터 들어갈 필요는 없겠군."

"확실히 그렇지. 그리고 솔직히 말해서 우리가 범위 안으로 한번 접근하면 발각을 피할 길은 죽어도 없다고 본다. 로키가 우리를 꽁꽁 와딩한다 하더라도, 테서렉트가 뿜어내는 것은 마법과 과학기술 둘 다 엉망으로 만드는 성가신 면이 있으니까. 만약 그런 일이 생기지 않더라도, 북유럽 여신 한 명이 녀석들의 에너지 원천을 난도질 하고 있는 건 분명 발각되겠지."

"우린 이미 타워의 치타우리 수를 줄일 계획을 짜 놓았어." 스티브가 말했다.

"둥지 세 군데를 동시에 공격하는 거?"

토니가 물었다. 스티브가 끄덕였다.

"좋은 생각이야. 놈들은 모두 개 같은 벌레 자식들이지만, 자기들끼리는 서로서로 돌봐주는 녀석들이니까. 정신연결체의 특이점 중 하나지."

"그래도 그게 우리의 최우선 과제를 해결해 주진 않아." 스티브가 말했다.

"타워에서 모든 치타우리를 빼내더라도, 여전히 우리에겐 우리를 들여보내야 한다는 문제가 있지."

"알아. 뚫을 수 없는 방어막이라." 토니가 말했다.

"이걸 뚫어보려 노력하면서 내가 5년을 보냈는데."

스티브와 토니는 로키의 도서관 밖에 멈춰섰다. 토니는 들어가고, 스티브는 보안부를 향해 걸어갈 거였다.

"자넨 이제 5일 남았어." 스티브가 말했다.

"아주 도움이 된다, 스티브." 토니는 두 손을 들었다.

"어쨌건 간에. 회의에서 내가 자네들한테 이 계획이 모든 면에서 얼마나 끔찍한 건지를 다 말해버릴 거다. 우리 MMD의 절반인 마법 쪽이랑 의논도 해 봐야 하고. 자네는 사람들한테 사격지시 내려야 하겠지. 괜찮아, 괜찮아, 내가 선호하는 작업 환경은 맹목적인 공황이니까."

도서관 문 반대쪽에서 뭔가 벽을 치면서 커다랗게 쿵, 하는 소리가 났다.  
스티브와 토니는 서로를 쳐다보았다. 또다른 쿵, 소리가 났다.

"그리고 저거까지도 내가 처리해야 하는 거겠지 아마." 토니가 말했다.

세번째 쿵, 소리가 났다.

"물론이지." 스티브가 말했다.

토니는 그의 셔츠를 잡아내려 그에게 키스했다. 좋은 키스였다.

"회의에서 보자고." 스티브를 밀어내며 토니가 말했다.

"맞아. 그렇지. 가겠어. 거기에."

"말 잘하네, 캡."

스티브가 걸어나가는 동안 토니는 복도 아래로 소리쳐 주고는 도서관 문을 주먹으로 쿵쿵 두드렸다.

"들어간다." 그는 소리쳤다.

"자네가 뭘 하고 있는지는 모르겠지만, 나 맞추지 마."

잠시 후, 안에서 아무 다른 소리가 들리지 않자 토니는 마음을 먹고 들어갔다.  
몇몇은 멀쩡한 채로 내팽개쳐졌고, 몇몇은 찢어진 페이지들이 어수선하게 바닥에 어지르고 표지만 남은 게 벽에 늘어진 채, 책들이 방을 뒤덮고 있었다.  
토니가 등 뒤로 문을 닫는 동안에도 여전히 펄럭거리며 땅 위로 내려앉는 종이들이 있었다.

로키는 책상에 앉아서 정면을 바라보고 있었다.  
로키의 손은 꽉 주먹 쥐어져 있었다.

"민주주의란 게 그런 거지." 토니가 책상 반대쪽에 앉으면서 말했다.

"너희는 모두 죽게 될 거다." 여전히 앞만 바라보며 로키가 말했다.

토니는 끄덕이고는 인상 썼다.

"솔직히 말해서, 일이 어떤 방향으로 갈지 모르겠어. 내 본능은 최악을 기대하라고 말하는걸."

"그런데도 너는 도울 셈이지."

토니가 팔을 벌렸다. "우리는 5년간 서로를 위해 싸우는 것 외에는 아무것도 하지 않으면서 보냈어. 끊기 어려운 버릇이지. 자네도 알잖아."

"세상을 바꾸는 일에 내 도움을 원해?"  
낮은 목소리로 로키가 물었다.

"우리는 자네가 필요해."

"내 형제가 나타나기라도 한다면, 그와 다시 싸우도록 말이지?"

로키는 비웃었다. "지난번에 그게 얼마나 잘 먹혔던지."

"그와 싸우는 게 자네가 지닌 유일한 가치라는 양 굴지 마." 토니가 말했다.

"그리고 자네가 토르랑 싸우면서 해낸 게 아무것도 없다고 투덜대지도 마, 자네는 토르에게 대항하여 오랫동안 버텼고 죽지 않음으로써 사람들에게 끝내주게 많은 희망을 줬다고, 우리가 희망이 정말로 필요하던 때에 말이야."

로키는 자기 손을 내려다보았다.

"희망이라. 이 기지가 희망이 너무 많아서 더 고통 받는 것인지 희망이 너무 없어서 더 고통 받는 것인지 구분할 수가 없군. 내가 너희들을 모두 구할 수 있는데도, 너희들은 그것에 관심이 없다고 만장일치로 결심했지."

"로, 이걸 개인적으로 받아들이지 마."

"안다. 그런 식으로 받아들이지 않으려고 열심히 노력 중이다. 그건 내 과거 죄악이기도 했지, 안 그런가. 나와 관련도 없는 것들을 내가 모욕적으로 받아들이는 것 말이야."

로키는 피식 웃었으나 웃음은 씁쓸해졌다.

"최소한, 내 죄악 중 하나라고 해야겠군. 목록에서 하나라도 놓치면 섭섭할 거야."

"로키-"

"이 일이 성공한다면, 반대편에서 너희를 기다리고 있을 삶은 굉장하겠지."

로키가 따끔할 정도로 너무나 쓰게 말했다. "나를 기다리고 있을 삶은 뭐지?"

그거에 토니가 답해줄 말이라곤 아무것도 없었다.  
로키는 한 번도 본적이 없다는 듯, 그게 자기 손이라는 걸 깨닫고 충격을 받은 듯, 상 위로 주먹 쥔 제 손을 바라보았다.

"토르가 내 가족과 친우들을 죽인 밤에 내가 어디 있었는지 알아?" 로키가 조용히 물었다.

"자네가 어디 있었는지는 아무 상관이 없어."

"나는 요툰헤임에 있었어. 서리거인들에게 오딘의 성으로 몰래 들어오는 법을 가르치고 있었지, 그래서 내가 내 형제의 대일을 망칠 수 있도록 말이야."

토니는 로키가 그랬을 거라 추측했다고 그에게 말하지 않았다.

"시프가 과장한 거일 수도 있어."

마침내 로키가 토니를 쳐다보았다. 그의 눈은 비탄과 분노로 젖어있었다.

"내가 어떤 사람인지 내가 모를 거라 생각해?"

로키의 말은 마디마디가 비수 같았다.

"나 자신이 어떤 짓을 저지를 수 있을지를 내가 모를 거라 생각하느냐고? 나도 너처럼 눈이 있어, 봐야 할 것들을 보기에 더 좋은 시각도 있지. 나는 동화 속 용사가 아니야. 나는 밤에 부모가 자식에게 이야기하는 괴물이지. 행복한 결말을 위해서 쓰러져야만 하는 존재야."

토니가 앞으로 기대자, 로키는 몸을 뒤로 확 뺐다.

"그럼 괴물이 되지 말아." 토니는 말했다.

"이미 여기 우리가 역사를 새로 짜고 있잖아. 하나 더 바꾼다고 뭐 어때?"

로키는 비웃었다.

"넌 시프가 테서렉트를 꿰뚫으면 어떤 일이 일어날지 알잖아. 그리고 내가 무기를 검사하면서 알게 된, 네놈들의 맘을 달래줄 사실도 여기 있지- 시프의 검은 테서렉트를 반쪽 낼 수 있다. 스러지는 별로부터 묠니르를 벼려낸, 같은 난쟁이가 그 검을 벼렸어. 묠니르 외에 대적할 것이라곤 없어, 그 검은. 그리고 무적의 검이 테서렉트를 가르면, 지난 5년은 우리가 깨어나며 잊힐 꿈이 되겠지."

로키 목소리의 씁쓸함은 듣고 있기 어려웠다. 대답하기 어려웠다. 도움이 될 말을 찾기도 어려웠다.

"시프는 기억해." 토니가 말했다.

웃음기라곤 없이 로키는 웃었다.

"그건 시프에게 전혀 좋은 일이 아니었지. 잊는 것 혹은 홀로 기억하는 것- 어떤 운명이 더 잔인한 걸까 난 궁금해."

로키는 주먹을 쥐었다 폈다 했다.  
토니는 이곳에 있어야 할 사람이 아니었다. 토니는 위로를 잘하지 못했다.

토니는 누군가의 등을 두드리며 괜찮아, 괜찮아 해 본 적이 한 번도 없었다.  
그것도 그 위로가 필요한 사람이 하는 말에 토니가 전적으로 동의하는 때에.

"긍정적으로 생각해 봐,"

로키랑 같이 가라앉지 않고 로키를 끌어올릴 수 있길 희망하며 토니는 가벼운 어조로 말했다.

"어쩌면 이건 실패하고, 우리는 그냥 죽어버리고 끝날지도 몰라."

말하자마자 토니는 바로 후회했다. 로키는 의자를 뒤로 쓰러트리며 갑작스럽게 일어섰다.

"너희들이 죽기를 원한다면," 로키가 내뱉었다,

"죽어. 나는 너희가 그렇게 하는 걸 돕지 않겠다."

토니는 일어서서 로키한테 손을 뻗었다. 로키는 몸을 비틀어 피했고 경고하듯이 손가락을 올렸다. 토니는 뒤로 물러서서 두 손을 들어 보였다.

"로키, 우리는 자네가 필요해. 우리는 언제나 자네가 필요했어. 다른 세상에서 자네가 서리거인 히틀러였건 말건 난 신경 안 써. 이곳에서 자네는 우리 삶을 보전하는 걸 도왔어. 모두가 그렇듯 자네는 가족의 일원이라고."

"아니!"

발작하다시피 로키는 외쳤다.

그는 떨리는 숨을 들이쉬고는, 손을 올렸다가 내리고, 시선을 돌렸다.

"아니. 한 번도 그랬던 적 없어. 너희들은 이 계획에 날 필요로 하지 않아."

로키는 문 패널을 쿡 눌렀다.

"너희 미드가르드인들은 끼리끼리 죽어도 싼 녀석들이란 걸 잘 증명해 보였어."

밖으로 나가면서 로키가 말했다.  
토니는 그를 쫓아갔다. 복도는 양쪽 모두 비어있었다.

"로키!"

토니가 소리치는 목소리가 강철 벽들에 반사되어 울렸다.

"돌아와!"

돌아오는 건 침묵뿐이었다.

 

\---

 

그날 밤 전략 회의에서 모두는 크림과 설탕이 든 커피를 마셨다. 

그들은 거의 20년을 지하에 보관됐던 와인을 마셨다. 식당은 매 끼니 케이크와 스테이크를 제공했다.  
예의 바르게 묻는다면 그리고 그게 가능하다면, 식당에서는 뭐든 원하는 요리를 만들어줬다.

저녁 식사 때, 토니는 끝을 보자 하면서 아이스크림 한 파인트를 주문해 그걸 스티브의 몸에서 핥아 먹으려 했고, 애매하게 성공했다.  
애초에 음식과 섹스의 결합이란 토니 취향도 아니었다. 그냥 이 둘을 엮은 일이 가능한 게 몇 년 만에 처음인 거였다.

(스티브? 섹스와 음식의 결합은 분명하게도 스티브 취향에 맞았다. 이런 걸 토니가 지금껏 몰랐다는 건 범죄 같았다.)

다른 주였다면, 토니와 스티브가 서로 대놓고 성적인 흥미를 보이는 것은 끝내주게 많은 가십을 끌어모았을 것이다.  
이게 최소 몇 달은 언더그라운드에서 뉴스감이 되었을 거라고 토니는 생각하고 싶었다.

하지만 이번 주에는? 둘은 실질적으로 주변에서 제일 재미없는 커플이었다. 모두가 모두랑 했다.

분명하게도 남자들이랑 여자들이 마리아 힐의 침실에서 비틀거리며 떼를 지어 나오고 있는 모양이었고, 토니가 한번 생각해보자면 이건 이해가 가는 일이었다, 왜냐하면 마리아는 음주가무를 금지하려 시도했었던 바로 그 여자였으니까.

좋은 사기를 조성하는 걸 신경 쓰는 사람이라면 부하와 잠을 자진 않을 거였고, 이 기지의 모두는 힐의 부하였다.

"남자 네 명이, 한 번에!"

두 번째 날 아침 페퍼가 토니에게 보고했다. "감탄과 혼란 사이에서 갈피를 못 잡는 중이에요."

"혼란이라니?"

그날 아침의 두 번째 바나나를 먹으면서 토니가 물었다. 바나나는 약간 덜 익었으나, 바나나 위에 듬뿍 묻힌 초콜릿이 그를 보완해 주었다.

"힐은 구멍이 세 개밖에 없어요."

페퍼는 빵을 커피에 적시면서 고개를 저었다.

"네 번째 남자는 도대체 뭘 하고 있을 건데요?"

"뭐, 자기가 다른 세 명 중 한 명이었길 바라고 있겠지."

토니는 바나나 한 덩어리를 삼켰다.

"자네는 어떤데? 우리 옛집으로 카미카제하러 가기 전에 자네가 탑승할 만한 물건, 찾고 있어?"

페퍼는 찌릿 째려보았지만, 이것은 장난기 담긴 종류의 눈총이었다.  
토니의 불알이 토니의 몸속으로 오그라들게 만들 종류의 눈총은 아니었다.

"당신은 저랑 헤어졌을 때 그런 걸 물을 권리를 포기한 거예요."

"어, 이것 봐라, 그거 헛소리라고 완전 확신한다."

토니는 페퍼를 손가락질했다.

"분명 자네가 나랑 헤어졌어."

"더는 절 보고 싶지 않다고 한 건 당신이었어요."

"그래, 자네가 날 찬 직후였으니까."

토니는 보지도 않고 뒤쪽 쓰레기통으로 바나나껍질을 던졌다.

"진지하게, 시트웰이야? 자네 그 구식 차를 몰 생각이야?"

"참고로 당신 명중 못 시켰어요." 페퍼가 말했다.

"누군가는 저걸 밟고 넘어져서 작업을 못 하게 될 거고, 그러면 우리는 일정에 맞추지 못하게 될 거예요."

"그러면 시트웰은 아닌 거로군. 시트웰이었으면 당신이 더 기분 나빠 했겠지. 칼 제이? 브래들리? 작은 조? 브로세프? 별명 아직 없는 네 번째 조? 자크 쿠퍼? 브라이언 초? 윌 암스트롱? 알란 아이언즈? 자네가 멈추라 할 때까지 이 기지에 있는 모든 남자를 대도록 하지. 닉 리? 코리들 중 하나? 대니 맥? 존 맥? 빅 맥? 자네가 통제부 바깥사람 누구랑 어울리기는 하나? 피자 녀석? 안만파식 수염 있는 애? 아시아계 마이클 더글라스? 로키? 스타-"

페퍼 얼굴에 스쳐 지나간 표정에 토니는 뜨악하며 멈췄다.

"이럴 수가."

"아니에요."

페퍼는 단호히 말했다. 설득력은 없었다.

토니는 온몸을 마구 흔들었다. "이럴 수가, 자네 묻지도 않은 걸 부인했어. 이거 절대로 진실이군."

"아니. 그런 거 아니에요."

"아니긴?"

아무도 듣고 있지 않다는 걸 확실히 하기 위해 토니는 주변을 둘러보았다.

"로키라니? 자네 로키랑 자고 있었어?"

페퍼는 그녀가 새벽 세 시에 익히지도 않은 쿠키 반죽을 먹고 있는 걸 토니가 발견했을 때 같은 표정을 지어 보였다.

"이건 별일 아니에요."

"뭐? 왜? 어째서? 그래, 이거 별일 맞아. 로키가 아직 기지 안에 있긴 해? 걔 잘해? 그거 만족스러워? 그거 어떻게 이루어지는데?"

페퍼는 자기가 대답하고픈 하나의 질문에만 집중했다.

"로키가 어디 있는지 저는 몰라요, 토니. 로키가 어제 사라지기 전 마지막으로 얘기한 사람이 당신이었으니, 당신이 저한테 장소를 얘기해 줄 수 있길 바랐는데요."

"나도 몰라, 어젯밤에 로키는 도서관에서 마법으로 사라졌어." 토니가 말했다.

"로키한테 필요한 게 혼자만의 시간이라 생각했지, 혼자만이 아닌 시간을 주기 위해 녀석을 찾아내는 게 불가능하다는 게 이유의 대부분이긴 했지만. 녀석은 돌아올 거야, 날 믿어. 전에도 화나서 사라진 적 있잖아, 그러고는 언제나 새 책 30권을 들고 나타나서 아무 일도 없었던 양 굴었지. 진짜, 섹스가 어떻게 이루어지는 건데?

이번 눈총은 특별히 무시무시했다.

"전통적인 방식으로요."

"걔는 퍼렇고 뿔 달렸다고, 펩. 나는 걔 물건에 뭐가 달려있는지도 몰라. 그 아래에는 말 그대로 무엇이든 달려있을 수 있다고."

페퍼는 얼굴을 가렸다.

"우리 이 얘기는 하지 않을 겁니다."

"우리 다른 얘기라곤 절대 안 할 거야."

깨달음이 찾아오면서 토니는 몸을 똑바로 세워 앉았다.

"자네 파티에서 로키를 통역 일로 데려갔었지."

토니는 비난하는 어조로 말했다.

"이거 지구에서의 마지막 한 주랑은 전혀 관련 없는 일이로구먼. 자네 그때도 로키랑 섹스하고 있었어!"

"네, 축하해요, 토니. 아주 큰 수수께끼를 풀었네요."

"자네는 로키와 둘이서 오랫동안 일해왔지."

페퍼는 그저 커피만 홀짝였다.

"정확히 얼마나 자네와 로키가 스머프하고 있었어?"

페퍼는 눈썹을 치켜세웠다.

"당신은 얼마나 오래 캡틴 아메리카의 깃발에 경례하고 있었는데요?"

"그건 좋았다, 관점에 따라서 6개월 아니면 이틀 됐어." 토니가 말했다.

"이상해. 나도 몰라. 얼마나 오래됐는지 말해."

페퍼는 한숨 쉬고 머그잔을 내려놓았다.

"우리가 헤어진 지 4개월부터 로키와 잤어요."

토니의 입이 떡 벌어졌다.

"그거 거의 4년이잖아. 그런 짓 하기 시작했을 때 로키가 호감 느낄 사람이기나 했어?"

페퍼는 손으로 그냥 그랬죠 하는 손짓을 만들어 보였다.

"그렇게 변하고 있을 때쯤이었죠."

"와."

토니는 손을 머리에 올리고 이 정보를 곰곰이 생각했다.

"와. 로키는 나한테 한 번도 언질 안 줬어."

"제가 그렇게 하라 했어요. 누가 알게 되는 걸 원하지 않았거든요."

"로키는 사람들에게 알리길 원했어?" 토니가 물었다.

페퍼는 움찔했다.

"모르겠어요. 정말 모르겠어요. 이건 언제나 복잡했어요.” 그녀가 말했다.

"우리가 함께였을 때, 당신과 제가 함께였을 땐, 이건... 이건 당신이 제게 중요한가 아닌가의 문제가 아니었어요. 이건 당신을 위하는 일이 나에게 좋은지 그렇지 않은지의 문제였죠. 로키와는 한 번도 그렇지 않았어요. 가끔 로키는 제가 섹스를 하는 친구였고, 가끔 로키는 제가 섹스를 하는 믿을 수 없을 만큼 거슬리는 사람이었어요, 그리고 가끔은..."

페퍼는 머리를 숙이고 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘겼다.

"가끔은 제가 얼마나 로키를 좋아하는지가 저는 놀라웠어요. 제가 로키와 영원히 함께 있기를 원한다고는 생각하지 않아요, 혹은 그렇게 생각하지 않았죠. 하지만 이제 상황이 달라졌고-"

페퍼는 토니를 올려다보고는 으쓱했다.

"제가 로키를 사랑하는지 로키가 저를 사랑하는지 아니면 우리 둘이 누굴 사랑하기는 하는 것인지 저는 모르겠어요."

페퍼는 말했다. "하지만 로키는 절 행복하게 해줘요. 절 불행하게 만들지 않을 때면 말이지만요."

페퍼는 비뚜름한 미소를 지었다.

"적어도, 로키랑 함께하는 건 제 남자 취향이 미심쩍다는 사실을 보강해줬죠."

언젠가 이 여자와 결혼하게 될 거라고 토니가 생각했었다는 사실이 재밌었다. 저가 언제 그런 생각을 하지 않게 됐는지 토니는 기억나지 않았다.  
가슴 속에 질투심이 꿈틀거려야 할 테지만, 화염을 일으킬 불씨는 오래전 사그라들었다.  
_이건 좀 슬프네,_ 그걸 토니는 인정할 수 있었다. 하지만 토니는 이렇게 말할 수도 있었다.

"잘됐다, 펩."

그것도 전적으로 솔직하게. 꽤 좋은 느낌이었다.

"고마워요." 페퍼가 말했다.

예전에 그녀가 그러던 것 같이 페퍼가 그에게 미소 지었다.  
그러고 페퍼는 주변을 둘러보더니 몸을 기울여 왔다.

"제가 이걸 말할 거고, 당신은 다시는 물어보지 않을 겁니다, 하지만- 통로 위아래로 쿵쿵쿵이요."

"정말?"

페퍼는 끄덕였다.

"그거 좋기는 해?" 토니가 물었다.

페퍼는 눈을 크게 뜨고 더 격렬하게 끄덕였다.

"와. 알았어. 우리 진짜 포썸해야 해."

"토니, 안돼요."

"세 남자에 구멍 세 개, 페퍼, 완벽하잖아."

그녀는 (물론, 격조 있게) 코웃음 쳤다

"우리가 올슨 스캇 카드의 최신작이 읽을 만한지 아닌지 밤샘 토론하는 소리를 듣지 않고서 로키와 스티브를 한 침대에 몰아넣을 수 있기라도 한 것처럼 말이죠."

토니는 그 모습을 완벽하게 상상할 수 있었다.  
로키의 자지만 빼고. 그건 여전히 커다란 물음표였다.

"잠깐, 그게 자네가 이 제안을 거절하는 유일한 이유야?"

"토니."

"왜냐면 나 더는 농담하고 있는 거 아니거든."

"안돼요."

"자네와 얘기하는 거 정말 그리웠어."

"알아요. 그래도 포썸은 안돼요."

"포츠 씨, 자네는 잔인한 여자야."

그녀는 몸을 기울여 그의 뺨에 키스했다.

"저도 당신이 그리웠어요. 바나나껍질 주워요."

 

\---

 

그날 밤, B-블록 내에서 테서렉트 에너지가 예상치 못하게 급증하자 기지는 삼엄한 경계태세에 돌입했다.  
몇 분 만에 토니와 자비스는 페퍼의 문 앞까지 추적해갔다. 페퍼가 불안정해 보이지만 다치지 않은 모습으로 거기 서 있는 걸 보고 토니는 면갑을 올렸다.

"도대체 무슨 일이야?" 토니가 물었다.

페퍼는 추운 듯 팔을 문질렀고, 보급형 속옷과 펑퍼짐한 잠옷만 입은 차림이라 실제로 추워하고 있는 건지도 몰랐지만, 그 눈은 활활 타오르고 있었다.

"가버렸어요."

"누가?" 뻔한 답 이외 다른 대답은 생각해낼 수가 없음에도 토니는 물었다.

"로키요. 로키는 저와 함께 아스가르드로 가길 원했어요."

모든 단어가 아는 단어였지만, 문장의 의미는 토니 머릿속에 제대로 들어오지 않았다.

"하지만 우린 로키가 필요해. 우린 로키의 마법이 필요하다고."

저 때문에 그러는 게 아닌 걸 토니가 알 만큼 차가운 눈빛으로 페퍼가 토니를 바라봤다.

"저도 그렇게 말했어요. 로키는 다시 요구했고요, 저는 로키한테 지옥에나 가라고 했어요."

 

"로키가 이겨낼 거라 생각했어."

그날 밤 다시 스티브 품에 있을 때 토니는 스티브에게 말했다. 누구의 눈도 바라보고 있지 않을 때면 이런 것들에 관해 얘기하는 건 쉬워졌다.

"걔가 얼마나 이 계획을 반대하는지는 알고 있었지만, 그냥 떠나버릴 거라곤 생각 못 했는데. 지금 당장 로키는 토르랑 얘기하고 있을 수도 있어. 토르에게 모든 걸 얘기해버릴 수도 있겠지, 우리가 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없게 될 거고."

"로키는 토르한테 얘기하지 않을 거야."

스티브가 말했고 토니는 그게 사실이라는 걸 알았다. 로키는 절대 제 형제한테 굴복하지 않을 거였다.  
그런다고 해서 로키한테 좋을 것도 아니었고.

_다른 삶에서 우린 적이었지,_ 토니는 멍하니 생각했다. 어쩌면 정해진 길에서 벗어날 수 있는 게 이 정도뿐인 건지도 모른다.  
모든 것은 항상 그렇게 되게끔 되어 있는 것일지도 모른다.

바꾸기 위해 너무나 노력하지만, 운명은 완강히 버티며 저를 괴롭힐 뿐이다.

그러다 토니는 일어났다. "맙소사."

싸울 준비 하듯 스티브가 몸을 긴장시켰다. "뭐? 뭐가 잘못됐어?"

토니는 고개를 저었다.

"아무것도. 아무것도 아니야. 나 그냥 타워로 어떻게 들어갈지 방법을 알아냈어."

 

\---

 

다음 날 아침 병실에 들러 맥스에게 전보다 괜찮은 꽃다발을 남겨놓은 후, 토니는 준비실 문가에 기대어 나타샤가 말하기를 기다렸다.  
나타샤는 말이 없었고, 토니는 기다리다 질렸다.

"어쩌고저쩌고, 빨갛고 빨간 머리, 숨 쉬듯 남자를 잡아먹어." 방으로 들어오며 토니가 말했다.

나타샤는 점검하려고 무릎에 올려놓은 분해된 스팅거에서 시선을 떼지 않았다

"시적이네."

"그래야지. 실비아 플라스의 시니까. 대략. 내 생각에는 그렇다는 거고. 적절해 보였어, 새로 염색한 걸 고려해봤을 때."

토니는 나타샤의 작업대로 걸어가면서 항상 존재하는 거리감을 눈 안에 담고 앉아있는 바튼을 바라봤다.  
토니는 카메라를 내려놓고 병단배치에 관한 나타샤의 계획안을 훑어봤다.

"붉은 머리의 자네가 그리웠어. 멋지다고. 지구에서의 마지막 3일 동안 할 일 목록에서는 흥미로운 일이네."

"스티브 로저스 또한 마찬가지지." 냇은 답했다.

"할 말 없소이다."

토니는 서류철을 휙 덮고 나타샤 쪽으로 돌아섰다.

"내 생각에 자네가 덧붙인 사항을 얘기해봐야겠지."

"이건 당신 생각도, 내 추가사항도 아니야. 통제부의 계획이고. 우리는 모두 동의했어."

"'동의했다'는 너무 센 말이다. 나라면 '싫다고 말하기엔 모두 너무 불편해했다'로 가겠어."

나타샤는 꾹 찌푸린 표정으로 스팅거를 탁, 맞추었다.

"그리고 그런데도 당신이 여기 왔네. 불편함을 감수하다니 이 얼마나 훌륭한지."

"나타샤, 바튼은 아직 손에 붕대를 감고 있어." 토니는 바튼을 가리켰다.

바튼은 반응이 없었다.

"클린트는 아직 감염 초기야. 지금의 오염된 공기도 그를 후기로 진행시키기에는 부족하지. 지금 당장 클린트는 뇌가 손상된 인간이지만 우리가 그를 감염에 더 노출한다면, 클린트는 겉과 속이 다를 뿐 치타우리가 될 거야."

나타샤가 말했다. "감염자들은 대기에 노출되어서도 감염이 심해지기 전까지는 싸우고 사냥하고 먹이를 먹거나, 스스로 생존해 나가는 게 가능한 거 알잖아. 감염이 그렇게까지 진행될 시간은 없어. 거기에 클린트야말로 치타우리가 방어막 안으로 들어오게 내버려 둘 유일한 사람이야. 당신도 알듯이 치타우리는 감염자들을 구조하지. 치타우리의 정신 연결체는 그들을 무리의 일원으로 인식해."

나타샤는 스팅거 쇼크를 시험했고, 스팅거는 나타샤의 주먹에 푸른 전광을 두르며 보답했다.

"치타우리는 클린트를 해치지 않을 거야. 때가 오기 전이라면. 그리고 그 전이라면, 클린트는 우리에게 큰 도움이 될 수 있어. 클린트는 계획에 도움이 될 거야."

"도움이 될 거라는 것에 의문을 제기하는 게 아니야. 나는-"

토니는 말을 끊고서 눈을 문질렀다.

"난 그저 자네가 왜 바튼이 이걸 하길 원하는 것인지 이해하지 못하는 거야."

"모든 이에겐 제 고향을 지키기 위해 싸울 기회가 주어져야 해. 하지만 당신이 묻고 싶은 건 그런 게 아니지."

토니는 한숨 쉬었다.

"바튼은 우리가 옆에 있는지도 몰라. 왜 바튼이 이런 걸 할 수 있을 거라고 생각하는 건데?"

"당신 말이 맞아." 나타샤는 부드럽게 말했다.

"클린트의 뇌는 감염되어 회복할 수 없을 정도로 변했지. 클린트는 더는 그렇게 인간도 아니고, 치타우리 또한 아니야. 우리가 그를 돌보는 걸 멈추면, 클린트는 손 하나 까닥 안 하다가 죽겠지. 하지만 그를 봐, 토니."

토니는 흘끗 내려다보았고, 바튼은 여전히 붕대 감은 손을 무릎에 올리고 양반다리로 앉아있었다.

익숙한 멍한 눈을 하고서, 언제나 그러듯 바튼은 나타샤를 바라봤다.

나타샤는 일어섰다. 바튼의 고개가 뒤로 젖혀졌다.  
나타샤는 왼쪽으로 한 발짝 움직였다. 바튼의 고개가 나타샤를 좇아 움직였다.  
나타샤는 오른쪽으로 한 발짝 갔다. 바튼의 고개도 따라갔다.  
나타샤는 자기가 직접 자른 바튼의 짧은 금발에 손가락을 헝클며 몸을 굽혀 그의 이마에 키스했다.

그러고 나타샤는 제 핏빛 붉은 머리의 장막 너머로 토니를 올려다봤다.

"살아있는 한, 클린트가 절대 잊지 않을 두 가지가 있어." 나타샤가 말했다.

"첫째는 활. 둘째는 나. 그리고 내가 이렇게 말하는 걸 믿어, 그 머릿속에 무슨 일이 생겼든 클린트는 전자를 사용해 후자를 지킬 거야."

 

\---

 

"자네가 버키를 알았으면 맘에 들어 했을 거야." 스티브가 말했다. 둘은 함께 캄캄한 천장을 바라보며 누워있었다.

"자네가 해준 모든 얘기들 덕에 마치 버키랑 알고 지낸 느낌인걸. 그랑 관련한 5년 치 일화가 쌓여있다니까."

"그래도 그거랑은 달라."

말이 나왔을 때부터 토니는 이 발언이 얼마나 의미 없는 것인지를 알고 있었다.

"그렇겠지."

스티브는 아크 리액터의 불빛으로 그림자 인형을 만들며 몇 분간을 보냈다.

"있잖아."

스티브가 꽤나 인상적인 코뿔소를 만들었을 때 토니는 말했다.

"로디가 자네를 만났으면 너무 기뻐서 오줌이라도 지렸을 거다."

스티브는 웃었다.

"아 안되지. 전투가 끝나고 로디를 만나게 되면 조심해야겠어,"

좋았던 기분이 사라지면서 토니는 입을 꽉 악물었다.

"스티브, 로디는 죽었어. 로디가 죽은 게 아니게 되면, 자네는 이걸 기억하지 않을 거야."

스티브가 잠에 빠져들었다고 토니가 생각할 만큼 오랜 시간이 지난 후, 스티브가 말했다.

"잊고 싶지 않아. 그 무엇도."

하지만 무엇을 원한다고 해서 그것이 이루어지지는 않는다는 걸 그들은 오래전에 배웠다.

 

\---

 

토니가 뒤의 탁자에 앉아 꼼지락거리며, 알아야 하는 걸 걸 질문할지 말지 숙고하는 동안 힐은 완벽하게 열을 이룬 보급품들을 위아래로 행군하면서 묵묵히 점검하고 있었다.

"로키 일 알고 있지, 그렇지?"

참는 게 좀 많이 따분해지자 토니는 마침내 물었다.

"그래," 힐은 말했다.

힐은 토니와 토니의 팀이 오늘 뽑아낸 머리보호구 수백 개 중 하나를 들어 올렸다.

"시프는 나한테 모든 걸 얘기해주고 싶어 안달했지. 옆면이 주변 시야를 차단하게 되나?"

"물론 차단하지. 임무에 투입될 사람들의 장기적인 생존에는 별 중점을 두지 않고 우리가 3일 동안 대량 생산한, SWAT 유니폼을 박아넣은 개량 생물재해 방호복이라고. 좌우를 마음껏 보지는 못할 거야."

토니는 말했다. "로키한테 왜 아무 조처를 하지 않았어?"

힐은 토니의 설명에 만족스러워 보이지는 않았지만, 토니는 (많이는) 불평하지 않았다. 주변 사람에 대한 힐의 끊이지 않는 불만은 모두의 생존을 도운 힐의 특성 중 하나였을 테니까.

"로키한테 조처를 해야 할 아무런 이유가 없었지. 전에는."

힐은 강조하듯 덧붙였다.

"이제 로키가 자기 책무를 저버렸으니, 다음에 그를 보는 순간 나는 그 미간에 총을 쏴 버릴 거다. 하지만 로키가 여전히 제 일을 하고 있던 때였다면?"

힐은 토니를 향해 눈썹을 치켜세웠다.

"나는 당신이 생각하는 식의 그런 년은 아냐."

"음식을 비축했다는 이유로 자네가 열두 살 짜리 울리는 거 봤다고."

"음식을 비축하는 건 신중하게 짠 식단 배분을 망가뜨리지. 음식 비축은 위험해. 평행 세계의 과거는 어떨까? 로키가 처음 기지에 왔을 때 그걸 알았으면, 그래, 로키를 제 형제로부터 보호해 주지는 않았을 거야. 신중히 처리하기 위해서 로키가 여전히 앓고 있을 때 그를 처형했을 확률이 높지."

힐은 보호구를 대열에 다시 내려놓고 다른 것들처럼 보호구가 정면을 향하게 바로 했다.

"이제 와 그를 처벌한다고 내가 줄일 수 있는 위협이 뭐지? 하나도 없어, 필요치 않은 적 하나를 만들어내는 것 빼고는. 망할, 이렇게 시간이 짧게 남지만 않았다면 나는 자진해서 로키를 받아들여서 그가 언더그라운드에 더 충성하도록 하게 했을 거야."

전적으로 찬성하는 건 아니더라도 깊은 인상을 받고서, 토니는 휘파람 불었다.

"죽이지 않음으로써 사람들이 자네를 사랑하게 만든 다라. 우아하구먼, 그건 인정할게. 퓨리식이라고까지 말해주겠어."

"퓨리는 때때로 좋은 생각을 내곤 했지."

힐은 말했다. "망할, 그가 살아있을 때보다 죽은 지금이 훨씬 더 존경스러워."

힐은 입을 꾹 깨문 채, 손마디로 보호구 이마 부분을 톡톡 두드렸다.

"물론, 그는 초기에 바로 죽었으니 그의 철학은 가감해서 받아들여야겠지."

잠시 힐은 보호구들을 점검하며 침묵했다,

"화력 센 것들은?"

"둥지들 주변, 구석에 있는 건물의 최상층에 갖다놨어." 토니가 말했다.

토니는 각 보조 둥지당 두 포씩, 여섯 포의 에너지 캐논을 조립하고, 그것들을 주변 잔해에 가려지도록 전략적으로 설치하며 최근 밤낮을 보냈다.  
치타우리가 처음 침략했을 때 이것들이 있었다면, 결과는 많이 달라졌을지도 몰랐다.

"자네한테 쪽지 보냈잖아."

"아니, 안 보냈어." 힐은 말했다.

"그리고 우리가 얘기하는 동안 브래들리 애들이 폭탄을 설치 중이지. 캐논과, 폭탄과, 1마일 반경에 집중된 전체 전투의 혼란스러움이라면, 일이 일어나는 중에 아군 오사가 끝내주게 많이 발생할 거다."

"이게 좋은 전략이었으면, 예전에 하고도 남았겠지." 토니가 말했다.

힐은 콧등을 꽉 붙잡았다. "알아. 하지만 맹세하건대, 치타우리에게 쏠 총알이 내 뒤통수에 박히는 일 있으면 전원 나랑 함께 뒈지는 거다.”

토니는 씩 웃고 고개를 흔들었다.

"내가 자네한테서 멀리 떨어져 싸운다는 게 기쁘다."

"이쪽도 마찬가지야, 민간인."

힐은 손을 허리에 얹고 앞에 놓인 보호구를 내려다보았다.

"이 일이 성공하면 내가 다시 이인자로 내려가게 될 거라는 거 알아? 내가 그걸 감당할 수 있을지 모르겠어."

"자넨 일주일 안에 쿠데타 일으킬 거다." 토니가 말했다.

힐은 힐끗 올려다보고는 음흉하게 웃었다. 힐은 아니라 말하진 않았다.  
그러고 그녀는 고개를 까닥이더니 자연스럽게 다시 국장 역할로 돌아갔다.

"시간이 부족하고 필요량은 많다는 걸 고려했을 때, 이 보호구들 정도면 됐어."

휙 돌아서 각 맞춰 걸어나가며 힐이 힘주어 말했다.  
힐은 문가에 멈춰서 어깨너머로 토니를 쳐다보았다.

"하지만 스타크 씨, 다음번에 내가 당신에게 일 처리를 요구할 때면, 내 부하들이 왼쪽과 오른쪽은 볼 수 있기를 바라."

문이 쓱 닫히는 동안 토니는 경례했다.

 

\---

 

"토니, 우리가 뭘 하는 거지?"

그날 밤 토니가 숨을 고르는 동안 스티브가 물었다.

"자네는 거기 누워서, 슈퍼휴먼인 걸 우쭐해 하고 있지." 토니는 답했다.

"내가 개량한 리버스 카우걸 자세로부터 회복하고 있는 동안 말이야."

스티브는 씩 웃었지만 이렇게 말했다. "내 말은 그게 아니었는데."

"자네 말이 그게 아니라는 거 나도 알아. 내가 감정적인 문제에선 언변 좋잖아, 이제 알 때도 되지 않았어?"

"자네는 대체로 언변이 좋지." 스티브가 말했다.

"하지만 지금 당장은 어느 정도의 진심을 난 희망하고 있었는데."

토니는 한숨 쉬었다.

"스티브, 오늘은 이렇게 되건 저렇게 되건 지구의 마지막 밤까지 이틀이 남은 밤이야. 우리 미래에 관해 얘기하는 건 아무런 의미가 없어."

"그럼 우리 현재에 관해 얘기해보자고."

토니는 끙 소리냈고, 스티브는 몸을 돌려서 토니의 손을 꽉 붙잡았다.

"자네를 사랑해," 스티브는 진심을 담아 말했다.

"시카고 전에는 깨닫지 못했어. 어쩌면 시카고 전에는 사랑이 아니었을지도 몰라. 하지만 거기에 있던 모든 시간, 나는 자네에게로 돌아오고 싶었어."

토니는 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

"자네 감정이 내 감정과 같지 않다는 거 알아." 스티브가 조용히 말했다.

"그저 자네한테 알려주고 싶었어."

놀랄 만큼 부드러운, 위안을 주면서 위안을 요구하지는 않는 목소리였다.  
듣는 이가 줄 수 있는 것 그 이상을 요구함에 사과하는 사람의 목소리.

이에 토니 가슴 속에서는 부끄러움이 치솟았다-혹은 그 비슷하면서 죄책감은 빠진, 더 부드러우면서도 여전히 멍을 남기는 무언가가.  
덕분에 굳이 진실을 끄집어낼 필요 없이도 토니는 솔직해질 수 있었다.

"난 자네가 날 사랑하는 것처럼은 자네를 사랑하지 않아, 스티브."

토니가 말했다. 스티브는 침을 삼켰고 그 목에서는 건조하게 큭, 소리가 났다. 스티브는 받아들였다.

"나는-" 토니는 제가 할 말이 얼마나 부적절한 것인지에 대해 표정을 찡그렸다.

"나는 자네를 사랑해. 내가 로디를 사랑했던 것처럼. 혹은 그리했었지. 하지만 지금은.. 이건 내가 페퍼를 사랑했던 것과는 달라. 그건 연애감정으로서의 사랑에 대한 내 유일한 척도였고, 지금 당장 나에게 잘 적용되고 있지는 않아. 하지만 난, 자네는, 나는, 일들이. 모두가 달라. 전과는. 알지?"

스티브 얼굴의 표정은 아니, 이렇게 말했다, 스티브는 모른다고. 토니는 한숨 쉬고 눈을 비볐다.

"모르겠어. 상관없지. 때가.. 때가 맞지 않아. 나는 그런 식으로 자네를 사랑할 수도 있어. 자네 식으로. 그럴 수 있다는 걸 난 알아. 감정이 시작되고 있다는 걸 느껴, 아직 완전하지는 않지만, 만약 우리가 다음 몇 달간을 서로 피하면서 지내면, 이 감정은 과한 이끌림 정도로 편하게 사그라들겠지. 아니면, 아니면 아니면 우리는 다음 몇 달간을 이렇게 보내다가, C-구역에 방을 얻기 위해 신청서를 내고 복도에서 애정행각 하는, 사람들이 질시하는 그런 연인이 되는 거야. 하지만 우리에게는 다음 몇 달이 남아있지 않아, 무슨 일이 일어나든, 우리가 실패한다면 우리는 죽고 우리가 성공한다면 나는 무엇도 기억하지 못하고 페퍼 옆에서 깨어나겠지, 그리고 자네는 여전히 내가 오만한 녀석이라 생각하며 쉴드에서 깨어날 거야. 그러니까."

토니는 으쓱하고는 시선을 돌렸다. 잠시 후, 스티브는 토니 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다.

"아스가르드로 도망가기에는 아직 안 늦은 거지, 응?" 스티브가 물었다.

"못됐기는, 그거 농담인 게 좋을 거다." 토니가 말했다.

스티브는 웃었고 머리를 토니 목 들어간 부분에 파묻었다.

"충분한 시간이 없어서 유감이야."

그는 속삭였고, 토니의 어깨에 대고 입을 맞췄다.  
토니의 팔은 손가락 끝까지 간질거렸다. 토니는 스티브의 턱을 붙잡고 스티브가 자신을 눈에 대고 바라볼 때까지 끌어당겼다.

"우린 아직 이틀 밤이 남았어." 토니가 말했다.

"그걸로 어떻게 해보자고. 우리 두 명이라면, 우리가 이 괴상한 마법이 지워내지 못할 기억들을 만들어낼 수 있을 거라 확신해."

둘 다 그게 불가능하다는 걸 알았다. 하지만 계획 자체가 불가능을 희망하는 작업이었고, 자살 특공은 토니와 스티브가 남은 저녁을 어떻게 보낼지 계획한 것에 비하면야 그리 재미도 없었다.

그리고 그곳에 스티브와 함께 누워있는 것은, 스티브 위에, 스티브 안에, 스티브 밖에, 그리고 다시 스티브의 옆에 누워있는 것은, 항상 불가능을 좀 더 가능한 것처럼 보이게 했고, 논리가 그렇다고 말하는 것보다 조금 더 움켜쥘 수 있는 것처럼 보이게 했다.

이걸 기억하길 바라, 토니는 생각했다. 토니가 그런 식으로 생각한 적은 처음이었다.

간직할 만한 기억이 생긴 게 처음은 아니었다, 전투의 결과가 그런 기억들의 상실이 될 거라고 생각한 첫 순간이었다.  
그들이 실제로 이길 수 있을지도 모른다고 토니가 처음으로 생각한, 진짜로 믿었던 때였다.

 

\---

 

"사실대로 말해봐."

축제로 가기 위해 옷을 입으면서 스티브가 물었다.

"이 계획을 실행하기 위해 우리가 5일이나 필요했을까?"

토니는 그가 가진 여섯 티셔츠를 꼼꼼하게 살피면서, 지구에서의 마지막 파티에 입을 만한 게 무엇인지 결정하려고 했다.

"필요 없지." 토니가 답했다.

그는 블랙 사바스 셔츠를 킁킁 냄새 맡았다. 욜랜다는 요 망할 것에 터무니없는 가격을 매겼고, 토니는 이걸 사기 위해 두 달을 저축해야 했다.  
그건 여러 가지 면에서, 언더그라운드에서 그가 새롭게 경험한 것 중 가장 비현실적인 일이었다.

"이건 그냥 시기(timing)의 문제지. 우리는 이틀, 최대 사흘이면 준비가 다 되었을 거야. 긴 전투가 되지 않을 거라는 걸 자네도 나만큼이나 잘 알잖아. 이거나 저거나. 우리는 참호를 구축할 필요가 없었어. 그냥 사람들이 죽을 준비를 하는 데에 시간이 좀 필요한 것으로 보여서였지."

스티브는 이번 행사만을 위해 특별히 구매한, 깔끔한 흰색 셔츠에 단추를 채웠다.

"그거 똑똑하군. 훌륭한 마음 씀씀이야."

"힐 생각이지."

"좋은 생각이네."

스티브는 셔츠의 주름을 잡아당겨서 펴고, 셔츠를 바지 안으로 밀어 넣었다. 종말이 도래해 황폐해진 세상에서의 삶도 여전히 스티브가 1940년대처럼 옷 입는 걸 멈추지는 못했다.

"이번 주가 21일 세기에서 보낸 최고의 한 주였다고 말하면 내가 너무 무신경한 걸까?"

"모두가 지난 나흘과 반나절을 취해서 거칠게, 거리낌 없이 방탕하게 보냈다는 걸 고려하면, 그렇게 느끼는 게 자네만은 아닐 거라는 생각이 드는데."

토니는 블랙 사바스 티를 걸치고 스티브의 팔에 팔짱을 꼈다.

"끝내주게 세상을 마감하는 방법이지."

스티브는 미소 지으며 토니 손 위로 자신의 손을 올렸다.

 

마리아 힐의 마지막 가라오케 밤은 엄밀하게는 A-구역 식당에서만 열린 거였으나, 범위가 복도와 다른 구역으로 쭉 뻗어 나간 나머지 어디가 끝인지를 가늠할 수 없을 지경이었다. 어쩌면, 끝이란 게 없을지도 몰랐다.

조안나는 밤낮으로 신구(新舊) 화학식을 모조리 투입하며 일했고, 주방에서는 이 밤을 위해 남아있는 모든 걸 쏟아부었다. A-블록 4번과 5번, 6번 복도는 연대별 최고의 유행곡들을 틀어놓았고, 식당으로 향하던 중에 토니는 그런지(grunge) 록에 몸을 흔드는 스티브를 끌어내야만 했다. 

복도는 사람들로 꽉꽉 들어찼고, 모두가 모두에게 손 뻗어 등 두드리고 머리를 헝클며 이렇게 외쳤다.

"다음 생에서 보세!"

마치 수천 명 단위로 늘어난 고등학교 졸업식 같았다.

(물론 토니의 고등학교 졸업식을 말하는 건 아니었다. 토니는 제 고등학교 졸업식을 토니가 누군지 잘 알고 있는 사람들 한 뭉치 사이에서 어린애가 아닌 척하면서 보냈다. 그래도, 알코올 품질만은 그때랑 거의 비슷했다.)

"알고 지내서 좋았습니다, 토니!" 어떤 녀석이 소리쳤다.

"자넨 누군데?" 토니가 맞받아 소리쳤지만, 스티브는 토니를 끌고 갔다.

식당은 어찌나 사람들이 가득 찼던지 숨쉬기가 어려울 정도였다.  
폴짝폴짝, 흔들흔들, 춤추고, 소리치고, 껴안고, 전에는 한 번도 나와서 노래 부를 엄두를 못 냈던 사람들이 내지르는 삑사리에 맞춰 수백 명이 따라 부르는 동안 공기는 전에 없이 뜨겁게 달아올랐다.

몇 분이면 벌써 토니가 "데드 오어 얼라이브 Dead or Alive"를 부를 차례였다.  
누군가-희한하게도 토니는 아니었는데 그것도 그저 이 수수께끼의 사람이 토니보다 빨라서였을 뿐이다- 스티브가 크리스티나 아길레라의 "캔디맨 Candyman"을 부르게끔 신청해 놨다. 스티브는 염려될 정도로 투지에 차 보였다.

"둘 여기 있었네." 나타샤가 말했다.

나타샤가 가까이 오는 걸 토니는 눈치 못 챘다. 안 놀랍게도.  
나타샤는 둘에게 맥주를, 최소한 그럴듯한 짝퉁을 두 병 건넸고, 셋은 건배했다.

"자네가 오늘 이 자리에 있을 거라고는 생각 못 했는데."

음악 사이로 스티브가 소리쳤다.

"당신 말은 내가 클린트와 있을 거라 생각했다는 거지?" 나타샤가 답했다.

나타샤는 고개를 흔들었고, 긴 붉은 머리가 그녀 주변에서 타올랐다.  
_얘 취했네,_ 토니는 깨닫고 신이 났다. 얼마나 많은 문샤인이 필요했을까 토니는 궁금했다.

"오늘 오후에 클린트를 밖으로 보냈어."

"걱정돼?" 스티브가 물었다.

스티브가 얼마나 크게 얘기해야 했던지, 마치 걱정을 고함으로 표현하는 거 같았다.  
나타샤는 다시 고개를 저었고, 그런 다음 끄덕였고, 그리고 그런 다음 으쓱했다.

"내 손에서 벗어난 일이야." 나타샤가 말했다.

"클린트가 여기 있을 때만큼이나 저 바깥에서 안전할 거라는 걸 알아. 저 밖에서라면, 최소한 클린트는 뭔가 괜찮은 일을 할 수 있어. 그는 아이들과 숨어서 죽는 걸 원하지 않으니까. 그리고 클린트는 활을 돌려받아서 정말 행복해하는 것 같았어."

"그거 잘됐네." 토니가 말했다.

음악에 맞춰 흔들면서 나타샤는 토니를 쳐다봤고 미소 지었다.

"당신은 나 안 믿잖아." 나타샤가 말했다.

"당신은 항상 클린트에게 아무것도 남아있는 게 없다고 생각했어."

"그에게 무언가 남아있다면," 토니가 답했다.

"그걸 알 사람은 자네뿐일 거라 생각해."

나타샤의 거짓 미소와 실제 미소의 차이는 깜짝 놀랄 정도였고, 토니는 지금 후자로 보상받았다.

"당신은 클린트를 맘에 들어 할 거야." 나타샤가 말했다.

"당신은 내가 이런 말을 한 걸 기억하지 못하게 되겠지만, 당신은 클린트를 정말 정말 정말 많이 좋아하게 될 거야."

토니가 입을 열어 대답하려 할 때 군중 속에 침묵이 내려앉았다.  
그는 원인을 찾아 주변을 둘러봤고, 마리아 힐이 지금껏 처음으로 그녀의 거대한 축제로 걸어들어오는 것을, 페퍼를 뒤에 달고서 무대 위로 오르는 것을 보았다.

방은 고요했다.  
토니의 정신은 경주했다.  
뭔가 잘못됐다, 뭔가 일어나고 있다, 뭔가 계획이 엇나갔다.

토니가 슈트에 얼마나 빨리 도달할 수 있을까?  
토니는 군중을 헤쳐 나가게 도와달라는 말을 꺼내려 스티브 쪽을 흘끗 봤지만, 스티브의 얼굴을 보고 멈칫했다.

스티브는 충격받은 듯했지만 두려워하는 것으로 보이지는 않았다.  
그저 그 반대. 스티브는 환희에 차 보였다.

"하려나 봐!" 스티브는 나타샤에게 속삭였다.

"신청하긴 했지만, 할 거라곤 생각 못 했는데."

"생각지도 못했어." 나타샤도 속삭였다. "기대도 안 했는데."

"좋아, 뭔데?"

토니가 물었지만 그때 힐이 마이크를 들어 올렸고 모든 건 분명해졌다.

"이럴 수가,"

오십여 명의 다른 사람들과 동시에 그는 중얼거렸다.

"특별 신청곡이 하나 있었다."

힐의 목소리가 빈 곳을 통해 울렸다. 페퍼는 단정하고 우아한 기둥과 같이 힐 옆에 섰다.

"또한 우연히도 그 노래는,"

피아노 반주가 시작되는 동안 힐은 이어나갔다.

"내가 제일 좋아하는 노래였다."

그러고서, 진지하게 집중하는 표정으로 힐은 노래했다.

"내 맘을 아프게 하지 마세요 Don’t go breaking my heart."

페퍼가 마이크 쪽으로 몸을 기울였다.

"하려 해도 할 수 없을 거예요 I couldn’t if I tried."

"오 그대여, 내가 불안해하더라도 Oh honey, if I get restless-"

"그대, 그대는 그런 사람이 아니에요 Baby, you’re not the kind."

"그래 이거 분명하게도 세상의 끝이로구먼."

스티브가 씩 웃으며 그의 허리에 팔을 두르자 토니는 말했다.

"내 맘을 아프게 하지 마세요 Don’t go breaking my heart."

오백여 명의 사람이 합창했다.

"그대는 내 짐을 덜어줬어요 You took the weight off of me."

"노래 그만 불러, 스티브." 토니가 말했다.

"그대, 그대가 내 문을 두드렸을 때 Honey, when you knocked on my door-"

토니는 고개를 저었다. "안돼. 난 이 짓거리 안 할 거야."

스티브는 토니의 손을 붙잡고 음악에 맞추어 흔들었다.

"나는 그대에게 내 열쇠를 주었지요 I gave you my key."

"우우- 후 HOO HOO!" 나타샤가 소리 지르며 노래했다.

"아무도 몰라요 Nobody knows it!"

"자네는 첩보원이라고!" 토니는 나타샤 보고 소리쳤다.

그는 여전히 미소 지으면서 춤추고 있는 스티브에게로 몸을 돌렸다.

"이건 아예 원곡처럼 들리지도 않잖아."

"그렇지." 스티브가 말했다.

"옥타비아가 마법에 걸린 엘라 영화판에서 음악을 따 왔네."

"와. 우린 모두 죽어도 싸."

"그러니 내 맘을 아프게 하지 마 So don’t go breaking my-"

토니가 꿈도 꾸지 못했을 열정, 그 이상으로 페퍼와 힐은 노래했다.

"내 맘을 아프게 하지 마- 당신 맘을 아프게 하지 않을게요 don’t go breaking my, I won’t go breaking your heart."

"이것 봐, 토니."

모두가 주변에서 춤추고 웃고 펄쩍 뛰는 동안 스티브가 토니를 끌어당겼다.

"지구에서의 마지막 날인데, 자네는 좀 덜 쿨할 수 없는 건가?"

토니는 눈을 굴렸고 스티브는 웃음을 터트렸다.

"이 노래를 조금이라도 좋아해 줄 순 없는 거야?"

토니는 손을 뻗어 스티브의 얼굴을 감쌌다.

"스티브, 자네가 날 놀려먹는데 이 사실을 이용하기엔 때가 너무 늦었다는 전제하에 말하는 거지만-, 내가 이 노래를 얼마나 사랑하는지는 나도 두려울 정도야."

잠시 토니와 스티브는 서로의 눈을 멍하니 바라보았다.

"우우- 후 HOO HOO,"

둘은 모두와 함께 따라서 소리 질렀다.

"아무도 몰라요 Nobody knows it."

"아무도 모-올라요 Nobody kno-oh-ows"

페퍼는 망할 그 고음을 맞춰냈다. 토니도 그랬다.

죽음을 맞이하는 데에는 분명 이보다 더 품위 있는 방법들이 있겠지.  
오늘은 세상의 끝, 믿을 수 없을 정도로 고주망태가 된 나타샤가 둘 옆에서 오직 저만이 들을 수 있는 박자에 맞춰 주먹을 내지르며 폴짝폴짝 뛰는 동안 스티브는 토니 옆에 붙어 엘튼 존의 가장 게이스러운 노래 커버`[1]`의 커버를 불렀다.

세상에 지금껏 알려진 가장 위대한 지성의 일원, 문자 그대로 사람을 선택해야 할 순간이 오면 남보다 높은 가치를 받을 사람들에게, 서로의 어깨에 팔을 걸친 페퍼와 힐이 각자의 여린 마음을 쏟아냈고, 이 명석한 사람들 한 명 한 명과 기지와 뉴욕 시 전체는 그야말로 멍청이 같았다.

단 하나 부족한 것은 로키였으나, 토니는 더는 그에게 화낼 수조차 없었다.  
로키는 새 세상이 왔을 때 누구보다 많은 것을 잃을 사람이었다.

그들 모두를 토니는 사랑했다.  
맙소사, 그는 이곳의 모든 멍청이와 그들 모두가 함께 이뤘던 것들을 사랑했다.

그리고 그들도 토니를 사랑했다, 그들은 서로를 사랑했고 이건 이상했다, 정말로, 토니는 전 생애 동안 이렇게 많은 사람을 좋아해 본 적이 없었는데.

결국, 그건 모두가, 치타우리와 함께 자폭하겠다는 이상의 희망이 없는 사람들마저 싸우는 이유였다.  
당신은 가족이 홀로 죽게 내버려 두지 않으니까. 하다못해 최소한 당신은 가족과 함께 죽는다, 그리고 그러면서 가족을 죽였던 자들을 죽인다.

그들은 지구를 지킬 수 없었다. 하지만 그들이 이를 응징(Avenge)할 거라고, 확신해도 좋다.

누군가 내가 함께 죽을 사람, 누군가 그를 위해 내가 죽을 사람, 스티브가 토니의 고개를 젖히는 동안 그는 생각했다.  
스티브가 원한 답은 이게 아닐지도 모르지만 이건 자신이 지금껏 찾은, 사랑에 대한 가장 알맞은 정의라고.


	5. 오딘슨의 망치

아침에 토니는 두 번 토했다.

"다섯째 잔은 거절해야 했는데."

스티브가 확인차 왔을 때 토니는 그렇게 투덜거렸지만, 토니 배 속을 뒤집어 놓는 게 무엇인지는 둘 다 알고 있었다.

스티브는 예정된 시간보다 4시간은 전부터 복장을 갖춰 입고는 이른 아침을 A-블록 복도에서 왔다 갔다 하면서 보냈다.  
스티브는 운동을 시작했다가, 멈췄다가는, 다시 시작했다.

토니는 반면, 집착하듯 슈트의 늘어난 전투 기능을 점검하고 재점검했다. 슈트는 지난 오 년간을 스텔스 모드로 있었다.  
전투로부터 단지 몇 시간을 남겨둔 지금, 토니는 자신이 싸우는 법을 기억은 할는지 궁금했다.

뭐, 모든 게 계획대로 흘러간다면 토니가 싸울 필요는 없을 테지만.  
토니는 슈트의 전투 기능을 다시 점검했다.

"통제부 회선의 포츠입니다. 들립니까? 포츠입니다. 토니, 저 들려요?"

토니는 나사돌리개를 내려놓고 귀에 꽂힌 소형 라디오를 좀 더 편한 위치로 바꿨다.

"다섯 번째로 말하지만 펩, 들려. 라디오는 괜찮다고."

"형편없는 무기 때문에 패배한 전투보다 형편없는 소통 때문에 패배한 전투가 더 많지요."

페퍼가 말했다, 역시 이번 아침 다섯 번째였다.

"통신소는 준비됐습니다. 전원 대기 중이고, 모든 시스템이 돌아가고 있어요. 우리가 요청한 대로 테서렉트 신호를 내보내는 중이라고 일본에서 연락이 왔고, 토르가 그 구역에 있다는 걸 확인해 줬어요. 평양과 도쿄가 할 수 있는 한 최선을 다해 토르의 관심을 끌어줄 겁니다."

"그렇게 오랫동안 붙잡아두고 있을 필요는 없다고 전해. 목표는 전투를 가능한 한 빠르게 끝내는 거니까."

토니는 작업대에 기대고서 팔짱을 꼈다.

"다른 기지들은 여전히 우리가 자살 충동적인 바보들이라 생각해?"

"네, 정확하게 그 말대로요. 재밌는 건 사람들이 그 말을 칭찬으로서 하는 것 같다는 거지요. 어쨌거나 이제는 테라포밍 일을 모두가 알고 있어요. 그러니 우리가 성공하지 못하더라도, 각자 차례가 오겠죠. 그리고 로스 알 마노스에서-"

페퍼가 망설였다.

"포스터 박사가 개인적으로 말해줬는데, 오늘 우리와 라디오 접촉이 20분 이상 끊어지거나 우리가 적절한 신호를 보내면, 그곳에 남은 마지막 핵미사일을 곧바로 우리에게 조준하겠다고 했어요."

"흠, 고맙게도 자그만 위안이 되는구먼." 토니가 말했다.

"박사한테 라디오 접촉이 끊어지는 즉시 하든가 아니면 여섯 시간 뒤에 발사하라고 해. 라디오 접촉이 끊기는 건 치타우리가 기지로 진입할 경우인데, 녀석들이 우리 방호 기지 안에 있으면 핵을 쏘는 의미가 없을 테니까. 녀석들이 안으로 전부 들어오기 전이나 밖으로 나왔을 때를 노려야지."

"이미 그렇게 말해뒀어요." 페퍼가 말했다.

"통신으로 수다들 떠는 건 충분해."

힐의 목소리가 끼어들었다. "스타크, 병단은 2단계를 위해 대기 중이다. 1단계에 돌입할 준비는 됐나?"

토니의 배가 또다시 철렁였으나, 최소한 이번은 뭐가 위로 올라오진 않았다.

"5분이면 준비될 거다."

"좋군." 힐이 답했다. "로마노프가 북쪽 입구에서 기다려."

"토니..." 페퍼가 입을 열었다.

"작별인사 꺼내지는 마, 아직은."

토니가 말했다. "남은 하루가 길다."

라디오를 끄고 그는 잠시, 기도하듯이 눈을 감았다.  
그러고서 토니는 눈을 뜨고 슈트의 가슴을 툭툭 두드리며 조용히 말했다.

"자네랑 나, 자비스뿐이네, 오랜 친구. 내가 자네 품속에서 죽게 될 거란 걸 언제나 알고 있었어."

 

화살집을 등에 가로 매고, 묶지 않은 진홍색 갈기를 어깨 곁에 늘어뜨린 채 나타샤가 북문에서 기다리고 있었다.  
머리를 뒤로 묶지 않고도 머리가 얼굴을 가리는 일이 없게 할 수 있다는 게 바로 메타휴먼으로서 나타샤의 능력일 거라 토니는 꽤 확신했다.

성조기 색으로 차려입고는 손가락으로 방패 가장자리를 자꾸만 매만지면서, 스티브 역시 거기 있었다.

이 트리오의 마지막을 감방에서 갓 석방된 시프가 완성하고 있었는데, 그녀는 각오가 선 얼굴로 그 멋진 검의 검집을 손가락으로 튕기고 있었다.  
스티브나 나타샤나 부자연스러울 정도로 긴장하고 있는 듯 보이진 않았지만, 시프랑 비교하면 진땀 흘리고 있는 거나 마찬가지였다.

수십 세기의 경험에 비하면 전투 한 번 더 하는 것쯤이야, 라는 거겠지? 토니는 생각했다.  
다가가며 토니는 면갑을 올렸다.

"그래 이거 재밌겠는걸."

"그렇게 말할 수도 있겠지." 나타샤가 말했다.

"지금은 그저 모두 우리를 기다리고 있어."

"그렇다면 사람들을 기다리게 하지 말자고." 토니가 말했다.

그는 스티브 쪽을 힐끗 보았다. "추적기는?"

스티브는 여전히 충실하게 삐빅거리고 있는 손바닥 크기의 조그만 컴퓨터를 들어 올렸다.

"솔직히 이게 필요할 거라 생각하지는 않는데. 늘어져 있는 잔해들이면 충분할 거야. 전력은 챙겼나?"

토니는 슈트 왼쪽 어깨의 소형 수납 칸을 주먹으로 툭, 쳤다.

"방금 대형 아크 리액터에서 뜯어왔지. 공식적으로 언더그라운드는 발전기 전력으로 돌아가는 중이야."

스티브는 추적기를 벨트에 달았다.

"좋아. 자네들이 부르면 언제라도 타워 예정된 장소에서 만날 준비가 돼 있어. 구출이 필요하면 언제나 부르게."

나타샤가 스티브의 팔을 퍽, 쳤다 그게 애정 표현일 거라 토니는 확신했다. 나타샤가 저한테 애정 표현해주길 원하는 일은 절대 없을 거라는 것 또한 토니는 확신했다.

"믿어줘서 고맙다, 캡."

그러고서 나타샤는 두 팔을 넓게 벌렸다.  
둘은 말없이 일분가량 포옹했다.

토니와 시프는 어색하게 서로를 바라봤다. 토니는 처음으로 자신이 시프와 같은 처지가 된 기분이었다.

여전히 팔을 서로의 어깨에 놓아둔 채, 스티브와 나타샤는 떨어졌다.

"자본주의 돼지, 녀석들을 끝장내버려." 나타샤가 말했다.

스티브는 손가락으로 나타샤의 턱밑을 살짝 두드렸다.

"빨갱이도, 조심하도록 해."

"자네들은 너무 오래 붙어 다녔어." 토니가 말했다.

나타샤는 스티브의 뺨을 톡톡 쳤다. "그랬지."

스티브는 토니 쪽으로 돌아섰고 토니는 입이 마르는 기분이었다.

"토니, 자네에게 말할 게 있어-"

"미뤄둬." 토니가 말했다.

"내가 작별인사라든지 마지막 연설이라든지 감정적인 담화라든지 솔직함과는 어울리지 못하는 거 알잖아."

"믿게나, 토니. 나도 알아. 그리고 이건 작별인사가 아니야. 아주 곧 난 타워에서 자네를 보게 될 거고, 이날 이후로 오게 될 매일, 자네를 보게 될 거야."

스티브는 장갑을 당겨 벗고 손을 삐죽 내밀었다.

"지난 몇 년 동안 자네 옆에서 싸워온 것은 영광이었다고 말하려고 했어. 오늘 자네와 함께 싸우는 건 영광일 거야."

잠깐 몸을 움직일 수가 없던 토니는 장갑을 벗고 스티브의 손을 잡았다.

"영광이었어, 캡."

악수하면서, 토니가 말했다. "왜인지 알아?"

스티브는 모병 포스터에서 바로 튀어나온 듯한 미소를 지어 보였다.

"일깨워주게나."

"때때로, 캡, 당신은 불가능을 이뤄내."

토니는 으쓱하고는 '어쩌겠어?'라는 표정을 지어 보였다.

"자네는 날 겸손하게 하지."

여전히 손잡고 있는 채로 스티브는 잠깐 토니를 바라보았다.  
그러고서 스티브는 슈트의 목 뒤를 잡고는 토니를 자기 쪽으로 끌어당겼다.

슈트를 입은 토니는 스티브보다 컸고, 제 손으로 스티브의 뼈를 으스러트릴 수도 있다는 걸 알았음에도, 키스하면서 스티브의 허리를 꾹 붙잡지 않기 위해서 토니는 여전히 온 정신을 쏟아야 했다.  
스티브 입은 전혀 애플파이 같은 맛이 아니면서도 동시에 애플파이의 맛이 났다, 광고와 향수(鄕愁) 밖에서는 존재한 적 없는, 고향이었던 적 없지만, 고향이어야만 하는 따뜻하고 달콤한 과거의 맛.

둘은 떨어졌고 서로의 이마를 서로에게 가져다 댔다.

"겸손해지지 마."

코를 토니의 코에 맞부딪히면서 스티브가 속삭였다.

"자신만만한 자네를 항상 좋아했어."

"오 맙소사, 우리가 곧 죽을 거라는 게 정말 다행이다." 나타샤가 말했다.

"당신들 좀 이따 성으로 행진이라도 할 거야 아니면 그저 상대방 눈만 바라보고 있을 거?"

"스티브랑 10분 동안 포옹하고 있는 사람이 자네라면 자네도 감정적으로 되는 걸 두려워하지 않게 될걸."

스티브가 떨어지는 동안 토니가 말했다. 스티브는 마지막으로 한번 토니의 입에 가볍게 키스했다.

"난 준비됐네." 스티브가 말했다.

그는 카울을 쓰고는 각자를 바라보았다.

"자네들은?"

나타샤는 스팅거를 힘주어 당겼다.

"지난 5년을 준비되어 있었어."

칼자루에 가 있는 시프의 손이 꽉 쥐어졌다.

"지난 5년을."

 

다른 두 사람을 달고 나는 것은 까다롭긴 했지만 불가능하지는 않았다. 시프가 토니의 팔에 매달려 있는 동안 나타샤는 토니 등에, 마치 그녀가 토니를 조종하고 있는 것처럼 느껴질 만큼 차분히 자리를 잡았다. 

그들이 스텔스 기술과 스텔스 마법으로 범벅되어 있다는 사실에도 불구하고 토니는 지면에 가깝게 고도를 유지했다.  
치타우리 순찰 한 마리가 때에 맞지 않게 그들을 발견해 치타우리의 경계를 높일 위험을, 토니는 무릅쓰고 싶지 않았다.

이 시간대- 치타우리 대다수가 둥지밖에 나와 거리에 있는 때를 선택한 건 이 때야말로 계획이 성공할 유일한 시간이었기 때문이었다.  
하지만 젠장, 그 사실이 필요한 장소로 가는 일을 복잡하게 만들지만 않았다면 좋았을 것을.

이른 오후의 밝은 빛 아래, 스타크 타워 주변의 푸른 빛은 육안으로는 거의 보이지 않았다.  
반면, 자비스의 감지기는, 토니가 한 블록 떨어진 곳에 착륙하자 오작동하기 시작했다.

"흠, 타워의 방어막은 작동 중이야." 두 여자를 향해 토니가 말했다.

"슈트가 망할 것 하나 감지할 수 없는 걸 보니."

"비행선 무리 하나가 북쪽에 있더군." 시프가 말했다.

"열 마리 그러나 뭉친 건 아니고. 뭔가를 찾고 있는 건 아니야."

"또 다른 비행대대가 서쪽으로 두 블록." 나타샤가 덧붙였다.

"돌아서 이쪽으로 오고 있던데, 내가 보는 한은 그랬어. 녀석들이 금방이라도 당신을 포착할 거야. 시간이 얼마나 필요하지?"

"최소한 3분. 가능하다면 5분." 토니가 말했다.

나타샤와 시프는 서로를 보며 고개를 끄덕였다.

"기억해," 나타샤가 시프에게 말했다.

"녀석들을 끌어들일 만큼은 흥미로워야 하지만 녀석들이 지원을 부르지 않을 만큼은 무해해 보여야 해"

"기억하고 있다, 레이디 나타샤. 내가 무해하게 보이는 법을 모를 거라 생각하나?"

시프는 얼굴에 사악한 미소를 띄웠고, 그 미소는 시프의 얼굴을 무해함과는 거리가 한참 멀어 보이게 했다.

"출발해!" 토니가 말했다.

나타샤는 골목 밖을 흘끗 보고는 서쪽으로 뛰어갔고, 시프는 북쪽을 향했다.  
토니는 쭈그려 앉아서, 시프의 목소리가 귀에 지직 울리기까지 마지막으로 탐침을 검사했다.

"녀석들을 비행 거리로 1분 정도 밖으로 꾀어냈다."

"벌레들을 바쁘게 하고 있을게." 나타샤가 덧붙였다. "출발해."

토니는 출발했고, 바닥에 낮게 붙어 잰걸음으로 방어막 바깥 가장자리를 향했다.

잰걸음같이 고상하지 못한 동작을 위한 슈트가 아니었지만, 이렇게나 많은 테서렉트 에너지에 가까워서는 마법과 기술은 잘해봤자 개략적인 안에 불과했고, 토니는 치타우리의 시선을 돌리기 위해 그런 것에 의존할 수는 없었다.

지난 며칠간 나타샤가 유용하게끔 박아넣어 둔 차 두 대 사이로 토니는 몸을 움츠렸다.  
치타우리 눈에, 토니는 그저 또 다른 고철 덩어리로 보일 거였다. 아마도.

"나오렴, 아가,"

탐침을 뻗으며 토니가 말했다.  
끄트머리가 닿자 방어막은 지직거렸고, 튀는 스파크들에 토니는 움찔했다.

"자비스, 탐침의 전력원을 보조 리액터로 돌려 넣고 살충제를 넣어, 5퍼센트로."

"3퍼센트입니다, 주인님." 자비스가 확인해줬다.

살상 에너지가 탐침을 통해 방어막의 에너지장으로 주입됐다. 

토니는 숨을 멈췄다.

"방어막 110퍼센트 파워입니다."

토니는 숨을 토했다.

"고렇지. 그렇게 망가뜨려 주는 거야. 그렇게 계속해, 자비스. 지금부터 300초 동안 살충제를 100퍼센트까지 꾸준히 증가시켜."

몇 분쯤 수치를 점검하다가 토니는 통제부로 연결했다.

"1단계가 거의 끝났어. 2단계 병단들은 전투 준비를 완료해야 할 거다."

"이지스, 앤써일, 프리웬 대대가 각 둥지 밖에 대기 중이다." 힐이 말했다.

"스텔스 막을 쓴 선발대가 둥지 밖 치타우리 집적지를 둘러싸고 있어. 이지스팀이 치타우리 유충 최소 4천 마리가 센트럴 파크에서 놀고 있는 걸 보고 있다는군, 폭죽이 준비됐다고 했어."

"그리고 다른 사람들이-"

"그래, 폭탄이랑 함께 방어막 근처에 대기 중이다. 나도 계획이 뭔지는 알아. 치타우리가 둥지로 도망치기 시작하면 녀석들이 안에 들어오기 전에 우리가 하늘 끝으로 날려버릴 거다. 언제인지만 말해."

"방어막이 처리될 때까지 약 3분." 

토니가 말했다. "나랑 냇 그리고 시프가 자리 잡도록 1분만 더 줘. 말하니까 생각나는데,"

그는 스티브의 주파수도 열었다. "스티브? 지금이라면 이쪽으로 향하기 좋은 시점일 거야."

"그리 알겠어."

스티브는 전력 질주하고 있는 것 같았다. "약간 지체될지도 모르겠는걸."

"얼마나 약간?"

스티브 라디오 배경에서 무언가가 그르렁거렸다.

"아주 약간." 스티브가 말했다.

"모든 게 통제하에 있어."

"토니, 마리아, 방금 평양에서 긴급한 연락이 왔어요."

자신만만한 스티브 때문에 소환이라도 된 듯 페퍼가 끼어들었다.

"토르가 레이더에서 벗어났어요."

"뭐? 어째서?" 토니가 물었다.

"도쿄도 확인해주었고요."

페퍼가 말했다. "전 세계로 토르를 찾아보라는 연락을 넣었지만 지금 현재로써, 토르는 귀신이나 마찬가지예요."

"망할." 힐이 말했다.

"망할, 망할, 망할."

힐이 으르렁거리는 걸 들으며 토니는 욕설을 내뱉었다.

"상관없어. 우리는 계획대로 한다. 토르가 지구 어디에 있는지는 상관없게 될 거야. 아무리 토르라도 지구를 10분 만에 건널 순 없어."

"토니, 나한테 치타우리가 최소 삼십은 붙었어." 나타샤가 말했다.

나타샤가 뛰어가는 소리를 라디오 너머로 들을 수 있었다.

"녀석들 지원을 부르고 있는데."

"자비스?" 토니가 물었다.

"방어막 파워가 316퍼센트입니다, 주인님."

"1분만 더 버텨, 나타샤." 토니가 말했다.

"그러면 놈들이 자네한테 흥미 가질 틈이 없어질 거라 보장한다."

"여기서 한 블록 동쪽에 와드가 하나 있어."

나타샤가 말했다.

"거기서 따돌려 볼까 해."

"시프?"

토니가 물었다.

"시프, 자네는 어쩌고 있어? 어디야?"

"지금껏 수십을 썰었고, 여전히 앞에 수십이 남았다."

시프는 답했다. "아주 훌륭하게 해내고 있지."

"시프, 안돼." 나타샤가 말했다.

"나의 검은 피를 갈망한다."

"내가 당신을 데리러 가겠어."

탐침이 삐빅거렸다.

"주인님, 방어막 파워가 394퍼센트에 도달하며 멈췄습니다."

"확실해?"

자료를 직접 살피며 토니가 물었다.

"이 이상 에너지를 투입한다 하더라도 근소한 차이 이상은 일어나지 않을 겁니다."

"삼백구십 사라."

휙, 탐침을 회수하며 토니가 말했다.

"이거면 충분해야 할 거다. 시프, 나타샤, 적을 따돌리고 자리로 돌아와. 힐, 60초면 전장은 자네 거야. 당분간 목숨을 부지하도록 노력하라고. 여기서 자네 없이 뭔가 할 수 있는 사람이란 없으니까."

"해야 할 일을 할 거다." 힐은 그렇게 말했지만, 그녀는 미소 짓고 있는 듯했다.

"영광이었다, 스타크."

"마찬가지야." 그가 답했다.

치타우리 다섯 마리가 빠른 걸음으로 지나가자 토니는 몸을 숙였다.

"그리고, 페퍼?" 힐이 말했다.

토니는 골목으로 도로 달려가서 안전하게 그늘 안으로 들어갔다.

"네, 마리아?"

"당신은 저 망할 기지 전체에서 알고 지낼 가치가 있는 유일한 사람이었어. 난 그걸 기억할 거고, 우리가 원래 있어야 했던 곳으로 돌아가게 되면, 당신을 스타크 인더스트리에서 뺏어올 거다. 민간 부문에서 당신은 낭비되고 있어. 당신 같은 여자는 세상을 구하는 일을 하고 있어야만 해."

울고 있을 때 그러듯 페퍼가 웃었다.

"일자리 제안은 제가 CEO 되기 전에 했어야죠. 이제 와 그 자리를 포기할까 보냐."

"설득해내고 말겠어."

힐은 말했다. 수신기를 통해서 토니는 총이 철컥, 장전되는 소리를 들을 수 있었다.

"내가 아주, 아주, 아주 길고 멋진 내 삶을 누리게 된다면 말이야."

나타샤와 시프가 골목, 토니 옆으로 쓱 들어왔다.  
시프의 갑옷은 피범벅이었다. 시프의 손안에서 검이 번개처럼 번뜩였다.

"잘 처리됐다." 시프가 말했다.

나타샤가 토니 어깨 위로 뛰어 올라타는 동안 토니는 시프의 팔 밑을 붙잡았고, 셋은 골목의 그늘을 타고 엉망이 된 건물 최고층까지 날아 올라갔다.

 

"할 수 있는 만큼 가까이 왔어."

토니가 힐에게 전했다. "그쪽이 준비되는 대로 시작이다."

"그런 거면 난 병단 주파수로 갈아타도록 하지." 힐이 말했다.

"불꽃놀이에 대비하라고, 아가들아. 힐 통신종료."

힐이 주파수를 바꾸면서 희미하게 딸각하는 소리가 났다.

토니와 시프, 나타샤는 침묵에 잠긴 건물에 쭈그려 앉아 기다렸다.  
착륙하자 먼지가 튀어올라 천장 지붕 구멍으로 들어오는 햇빛 속에 소용돌이쳤다.  
나타샤의 몸은 활시위처럼 팽팽했다. 시프는 양옆으로 몸을 움직이며 자세를 바꿨다.

셋 모두 시선은 지평선, 스타크 타워 너머 옛 금융가 방향에 고정되어 있었다.  
그곳은 가장 규모가 큰 치타우리 둥지가 솟아 있는 곳이었고, 힐이 이지스 병단과 함께 있는 곳이었다.  
시작하면, 전투는 사방에서 단번에 일어날 거였다. 하지만 전투는 이지스 쪽에서 가장 세차게 시작될 거였다.

"왜 아직-"

시프가 말을 시작하려는데 하늘이 오렌지빛 불꽃으로 변했다.  
거의 1마일 밖에서도, 토니는 첫 포화의 충격파가 자신의 뼈를 뒤흔드는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.  
이지스팀의 오른쪽, 스타크 타워를 중앙에 둔 삼각형의 두 번째 꼭짓점에 해당하는 곳에서 앤써일이 폭탄을 터트리기 시작했고, 프리웬이 그를 따라 곧바로 세 번째 둥지를 터트렸다.

머리보호대를 썼음에도, 폭발은 신에 대한 경외심이라는 표현 그대로, 멋졌다.  
전투가 어떤 소리를 내는지, 학살이 어떤 소리를 내는지, 토니는 잊고 있었다.

지속한 평화, 인류가 포화를 퍼부을 때 치타우리는 제 자식들과 공원에서 놀아주고 있었다. 

적절해 보였다.

"토니." 나타샤가 타워를 가리켰다.

방어막 내부에서, 치타우리가 뭉치고, 버둥거리고, 비명 지르고 있었다.  
연결된 정신들이 죽어가고 있을 때 정신 연결체는 무엇을 느낄까?

녀석들은 창문에서 튀어나와 벽 밑으로 허둥지둥 내려왔고, 쏟아져 나오고 나오고 나오는 그 흐름엔 끝이 없었다.  
토니와 시프, 나타샤는 본능적으로 그림자 속 깊숙이 몸을 웅크렸다.

치타우리 선두가 방어막에 다다르고 있었다.  
토니는 숨을 멈췄다기보다는 숨 쉬는 법을 아예 잊어버린 것 같았다.

이거였다.

토니는 기도를 듣는, 한 번이라도 도와줄 의향이 있는 신이라면 누구든 좋으니 그에 기도했다.

치타우리가 방어막에 부딪혔을 때, 이건 마치 테서렉트 혹은 포탈의 눈부신 푸른 불빛처럼 푸른 번개가 땅에 내리치는 것 같았다.  
불빛이 잦아들었을 때, 방어막에 부딪혔던 치타우리는 온데간데없었다. 자비스가 토니를 위해 화면을 확대했다- 치타우리가 서 있던 땅에는 검은 얼룩이 있었다.

멈추기에는 치타우리 떼들이 너무나 빠르게 달리고 있었고, 정신체가 녀석들에게 위험을 알려도 연이은 치타우리의 물결에 물결은 전기 파리채에 달려드는 모기처럼 방어막에 충돌했다.  
광경에 토니는 함성 질렀다.

이제 치타우리는 문제를 인지하기 시작했고, 지난 5년간 저들을 안전하게 지켜줬던 것에 저돌적으로 뛰어들기 전에 간신히 제동을 걸어 멈추고 있었다.  
저들을 둘러싼 푸른 에너지를 향해 끽끽거리고 울부짖으며, 치타우리는 막 주변에서 발을 굴렀다.

저들은 갇혔다.  
저들은 갇혀있는데, 저들의 짝이, 자식이 막 바로 밖에서 불타 죽어가고 있었고, 치타우리들은 그 죽음을 느낄 수 있었다.  
그리고 적들, 적들은 분명 계획적이었다, 저들의 방어막이 무리를 돕는 것을 방해하게 하다니.  
그런 건 용납할 수 없다, 그렇지 않은가?

푸른 빛은 한순간 반짝이더니, 마침내 사라졌다. 다음 순간 하늘은 치타우리로 시커메졌다.

타워에서 몰려나오는 수천 마리에 수천 마리의 치타우리, 녀석들이 떼를 지어 날아가자 햇빛은 완전히 가려져버렸다.  
치타우리가 지하로 굴을 확장하고 있다는 걸 알고 있었지만, 가로막는 방어막 때문에 그 수가 얼마나 많아졌는지 토니는 감도 잡지 못했다.

많이, 가 그 답이었다. 매우 매우 많이, 겠지, 저 치타우리 떼를 통해 유추한다면.

"그대 전사들이 얼마나 용맹한지에 상관없이, 이런 규모의 적 앞에서 전투는 급속히 반전될 거요." 시프가 말했다.

"그렇다면 재빨리 움직이자고." 이륙을 준비하면서 토니가 말했다.

나타샤가 토니를 아래로 잡아당겼다.

"녀석들이 우릴 보면 우리를 공격할 거야. 난 천 마리보다는 백 마리와 싸우고 싶어."

"우리가 너무 지체하게 되면, 그들이 다시 방어막을 작동시킬 수도 있어." 시프가 말했다.

"기다려," 나타샤가 말했다.

"꽤 많은 수가 여전히 안에 있는데도 방어막을 작동시키진 않을 거야."

토니도 알았다. 토니도 알고 있다.

하지만 옥상에서 깜빡이는 빛, 타워 가까이에 이제는 유일한 빛 푸른 에너지가 보이는데, 기다리고 있기란 힘들었다.  
시프의 검과 테서렉트는 서로의 시야 안에 있었고 이제 성공은 충격적일 만큼, 애탈 만큼 현실로 느껴졌다.  
저걸 붙잡으려 손을 뻗지 않게 하려고 토니의 온 자제심이 필요했다.

치타우리의 흐름은 느려지고 있었고, 세 개의 둥지를 향해 질주하는 무리의 크기도 줄어들고 있었다.  
동시소통의 또 다른 특질대로, 무리는 흠잡을 데 없이 잘 정렬되어 있었다.

토니 옆에서, 나타샤가 몸을 긴장시켰다.

"지금?" 토니가 말했다.

여전히 타워 주변엔 끝내주게 많은 수의 치타우리가 있었다.

나타샤는 손가락을 올려 불이 켜지지 않은 STARK 글자 위, 착륙장을 가리켰다.  
치타우리 한복판에, 창백한 분홍빛 인영이 홀로 서 있었다, 마치 벽 밑으로 뛰어 내려가고 싶지만 왜 자기 몸이 연결된 다른 모두와 같이 움직이지 않는지 그 이유를 알 수 없다는 듯이.

토니는 저게 누구일 거라는 건 알았지만, 믿을 수가 없었다. 전에는 바튼이 목적을 갖고 움직이는 걸 토니는 한 번도 본 적이 없었다.  
부드러운 인간 피부와 등에 멘 활에도 불구하고 바튼은 치타우리처럼 움직였다.

"지금."

화살집 끈으로 손을 가져가며 나타샤가 말했다.

"날 저기에 내려줘."

"나타샤-"

"당신이 위에서 시프를 보호해. 나는 밑에서 그녀를 보호하겠어."

나타샤의 얼굴은 어떤 논쟁도 허용하지 않는 차가운 가면이었다. 토니는 논쟁할 게 아무것도 없었다. 나타샤가 일군(一群)을 막아낼 수 있다 말하면, 토니는 믿었다.  
토니는 시프를 바라봤고, 시프가 끄덕이자 두 팔로 둘을 감싸 안고서 이륙했다.

최소 사십 마리의 치타우리가 멈추지도 않고 날아서 지나갔다.  
세 명이 뉴욕 치타우리 세력의 중심으로 날아들 만큼 멍청할 거라곤 아무도 예상치 못할 거라는 게 토니와 나타샤, 시프한테는 제일 좋은 점이었다.

미친, 토니라도 그런 계획은 안 짰을 거다.

하지만 유일하게 날 수 있는 사람이 토니였고, 토니가 옮길 수 있는 인원은 거기서 거기였기에, 이렇게 셋뿐이었고, 최소한 계획의 시작점에서 이 적은 숫자는 괜찮았다.  
셋은 돌진하는 치타우리들을 당황케 하며 지나쳐갔다. 하지만 치타우리는 오랫동안 멍청히 있지는 않았다.

토니 예전 집의 난간까지는 30초가 걸렸고, 도착할 때쯤 나타샤가 투구의 뺨을 토닥이고는 뛰어올랐다.

치타우리가 셋을 둘러싸고 있었다.

나타샤는 내리면서 몸을 굴려, 바튼의 옆에 가 섰다. 바튼은 싸울 준비로 몸을 긴장시키고는 나타샤를 바라봤다.  
바튼의 눈에는 새로운 거리감이 있었다. 바튼은 마치 외계 생물을 보듯 나타샤를 바라봤다.

나타샤는 등에서 화살집을 꺼내서 그에게 내밀었다.  
바튼은 그것을 내려보았다. 자기 몸이 뭘 하는지를 깨닫지 못하는 듯, 바튼은 한 손을 뻗어 통을 감싸 쥐었다.

다른 쪽 손은 나타샤의 목을 향했다. 손의 마디는 피부를 가볍게 쓸더니 손가락들이 붉은 머리를 엉클었다.

말없이, 나타샤는 바튼의 뒤에 손을 뻗어 그의 활을 풀어냈다.  
나타샤는 제 머리카락에서 바튼의 손을 떼어내, 입에 가져가 키스했고, 거기에 활을 쥐여줬다.

겨우 몇 초 만에 이 모든 게 일어났고.

그보다도 훨씬 빠른 속도로 클린트가 화살을 장전했다.

토니들이 날아오는 걸 본 치타우리 한 마리가 클린트와 나타샤에게 덤벼들었다.  
야성의 흉포함을 담아 클린트는 쏘았고, 치타우리의 두 눈 사이로 활을 박아 넣었으며, 움찔했고, 다른 화살을 장전했다.  
환희에 가까운 표정을 얼굴에 띈 나타샤는 권총을 꺼내어 발사를 시작했다.

 

토니는 옥상의 푸른 빛을 향해 올라갔다.  
이렇게 테서렉트 가까이서는 감지기가 모두 엉망진창이 되었다. 침략 당시는 이렇게 나쁘진 않았지만, 당시에 토니의 슈트는 아주 새것이기도 했다.  
요즘날 슈트란 쓰레기 잔해와 희망, 엄청난 양의 천재성이 합쳐진 거였고, 테서렉트가 이 모든 걸 파훼하고 있었다.

하지만 토니는 시프를 적당히 가깝게 데려왔고, 그가 호를 그리면서, 달려드는 치타우리 수십을 떨어뜨리는 동안, 시프는 토니 팔에서 뛰어내렸다.  
세 마리는 가까이 오기도 전에 잘 조준된 화살에 터져나갔다. 이은 세 마리는 리펄서 샷에 의해 공중에서 떨어졌다.

방어막에 치타우리가 충돌하던 때보다 더 밝은 푸른 빛이 화악 토니의 눈을 멀게 하다시피 했다.  
토니는 아래쪽에서 시프가 한쪽 팔로 눈을 덮고, 검을 든 팔을 옆에 늘어뜨린 채 테서렉트로부터 주춤거리며 물러나는 것을 보았다.  
시프는 자신을 스스로 가다듬더니 다시금 검을 들어 올렸고, 떨리는 팔로 검을 푸른 큐브 정 중앙에 바로 내리쳤다.

또다시 눈멀게 하는 불빛, 이번에 빛이 사그라들었을 때 시프는 무릎을 꿇고 있었고, 검을 지팡이처럼 짚고서 몸을 일으키고 있었다.

"옵니다, 주인님!"

자비스가 말했고, 시프를 향해 바로 달려드는 치타우리 떼를 향해 토니는 미사일을 발사했다.  
토니는 녀석들 대부분을 처리했고, 살아남은 두 마리는 후퇴했지만, 선회하면서 다시 덤빌 것이 뻔했다.  
서쪽 방면에서 열 마리 더, 남쪽에서 여덟 마리가 오고 있었고, 토니는 장갑을 각각 조준하고 발사했다.

녀석들을 죽일 필요는 없었다. 그저 녀석들을 시프한테서 멀찍이 떨어지게만 하면 됐다.

저 멀리, 레비아탄들이 뉴욕 항구에서 물을 쏟으며 솟아올라 도시 안으로 날아오는 것이 보였다.  
두 마리는 상공에 있었고, 최소 여덟이 솟아오르고 있었다. 이미 한 마리는 스타크 타워를 향하고 있었다.

"빨리, 시프." 토니가 말했다.

"빨리, 빨리, 빨리."

투덜거림으로 대답을 갈음하며 시프는 다시 검을 휘둘렀다. "그걸 내가 모를 거라 생각하오?"

시프는 다시금 일어서서 머리 위로 검을 쳐들었다.  
검이 테서렉트를 치면서 금가는 지끈거리는 소리가 너무나 크고 날카로웠던 나머지 바로 옆에서 총을 쏴대는 듯 귀가 울렸다.

둘러싼 치타우리들이 쒹쒹거리며 확 물러섰다.  
빛이 사그라들었을 때 시프는 땀에 젖어 몸을 떨며 무릎 꿇고 있었지만, 검은 테서렉트 안, 최소 1인치 깊이로 박혀있었다.

"그렇지!" 달려드는 치타우리 한 분대를 더 쏘아 맞히며 토니가 소리쳤다.

"시프, 제대로 하고 있어. 그냥 계속하기만 하면 돼."

시프에게 토니의 격려는 필요하지 않았다.  
시프는 이미 다시 일어서 있었다.

비틀거리며 몸을 떨고 있었음에도, 시프는 검을 뽑아내서 다시 들어 올렸다.  
시프는 정확히 같은 곳을 가격했고, 이번에 그 지끈거리는 소리는 너무나 커서 고통에 토니가 잠시 벙벙해질 정도였다.

이번에 총은 귀 옆이 아니라 귀에 대고 쏘아진 것 같았고, 피가 얼굴 옆면을 타고 흘러내리는 걸 토니는 느낄 수 있었다.  
시프도 귀에서 피를 철철 흘리며 등을 대고 쓰러져 있었지만, 피 나는 손을 짚어 몸을 일으켜, 그녀는 다시 일어섰고, 여전히 테서렉트 안에 깊게 박힌 검을 다시 쥐었다.

한방만 더, 발작할 지경인 내면의 목소리로 토니는 생각했다. 그냥 한 방만 더.  
시프는 머리 위로 검을 들었다.

스스로 그런 건 불가능하다는 걸 알고 있었음에도, 번개가 시프의 몸을 내리치기 전에 천둥소리가 났다고 토니는 맹세할 수 있었다.

시프는 쓰러졌고 토니는 시프가 죽었는지 알 수 없었지만, 시프는 가만히, 완벽하게 가만히 있었다. 검은 그을린 채 시프의 몸 옆에서, 여전히 밝게 빛나고 있었다.  
검은 여전히 테서렉트를 가를 수 있었다, 토니가 해야 할 일이라고는 그걸 집는 것뿐, 하지만 토니와 검 사이에, 회색 구름을 주변에 두르고서 천국에서 내려오는 듯이, 세상의 가장 위대한 괴물이 있었다.

시프의 몸 상공에 토르는 떠 있었다.

시프는 경련했고, 이토록 육중한 무게는 움직인 적이 없다는 듯 떨리는 머리를 들어 올렸다.  
그녀는 경멸의 눈으로 토르를 바라보면서 그 발밑에 피를 뱉었다.

두 번째 번개는 시프를 죽였다.

토니는 가지고 있는 가장 강한 무기, 소형 제리코를 토르의 뒤통수에 대고 발사했다.  
토르는 그걸 붙잡았다. 토르는 미사일을 어깨너머로 던지며 돌아서 토니를 마주했고, 제리코는 가까운 건물 옥상에 닿으며 폭발해서 건물을 평탄한 잔해 더미로 만들었다.

"그럼 그대들은 싸우며 죽기를 선택한 거로군." 토르가 말했다.

토르의 차가운 눈은 테서렉트와 같은 푸른빛으로 활활 불탔다.

"바라는 대로."

토르가 손을 올렸고, 거기서 호를 그리며 튀어나오는 번개를 토니는 빙글 옆으로 간신히 피했다.  
토르를 조준점으로 잡고 미사일 세 발을 발사하면서 토니는 아크 리액터 뒤에서 심장이 쿵쾅거리는 걸 실제 느낄 수 있었다.

5년 전, 바로 이곳에서 토니는 같은 싸움을 벌였고, 졌다, 모두가 졌었다.  
그때 그랬던 것처럼 미사일 셋은 토르를 맞췄고, 그때 그랬던 것처럼, 토르는 그것들을 눈 뭉치에 불과하다는 듯 털어버렸다.

토르는 손을 올리더니 다시금 번개를 쏘았다. 이번에 토니는 겨우 피했다. 토르는 토니를 갖고 놀고 있었다.  
그는 어느 때라도 토니를 튀겨버릴 수 있었다.

"지루하구나, 인간."

크나큰 힘과 달리 토르의 목소리는 놀랍도록 부드러웠다.

드문드문 로키는 제 형제에 대해 말하곤 했다, 로키는 토르가 목청이 크다 말했지만, 토니가 아는 토르는 전투에서 한 번도 중얼거림 그 이상 목소리를 높인 적이 없었다.  
그럴 필요가 없었다. 세상이 이미 그의 말을 듣고 있으니.

토니가 위에서 아래위로 이리저리 재빠르게 움직이는 동안 토르는 고개를 갸웃했다.

"내가 그대들에게 허용한 모든 시간, 그대들은 새로운 묘수 하나 찾지 못했나?"

토르의 등 뒤에서, 커다란 녹색 손 하나가 튀어나와서 옥상 가장자리를 붙잡았다.

"글쎄,"

헐크가 옥상으로 올라오고, 그 등에서 스티브가 뛰어 내려오는 동안, 토니는 말했다.

"하나가 있긴 해."

토르가 눈썹을 치켜세우려 할 때 헐크가 그르렁거리며 그에게 달려들었다. 토르와 헐크는 옥상에 쿵 부딪히면서 미끄러졌고, 헐크가 토르의 손을 붙잡자 사방으로 번개가 날아다녔다.

"스매시!"

옥상에서 둘이 뒤엉켰고 헐크가 울부짖었다.

"자네는 시간 맞추는 데 재주가 있어, 스티브."

스티브가 옥상을 가로질러 시프의 주검으로 급히 오자 토니가 말했다.

"시프를 위해 해줄 건 없어. 시프를 구하고 싶다면 검을 잡아."

스티브는 시프의 얼굴을 쓸어내렸고, 그녀의 눈을 감겨주고는 검을 쥐었다.  
스티브의 뒤로, 이제 겁낼 토르가 없으니, 치타우리 스무 마리로 이루어진 병단이 돌아오고 있었다.

토니가 뭘 하는지 녀석들이 인식하기 전, 토니는 그 무리 속으로 날아올랐다.  
중심에서 토니는 펄스, 에너지 폭탄을 작동시켰다.

순식간에 폭탄은 녀석들을 모두 증발시켰다. 이게 배터리를 이렇게 많이 잡아먹는다는 건 정말 안타까운 일이 아닐 수 없었지만, 또다시 눈멀게 하는 지끈거림이 있었고, 그건 너무나 고통스러워서 토니는 다시 슈트를 통제하에 둘 때까지 수십 피트를 떨어졌다.

녀석들을 그리 오랫동안 막아낼 필요는 없겠군, 다시 옥상을 향해 날아가면서 토니는 씁쓸하게 생각했다.  
스티브는 시프만큼 강하지 못했고, 검을 더 많이 휘둘러야 하겠지만, 스티브는 할 수 있었다, 스티브라면 할 수 있었다.

"잘하고 있어, 스티브."

또 다른 치타우리를 하늘에서 떨어뜨리며 토니가 말했다.  
스티브는 숨을 헐떡이고 기침하며 몸을 굽히고 있었다.

"그런 의견도 있군그래."

검을 다시 들어 올리면서 스티브는 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬었다.  
그는 다시 테서렉트를 내리쳤고, 이번에 그 찢어지는 소리는 빛이 사그라지고 나서도 토니 머릿속에서 멈추지 않았다.

토니가 이쪽으로 오는 치타우리를 모두 맞춰서 떨어뜨리는 중에도 찢어지는 소리는 지속됐다.

클린트와 나타샤가 밑에서 녀석들을 저격해줘서 정말로 고마운 일이었다. 지금 토니는 돌풍 한 줌이면 쓰러질 수도 있었다.  
돌풍 한 줌보다 훨씬 나쁜 게 토니의 시야에 들어왔다.

"아 젠장." 토니가 말했다.

"뭐?" 스티브가 숨을 몰아쉬었다.

토니는 장갑의 레이저를 충전시켰다.

"우주 고래를 잊고 있었어."

우주 고래는 토니를 잊지 않았다. 고래는 울부짖으며 돌진해 왔고, 몸으로 휩쓸어 옥상 일부를 분리시켰다.  
토니는 고래의 정면에서 뒤로 날아가면서, 고래를 스티브와 테서렉트로부터 멀리 유인했다.

"이쪽이다, 이쪽." 레비아탄이 홱 꺾으면서 쫓아오자 토니는 중얼거렸다.

레이저들이 준비되자 신호음이 났고 토니는 괴물 녀석의 눈을 향해 발사했다. 언더그라운드는 이 자식들을 치타우리만큼 잘 연구할 순 없었지만 모든 것들은 대개 눈이 약점이기 마련이었다.  
레비아탄 역시 예외는 아니었고, 녀석은 울부짖으면서 몸부림쳤다.

토니는 놔주지 않고, 녀석의 얼굴 앞에서 자기 위치를 고수했다. 야수가 다시금 고통 속에 울부짖을 때, 토니는 녀석의 목 안으로 미사일을 발사했다.

레비아탄은 날카로운 비명을 지르면서 돌진했고, 빨리 피하지 못한 토니를 퍽, 쳤다. 토니는 타워의 옆면에 충돌했고, 철골에 세게 부딪히자 추진기는 주춤했다.

토니는 몸을 흔들어 다시 벗어났고, 기회를 노려 스티브한테 달려드는 치타우리 한 마리를 쏘아 맞혔다.  
떨어지는 치타우리의 동료를 스티브는 재빠르게 목을 베어냈다. 보아하니 검은 신비하고 무한한 에너지 원천보다는 치타우리에게 훨씬 잘 먹히는 모양이었다.

눈멀고 상처 입은 레비아탄은 토니를 찾아 빈 하늘로 처박혔다. 옛 건물 중 아직 서 있는 게 있었다면, 녀석이 전부 무너뜨렸을 거였다.

또다시 검이 테서렉트의 틈을 가격하는 거친 지끈 소리가 있었고, 레비아탄이 엄청나게 크게 울부짖은 나머지 토니의 이미 덜컥거리는 뼈를 흔들어댔다.

방금 토니가 있었던 곳으로 녀석은 덮쳐왔고, 타워의 옆면에 충돌했다.

녀석은 물러나서 다시, 그리고 다시, 또다시 충돌했다. 녀석은 지금 토니를 쫓는 게 아니었다.  
녀석은 테서렉트가 자기를 아프게 한다는 것, 그리고 이렇게 하는 게 그걸 멈출지도 모른다는 걸 알 뿐이었다.

유일한 문제는, 스티브가 여전히 테서렉트랑 함께 옥상에 있다는 거였다.

토니는 레비아탄의 뒤통수에 착륙해서 그 머리에 대고 발사했다.

뭘 알아차리기에 야수는 이미 멀리 가버린 듯했고, 토니가 상처 난 곳에 가서 녀석의 피부를 뜯어내기 시작했음에도 이는 녀석을 행동불능으로 만들기에 충분하지 않았다.

괴물은 고통에 미쳐갔으나, 고통은 다른 곳에서 온 거였다.  
녀석은 다시 타워에 충돌했고, 건물 전체가 흔들거렸다.

"토니, 녀석이 여기를 전부 무너뜨리겠어!"

라디오로 나타샤가 소리쳤다.

"나도 알겠거든!"

토니가 맞받아쳤다.

"토니!" 스티브가 불렀다. "지원이 필요해."

토니는 베어낸 상처에 발을 집어넣고는 발사했다.  
옥상에서는 스티브가 치타우리 수십 마리를 한 손에 검, 한 손에 방패를 들고 막아내고 있었다.  
스티브는 겨우 서 있었음에도, 주변을 사체로 둘러쌓고 있었다.

치타우리를 반쪽 내는 데 토니는 레이저 용량의 거의 반을 다 썼다.

건물이 흔들렸고, 레비아탄이 다시 건물에 부딪히자 스티브는 무릎을 대고 주저앉았다.

"나타샤! 자네 유탄 뭐 남아있어?"

가장 가까운 건물로 호를 그리면서 날아가며 토니가 소리쳤다.

"파편 탄 둘, 화염 탄 하나, 화약 탄 하나, 블릿츠 하나, 제리스 셋."

나타샤가 답했다. "껍데기를 뚫기는 부족할 거야."

토니는 철제 대들보를 잘라내고 뜯어내서 한쪽 끝이 삐죽삐죽하게 만들었다.

밑에 있는 동안, 토니는 토르와 헐크를 찾아 지면을 탐색했다. 차에서 건물, 건물에서 전봇대, 온 거리를 감전시키며 번개가 지면을 누볐다.  
헐크는 콧방귀도 뀌지 않는 거 같았다. _배너 박사, 당신은 이제 내가 제일 좋아하는 사람이야._

"내가 가진 것보단 낫네. 난 중화기가 다 떨어졌어. 자네 조준은 어떤데?"

"무결하지."

또다시 검이 테서렉트를 쳐내리는 지끈, 소리가 있었고, 토니의 시야가 잠시 하얘졌지만, 저번만큼 고통스럽지는 않다는 걸 토니는 알아챘다.  
스티브는 힘이 빠지고 있었다. 스티브의 타격은 점점 얕아지고 있었다.

한 번에 하나씩 처리하자. 12풋 길이의, 아래로 잡아당기는 2톤 무게 대들보를 팔 아래에 끼고서, 토니는 전망대 옆으로 날며 슈트를 위로 끌어올렸다.  
나타샤가 달려 나와 토니의 등으로 뛰어올랐고 둘의 뒤에서 클린트가 하늘의 치타우리에 치타우리를 맞춰 떨어뜨리는 동안 토니는 지나갔다

레비아탄이 몸부림치면서 건물은 덜덜 흔들렸지만, 레비아탄이 부딪히고 있는 곳 한 층 위, 멀쩡한 창틀에 디뎠을 때, 나타샤는 단단히 자리 잡았다.  
토니는 곡선을 그리며 날아올라 대들보를 아래로 겨냥했다. 대들보를 들고 나는 것에 비하면 떨어지는 것은 훨씬 손쉬운 일이었다.  
슈트의 추진력과 중력의 효과로, 삐죽삐죽한 끝이 야수 머리의 상처를 쳤을 때, 그 힘은 대들보를 머릿속 깊이 박히게 하기 충분했다.

이는 레비아탄의 주의를 끄는 데 성공했다.

토니가 막대를 계속 쳐서 깊게 박아넣는 동안 녀석은 몸을 뒤로 일으키면서, 고통에 울부짖으며 몸을 흔들어 대들보를 뽑아내려 했다.  
녀석이 입을 벌리고 머리를 뒤로 들자 나타샤는 각 수류탄의 핀이 연결된 실을 잡아당겨 뽑고는 수류탄을 야수의 목구멍에 던져넣었다.

토니는 곧바로 날아오르며 나타샤를 낚아챘다. 수류탄이 폭발할 때쯤 둘은 건물의 다른 편에 피신해 있었다.  
나타샤는 지붕으로 다시 뛰어내렸고 클린트 옆으로 달려갔다. 이를 딱딱 부딪치고 발톱으로 베면서 치타우리들은 클린트에게 우르르 몰려들고 있었다.  
녀석들도 배신감을 느낄 수 있는지 토니는 궁금했다.

토니는 옥상으로 가면서 머리 대부분을 잃은 레비아탄이 땅으로 떨어지는 것을 봤다.

"잘해낸 것 같네!"

옥상으로 선회하며 토니가 말했고, 곧바로 토니는 토르, 피투성이에 엉망이 됐긴 하지만 아주 잘 살아있는 토르가 스티브의 목을 잡고 있는 걸 봤다.

토니는 당황할 틈조차 없었다. 토르는 토니의 눈을 마주 보며 스티브를 옥상 밖으로 던져버렸다.  
토니가 스티브를 잡으려 몸을 날렸으나 번개 한 줄기가 그의 가슴을 타격했고 그는 비틀거리며 뒤쪽으로 넘어가 버렸다.

노새에 치이기라도 한 느낌이었다.  
죽을 거 같은 느낌은 아니었다.

"파워가 200퍼센트입니다, 주인님"

슈트가 채비를 갖추는 동안 자비스가 말했다.

"멋진데."

토니는 스티브를 찾았다.  
스티브는 아무 데도 없었다, 어느 곳에도.  
최소한 공중에서는 아무 곳에도 없었고, 그 말인즉슨, 소거법에 의해 스티브는 백여 층 아래 땅바닥에 있다는 의미였다.

핏줄을 통해 서리가 끼듯이 망연자실함이 토니 속에 퍼져나갔다.

상관없다.  
상관없어. 그래 스티브가 죽었다. 상관없다.  
사람들은 죽거나 아주 금방 구해질 거였다.  
상관없다. 군인을 하나 잃더라도 전쟁은 계속된다.

토르는 토니가 옥상으로 돌아오는 걸 예상하고 있지 않았다.  
토니가 토르에게 달려들었을 때 토르는 온화하게 거기 서서, 시프의 검을 손에 잡고 그 무게를 감상하고 있었다.

검은 떨그렁거리며 발치로 떨어졌다.  
토르는 흠칫하며 토니를 내던졌지만, 던져 죽이는 건 날아다닐 수 있는 사람을 대상으로는 힘든 법이었다.

슈트가 평상시 용량 이상으로 충전됐고, 토니는 중간에 몸을 바로 해서는 토르한테로 돌진했다.  
토르는 해보라는 듯 두 팔을 벌렸다.

"파워를 가슴의 리펄서로 돌려." 토니가 말했다.

토르의 팔이 토니를 감싸고 슈트의 강철이 찌그러지기 시작하자, 토니는 아크 리액터를 발사했다. 토르는 날아가 옥상의 잔해에 우당탕 소리를 내며 부딪혔고, 미끄러져 가장자리로 떨어지다시피 했다.

토르의 가슴은 피 흐르는 상처로 활짝 열려 있었다. 토르는 저가 보고 있는 게 뭔지 모르겠다는 듯이 상처를 내려다보았다.

그러고서 토르는 피로 붉게 물든 치아를 보이며 토니를 올려다보았고 웃었다. "잘했다, 인간. 정말 마음에 드는 녀석이구나 ." 

토르가 얘기하게 놔두자. 충전할 시간만 주어진다면 슈트는 두 번째 샷을 날릴 만한 충분한 파워가 있었다.

"네가 나에 대해 뭘 안다고." 토니가 말했다.

"여느 예술가가 자신의 작품을 알듯 나는 그대들을 안다. 그대들이 하는 모든 것이 내 위에서 나를 비추지."

가슴에서 철철 흘러나오는 피에는 전혀 신경 쓰지 않고 토르는 가볍게 일어섰다.

"하지만 내 뿌듯함에도 한계는 있다네."

슈트가 딩, 울렸다. "가슴의 리펄서가 준비되었습니다, 주인님."

토니는 토르를 향해 솟구쳤다, 하지만 이번에 토르는 준비하고 있었다.

토니는 몸을 왼쪽으로 움직이면서 앞으로 달려드는 토르를 피했지만, 오른쪽 팔꿈치를 붙잡혔고, 꽉 쥐어짜이면서 아래로 끌어당겨졌다.  
토르의 손가락 아래서 팔꿈치의 금속 이음매가 찌그러졌고, 토니는 이제 완벽하게 직선으로 고정된 오른팔을 하고 비틀거리며 물러섰다.

토니는 다친 팔을 들고 토르의 다리에 리펄서 샷을 쐈다. 토르의 다리는 조금도 꿈쩍하지 않았다.  
토르는 토니의 목을 두 손으로 잡았고, 토니는 강철이 일그러지면서 피부에 가까이 들러붙는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.

토니는 두 팔을 확 들어 펼쳐서 토르의 손을 목에서 떼어냈고 토르의 머리를 잡고 거기에 자신의 이마를 부딪쳤다.  
토니의 머리가 지끈거린 반면 토르의 머리는 뒤로 확 꺾였다.

그러고 토르는 머리를 바로 하면서 웃었다. 토르는 얼굴을 헬멧에 들이박았고, 강철이 토니의 얼굴로 박혔다.

시야와 코가 함께 일그러졌다.

"자비스. 나타샤. 스티브,"

비틀 물러서면서 토니는 숨가삐 내뱉었지만, 헬멧은 침묵했다. 스피커 역시 망가져 있었다.  
토니가 아직 얼이 빠져있는 사이 토르는 토니를 붙잡고 손가락을 금이 간 면갑 아래로 쑤셔 넣었다.

토르는 면갑을 뜯어내서 바닥으로 떨어뜨렸다. 지난번 타워에 있던 때 이후로 처음, 토니는 바깥 공기를 마셨다.

감염, 감염! 토니 머릿속에 아직도 희망을 품고 있는 둔한 녀석이 울부짖었다.  
토니는 그에 귀 기울이지 않았다. 토니는 감염될 때까지 살아있지 않을 거였다.

공기의 냄새는 아름다웠다.  
아름답게 느껴졌다.

토르는 토니를 놨고 토니는 바닥으로 쓰러졌다.  
토니가 왼손을 뻗으면, 손가락이 딱 검을 스칠 수 있었다.

토르는 슈트의 허리께에 발을 누르며 토니를 밟고 올라섰다.  
토니는 두 번째 펄스를 쐈다. 토르는 발도 떼지 않고 피했다.

토르는 연구 가치가 있나 확신하지 못하며 새 표본을 내려보듯이 토니를 내려봤다.

그러고서 토르는 물러섰다. 토르는 검을 향해 걸어갔고, 검을 다시 주어 올려 엄지로 검날을 쓸었다.

"매우 훌륭한 검이로다."

목소리에 뭔가 진심 어린 감탄 같은 걸 담고 말하고서, 토르는 돌아와 검을 토니의 배에 손잡이까지 푹 박아넣었다.  
지금까지 견뎠던 고통이란 그저 이 순간을 위한 준비단계였다는 듯, 폐를 산 채로 긁어내는 것처럼 느껴질 만큼 크게 토니는 비명 질렀다.

얼마나 오래였는지 토니는 가늠할 수 없는 시간, 토니의 세계는 배에 박힌 금속과 그에 베여 불타오르는 신경들에 집중되어 있었다.  
충격과 고통이 누그러지고, 비참하도록 찌르는 고통만이 남자, 토니는 덜덜 떨리는 왼손을 토르를 향해 올려 다시 쐈다.

그럴 거라고 토니가 알듯이, 토르는 쉬이 피했고 토니 옆에 몸을 굽혔다.  
토르는 토니 가슴의 아크 리액터를 톡톡 두드렸다.

"에너지의 색이라," 그리 말하곤 토르는 손가락을 쑤셔 넣어 아크 리액터를 뽑아냈다.

저 멀리서, 인류의 오렌지빛 불꽃이 치타우리의 푸른 화염에 잠식당하고 있었다.  
푸른 화염이 도시를 뒤덮고, 레비아탄들은, 폭동이 다시 살아나면 곧바로 행동할 준비가 되어, 높게 유유히 선회했지만, 폭동은 죽어 있었다.  
몇몇 치타우리는 심지어 다시 귀환하고 있었다.

"그대들은 졌다." 여전히 빛나고 있는 아크 리액터를 손 위에서 돌리며 토르는 간단히 말했다.

그 빛 역시 토르의 눈과 같은 색이었다. 저걸 도려냈으면, 하고 토니는 바랐다.

"그래도 댁이 애쓰게 만들었지," 각 단어를 고문하듯 억지로 내뱉으며 토니가 헐떡였다.

토니가 말하자 입 밖으로 피거품이 흘러내렸다.

"신이 피 흘리게 했어."

"모든 육체는 피를 흘리지." 토니를 보지도 않으면서 토르는 말했다.

"바로 그게 매력이야." 토르는 리액터를 쥐고는 그 빛을 으스러뜨렸다.

토르는 자그만 공이 된 아크 리액터를 떨어뜨렸고, 거의 동강이 난 상태에서도 여전히 잔잔하게 똑같이 밝은 푸른 빛을 내뿜는 테서렉트를 향해 걸어갔다.

토르의 손이 상처 위로 가 맴돌았다. "오직 영혼만이 영속하며, 끝에 가서는 그에 강제된 모든 구속을 벗어나리라."

토니는 토르에 시선을 고정하려 했지만, 머리를 들고 있는 건 너무 아팠다.  
의지를 배반하며, 머리는 뒤로 조금씩 조금씩 처졌고 뒤통수가 옥상의 잔해에 부딪히자 토니는 눈을 감았다.

이 계절 아스가르드의 날씨는 어떨까 토니는 궁금했다.

미안해, 로디, 토니는 생각했다.  
미안, 해피. 미안, 다른 칠억만 명 사람들. 죽은 이를 두 번이나 실망하게 하는 사람이 많지는 않을 텐데 말이지.

"경고를 해 줘야겠지."

왼편에서 목소리가 들려왔다. 토니의 눈을 번쩍 떴고, 놀라움에 고통을 잊은 채 고개를 돌렸다.  
사치스러울 정도로 복잡한 아머 위, 녹색과 금색의 롱코트에 뿔 달린 금빛 투구로 마무리 지은 로키가, 미소 짓는 것 비스름하게 입을 비튼 채, 그 옆에 쭈그리고 있었다.

로키는- 로키는 좋아 보였다. 로키는 신같이 보였다.

"네놈들을 구하는 건 항상 나라는 것에 대해서, 난 우쭐해 할 예정이다."

"이런 젠장,"

토니는 끅끅거렸다. "자네 허옇잖아."

로키가 손을 토니 뺨에 대지 않았다면 그 말은 토니의 유언이 됐을 거였다.  
토니의 고통이 조용히 죽어 들었다. 자신도 곧 그렇게 되겠지, 토니는 알았다.

로키가 사람들이 죽게 도와주는 것을 토니는 전에 본 적이 있었다- 너무나 고통스러운 나머지 죽음이 그들에게 자비와도 같을 때.  
지금도 이건 자비가 될 거였다.

반쯤 감긴 눈으로 로키를 올려다보며 그는 미소 지었다.

"니 놈을 완전 소중하게 생각한다."

토니의 뺨을 토닥이고 로키는 토니 배에서 검을 잡아 뽑아냈다.  
주르륵 흘러내린 피가 몸을 적시고 배의 상처가 자동으로 아무는 것 외에 토니는 아무것도 느끼지 못했다.

시프의 진홍색 검을 손에 꽉 쥔 채, 로키는 일어섰다.  
토르는 여전히 몸을 테서렉트 쪽으로 향한 채 냉정하게 로키를 관찰했다,

"너를 죽였다, 형제여," 토르가 말했다.

"명백하게도 아니지." 로키가 답했다.

"그리고 넌 내 형제가 아니야."

토르는 고개를 갸웃했다.

"우리를 묶는 유대가 그렇게 쉽게 끊어질 거라 생각하나?"

"너는 토르가 아니기에 너는 나의 형제가 아니다." 로키가 말했다.

"이제 나는 알아, 처음부터 알았어야 했지. 옹졸함과 증오심이 날 눈멀게 했어. 너는 테서렉트야, 그렇지? 내가 어땠는지에 대한 우리 레이디 시프의 묘사가 얼마나 정확한가, 나는 알지 못한다. 하지만 토르가 한 번도 마법을 공부한 적이 없다는 점에 대해서 그녀는 확실히 정확했어. 그는 나처럼은 공부하지 않았지. 토르는 힘을 갖는 것은 힘에 종속된다는 것임을 몰랐어, 소망이 크면 클수록 대가 또한 크다는 것을. 너는 토르에게 그가 원하는 것을 주었고, 그 대가로 토르를 비워냈어. 새 세계에서 토르의 피부를 뒤집어쓰고 유혈 낭자한 그 대가를 거뒀지. 토르가 아직 그곳에 있다고, 최소한 그 기억들은 그곳에 있을 거라고 난 생각해. 아니면 왜 네가 지금 있는 곳에 있는 거겠어?"

토르의 파랗고 파란 눈이 빛 속에서 번뜩였다.

"똑똑하구나."

그가 말했다. "전에 그리했던 것보다는 훨씬 똑똑해. 말해 보아라, 무엇이 그대가 눈을 뜨게 하였지?"

차마 그럴 수는 없는 듯 시프의 몸을 보지는 않으면서 로키는 검으로 시프를 가리켰다.

"시프의 얘기를 듣고 나니, 명확해지더군. 토르가 괴물 같고 잔인할 수 있는 우주가 존재할 거라는 걸 부정하지는 않아, 하지만 토르는 네 녀석이 그런 것처럼 괴물 같고 잔인하지는 않았을 거야. 토르는 제 가족과 친구에게 함께 하자고 했을 거야. 토르는 사람들이 축제를 벌이고 자는 밤중에 비겁자처럼 사람들을 죽이지는 않았을 거다."

토르, 혹은 저를 토르라 부르는 그것은 묵묵히 잠깐 로키를 바라보았다.

"토르가 그대에게 함께 지구를 다스리자 물었으면, 그대는 뭐라 답했을 텐가?"

"처음 침략했을 때라면, 좋다고 했겠지." 로키는 말했다.

"그래서 내가 다시 지구를 빼앗아 올 수 있도록 하게 말이야."

토르의 입이 꿈틀거렸다.

"지금도 나한테서 지구를 빼앗을 작정인가?"

로키는 어깨 한쪽을 으쓱했다.

"지구는 이미 내 거야. 내가 가졌다. 네가 먼저 보았지라도, 내가 더 좋아했고, 어머니 또한 내가 세계를 그대가 그랬던 것보다 더 잘 대했다고 동의하실 테지. 이 행성은 내 것이다. 이 사람들은 내 것이야. 그들의 생명은 내 것이고. 네게 속하지 않은 것을 해친 것에 대해 네가 대가를 지불하게 만들 거다."

"그렇게나 간절히 그대의 형제를 죽이길 원하다니."

"그를 해방하기 위해서야."

로키가 너무나 차갑게 말한 나머지 토니는 기온이 떨어졌다고 맹세라도 할 수 있었다.

"5년 전, 우리는 싸웠고 그대는 졌다. 그대가 죽지는 아니하였을지 몰라도, 그대는 핏줄을 타고 흐르는 독과 함께 몇 년을 보냈겠지. 지금의 그대는 이전의 그대보다 더 약하다."

칼은 잡은 로키의 손에 꾹 힘이 들어갔다.

"5년은 긴 시간이야. 많은 것이 변할 수 있지, 그건 믿어도 좋아. 5년 전, 나는 약화했고 너는 온전했지. 지금 우리를 봐. 독에 관해서는 말인데..."

의장용 갑옷이 좀 더 전투에 적합한 갑옷으로 변했고, 테서렉트의 창백한 빛보다 진하고 깊이 있는 파란색으로 제 피부를 바꾸면서, 로키는 머리를 높이 들었다.

"넌 요툰을 죽이게끔 고안된 칼로 날 찔렀지. 아버지는 내가 요툰이 아니라는 걸 내 몸에 인식시키기 위해 상당히 많은 마법을 사용했기에 독이 내가 요툰 형상을 하게 강제하긴 했어도, 나는 살아남았어. 우연하게도, 요툰은 요툰을 치료하는 법을 알고 있었지. 버려졌던 동족을 돕는 것 그 이상을 해주려는 요툰 족들도 있었고. 치료법이나 다른 요툰 생태에 관련한 일 말이야."

로키는 비어있는 쪽 손을 들어 올렸다. 거기서 얼음이 자라나더니 손에서 뻗어 나온 하나의 길고 뾰족한 송곳이 되었다.  
로키는 토르를 향해 눈썹을 치켜세워 보였다.

"요 며칠은 아주 교육적이었어."

물어뜯는 뱀처럼 빠르게 홱, 로키는 손을 앞으로 뻗었고 얼음은 날아가서 토르의 어깨를 맞혔다.  
그 힘은 토르를 뒤로 나자빠지게 했고, 토르가 몸을 펴자, 고드름이 토르의 가슴 밖으로 삐죽이 나와 있었다. 토르는 얼음을 잡고 뜯어냈다.

"재치있는 묘기구나, 실버텅Silvertongue,"

토르가 말했다. "그것만으론 부족할 텐데 말이다."

"그러니 검이 있잖아."

로키는 토르의 머리를 향해 검을 휘둘렀다. 토르는 피했지만, 검 끝에 콧날을 긁히며 겨우 피했을 따름이었다.  
토르는 허리춤에서 단검을 뽑았고-황송하게도 토르가 적에게 무슨 무기를 사용하려는 걸 토니는 처음 봤다- 로키한테 달려들었다.

토르는 더 강했지만, 로키는 더 빨랐다. 토르 주변에서 로키가 이리저리 누비며 얼음 단검에 단검을 토르에게 날리는 동안, 토르는 로키에게 손대지 못했다.

모든 얼음이 목표를 맞추지는 못했다. 목표를 맞춘 것들은 첫 번째 공격처럼 깊게 들어가진 못했다.  
그러나 토르가 분노에 차 고함지르며, 로키에게 지나치게 가까이 달려들게 만들기엔 충분했다.

토르의 단검은 로키의 어깨를 꿰뚫었다. 요툰 족 역시 피는 붉은 모양이었다.

"너무 느리구나, 실버텅."

로키의 얼굴에 대고 토르가 씩씩거렸다.

"너무 가깝다고, 큐브." 로키가 제 발을 비틀었고, 그 밑에서 얼음이 뻗어 나와 토르를 향해 쏘아졌다.

토르가 몸을 홱 빼자, 검은 얼음이 뒤에서 토르의 다리를 걸어 넘어뜨렸다.  
순식간에 로키는 엎어지는 토르의 몸 아래 검을 박아넣었다. 검은 토르의 심장을 꿰뚫었고 토르는 한쪽 다리를 무릎 꿇고, 다시 다른 쪽 다리도 꿇었다.

로키는 검이 토르의 무게를 완전히 지탱할 때까지 들어 올렸고 제 형제-혹은 제 형제의 몸-를 똑바로 바라보았다.

"그 몸에서 나가." 로키가 씩씩댔다.

수많은 시신의 피로 엉겨 붙은 금발을 하고서, 토르는 고개를 들었고 웃었다.

토르는 손잡이에 있는 로키의 손을 붙잡고 그러쥐었다. 로키의 뼈가 으스러지는 소리가 났고, 토르는 제 몸에서 검을 뽑아냈다.  
그는 로키를 걷어차 멀리 보냈고, 로키는 손을 부여잡으며 시프 옆에 엎어졌다.

제 가슴에 난 커다란 검상엔 신경도 쓰지 않고, 토르는 두 손을 테서렉트에 올렸다- 혹은 빛나는 파란 육각형 모양을 한 다른 테서렉트에 손을 올렸다. 토니는 죽어가는 중이었고, 토니의 용어 사용은 좀 뒤죽박죽 엉켜 있었다- 제 몸이 다시 원래대로 복구됨에 토르는 숨을 내쉬었다.

토르가 큐브에서 손을 뗐을 무렵, 그 가슴은 온전해져 있었다.

"내가 단지 토르였다면, 그대는 토르를 죽일 수도 있었겠지."

테서렉트는 토르의 입으로 쾌활하게 말했다. 검을 로키 쪽으로 흔들어 보인 후 그는 무릎에 대고 검을 꺾어버렸다.

"훌륭하군. 훌륭해. 그대는 떳떳이 죽을 수 있도다. 누구도 그대가 최선을 다하지 않았다 말하지 못하리라. 그러나 결국 그것은 충분하지 못했으니. 결국, 그대는 여전히 자격이 없다."

토니는 들을 수 없는 어떤 소리를 듣는 듯 로키는 머리를 들었다. 여전히 손을 가슴 쪽에 움켜쥔 채, 숙고하는 표정으로 로키는 일어섰다.  
공기 중에 뭔가 잡을 수 있는 게 있는 것 같이 로키는 온전한 손을 옆으로 뻗었다.

테서렉트 토르는 로키를 딱하다는 눈빛으로 쳐다봤다.

"이 육체는 그저 그릇에 불과하지," 그는 말했다.

"나는 우주의 시작에서 온 에너지. 폭발이 있기도 전에 존재한 불꽃. 오늘 내가 힘썼던 것은 누릴 수 있는 재미를 누리고자 한 나의 욕구, 그 이상의 그 무엇도 아니다."

토니의 시야가 어두워지고 있었다. 그의 마지막 기운이 거의 사라지다시피 했다.  
로키의 마법은 고통을 쫓아냈고, 공포를 몰아냈다. 이제 남아있는 건 그저 피곤함뿐이었다.

열심히 노력은 할지 몰라도, 토니는 머리를 들고 있을 수가 없었다.  
그러면 이게 그가 마지막으로 보는 것이 될 테지.

정면에는 큐브, 왼쪽에는 로키, 오른쪽에는 토르.  
시프의 시신은 토니를 정면으로 하고 누워있었다. 토니는 스티브가 그녀의 눈을 감겨주었다는 게 기뻤다.

"그대는 날 죽이지 못한다, 로키, 오딘과 프리가의 아들, 로피와 매서운 겨울의 아들이여."

테서렉트가 말했다. "나는 죽음이 세계로 오기 전에 태어난 자, 또한 죽음이 마지막 별을 거둘 때까지 여기 존재할 자. 나는 불멸자, 변하지 않고, 끝나지 않는다."

"넌 그 모든 위대한 것들이지, 맞아."

로키가 말했다. 그러고서 그는 씩 웃었다.

"하지만 자격이 없어."

미사일이 날아오는 속도로 한 망치가 로키의 뻗은 손안에 날아들어 왔다.

제대로 그러쥐기 위해 망치를 한번 돌려보고, 오래된 친구라도 보는 양 망치에 미소 지어 보인 로키는, 한 손으로는 얼굴을 감싼 채 깨부수는 엄청난 소리를 만들어내며 큐브 위에 망치를 내리쳤다.

한순간, 아무 일도 일어나지 않은 것 같았다. 그러고서 토니와 로키와 토르가 바라보는 앞에서, 정중앙에 틈이 크게 하나 갈라졌다.  
그러고 마치 얇은 얼음판이 주저앉기 전처럼, 금이 하나씩 하나씩.

어둠이 시야의 가장자리를 야금야금 잠식하면서, 토니의 눈앞이 너울거렸지만, 토니는 눈을 감지 않았다.  
순순히 잠에 빠져들지는 않을 거였다. 테서렉트에 균열이 가고 있는 이상은.

그리고 토르가 별안간 비틀거리더니 저 스스로 벼락에 맞기라도 한 듯 쓰러졌다.  
눈 깜빡할 새에 로키가 토르를 잡았고 둘은 함께 동료 여전사의 옆, 바닥에 주저앉았다.

테서렉트는 쪼개지고 또 쪼개졌고, 토니가 지금껏 보아왔던 것 중 가장 눈부신 푸른 빛이 그 틈에서 비쳤다.  
토니가 빛에서 머리를 비틀어 돌렸지만, 빛은 모든 곳에 있었고 눈을 감건 뜨건 눈을 불태웠다.

눈을 부릅뜬다면, 로키와 토르의 형체를 겨우 구분할 수 있을 정도였다.

남은 힘을 다해 토니는 왼손의 장갑을 벗어, 할 수 있는 최대한 뻗었다.  
빛은 모든 것을 삼키면서 너무나 밝아져 다른 감각들까지 퍼져나가, 토니가 그 빛을 맛보고 듣고 맡고 만질 수 있을 만큼 번져나갔고, 온 세상이 파래지기 전 토니는 제 손끝에 다른 손끝이 스치는 걸 느꼈다.


	6. 멋진 구세계

46가에 있는 던킨도너츠 덕에 타워의 로비 카운터에는 도넛 세 상자가 놓여 있었다.

바로 어제 하늘에 뚫렸던 구멍을 닫은 영웅들에게 뉴욕 시티에 열려 있는 모든 음식점이 공짜 음식 세례를 한 나머지, 열두 시간만 지났을 뿐인데 쉴드가 기부를 거절하기 시작할 정도였다.  
어벤져스보다 다른 이들이 그 음식을 더 필요로 합니다, 라고.

도넛을 입에 넣은 지 5년이 지나서야, 토니는 한입 삼켰고 도넛을 도로 상자 안에 넣었다.

업무 배정을 기다리면서 로비를 꽉 채우고 있는 요원들을 지나쳐 그는 걸어갔다.  
줄 선 사람에게 스타크 인더스트리의 식량과 식수를 배급하고 있는 자원봉사자들을 지나쳐 그는 걸어갔다.

토니는 로비 정문 밖으로 걸어 나와 고층건물들이, 고층건물이란 이름에 합당하게 우뚝 서 태양을 가리고 있는 맨해튼 오후의 그늘에 섰다.

거리를 휩쓰는 바람은 쓰레기와 가스, 수백가지 방법으로 조리되어 지글거리는 고기의 냄새가 났다.

"미친," 토니는 말했다.

"우리가 이겼어."

 

침략 한 가운데 있었음에도 스타크 타워는 놀라울 만큼 손상이 적었고, 침략의 저지가 끝나고 한 시간이 채 지나기 전, 타워는 도시의 재건과 치타우리 사체의 이동을 감독할 도시 내 공식 쉴드 본부가 되었다.

"녀석들 모두 죽어버렸다니 아주 안타까운 일이에요."

첫 치타우리 사체 더미를 치우면서 한 쉴드 외계 생물학자가 토니에게 말했더랬다.

"아예 지구 밖에서 진화한 새로운 종을 연구할 기회라니요? 이 같은 일은 없었다고요."

그녀의 이름은 메간 카츠였다. 몇 년에 걸쳐 메간은 치타우리에 관해 여섯 권의 책을 썼고, 메간의 오십 번째 생일에 로키는 그 책들을 인쇄해 엮어줬다.  
메간은 로키에게 아낌없는 감사를 표하고는, 요툰의 생식 과정에 대해 심히 사생활 침해적인 질문도 던졌다.

여기 어디엔가 분명 그녀가 있겠지. 이 세상에서 둘은 바로 열두 시간 전에 얘기했으니 분명히 그녀는 이 도시 어딘가에 있을 터였다.

토니는 메간한테로 곧장 달려가, 그녀의 팔을 붙잡고, 그 입에 뽀뽀하고, 그녀에게 말하고 싶었다.

"듣자 하니 쿵쿵쿵, 이래. 나는 이해 못 했어, 아마 자네는 페퍼한테 물어봐야 할 거야, 그렇지만 메간, 오, 메간, 쿵쿵 쿵 이라니."

하지만 메간은 그를 기억하지 못할 거였다, 아이언맨 이상으로는, 한번은 토니가 엽총으로 고기 반죽 캔 전부를 쏘아 맞힐 수 있다는 걸 믿지 않아 신용 화폐 10포인트를 잃어야 했던 한 명의 동료로는.

세상이 변화할 때 메간은 테서렉트 근처에 없었으니 그녀는 토니를 기억하지 못할 것이었다, 욜랜다도, 옥타비아나 조안나 혹은 로이스, 칼, 자크, 아지즈, 무어 요원이나 브랜드 요원, 아시아의 마이클 더글라스, 제인, 세상에 끝이 오고 나서 토니가 만났던 그 누구도 기억하지 못할 터였다.

토니는 힐과 딱 한 번 대화했다.  
페퍼는 여전히 둘이 사귀고 있다고 생각하고 있었고.

이 세상에선 침략으로 약 3천 명의 사람이 죽었다. 보수적으로 잡은 초기 추정치가 그랬다.  
3천 명, 그리고 거의 뉴욕 시티에만 국한된 손상. 

3천, 그러나 나머지는 살아남았다. 그 숫자가 얼마나 토니를 안도감에 울음 터트리고 싶게 만드는지 세상이 알면, 사람들은 어떻게 생각할까?

토니가 소회의실의 의자에 털썩 앉아있자, 아무도 그를 귀찮게 하지 않았다. 사람들은 여전히 그를 경외했다, 그러지 않아야 할 사람마저.

뭐 어쨌거나, 토니가 하늘에 뚫린 구멍으로 날아가긴 했고, 떵떵거리며 그걸 이야기할 수 있게 살아남기도 했으니까.

토니는 세상을 구하는 걸 도왔다. 그가 없었다면 상황이 얼마나 나빴을지 사람들은 겨우 상상만 할 수 있을 뿐이었다.

 

_잊는 것 혹은 홀로 기억하는 것- 어떤 운명이 더 잔인한 걸까 난 궁금해,_ 로키는 말했었지.

 

하지만 이젠 로키가 그런 말을 한 것도 아니게 되었다, 그렇지 않은가? 더는 아니었다.  
토니는 두 손에 머리를 파묻고 길고 긴 시간 움직이지 않았다. 그때 문에서 작은 노크 소리가 들렸다.

정말 아주 어려 보이는 맥스 창이, 한 손으로 반대편 팔꿈치를 잡고 거기 서 있었다. 그 어린 얼굴과 그 밝게 빛나는 영민한 눈을 토니는 얼빠진 듯 바라보았다.

토니는 이러면 안 된다는 걸, 맥스는 그가 알지 못하는 요원 한 명일 뿐이라는 걸, 그녀는 그에게 특별할 거라곤 없는 사람이라는 걸 알았다.

토니는 주체할 수 없었다. 그는 얼빠진 듯이 바라보았다.

"토니- 스타크. 스타크 씨." 맥스는 조심스럽게 말했다.

"선을 넘으려고 하는 건 아니지만, 뭔가 하나 여쭤 보고 싶은 게 있어서요. 어. 스타크 씨."

말을 입 밖에 내기엔 토니의 심장이 목구멍까지 치밀어 오를 정도로 거칠게 뛰고 있었다.

그는 고개를 홱 끄덕였다. 그러시죠.

맥스는 눈에서 머리카락을 치워서 뒤로 넘겼고, 그 동작은 그가 수천 번은 본 동작이었다, 그리고 갑자기 그녀는 더는 그렇게 어려 보이지 않았다.  
갑자기 맥스는 그렇게 이질적으로 보이지 않았다.

"아직도 슈트의 전력량에 주의를 기울여야 한다는 잔소리가 필요하신가요?"

순식간에, 토니는 벌떡 일어났고 방을 지나서 팔을 던져 그녀를 감쌌다.  
그녀도 그를 꽉, 아플 정도로 껴안아 주었다. 그도 그 포옹을 되돌려주었다.

"기억해?" 맥스를 꽉 끌어안으며 토니는 말했다.

"제가 미친 줄로만 알았어요." 맥스는 울면서 웃으면서 말했다. "맙소사, 정말 제가 미친 줄 알았어요."

둘은 뒤로 한 발짝 물러섰지만, 맥스는 손을 토니의 허리에, 토니는 손을 맥스의 어깨에 그대로 뒀다.

"도대체 무슨 일이 일어난 거예요?" 맥스가 물었다.

그녀는 창문 쪽으로-유리는 없었다-, 엉망이긴 했지만, 너무나 살아있는 도시의 전경을 향해서 손짓했다.

"도대체 뭐예요?"

"그래, 맞아, 자네는 신나는 부분에서 낮잠 자는 중이었지," 토니가 말했다.

이제 그는 활력이 넘쳐 덜덜 떨릴 지경이었다.

"하지만 자네는 죽지 않았어, 그렇지? 친애하는 언더그라운드, F-블록 아래에서 안전하게, 고로 치타우리는 기지를 발견하지 못했거나 기지로 진입하지 못했거나 기지의 전원을 학살하지 않았다는 거지, 뭐든. 그리고 그거 좋은 소식이야, 맥스. 제일 좋은 소식이라고. 왠지 알아?"

맥스는 이제 정신 상태가 궁금한 상대가 토니가 된 듯 토니를 쳐다보았다.

"자네가 살아남았다면, 다른 살아남은 사람들이 분명 있을 거야."

토니가 말했다. "그리고 자네가 기억하고 있다면, 도대체 다른 사람들이 기억 못 할 이유가 뭐겠어? 안 그래?"

"신이시여 뭐가 어떻게 되는 건지 아직도 모르겠지만, 당신은 내가 동의하기를 원하는 게 분명하네요."

토니는 맥스의 이마에 키스했고 함성을 내지르고는 문을 향해 돌진했다.

"몇몇 사람 좀 찾아봐야겠어. 나, 나는 알아봐야겠어. 자네한테는 나중에 요약본 줄게, 맥스, 약속해. 내가 방금 만든 실용적인 응용 마법에 관한 쉴드 TF의 팀장은 자네가 됐으니까. 우린 많은 시간을 함께하게 될 거야."

"도대체 뭔 일이 일어나고 있는 거예요?"

복도로 달려나가는 그의 뒤로 그녀가 소리쳤다.

"멋진 일들!"

토니는 소리쳐 대답했다, 전력 질주하며 뛰쳐나가는 그를 수십 명 쉴드 요원이 멍하니 쳐다보았다.

 

 

클린트는 토니가 찾고 있던 사람은 아니었지만, 그는 그야말로 문자 그대로의 의미로, 토니가 맞부딪친 최초의 사람이었다.

"스타크, 어딜 뛰어가는 거야? 어디 또 침략이라도 당했어?"

바닥에서 몸을 일으켜 세우며 클린트가 물었다. 토니의 얼굴을 힐끗 보고 클린트는 곧바로 활을 붙잡았다.

"잠깐, 진짜 어디 침략이라도 일어나고 있는 거야?"

"자네는 끝까지 남아있지 못했지, 그렇지?"

토니 자신도 일어나면서 말했다.

"그게 최선이겠지, 아마도. 자네 기억이 간직할 가치가 있을 리 없어. 그래도, 클린트, 미안하다. 난 자네를 믿지 못했어, 말 그대로 모든 정황이 그리 하도록 했기 때문에, 하지만 그래서는 안 됐다고. 자네는 우리를 위해 와줬어, 친구. 활쏘기라는 게 21세기엔 우스꽝스러운 전공이긴 하지만 말이야."

클린트는 토니가 미치기라도 한 양 쳐다보았고, 클린트 시점에서는 그게 합리적, 그 이상이라 할 만했기에 토니는 탓할 수도 없었다.

하지만 젠장, 혼란스러워하는 클린트의 모습에 토니가 미소를 짓지 않을 수 있을 리가.  
그는 이 남자의 얼굴이 이렇게 살아 있는 모습을- 망할, 이 남자가 텅 비어있는 것과 상실한 것 그 이상의 무엇을 표현하는 것을 한 번도 본 적이 없었다.

"고맙다?" 클린트가 물었다.

"아냐, 아냐,"

토니가 말했다. "내가 고맙지. 또 그리고, 환영한다."

뒤로, 토니는 계단을 쿵쾅거리며 급하게 올라오는 발걸음 소리를 들었다.  
그가 몸을 돌리자마자 계단으로 통하는 문이 벌컥 열렸고, 반대편에는 완벽한 블랙 위도우 복장을 갖춰 입은 나타샤가 있었다.

얘 헬리케리어에 있었더랬지, 토니는 기억해냈다. 나타샤는 힐과 디프리핑하고 있었다.  
지금 여기로 오기 위해 나타샤는 뉴욕을 가로질러 뛰어온 듯이 보였다.

"클린트."

주먹을 꽉 쥐고, 눈을 커다랗게 뜨고, 냇은 헐떡였다. 그녀는 눈으로 클린트의 모습을 들이키고는 말을 잃었다.

"클린트."

그게 그녀가 다시 말한 전부였고, 나타샤는 다리가 저를 지탱하지 못하는 것처럼 흔들리는 한 발자국을 앞으로 내디뎠다.  
하지만 그녀는 다시 한 발짝, 다시 한 발짝 내디뎠고, 클린트는 앞으로 달려나가서 중간지점에서 냇이 무릎 꿇고 쓰러지는 걸 두 팔로 잡았다.

"나 여깄어."

그는 그녀의 머리카락에 대고 속삭였고, 냇이 흐느끼는 동안 그녀의 등을 쓰다듬었다.

"여기 있어, 타샤."

"내가 해냈어. 내가 널 구했어." 눈물이 얼굴 위로 흐르며 냇의 목소리가 갈라졌다.

그녀는 그대로 그의 가슴에 파묻혔다.

"그랬어, 네가 그랬어,"

클린트가 말했고, 어쩌면 그는 그녀가 얘기하고 있는 게 예의 그 마인드컨트롤이라 생각하고 있을지도, 어쩌면 그는 뭔가 기억해냈을지도, 어쩌면 그는 전혀 아무것도 모를지도 몰랐지만, 나타샤가 아이처럼 울면서 사라질까 두렵다는 듯 클린트를 붙들고 있는 동안, 그는 그녀를 꼭 붙잡았다.

"내가 널 구했어."

그녀는 다시 또다시 말했다. 클린트는 나타샤의 얼굴을 들어 올리고는 눈물 한 방울이 밑으로 떨어질 때마다 그 젖은 뺨에 키스했다. 아주 많이 키스했다.

"네가 날 구했어."

그러고서 이 최고 첩보원 두 명은 고요한 복도 바닥, 그들이 지키기 위해 가장 노력했던 걸 품 안에 무사히 안은 채, 말없이 서로를 꼭 붙들었다.

그리고 그제야 토니는 그들 뒤로 나타샤가 왔던 계단 쪽을 바라보았고, 거기 출입구에는 페퍼가 서서 한 손으로 입을 덮고 묵묵히 울고 있었다.

둘의 눈이 마주쳤다.

_기억해요?_

페퍼의 눈빛이 물었다.

_당신도?_

그의 얼굴 무언가가 그녀에게 그렇다고 말했음이 틀림없었다, 왜냐하면 웃음과 울음이 페퍼의 입술에서 터져 나왔고 그녀는 힐을 벗어 던지고 토니의 양팔 안에 스스로 뛰어들었기 때문이다.

 

 

"너무나 많은 사람이 죽었어요,"

펜트하우스로 올라오는 긴 엘리베이터 길 안에서 페퍼는 말했다.

둘은 서로에게 팔을 붙이고 아주 가까이 서 있었다. 페퍼는 그에게 키스하진 않았다. 그것 역시 페퍼는 기억하고 있었으니까.

"당신 역시 죽었을 거라 저는 확신하고 있었어요."

"우리가 얼마나 많은 사람을 잃었지?"

토니가 물었다. "뭐 인제 와서는 상관없는 문제지만."

"전체 통신을 모니터하고 있었어도 단정 내리기란 어려워요. 제 생각엔 프리웬 병단 전원에 최소한 앤싸일의 절반. 대부분의 이지스 역시요. 그러니 그게 최소 2천 명이에요. 20여 분 동안.”

페퍼는 고개를 저었다. 그러고 그녀는 움찔하더니 씩 웃으며 토니 팔에 팔꿈치를 부딪쳐왔다.

"힐은 살았어요."

페퍼는 미소 지으며 말했다.

"뭐, 정말?"

"몇 분 전에 통화했어요. 힐은 사지를 날려 먹은 상태였지만, 변화가 일어나기까지 충분히 오래 살아 있었대요. 그냥 재미로 지난 한 시간동안 점핑 잭을 하고 있다네요."

페퍼는 토니의 팔을 잡았다.

"토니, 도대체 어떻게 제가 기억을 하고 있는 거죠? 힐이 어떻게 기억하고 있는 거예요? 기억을 보존하려면 테서렉트 바로 옆에 있어야 하는 거라고 생각했는데요."

"우리는 아예 테서렉트를 터트렸어. 그게 이 결과로 이어진 거 같아."

신처럼 완전한 의복을 차려입고 망치를 내리치는 로키의 모습이 토니의 뇌리에 스쳤고, 이제 상대방의 팔을 붙잡는 건 토니의 차례였다.

"로키가 했어, 페퍼. 로키가 우리를 구하러 돌아왔었어. 그가 테서렉트를 파괴했고."

주근깨 사이로 페퍼의 얼굴이 창백해졌다.

"로키가요?"

토니는 끄덕였다. 페퍼는 손으로 입을 가리더니 고개를 돌렸다. 그러고 그녀는 다시 고개를 홱 돌렸다.

"그가 죽었었나요?"

페퍼가 급히 물었다.

"아니, 아냐, 그건 아닐걸-"

"그럼 로키는 기억하고 있어요. 그는 다른 세상을 기억하고 있어요."

"펜트하우스입니다, 주인님."

엘리베이터 문이 쓱 열리면서 자비스가 말했다. 토니는 애정을 담아 보이스 박스를 톡톡 두드렸다.

페퍼는 미친듯한 에너지를 발산하며 성큼성큼 걸어 나왔다.

"로키의 기억은 우리보다 앞서 변했어요. 그는 궁전으로 경비를 부르지도 않았고, 토르를 죽이려고 하지도 않았어요, 그는 요툰헤임을 유린하지 않았고, 지구를 침략하지도 않았어요."

토니는 깨진 창문과 그 밑의 부서진 도시를 손짓했다.

"눈에 빤히 보이는 증거들이 그 반대를 말하고 있잖아."

페퍼는 고개를 흔들었다.

"아니, 아니요, 그건 다른 쪽 로키고요. 우리 로키가 아니라. 그리고 우리 로키는 다음 천 년을 불의 왕국에 갇혀 있어야 한다고요. 우리는- 우리는 아스가르드에 연락해야 해요, 지금 실수하고 있는 거라고, 아니면 그들이 했던 제대로 된 결정이 이제는 그렇지 않다는 걸, 아니면, 아니면, 아니면,"

그녀는 나타샤가 클린트와 마지막으로 서 있었던 착륙장을 보면서 얼어붙었다.  
토니는 페퍼의 시선을 따라갔다. 바로 하루 전, 상공에서 번개를 불러와 치타우리들을 튀겨냈을 때 입고 있던 붉은색과 은색의 갑주를 걸치고, 거기 토르가 있었다.

그는 그들 쪽으로부터 등 돌린 채 도시를 살펴보고 있었다. 그의 어깨는 어느 쪽 토르에게서도 볼 수 없었던 슬프게 축 처진 어깨였다. 그 오른쪽 손에, 토르는 묠니르를 쥐고 있었다.

"어느 쪽 토르인 거에요?"

페퍼가 물었고, 잘못 대답했다가는 그녀가 직접 뛰어가 토르를 찌르기라도 할 것처럼 그 목소리는 낮고 위협적이었다.

"모르겠어." 토니가 말했다. "내 생각에는 그도 우리와 같은 것 같아."

"우리가 어떤데요?" 페퍼가 물었다.

토니는 바른 단어를 고르며 잠시 멈췄다. "달라졌지."

그게 그가 찾아낸 가장 최선이었다.

"하지만 그는 묠니르를 들고 있잖아. 사악한 테서렉트 토르는 그렇게 하지 못했고."

토르의 등에 눈총을 쏘는 페퍼는 의심스러워 하기보다는 증오스러워 하는 것처럼 보였다. 토니는 그녀를 탓할 수가 없었지만 당장 처리해야 하는 일은 이런 게 아니었다.

"로키의 분노가 그 순간엔 도움이 되지 않았을 거였기 때문에 자네가 시프로부터 로키를 떨어뜨려 놨을 때 기억해?"

페퍼는 토니를 째려보고는 다시 토르를 째려보기 시작했다. 토니는 그녀의 어깨에 손을 올리고, 그녀의 몸을 돌려서 자신을 마주 보게 했다.

"우리는 얼마나 많은 사람이 기억하는지 알아야 해, 펩. 변화의 충격이 얼마나 멀리까지 미쳤을까? 저 멀리 로스앨러모스의 제인 포스터는 기억하고 있을까? 도쿄나 모스크바는? 우리는 모든 기지에 우리가 무엇을 할 계획인지 말했어, 하지만 모든 기지가 제 거주자들에게 말하지는 않았을 수 있지. 전세계 수많은 사람이 아무도 기억하지 못하고 이유를 설명할 수도 없는 트라우마에 시달리고 있을지 모른다고."

페퍼는 토르에게 매서운 눈빛을 보내고 토니 쪽을 돌아보았다.

"당신은 뭘 할 예정인데요?"

"정말 괴상한 대화를 나눌 거야, 아마."

토니가 말했다. "그리고 토르가 사악한 쪽이면, 응, 밀쳐버려야지."

페퍼는 한숨 쉬고는, 토르에게 마지막으로 독기어린 눈빛을 보내고, 고개를 끄덕였다.

"도중에 죽기라도 하지 마세요. 우리가 이렇게 집으로 돌아왔는데."

그렇게 말하고, 페퍼는 그를 살짝 밀었다.

토니는 페퍼에게 느긋하게 경례하고는 열려 있는 난간을 향해 걸어갔다. 토니가 접근하는 소리를 토르가 들었는지 모르겠지만, 토르는 아무런 반응을 보이지 않았다. 토니가 바로 옆, 토르가 만약 공격한다고 치면 약간은 도움이 될 만한 한 뼘 거리로 접근할 때까지, 토르는 아는 체를 하지 않고 있었고, 아는 체했을 때 그건 살짝 고갯짓하는 것에 불과했다.

그래서 토니는 대화를 시작했다.

"그래 자네는 도대체 어떻게 테서렉트 없이 여기 온 거야?"

잠시 토르는 눈을 감았다.

"그대는 기억하는군. 잘 되었소. 변화가 일어나기 전에 그대가 죽었을까 걱정했소."

토르의 목소리는 낮게 울렸다. 이 행성을 짓밟은 토르 또한 울리는 목소리를 갖고 있었다, 머리 바로 위에서 내리꽂는 천둥처럼 사람을 뼛속까지 떨리게 하는 목소리. 

이 토르의 목소리는, 별로 그렇지는 않았다. 그의 목소리는 저 멀리 있는 폭풍의 울림과 같았다, 비가 지붕을 두드리고 있고 번개가 번쩍이면 뒤따라오는 소리가 들릴 때까지 7초를 셀 수가 있는- 거리로 의해 완화된 위험과 같이.

"난 죽이기 어려운 사람이야." 토니가 말했다.

"그 사실이 감사하구려. 내 손이 도구가 되어, 이미 너무도 많은 피를 흘리게 했으니."

토르가 토니 쪽으로 몸을 틀었고, 그 눈은 파랗지 않았다.

"테서렉트가 산산이 조각나며 단순히 원래 세계로 되돌아가는 것 이상의 파문을 낳았소. 창조된 후 큐브가 계속 품고 있던, 모든 잠재된 에너지가 풀려났소이다."

"그리고 테서렉트는 자네 안에 있었지."

토르는 다시 눈을 감았고, 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그저 일부에 불과했지만. 살로 이루어진 어떤 몸이든 테서렉트의 모든 힘을 담을 수는 없었소. 내 형제가 큐브를 파괴했을 때, 그는 테서렉트를 파괴한 것이 아니었소. 그는 테서렉트를 자유로이 했소. 기억들은, 살아서 변화를 목격한 사람들에게는 잔존할 거외다. 멀리 떨어져 있던 이들에게, 다른 세계는 잊히지 않은 기묘한 꿈이 될 것이오, 마치 의식 한 편의 그림자와 같이. 가장 가까이 있던 자들에게, 이는 그저 다른 기억과 같을 것이오. 테서렉트 없이 세계를 통과하는 것에 대해서는... 테서렉트가 그대들 행성의 대기를 변화시킴에 따라 세계 사이의 벽이 약해졌듯이, 지금 그 벽은 약해졌소, 영구하게. 아버지께서는 내게 그대들이 그대들 세계 안에서 훨씬 풍요로운 마법의 존재를 기대할 수 있을 것이라 알려주셨소."

토니는 얼굴을 문질렀다.

"어이구."

"내가 초래한 또 다른 변화요."

처음으로 토니는 토르의 얼굴을 바라보았다, 제대로 바라보았고, 그는 그가 긴장시키고 있는지도 몰랐던 근육의 긴장을 풀었다.

이 사람-혹은 이 신 혹은 이 외계인 혹은 뭐든-은 사악한 사람일 수가 없다, 그런 얼굴을 하고서는, 하루 전에는 없던 표정이 역력한 그 얼굴로는.

희미한 빛의 눈과 비틀어진 입매를 하고서 토르는 도시를 내려다보았다.  
죄책감. 수치심. 토니는 그런 감정이 어떻게 보이는지를 알고 있었고, 토르에게서는 그 감정이 잘 드러나고 있었다.

마땅히 그래야 하듯이.

"내 사죄를 충분하게 표현할 만한 말이 없소." 토르가 말했다.

"미안하오. 그대와 그대의 동족이 나로 인해 겪어야 했던 모든 피해와 고통에 대해서, 내 존재의 근본에 다할 만큼 송구하오. 내 남은 생을 내가 저지른 일에 대해 속죄하며 보내겠소, 그것 또한 언제나 부족할 거라는 게 두렵구려."

"글쎄, 자네는 애초에 푸른 마법 큐브에 사로잡혀 있었잖아."

토니가 말했다. "그런 일도 일어나는 거지. 그리고 봐."

그는 도시를 손짓했다- 잔해와 시체가 쌓여있지만 그건 토르에 의한 게 아니었다.

"일어나지도 않았어."

비탄에 가득 찬 눈을 하고, 토르는 고개를 저었다.

"나는 원하는 걸 얻기 위해 이해하지도 못하는 마법에 자신을 스스로 허용했소. 누군가가 부추기지도 않았소. 자신의 분노와 슬픔이 아닌 그 어떤 것도 나를 강요하지 않았소. 나 자신의 이기심에 대한 결과로, 나의 육체는 내가 사랑했던 모두를 죽였고 내가 지킬 것이라 맹세했던 별을 짓밟았소. 유치한 소망 하나를 위한답시고.”

"자네 소망이 뭐였는데?" 토니가 물었다.

"자네가 얻은 것이 자네가 원한 일이었을 리 없어."

토르는 비틀린 미소를 지었다.

"나는 내 형제가 저지른 일이 그의 손으로 저질러진 일이 아니길 원했소. 또 나는 그가 구제받기를 원했소. 또 나는 아예 모든 일이 일어나지 않은 것이길 원했소. 로키가 알았다면 그는 나를 야단쳤을 것이오. 그건 아주 엉성한 소망이었소.”

"허." 토니는 양손을 머리 뒤로 올렸다.

"보아하니 자네는 원한 것을 그대로 받아냈던 것 같네."

"그래서 내가 이것들을 바로 해야 하는 것이오." 토르가 말했다.

"피해가 없던 일이 되었더라도. 무슨 일이 있었던 것인지 아무도 기억을 하지 못하더라도. 이제는 일어나지 않았던 일들, 내가 이용당한 것이라 하더라도, 내 손에 의해 일어났던 일들, 나는 속죄할 길을 찾아내야만 하오."

그는 제 손을 내려다보며 그 손을 주먹 쥐었다.

"이게 용서받는 것이 가능한 일이기나 한지도 모르오. 하지만 내가 죽는 날까지 나는 용서를 구할 것이오."

잠시 토니는 그 말을 곰곰이 생각했다.

"좋아." 그는 말했다.

"그런 식으로 생각하기 때문에 자네가 착한 녀석인 거야. 최소한 이 세계에서는. 그리고 자네는 잘 해나갈 거야, 잘. 자네는 아주 길고, 긴 시간 기분이 개 같을 거고, 바로 그게 자네를 바른길로 이끌 거야, 자네가 옳은 일을 하도록, 그래도 자네는 과거를 청산할 거야. 자네는 영웅 타입이거든. 자네를 악의 편으로 끌어들이기 위해서는 코스믹 큐브가 필요했을 정도라고. 난 자네가 잘 해낼 거라 생각해."

그건 사실일지도 모르고 사실이 아닐지도 모른다, 그런데도 토니는 그렇게 말했다.

토르는 그가 저질렀던 일을 기억하고, 그를 용서해줄 사람이 필요했다. 그거라면 토니가 할 수 있었다.  
첫째로, 사람을 괴물 취급하는 건 그 사람을 괴물로 만드는 지름길인 것처럼 보이기도 했고, 둘째로 토니 말이 사실이 아닐지 몰라도, 토르는 여전히 토니를 신뢰할 거였다.  
그 신뢰를 토니가 이용할 수도 있었다.

밀폐된 공간에서 그는 5년을 3천 명의 쉴드 요원들과 함께 지냈다. 이중성은 토니에게 전염되다시피 한 거였다.

그러고 보니-

"토르, 로키는 어디에 있어?" 토니는 물었다.

"옥상에서 유일하게 칼에 안 썰린 사람이 로키였잖아. 기억할 만한 사람이 있다면-명백하게도 모두가 기억하는 모양이지만- 로키가 기억할 거야. 아직도 그는 감옥에 있어?

"그렇지는 않아." 한 목소리가 그들 뒤에서 말했다.

토니와 토르는 빙글 돌아섰고, 거기엔 말끔히 넘긴 적발에 같은 색 수염의 키 큰 남자가 문틀에 기대어 둘을 바라보고 있었다.  
그 빳빳한 검은 양복의 옷깃엔 자문이라 적힌 쉴드 배지가 붙어 있었다. 배지는 아주, 아주 새것처럼 보였다.

"라는 말은 그냥 '아니'란 의미고. 5년을 극히 제한된 마력에 의존해 환상과 회피 주문을 연마하며 보내는 건, 사람을 탈옥에 대단히 적합한 사람으로 만드는 법."

고개를 기울이며 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 본다면, 남자는 조금 전 도시를 습격한 미치광이와 좀 비슷해 보일 법했다, 당신의 마음 한구석에서는 이것이 불운한 유사성일 뿐이라 말하겠지만.  
마법이겠지, 아마도, 하지만 보아하니 저 우쭐해 하는 미소를 감출 마법 주문은 이 세상에 없는 모양이었다.

"루카 스미스다."

그는 배지를 톡톡 두드리며 활기차게 말했다.

"쉴드의 새 마법 TF팀 자문이지. 국장이었고 국장이 될 힐이 내 시급에 고민하긴 했지만 나보다 나은 적임자는 없을 거라고 동의했지."

"망할 녀석."

애정으로 눈을 빛내다시피 하며 토니가 말했다.

토르는 말조차 나오지 않는 듯 굳어있었다.  
로키는 토니를 향해 씩 웃었지만, 토르 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸을 때 그 허세는 사라졌다.  
축 처진 어깨와 상처 입은 눈을 한 로키는 아주 어려 보였다.  
5년은 토르를 끔찍이 나이 들게 만들었다. 반면 5년은 로키를 드디어 자기 잘못을 알게 된, 야단맞은 아이처럼 보이게 했다.

"그리고 형이 저질렀으면서 저지르지 않은 죄에 대해 속죄하는 걸 고려하여 그 다른 질문에 대답해보자면, 형."

로키가 조용히 말했다. 로키는 힘없이 두 손을 내밀었다.

"그건 나한테도 역시 수수께끼야. 형이 잘못한 거라면, 내 죄는 어떻겠어. 내 죄는 사라지지 않았고, 나는 나 자신 말고는 탓할 게 없지."

토니는 뒤를 향해, 죽은 레비아탄이 여전히 건물 세 채 위에 놓여 있고, 공기에서 여전히 탄 냄새를 맡을 수 있는 도시를 가리켰다.

"저렇게 한 거 기억해?"

움찔거림이라 해도 좋을 정도로 자그마하게 로키는 끄덕였다.

"모든 걸 기억해. 두 세상에서. 모든 걸."

네가 콜슨을 죽였지, 토니는 생각했다. 요원들을, 시민들을 죽였고, 치타우리도 죽였어, 그 죽음이 유용했기 때문에.  
네가 질투했기 때문에, 우리는 아무것도 아니었기 때문에, 할 수 있기 때문에, 이게 재밌다고 생각했기 때문에, 그리했어.

모두가 사실.

하지만 로키는 토니를 구했다, 토니가 셀 수 있는 것 이상으로 로키는 토니를 구하기도 했다.

로키는 모두를 싫어했음에도 그들의 터전을 숨겨주었다, 그리고 맞다, 그건 저를 지키고자 한 일이었다, 하지만 인센과 함께 슈트를 만드는 일도 마찬가지였고, 그 일은 토니가 했던 일 중 가장 훌륭한 종류였다.

아이들이 지루해한다는 이유로 로키는 책을 찾아 뉴욕 시티를 뒤지고 다녔다.

거의 매일 로키는 토니와 점심 먹었다.

로키는 돌아왔다.  
가장 중요했던 순간에, 잃어야 할 게 가장 많은 사람이었음에도 로키는 돌아왔었다.

그걸로 속죄가 됐다고 할 수는 없겠지.  
하지만 이건 젠장 맞게 좋은 시작이었다.

"그럼 자네는 페퍼에게 돌아왔다고 인사해야 할 거야." 토니가 말했다.

"페퍼가 자네 구하러 아스가르드까지 쳐들어갈 준비가 됐다고 꽤 확신한다."

로키의 어깨에서 힘이 빠졌고, 로키는 토니에게 감사함을 담은 작은 미소를 지어 보였다.

나중에, 로키를 순수한 악이라 생각하는 세상에서 로키가 뭘 할 것인지, 그런 생각은 잘못된 생각이라고 바꾸기 위해 로키가 뭘 해야 할 것인지, 처리해야만 할 거였다.  
하지만 그건 나중 일이었다. 온 세상이 그들은 살지 못할 거라 말했던 지금 그들은 살아있었고, 미래의 문제들이란 아주 해결할 만해 보였다.

"이미 오는 길에 페퍼한테 알렸어." 로키가 말했다

"너의 엘리베이터 안에서 우리는 재결합했지."

"그거 뭔가의 완곡한 표현이야?"

"잠깐 같이 있었을 뿐이야. 하지만 맞아. 이 세상에서도 너와 페퍼는 여전히 헤어진 거다, 그렇지?"

로키가 물었다. "왜냐면 그렇지 않았더래도, 지금이라면 너희 둘 헤어진 거거든."

"자네는 토나와. 그거 토나온다고. 모두 토나와."

토니는 토르의 알통을 툭 쳤다.

"사악하게 굴지 않을 때도 댁 동생은 역시 못됐어."

놀라서 토르는 토니를 내려다봤고, 태양처럼 밝고 화사하게 미소 지었다.

"입양됐다는 건 여전하외다."

"형은 세계에서 제일 강력한 에너지 원천을 손에 쥐고서는 소망 하나 명확히 빌 수 없었지." 로키가 말했다.

"진심으로, 우리가 피붙이가 아니라는 게 기쁘다."

"내가 미드가르드 정복하려 했을 때."

토르가 말했다, "나는 성공했다는 걸 지적하마."

"홀려 있었잖아. 그건 안 쳐줘. 그리고 약 한 시간 전에 내가 형을 찔렀다는 사실을 형은 재빨리 잊어먹은 듯 보이네. 그게 나의 용맹함을 꽤 보여준다고 생각하는데."

토르는 웃었다. "내가 그렇게 둔 거야."

"그렇게 둔 거는 무슨. 거짓말." 무시하며 로키가 말했다.

"네가 자존감 좀 높이라고 그랬단다."

"또 찌를 거다."

"시도해보려무나."

로키는 웃었지만 어떤 감정이 그 얼굴을 스쳤고, 로키는 씁쓸한 표정을 지으며 자기 발 쪽을 내려다보았다.

"형,"

목소리가 갑자기 침통해지며 로키가 말했다.

"정말 말로 다할 수 없을 정도로 미아-"

잠깐, 토니는 토르가 제 동생에게 달려드는 줄 알았다. 몇 초 후에야 토니는 이게 격한 포옹이라는 걸 깨달았다. 로키는 토르를 붙들었고, 둘은 얼굴을 서로의 목에 파묻었다.

둘은 서로 아무 말도 꺼내지 않았다. 둘에게는 아무런 말도 필요하지 않은 듯 보였다.

그 친밀감이란 너무나 강해서 토니는 나타샤와 클린트로부터 그리 했던 것처럼 시선을 돌려야만 했다.  
일식처럼 활짝 드러난 사랑, 그를 곧바로 바라보는 것을 피해서.

시선을 돌려 토니는 스위트룸 내부를 바라봤고, 그의 심장이 잠시 멈춘 거 같았다.  
심장이 멈춘다는 게 어떤 느낌인지 대부분 사람보다 토니가 더 잘 알고 있는데도.

갈색 가죽 재킷이란 걸 찾아낸 할아버지처럼 옷을 입고, 스티브가 그곳에 있었다.  
빗질 되어 군대식으로 정확하게 가르마 타 있는 금발. 스티브의 등, 가죽 덮개에는 방패가 있었다.

예전의 스티브가 얼마나 어려 보였는지 토니는 잊고 있었다. 지금의 스티브가.

토니는 자기도 젊게 보일지 궁금했다. 젊게 느껴지진 않았다.  
토니는 두 손을 주머니에 쑤셔 넣고, 표정을 다잡은 채 스티브를 향해 걸었다.

스티브는 옥상에서 떨어졌고, 세계가 변화하기 5분 전 죽었다.  
스티브는 그가 그래야 하는 식으로는 토니를 알지 못했다.  
스티브는 그가 그래야 하는 식으로는 토니를 좋아하지 않았다.  
둘은 서로 이름으로 부를 만한 사이도 아니었다.

하지만 토니가 가까이 다가오는 시간 전부를, 스티브는 토니 얼굴에서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 제 가슴 속에서 솟아나려는 희망을, 토니는 붙잡아 벌레처럼 짓이기고 싶었다.

"여기 경치가 참 좋은데." 스티브가 말했다.

"그래. 그 건물 안에 있으면 그 못생긴 건물은 쳐다보지 않아도 되는 거지."

스티브는 끄덕였고, 좋다, 스티브는 그거에 동의하면 안 되는 거였지만, 딱 이틀 전 이 스티브는 토니가 지구의 쓰레기라 생각했으니.

그래 이건 진전이었다. 진전이었다.

"그렇지. 건물에서 떨어지면서 보는 광경만큼은 멋지지가 못해."

스티브는 무심히 말했다.

"도시를 옥상에서 바닥까지 그런 식으로 체험하는 거, 자네도 꼭 해 보라고."

토니는 그를 멍하니 바라봤다.  
토니는 조금 더 멍하니 바라봤다.

"살아남았어."

스티브는 희미한 미소를 입가에 띈 채 다시 끄덕였다.

"살았지. 겨우. 헐크가 추락 중인 날 잡았어. 그리고 가까이 오려고 하는 치타우리들을 쫓아내 줬지."

토니는 떨리는 숨을 내뱉었다.

"자네는 죽었다가는 그냥 다시 돌아오는 걸 반복해. 배너 박사에게 경의를. 헐크가 뭐라도 기억하고 있을지 궁금한걸."

지금은 아마도 감정적인 대화를 나눌 시간일 테고, 스티브는 분명하게도 감정적인 대화를 나누고 싶어 했지만, 스티브가 입을 열 때 토니는 말했다.

"그래서 자네는 우리 남은 생애 이 일에 의기양양해 하면서 살 거야?"

그 말에 스티브는 눈을 깜빡이더니 비틀린 미소를 지으며 고개를 저었다.

"일은 간신히 성공했어. 내가 그걸로 의기양양해 할 수 있을 거라고는 생각 안 해."

"자네는 어떻게든 방법을 찾아낼 거다." 토니가 말했다.

"어떻게? 내가 자네인 것도 아닌데."

토니는 한숨 쉬었다.

"그랬다면 좋았을 것을."

"자네 취향이 그러나? 자기랑 닮은 사람?"

토니는 윙크했다. "세상에, 죽었다 살아 돌아와서는 이렇게 추근거리기만 하고, 자네는 아직도 나한테 키스 안 했다."

스티브의 귀가 빨개졌다.

"이 시간대에서 자네는 아직 헌신하는 여자친구가 있잖아. 선을 넘거나 하고 싶지 않았어."

"이 시간대에서 자네는 여전히 나를 싫어하고 있었지." 토니가 말했다.

"그런데도 자네는 여기로 왔어. 그리고 내가 말하는데,"

토니는 그의 엄지를 어깨너머 로키 방향으로 홱 가리켜 보였다.

"페퍼의 관심사는 이제 다른 곳에 있다는 게 확실해."

"귀여운 커플이지." 생각에 잠겨 스티브가 말했다.

"알고 있었어?"

스티브는 으쓱했다. "당연히."

"어떻게-뭐-왜- 어쨌건. 어쨌거나."

토니는 어깨너머로 신들을 흘끗 봤다. "도대체 어떻게 아직 포옹 중인 거냐."

"감정적인 순간이니까."

"아주 길고 감정적인 순간이지. 쟤들 마치 몸을 하나로 합체시키려고 하는 거 같다고."

"사랑하는 사람을 되찾았을 때 그 사람을 붙들고 싶어 하는 건 자연스러운 거야."

토니는 스티브를 돌아보고 가까이 다가섰다.

"나 붙들고 싶은 생각 있어?"

스티브의 한 손이 토니의 목 뒤로 갔다. 다른 하나는 토니의 턱을 잡았다.

"자연스럽게도."

스티브가 고개를 숙여오자 토니는 고개를 뒤로 기울였다. 둘의 입술이 마주쳤을 때, 스티브는 토니의 입에 숨을 내쉬었고, 토니는 스티브를 들이마셨다.

토니의 팔은 스티브의 허리를 둥글게 감쌌고, 그가 힘을 주자 둘의 몸은 꾹 붙어 스티브의 심장이 토니 가슴 속에서 쿵쾅거릴 정도였다.  
마침내 둘이 떨어졌을 때, 둘의 팔은 여전히 서로를 감싸고 있었고, 스티브는 토니 이마에 제 이마를 부딪치면서 씩 웃음을 지어 보였다.

"아직도 사랑할 정도는 아니야?" 스티브는 물었다.

깊지 않으면서 설탕처럼 달콤하게, 토니는 가볍게 다시 키스했다.

"어제보다는 더. 그저 내일만 기다리라고."

잠시 그들은 그냥 서로 기대고 서서, 태양의 온기 아래 바깥 공기를 마셨다.  
햇빛이 피부에 닿는 게 어떤 느낌인지를 토니는 잊고 있었다. 두 팔을 토니 어깨 위로 올리고, 한 손으로는 토니 뒷머리를 받치며 스티브가 침묵을 깼다.

"이제 어쩔까?"

"뭘?"

"전체적으로, 말이야."

토니는 생각에 잠겨 흠, 콧소리를 냈다.

"우리 두 가지 선택지가 있는 것 같네." 토니는 말했다.

"첫 번째, 잘해봤자 지구 인구 0.1퍼센트가 감을 잡고 있고, 그중 대다수는 그냥 나쁜 꿈 꿨다 생각하는 비극을 기억하는 것에 압도된다. 또는 두 번째."

토니는 스티브한테서 한 걸음 떨어졌다. 한쪽 손은 내려가 스티브 손안으로 들어갔다.  
다른 손은 토니가 기억하는 것보단 훨씬 온전하지만, 아직 빈 곳이 많은 뉴욕 지평선을 쓸었다.

"도시를 재건한다. 다음 재앙을 대비한다. 쉬는 시간이면 공황 장애도 경험하고 질질 짜고 그런다, 그러고 나서 다시 일하러 간다."

"그거 낙관적인데." 스티브가 말했다.

"그래, 낙관적이지." 토니는 스티브의 손을 꽉 쥐었다.

"지구를 되찾자고 주장한 건 자네였잖아. 이걸 봐. 우리는 지구를 되찾았어. 이제 뭘 하고 싶은데?"

잠시 스티브는 침묵했다.

"모르겠어."

마침내 그가 말했다. 그는 토니를 바라봤고 웃음을 터트렸다.

"모르겠어. 내가 생각해 낼 수 있는 전부라곤 우리가 지구를 지켜야 한다는 것뿐이야. 다시 지구가 해를 입지 않도록 확실하게 하는 것, 그리고 그렇게 하려는 누군가 있다면 그를 심판하는 것."

"좋은 계획이네."

스티브의 넓은 어깨에 머리를 기대며 토니는 말했고, 단순한 행복감 그 이상의 깊고 충만한 무언가가 가슴을 덥혔다.

"난 거기에 한 표 던지겠어."

태양이 가장 높이 선 건물을 넘어가는 동안 도시는, 그들의 도시는 그들 앞에 펼쳐져 있었다.

오늘 밤은 아무 별도 뜨지 않을 거였다. 도시는 원래 그래야만 했던 것처럼 휘황찬란하며 생동감 넘칠 거였고, 그 위에서 세상은 돌아가고 있었다.

또 다른 위협이 닥쳐오겠지, 아마도 이번 일에서 가지를 뻗어 나간 일이, 하지만 여기 있는 건 아직 오지 않은 그 위협이 아니었다.

토니였다.  
스티브였고.  
나타샤와 페퍼와 힐과 로키였다.

기억을 간직한 생존자들, 죽은 적 없는 죽은 이들, 여기 모두가 있었고, 그들은 잔해가 있던 곳에 집을 짓고 환영이 있던 곳에서 삶을 꾸려 나갈 거였다.  
지구 밑에서 그들은 끝내주는 삶을 일궜다. 맙소사, 토니는 벌써부터 그때가 그리워지기 시작했다.

하지만 미래는 바뀔 수 있으며 과거를 피할 수 있고, 제일 끔찍한 곳에서조차 행복은 존재한다는 확고한 증거와 함께, 5년 늙기도 하고 5년 젊기도 한 그가 여기 있었다, 그리고 토니는 생각했다-

그는 이보다 훨씬 기묘한 삶에도 적응했다고.

그는 다시 적응할 것이고, 살아가면서 제가 쟁취한 세상이 어떤 세상인지를 지켜보게 될 거라고.


End file.
